La Leyenda de Issei, Aprendiz del Hakaishin
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: Historia de prueba con ideas de Danmaku-Overlord. Un chico que toda su vida fue tratado como un estorbo por todos a su alrededor, incluida su propia familia. No era especial como su hermana o sus amigos. El alcanzó su fuerza por su cuenta pero aún no era suficiente. Hasta que un día recibe el apoyo de posiblemente la entidad más fuerte del universo...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien chicos aquí les traigo un capítulo muy, pero muy especial. Desde el mes de diciembre (creo) he tenido contacto con el compañero Danmaku-OverLord con el cual he intercambiado opiniones en varios rubros referentes a fics y animes. El me presento una idea que tenía sobre una historia que sería un Crossover entre Highschool DxD, Naruto, Dragon Ball (en este solo el uso de unos títulos) y las series Fate y este capítulo aquí presente es el primero de esa gran idea que él tuvo y la cual compartió conmigo.**

 **Básicamente yo solo la escribo, agregando algún toque especial de mi parte, pero la mayor parte, más o menos el 90-92% de las ideas son de él.**

 **Esperemos que les agrade.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD, Naruto, Fate/Stay o cualquier otra incursión de personajes o tramas referentes a algún anime existente no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a Danmaku-OverLord, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. La mayor parte de las ideas le pertenecen Danmaku. A mí solo me pertenecen mis ideas que puedan aparecer (si es que agrego algo)**

 **Sin más, disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Inicio**

La ciudad de Kuoh era ahora un mero terreno sin vida alguna, los edificios estaban en ruinas, los hogares destrozados y todas las personas inocentes estaban muertas. Solo sobrevivían aquellos seres sobrenaturales que se supone eran los guardianes de la ciudad, o al menos, los "dueños" del territorio como les gustaba referirse a sí mismos.

La barrera que una de las entidades había erigido mostraba ser de un nivel nunca antes visto para ellos. Bastaba con estar fuera de ella para darse cuenta que la barrera tenía la función de proyectar una ilusión que evitaba que los demás se dieran cuenta que una ciudad completa había desaparecido luego del choque de fuerzas entre seres considerados como meras leyendas. Evitaba también que el poder de los combatientes se sintiera más allá de los límites de su radio, para ahorrarse la aparición de más miembros de los sobrenatural por cuestiones de tiempo.

Pero más que una épica pelea que pasaría a la historia, fue más bien un chiste de enfrentamiento en el cual se mostró que los "dueños" del territorio no tienen la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a aquellas entidades que están más allá de los límites de poder que ellos mismos como especie y gracias a sus antepasados, establecieron con el paso de los milenios. No habían tenido este sentimiento de desesperanza ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron contra el heredero Phenex por la libertad de la heredera Gremory, o cuando Kokabiel los puso a prueba para ver si en verdad serían la generación que traería el cambio...

Tanto el grupo Gremory como el grupo Sitri, más el equipo de la descendiente de Lucifer, se encontraban tendidos en el piso. El grupo conformado exclusivamente por chicas se hallaba a los pies de un ser que demostró ser más fuerte que las entidades más poderosas de las que tenían conocimiento.

La entidad en cuestión no tenía una apariencia intimidante ni mucho menos, apenas y parecía un niño de 12 años, con el cabello rubio puntiagudo y unas curiosas marcas con forma de bigotes en sus mejillas. Vestía con una simple camisa blanca y unos shorts negros que cimentaban su apariencia infantil, además de unas sandalias negras y traía puesta también una bufanda con los colores blanco y rojo. Lo más curioso eran sus ojos los cuales eran de un color violeta/grisáceo con anillos negros a lo largo del ojo y con unos pequeños puntos negros repartidos entre los aros, nueve en total.

A su lado se posaba otra figura, también de apariencia infantil. Una niña de aparentes 11-12 años de largo cabello blanco con dos "cuernos" que sobresalían. Vestía un kimono largo blanco con detalles azules en las mangas y que ocultaba todo su cuerpo en su totalidad, incluyendo los brazos y las piernas, dándole la impresión de que estaba flotando. Su rostro era también muy distintivo, sus ojos eran blancos en su totalidad y contaba con un tercer ojo en su frente con la misma apariencia que los ojos del niño rubio.

Frente a ellos estaba dos chicas, una castaña y una peli-platina, ambas estaban muy heridas y cubiertas por partes de lo que parecían ser armaduras. Roja para la castaña y blanca para la peli-platina. Las dos veían con un miedo profundo al niño frente a ellas, aquel que las derroto sin el mínimo esfuerzo y que hirió el orgullo de ambas.

"Debo decir que estoy sumamente decepcionado" decía el chico rubio.

Esto llamo la atención de los presentes que aún estaban conscientes quienes veían al chico.

"Se supone que en mi sueño me iba a enfrentar a mi rival destinado, pero solo me topé con un grupo de chiquillas malcriadas que se creen la gran cosa, pero que no podrían ni enfrentarse al más débil de mis clones de sombra" hablaba el rubio con un puchero.

"Tranquilo Naruto-kun, tal vez tu sueño fue solo eso: un simple sueño" hablaba la niña peliblanca con un tono majestuoso en su voz.

"Pero Kaguya-chan! Te juro que fue real no un simple sueño! Lo sentí muy real!" decía el chico haciendo un berrinche "En mi sueño me enfrentaba a una figura con una armadura roja y blanca!"

La mencionada alzaba una ceja en señal de duda "Pero estas chicas tienen armaduras por separado, no comparten esos dos colores" señalaba la pequeña.

"Eso es!" gritaba el rubio y se giraba para ver a las dos chicas que lo vieron con mucho temor "¡¿Tienen una forma combinada?!" preguntaba emocionado el pequeño.

"..." ninguna de las dos le respondían por el miedo que les había infundido hace apenas unos momentos.

"Respondan!" exigía Naruto mientras las veía con unos ojos que reflejaban seriedad.

"N-no, no te-tenemos una for-forma fusionada" contestaba la castaña con mucho temor.

La temperatura rápidamente descendió y el poder del chico se incrementó de golpe.

"Entonces ustedes ya no me sirven de nada" decía de manera fría el rubio y acto seguido en su mano apareció un brillo gris que empezó a desplazarse por toda la zona cubriendo a las chicas heridas.

"Desaparezcan" susurro Naruto y un gran resplandor blanco llenó la zona y cuando desapareció solo estaban presentes Naruto y Kaguya. Ambos niños veían a su alrededor y la peliblanca habló.

"Si te diste cuenta que fueron transportadas antes de que las borraras, ¿verdad?" preguntaba la pequeña.

"Si, si me di cuenta, pero no iré a buscarlos, estoy muy decepcionado... yo quería un reto!" chillaba de manera inmadura el rubio.

En ese momento ambos se detuvieron al sentir una nueva energía que se aproximaba...

Frente a ellos cayo una figura desde el cielo y levanto una gran nube de polvo. Cuando la nube se disipo se pudo ver a la figura de un joven de unos 17 años, de cabello blanco con un mechón castaño. Vestía una camisa negra y encima una chaqueta blanca con tonos rojos, unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados de la parte de la rodilla y unos zapatos deportivos negros con vivos blancos. Sus ojos cafés no mostraban brillo alguno...

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaba Naruto.

El chico castaño veía a su alrededor con su mirada perdida y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro, pero la voz del rubio lo saco de su trance y le hizo ver al niño.

"?" pero no hablaba.

"Pregunte ¿quién eres?" volvía a repetir la pregunta Naruto al tiempo que Kaguya veía los ojos del castaño y pudo percibir una profunda gama de emociones negativas, desde soledad hasta tristeza, pasando por abandono, furia, odio y anhelo por sentirse aceptado y ser querido por alguien. Naruto también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que emanaba el chico.

"Yo me llamo Issei..."

Continuara…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! No se preocupen si no entendieron nada, ya todo se explicará en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Como sea, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé. O bien también pueden contactar a Danmaku, claro si no le molesta.**

 **Yo de mi parte me despido!**

 **Los leo después!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿cómo están? Yo aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia con ideas salidas de la imaginación del señor Danmaku-OverLord!**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo amigo.**

 **Dark Blade 2017: Gracias, esperamos que apoyes el fic en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **l Sekiryuuttei l: Gracias. La historia de Issei y todo lo que ha pasado creo que la pondría en otro fic que sería como un spin-off/complemento de está porque también hay que explicar la procedencia de Naruto. O está también la opción de flashbacks, pero solo para ciertos eventos para no poner todos y que se vuelva tedioso.**

 **arinasution5: ¿?**

 **Claudio: No entiendo…**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD, Naruto, y cualquier otra franquicia que pueda aparecer en este fic no me pertenece ni a mí ni a Danmaku, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Confrontación de palabras**

Naruto y Kaguya veían con interés al chico que había llegado apenas se habían transportado los demás.

Kaguya había logrado convencer a Naruto que no persiguiera a los que habían escapado y esté termino por aceptar. Ambos estaban dispuestos a marcharse cuando el chico peliblanco de mechón castaño había aparecido en escena y termino por llamar la atención del rubio de apariencia infantil.

"Así que te llamas Issei, ¿No?" preguntaba el rubio con interés viendo al recién llegado que le dedicaba una mirada seria.

"Así es" confirmaba el chico "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaba si una pizca de respeto el chico haciendo que Kaguya se molestara.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves humano insolente?!" la niña peliblanca estaba enojada por la forma en la que el chico se dirigía hacía su amado rubio.

"Kaguya-chan espera" Naruto interrumpía a Kaguya poniendo una mano frente a ella. La mencionada veía con sorpresa al rubio "Me llamo Naruto" decía el rubio haciendo que Issei asintiera.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que haces aquí?" Naruto cuestionaba a Issei el cual seguía teniendo una mirada antipática dirigida hacia el rubio.

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta a ti" contestaba Issei ganándose la molestia de Kaguya una vez más. La niña peliblanca estaba a punto de responderle cuando la risa de Naruto la detuvo.

"Jajaja!" Naruto reía de manera jovial al escuchar la ingeniosa respuesta de Issei "Me gusta tu estilo chico"

Issei solo levantaba una ceja en señal de duda al ver la forma en la que actuaba la entidad poderosa frente a él.

"Te diré algo chico" decía Naruto "Tú me dices por qué estás aquí y yo te digo la razón de que yo esté aquí" ofrecía el rubio a Issei.

El peliblanco de mechón castaño veía con algo de duda al niño rubio, pero no detectaba ningún indicio de malicia ni de mentiras en él…

No al menos como las demás personas de su vida…

"Me parece justo" decía Issei con un tono seco "Regresé a mi hogar porque sentí un aura poderosa, asumo que esa aura que sentí fuiste tú, ¿no?" preguntaba el peliblanco de mechón castaño.

"Debo suponer que así fue, digo, no es por sonar arrogante ni nada por el estilo, pero soy posiblemente una de las entidades más poderosas del universo" decía Naruto con un pequeño toque de arrogancia en su voz.

Issei se sorprendió mucho por la declaración del rubio, aunque su rostro no lo reflejara. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando Naruto siguió con su discurso.

"Y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque estaba buscando a mi rival destinado" ahora Issei empezaba a entender un poco la razón por la cual el niño había aparecido.

"Entonces ¿estabas buscando a alguien con quien pelear?" preguntaba Issei con la mirada baja haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

Naruto y Kaguya detectaron el cambio de humor del chico peliblanco y sabían que estaban en terreno peligroso por el aura negativa que desplegaba el chico.

"Así es" confirmaba Naruto haciendo que Issei apretara los puños en señal de enojo "Verás, yo soy nada más y nada menos que el Dios de la Destrucción"

Esta afirmación sorprendió en demasía a Issei, quien quedó estupefacto por lo que escuchaba, olvidándose por completo de su enojo.

"¿Dios de la Destrucción?" cuestionaba Issei "¿Igual que Shiva?"

"Pfft… jajaja! No me hagas reír chiquillo" Kaguya intervino cuando escucho lo que había dicho Issei "Naruto-kun es más fuerte que ese idiota amante de la muerte"

Issei se molestó por como Kaguya se había dirigido hacía él…

Ya tenía suficiente con el trato que su disque _familia_ y _amigos_ le daban, así que no necesitaba a alguien más haciéndolo menos…

Ya tenía suficiente…

La molestia del Issei regreso con fuerza y estaba a punto de explotar, pero Naruto logro darse cuenta a tiempo y decidió indagar más en la historia del chico frente a él…

Había algo que hacía que Naruto se sintiera identificado con él…

Pero no sabía qué…

"Lo que mi amada quiere decir es que, si bien comparto título con Shiva, yo soy de una jerarquía mayor" comenzaba a explicar Naruto "Mientras que Shiva es el Dios de la Destrucción del panteón hinduista, yo soy el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo"

Una vez más la rabia del chico desapareció de golpe al escuchar lo que decía el rubio frente a él.

Kaguya, por su parte, veía con una delicada ceja alzada a su amado. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso al chico peliblanco? La niña peliblanca no lo entendía.

"¿Dios de la Destrucción… del universo?" preguntaba Issei sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

"Sé que es difícil de aceptarlo, pero estoy diciendo toda la verdad" decía Naruto.

"Ciertamente es… difícil de asimilar… pero… Sigh… vivo en un mundo donde lo sobrenatural se les ha revelado a los humanos y donde existen entidades que van más allá de los sueños más salvajes de los mortales y sus peores pesadillas…" decía Issei con un suspiro.

"Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta" Issei adoptaba un semblante serio frente a Naruto "¿Es tan importante ese rival cómo para que aparecieras aquí?"

"Ciertamente lo es" confirmaba Naruto "Lo vi en uno de mis sueños y antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas!" el rubio rápidamente aclaraba "Los sueños de un Dios de la Destrucción funcionan también como premoniciones, por lo que tener está visión de que hay alguien que me puede igualar en poder es algo que no me puedo tomar a la ligera"

"Asumo ahora que tiene que ver con el equilibrio universal, ¿no?" deducía Issei.

"Una vez más, estas en lo correcto" decía Naruto impresionado por las habilidades de deducción del chico "Me sorprende tu nivel de intuición Issei-san" el rubio le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Issei.

"Gracias Naruto-sama" el rubio levantaba una ceja al escuchar como le decía Issei "No es todos los días que recibo un halago por parte de una deidad" Issei daba una minúscula sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

"Aunque nunca antes he recibido algún tipo de halago" susurraba Issei creyendo que nadie lo escucharía.

Pero Naruto y Kaguya lograron oírlo.

Kaguya cambio su semblante serio a uno de preocupación… empezaba a entender porque Naruto mostraba un gran interés en el peliblanco. Discretamente le enviaba una mirada a su amado y pudo verlo con un semblante serio.

Naruto estaba intrigado por lo que había escuchado. El rubio empezaba a darse una pequeña idea de la vida del peliblanco de mechón castaño luego de escuchar lo que había susurrado y de ver las reacciones que tenía desde que llego.

"Issei-san" llamaba Naruto al peliblanco "Tengo curiosidad, dices que regresaste a tu hogar por lo que no estabas aquí cuando yo llegue, entonces ¿Dónde estabas?" cuestionaba el Dios de la Destrucción.

"Entrenando" fue la simple respuesta de Issei "Ahora volviendo al tema del equilibrio universal ¿Estabas aquí para matar a tu rival?"

Naruto se quedó pensando un momento la pregunta la pregunta y luego negó con la cabeza dándole su respuesta a Issei.

"No, no venía con la intención de matar a mi rival, al cual por cierto aun no encuentro, sino que venía para asegurarme que esté fuera un digno sucesor mío" decía Naruto con una expresión seria.

"¿Sucesor?" Issei preguntaba al Dios.

"Así es, he tenido este puesto por un largo tiempo y la verdad me gustaría encontrar ya a mi sucesor para instruirlo en el camino del Dios Destructor para yo poder retirarme a vivir tranquilo con mi familia" explicaba Naruto.

"Espera un momento" le detenía Issei "¿Y si el próximo Dios de la Destrucción acaba con toda la vida del universo?"

"Jejeje" reía de manera suave Naruto "Eso no pasaría" decía con confianza el rubio.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" le interrogaba Issei.

"Es sencillo en primer lugar, ser el Dios de la Destrucción del universo no significa ir por todas las galaxias destruyendo a diestra y siniestra" explicaba Naruto.

"En segundo lugar, un Dios de la Destrucción siempre va acompañado de su respectivo _Ángel Guardián de la Vida_ " el rubio de apariencia infantil.

"¿ _Ángel Guardián de la Vida_?" preguntaba Issei.

"Alguien que iguala en poder al Dios de la Destrucción y se encarga de equilibrar la balanza de la vida en el universo" Kaguya se decidió a hablar esta vez "Alguien que ayuda al Dios de la Destrucción con su labor"

"Antes que crear hay que destruir" decía Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya veo…" decía Issei "¿Quién es tu Ángel?"

"La estás viendo en estos momentos" decía Naruto señalando a Kaguya.

El peliblanco se sorprendió luego de la revelación y todo lo que había hablado con Naruto hasta ese momento regreso a su mente.

" _Se encarga de equilibrar la balanza de la vida en el universo"_

" _Antes que crear hay que destruir"_

Esas frases de quedaron en la cabeza de Issei quien recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

"¿Qué hay de mi hogar entonces?" preguntaba Issei en un susurro apenas audible "¿Qué hay de la gente que murió?"

Naruto y Kaguya veían el nuevo cambio de emociones del chico con el ceño fruncido… esos cambios no eran normales…

"Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ellos" decía Naruto con un tono frío de voz que sorprendió a Kaguya. La chica iba a hablar para tranquilizar a Issei cuando Naruto la detuvo y le dio una mirada que le hizo entender algo de suma importancia.

La niña peliblanca solo asintió y se alejaba flotando.

"¿Entonces que sigue ahora?" preguntaba Issei levantando la mirada y mostrando unos ojos sin brillo llenos de furia.

"Ahora…" decía Naruto elevando su aura de golpe siendo la acción copiada por Issei quien entendió lo que venía y hacía que un par de guanteletes aparecieran en sus brazos; uno blanco con una gema azul y uno rojo con una gema verde.

"Tú y yo peleamos"

Continuara...

* * *

 **Bien chicos y chicas aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **Se revelaron más cosas de la historia y estoy seguro que se habrán sembrado más dudas.**

 **El concepto que se adoptó de Dragon Ball Super fue el de "Dios de la Destrucción" junto con el de "Ángel Guardián" solo que este último fue modificado un poco para darle las propiedades de otorgador de vida ya que los Kaios, ni Zeno-sama o Daishinkan aparecerán en esta historia, por lo que en esta historia el "Ángel Guardián" es la contraparte del "Dios de la Destrucción".**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM a mí o a Danmaku.**

 **Los leo después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, aquí yo con el nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Ahora, respondamos reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Gracias por el comentario. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Soy Dante: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutes. Y no te preocupes, yo también suelo decir muchas locuras.**

 **Antifanboy: Jojojo entiendo lo que sientes compañero, pero yo solo te digo: Al igual que la Fem Vali de mi historia de "Vida Rota", esté Naruto tiene una razón de ser. Tuvo que pasar muchas, MUCHAS cosas para llegar a donde está ahora y ten por seguro que profundizaremos en su pasado. Te puedo adelantar esto: Fue algo fuerte y que le hizo cambiar hasta lo que es actualmente y prueba de ello es que ahora está junto a Kaguya quien por cierto adopto una forma infantil (también se explicara en el futuro) y otras dos chicas del Narutoverse. Todo lo explicaremos a su tiempo…**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Si, sé que esto pudo haber empezado de forma confusa, pero te aseguro que todo se explicara por medio de flashbacks y escenas que saldrán en el futuro.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Nada de las franquicias aquí presentes me pertenece, ni a mí ni a Danmaku (el de las ideas). Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: VS el Dios de la Destrucción pt.1**

El ambiente era tenso mientras el niño rubio y el peliblanco de mechón castaño se veían de manera seria.

Kaguya, quien se había alejado lo suficiente, observaba a los dos que se preparaban para enfrentarse. La niña peliblanca empezaba a darse una idea más concreta de lo que pasaba con el chico que había llegado apenas unos minutos antes. Al verlo no pudo evitar el identificarlo con su amante rubio y lo que este había vivido antes de conocerse. El poder sentir los sentimientos del chico provoco que sintiera empatía con el muchacho y estuvo a punto de revelarle que todos los que se habían enfrentado a Naruto con anterioridad estaban a salvo, pero el propio rubio la detuvo… algo tenía en mente el niño de cabellera dorada.

Antes de que la pelea pudiera llevarse a cabo, Kaguya utilizo sus poderes para reforzar la barrera y evitar así que hubiera alguna interferencia externa.

"¿Estás listo chico?" preguntaba Naruto.

"…" Issei no respondía y solo le dedicaba una mirada seria a su oponente.

"Sabes, es de mala educación no responderle a los que te hacen una pregunta"

"…" el peliblanco de mechón castaño seguía sin responder.

"*Sigh*… bueno, que se la va a hacer" decía Naruto con un suspiro "Más te vale que te prepares porque yo voy con todo"

"No planeo contenerme" hablaba Issei.

"Vaya, hasta que respondes! Pensé que te habías quedado mudo de repente" Naruto decía con un tono de voz burlón.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Issei al escuchar el comentario ofensivo del rubio.

"Mejor iniciemos esto" gruñía Issei quien veía con molestia al rubio.

"Lo que tú digas"

*Fiuush!*

Naruto demostró poseer una rapidez de vértigo y en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a Issei quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos debido a la impresión.

*PUM!*

"GAH!"

El rubio le dio un golpe fuerte en el estómago al peliblanco, lo suficiente como para hacer que su puño fuera enterrado en su abdomen y que pareciera que saldría por su espalda. Issei termino por escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente…

*PUM!*

El rubio le asesto una patada giratoria en la cabeza que lo envió directo hacía una pila de escombros y en donde termino encerrado.

"Hmph… al parecer ya terminamos" Naruto se sacudía el polvo imaginario de sus manos mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia donde estaba su acompañante.

"Aún… aún no"

Naruto se detuvo y luego se giró en dirección de la voz para encontrarse con Issei saliendo de entre los escombros muy malherido, pero aún en pie de guerra.

"Ni… ni siquiera… argh… me he… transformado" el peliblanco de mechón castaño tenía dificultad para ponerse de pie y estaba sangrando de la boca, la nariz y la cabeza.

"¿Transformado?" se cuestionaba Naruto "Pero si apenas puedes ponerte de pie… yo digo que ya estás acabado" decía el rubio con un falso tono arrogante esperando que Issei lo atacara con todo. No quería hacer menos al chico, pero quería ver de que era capaz en realidad.

"No" gruñía Issei en voz baja "No voy… a dejar que… me insultes… no voy… a ser… alguien patético… no… NO MÁS!"

Al momento de gritar una gran explosión de aura envolvió a Issei. Era tan potente que incluso Naruto y Kaguya tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por la cantidad de tierra que levantaba.

"GAH!"

Con un gran grito una enorme fuente de luz cubría a Issei y pasado un tiempo empezaba a apagarse y se revelaba a Issei.

El peliblanco de mechón castaño estaba ahora cubierto por una armadura que parecía la fusión de una armadura de samurái y de caballero medieval. De tono rojo en su mayoría con partes en blanco y negro. Las hombreras contaban con unos picos en color negro y el casco tenía un visor de color blanco en forma de "V", así como unos cuernos negros en la parte superior. **(Nota del Autor: Es la armadura de Rathalos de "Monster Hunter 4", perdón si no sé describirla muy bien)**

"Jo, esa armadura si se puede ver" decía impresionado Naruto al ver la apariencia de Issei la cual le parecía genial _'Armadura roja y blanca… justo como en mi sueño… entonces es él'_ pensaba Naruto.

"Hagámoslo" decía Issei quien salió disparado contra Naruto con su puño preparado para asestarle un golpe.

*PUM!*

El puño de Issei choco contra la cara de Naruto, pero el rubio no se había movido de su lugar.

"Debo admitir… que ese golpe si lo sentí" decía como si nada Naruto para sorpresa de Issei, y luego procedió a hacer un movimiento con la mano y una ráfaga de viento termino por lanzar a Issei.

El chico de la armadura había caído lejos de Naruto y se levantaba con dificultad.

' _¡¿Qué rayos?! Ni siquiera me golpeo!'_ pensaba Issei sorprendido.

"Puedo notar que estas algo débil… ¿en verdad quieres continuar?" Naruto le preguntaba a Issei quien se estaba reincorporando.

"Por supuesto que sí… además, de que me serviría parar si ya lo he perdido todo" contestaba en un susurro Issei que alcanzaron a escuchar Naruto y Kaguya.

Las sospechas de ambos niños sobre Issei se confirmaban poco a poco, solo necesitaban un par de pistas más.

"¿Te refieres a tu familia y amigos?" preguntaba Naruto "¿Estás molesto que los haya matado?"

"Jejeje" una pequeña risa se escapaba de los labios de Issei la cual iba aumentando poco a poco ganándose una mirada de duda por parte de Kaguya.

"Jejeje… jajaja… JAJAJA" la risa del castaño se convirtió en una carcajada la cual hizo que Kaguya levantara una ceja y Naruto entrecerrara los ojos por sospecha.

' _Esto me lo va a terminar de confirmar…'_ pensaba el rubio.

"Lo siento, lo siento… es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa" Issei hablaba al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento.

"Podrías explicar tu reacción, por favor" pedía Kaguya intrigada. Ella también se daba una idea de lo que podía pasar por la mente del chico.

"Es solo que… sinceramente no me importa lo que le pudiera haber pasado a mi _familia_ o a mis _amigos_ o ex- _compañeros_ de séquito" decía Issei con una expresión calmada "Solo hay pocas personas, no muchas si no mal recuerdo, las cuales en verdad aprecio y una de esas personas no se encontraba en la ciudad. Al menos eso lo pude comprobar antes de llegar" explicaba Issei.

Los rostros de Naruto y Kaguya se suavizaron al escuchar al peliblanco de mechón castaño, en especial el del rubio.

"Es por eso que no puedo rendirme… debo honrar a esas personas que TÚ asesinaste… y también a la ciudad que es mi hogar… aunque haya pasado más penas que cualquier otra cosa aquí"

"Ya veo…" decía Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

Kaguya pudo percibir dos cosas en ese momento. Por un lado, supo lo que tenía planeado su amado y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su decisión. Por el otro lado, pudo detectar una fluctuación en la barrera. Alguien trataba de entrar en el espacio donde había colocado anteriormente el campo de energía.

' _Kaguya-chan'_ el rubio se comunicaba mentalmente con la chica.

' _¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?'_

' _Ve liberando la barrera poco a poco, deja que lleguen aquí, pero yo te avisare cuando les des el paso'_ comunicaba Naruto.

' _Por supuesto, ¿algo más?'_ cuestionaba la peliblanca de ojos perlados.

' _Lo que dijo el chico, has que lo puedan escuchar. También quiero que abras un canal de recepción sonora, voy a hacer que el chico hable y quiero que escuchen todo'_ pedía Naruto.

' _¿Estás seguro?'_ cuestionaba Kaguya.

' _Estoy seguro'_ confirmaba Naruto _'Es él, Kaguya-chan, al fin lo hemos encontrado'_

' _No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Naru-kun'_ se comunicaba Kaguya mientras una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro.

' _Ahora solo falta mostrarles la verdadera desesperación… justo como se la hicimos sentir a_ _ **ELLOS**_ _hace años'_ decía Naruto con malicia en su voz.

Sorprendentemente Issei seguía con una postura serena. Toda la conversación mental que tuvieron Naruto y Kaguya solo tomo un par de segundos e Issei no se dio cuenta.

"En ese caso…" Naruto abría los ojos mientras estos se habían vuelto fríos y derrochaban poder "Te mostrare parte de mi poder" al momento de decir eso el rubio expulso su aura de manera violenta, haciendo que Issei cayera de rodillas al suelo con una expresión de temor oculta por su casco.

"Prepárate" anunciaba Naruto al momento que salía disparado en dirección del chico de la armadura roja y blanca.

 **(Cambio de escena – cerca de la ciudad Kuoh)**

*Broom*

En la carretera con dirección a Kuoh se encontraba una moto recorriendo el asfalto. Encima de la moto iba un chico de aparentes 17-18 años. Vestía una playera verde y encima una chaqueta negra. Llevaba unos pantalones color vino tinto y encima unas chaparreras de cuero de color negro con tres aros en su pantorrilla derecha. Tenías unas cadenas adheridas a la cintura del pantalón. Llevaba también un casco abierto que solo le cubría la parte superior de su cabeza y dejaba al descubierto su rostro y parte de su cabello el cual era de color plateado. Sus ojos eran azules. Su rostro estaba en una mueca seria.

 _´No te preocupes Issei, ya voy llegando´_

El chico procedía a incrementar la velocidad de su moto con dirección a la ciudad de Kuoh.

' _Aguanta un poco más hermano'_

…

…

…

Continuara.

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

 **Los capítulos de este fic los hare más cortos comparado con mis otras historias para así poder sacarlos más rápido (aunque esté tarde tres meses para sacarlo…)**

 **En este capítulo creo que se plantearon más dudas, pero les aseguro que todo se explicara a su debido tiempo. No desesperen.**

 **Como sea, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviar un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey chicos que tal, aquí con el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **zZDante SpardaZz: Es bueno entonces que esté lo haya subido más temprano ¿no?**

 **darksquall03: Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que te mantengas para ver cómo se desarrolla la historia.**

 **Leader Dbz: Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, todo se explicará en el futuro.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el comentario. Aquí está el siguiente.**

 **Azerx2: Vendrán en el futuro, y si habrán lolis.**

 **Reyden zero: En este capítulo se resuelven tus dudas y si surgen otras se resolverán en el futuro.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Thank You.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: VS el Dios de la Destrucción pt. 2; Parte de un pasado doloroso**

Issei, aun con su armadura puesta, se encontraba jadeando frente a Naruto quie lo veía con una cara de seriedad total.

"Antes de continuar, me gustaría saber algo chico" decía Naruto.

Issei aprovechó el momento para recobrar un poco el aliento mientras veía al niño.

"¿Cómo ha sido tu vida?" preguntaba Naruto _'Kaguya, activa el canal de comunicación'_ pedía el rubio de manera telepática haciendo que la loli peliblanca asintiera y por un momento sus ojos brillaron de un color azul.

' _Está listo Naru-koi'_

Al momento de escuchar la pregunta de Naruto, Issei bajo la mirada. Su visor se había abierto y se podía apreciar como su mirada se ensombreció para luego ser cubierta por su cabello.

"¿En verdad quieres saber?" preguntaba Issei.

Naruto solo asintió.

"Mi vida no ha sido sencilla… para nada" decía Issei mientras Naruto prestaba atención a lo que decía el castaño…

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Gremory)**

En el inframundo, más precisamente en el territorio de los Gremory, en el castillo de una de las familias restantes del inframundo, se encontraban la actual heredera: Rias Gremory, junto a su séquito el cual consistía de las siguientes piezas:

Akeno Himejima, la reina y conocida como la sacerdotisa del rayo.

Yumi Kira, caballero y quien recientemente había logrado combinar los elementos sacros y demoniacos para crear una nueva espada.

Xenovia Quarta, caballero y portadora de Durandal.

Koneko Toujou, torre y una pequeña loli, pero con una fuerza descomunal.

Asia Argento, alfil, monja exiliada de la iglesia que llego a parar a Kuoh, y luego de unos eventos desafortunados termino por unirse al grupo de la pelirroja Gremory.

Gasper Vladi, segundo alfil, una pequeña chica mitad vampiro con un cuerpo no muy desarrollado.

Y por último Lisa Hyodou, la actual Sekiryuutei y que ostenta el puesto de peón en el equipo y hermana gemela de Issei. La chica era castaña con el cabello algo alborotado y puntiagudo, con un flequillo en la frente y un par de mechones cayendo a los costados de su cara. Vestía con una playera roja y encima una camisa de manga corta de color blanca con rayas negras. Pantalones ajustados de color negro y calzado deportivo. Sus pechos eran de copa C, siendo pequeños en comparación con los pechos de sus amigas Rias y Akeno. En su brazo izquierdo había una especie de guantelete de color rojo con una gema verde.

Junto a ellas yacía también la heredera de la casa Sitri, Sona Sitri, acompañada de su séquito que estaba conformado por puras chicas las cuales ostentaban varios puestos siendo que la pelinegra de lentes aún contaba con 7 peones y una torre sin utilizar.

Pero también estaba presente Valeria "Val" Lucifer, la actual Hakuryuukou, acompañada de sus compañeras las cuales eran:

Kuroka Toujou, hermana mayor de Koneko.

Le Fay Pendragon, una pequeña maga rubia.

Y Arturia Pendragon, hermana mayor de Le Fay y poseedora de Caliburn.

Y para finalizar se encontraban también tres ángeles caídos presentes y una mensajera del cielo.

La primera era Raynare, una chica de pelo negro, la segunda era Kalawarner, una mujer de cabello azul y la última era Mittelt, una pequeña rubia que llevaba un vestido estilo lolita-gótica.

La mensajera del cielo era Irina Shidou, amiga de la infancia de Lisa y Val.

Todas ellas estaban muy malheridas puesto que fueron las primeras en enfrentar a Naruto cuando este llego a Kuoh pidiendo enfrentarse a su rival destinado. Todas estaban reunidas como parte de un tratado de paz.

Cuando Naruto y Kaguya aparecieron lo hicieron en el edificio del Club del Ocultismo, y el niño rubio demando que lo llevaran ante sus líderes.

Rias, quien estaba en una racha de arrogancia, no se tomó muy bien que un chiquillo cualquiera apareciera y le diera ordenes, pero al sentir el poder de Naruto y su acompañante prefirió hacer un acercamiento distinto y le ofreció formar parte de su nobleza, creyendo que el chico aceptaría puesto que el grupo Gremory se había vuelto famoso luego de derrotar a Kokabiel y apoyar los proyectos de paz de las tres facciones.

La pelirroja estaba muy confiada en que obtendría una nueva pieza, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto declino la oferta y dijo que solo veía a atender sus asuntos y que no le importaba nada más.

Al no gustarle su respuesta Rias se decidió a retarlo a una batalla, en donde si Rias ganaba entonces Naruto se volvería su pieza y Kaguya se volvería pieza de Sona.

Igual no hubieran podido reencarnarlos por la diferencia de poder…

Naruto acepto y para hacer las cosas más divertidas pidió que participaran todos los presentes para ver si podían siquiera hacerlo trabajar…

Pero no fue así…

Naruto derroto a todas las chicas sin siquiera usar parte de su poder. En un momento en específico Naruto se enfrentó en un dos contra uno contra las dos portadoras de los dragones celestiales. Aprovechando para ver como estaría la nueva generación Naruto las enfrento y logro percibir algo que hacía años él no había sentido…

Sentimientos oscuros de arrogancia, superioridad y falta de compañerismo…

Al sentir esa oscuridad en los corazones de las chicas, el pequeño rubio decidió darles una dura lección…

Y termino por destruir la ciudad de Kuoh ante la mirada aterrada de las presentes.

Fue ahí cuando Naruto tenía pensado borrarlas, pero fueron salvadas por un círculo de transportación hecho por el maou Lucifer, quien logro salvar a tiempo a su hermana menor y sus acompañantes.

Entrando en la sala se encontraban el maou Sirzechs Lucifer, acompañado de su esposa Grayfia Lucifuge, la maou Serafall Leviathan y los padres de la pelirroja menor, Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory.

"¡¿Están todos bien?!" preguntaba exaltada Venelana.

"SO-TAN!" la maou Leviathan se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba su hermana menor.

"Estamos… bien…" decía con dificultad Rias mientras veía a todas sus compañeras quienes trataban de levantarse, pero el dolor les impedía moverse libremente.

"MIS PADRES!" gritaba Lisa con los ojos vidriosos.

"No te preocupes" se escuchó una voz en la puerta.

Rápidamente los presentes se giraron para ver a Azazel quien entraba en la sala con los padres de la castaña.

"MAMÁ! PAPÁ!" Lisa corría en dirección de sus padres y los tacleo para darles un fuerte abrazo.

"Lisa!" ambos adultos castaños abrazaban a la chica quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Cuando detecte la energía de ese chico y vi que estaba a punto de destruir la ciudad rápidamente me transporte a donde estaban tus padres y los traje aquí" explicaba Azazel.

"Gracias Azazel-sensei" decía la castaña con una mirada agradecida.

"Debemos contactar con los Ajuka, Falbium, Yasaka y Odín cuanto antes" decía Sirzechs de manera seria.

"Eso será imposible" comentaba Serafall dejando de lado su tono juguetón "Hay una especie de barrera que evita que podamos comunicarnos con nuestros aliados"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntaba Zeoticus alarmado.

"No… lo sé" decía Serafall frustrada por no poder hacer algo.

De repente, un círculo mágico se activó en una de las mesas de la sala y llamó la atención de los presentes, puesto que el símbolo usado no lo reconocían. Cuando se acercaron al círculo este empezó a transmitir una imagen y cuando pudieron ver con claridad se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

"ISSEI!"

Todos en la sala estaban asombrados al ver al castaño… o, mejor dicho, al peliblanco de mechón castaño.

Un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de todos los presentes luego de ver como Issei tenía puesta una armadura roja con toques blancos y negros.

Pero se horrorizaron al ver que la armadura estaba rota y se podía apreciar que el chico estaba muy malherido con sangre recorriendo su rostro.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"¿Por qué Issei está peleando contra ese rubio?"

"¿En dónde diablos estuvo metido todo este tiempo?"

Eran las preguntas que hacían Lisa, Rias y Val, respectivamente.

Pero Raynare veía todo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Issei…" susurraba la pelinegra.

"Rápido, debemos traer a mi hijo pronto!" pedía la madre de Issei desesperada con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

"Mmph" resoplaba Gasper viendo de fea forma a los padres de Issei "Ahora si se preocupa por su hijo…" susurraba la pequeña dhampir con veneno.

"No podemos… aún hay una especie de barrera que nos impide actuar" decía Grayfia con un tono de voz serio, aunque si uno prestaba atención se podía detectar un ligero tono de preocupación.

 _*POW*_

Un sonido llamo la atención de los presentes quienes se giraron para ver como en la imagen Issei lanzaba un golpe contra Naruto quien solo lo detuvo con su mano y luego.

 _*POW*_

" _GAAH!"_

Pudieron observar como Naruto conectaba un golpe en el casco de Issei y este terminaba por romperse y el chico se estrellaba contra el pavimento.

Quienes estaban presentes en el castillo Gremory veían con horror como estaba siendo tratado Issei.

De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente en quienes veían la pelea, pero se podía notar que algunas chicas se veían más afectadas siendo estas Rias, Raynare, Akeno, Val y la propia Lisa.

"Oni-chan" susurraba Lisa.

Gasper alcanzo a escuchar lo que salió de la boca de la castaña y su molestia fue tanta que sus ojos, por un momento, habían brillado de color rojo.

"No tienes derecho a llamarlo así…" susurraba Gasper mientras sus dietes rechinaban por el coraje que sintió al escuchar las palabras de las dos castañas de la familia Hyodou.

" _Debo admitir chico"_

La voz de Naruto hizo que prestaran atención a lo que estaba pasando.

" _Eres quien más ha durado contra mí cuando estoy usando el 3% de mi poder"_

Eso congelo a todos en la sala del castillo…

¿3% por ciento?

Pero si todos ellos usaron todas sus fuerzas cuando le hicieron frente!

" _Sigamos con esto, ¿te parece? Además, aun no me ha contado sobre tu vida"_

Decía Naruto adoptando una pose de relajación con ambas manos puestas detrás de su cuerpo.

Issei, como pudo, se levantó y aún con las heridas que tenía el chico quería seguir peleando.

" _¿Y para qué… quieres saber… sobre mi vida?"_

Preguntaba Issei con dificultad.

" _Quiero saber sobre mi futura victima"_

Lo dicho por Naruto alarmó a quienes veían la pelea.

" _Considéralo como un pequeño homenaje antes de morir…"_

Decía Naruto y todos podían ver una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Está bien…"_ decía Issei

 **(Nota del autor: a partir de aquí se interconectarán dos narraciones;** _Hola_ **, con este estilo será la historia que contará Issei;** Hola **¸ con el estilo normal será la narración de siempre)**

 _Nací en una familia amorosa y que les demostraba su amor a todos sus integrantes. Y junto con mi hermana gemela…_

Al mencionar una hermana gemela Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras que apretaba su puño…

 _Conocimos a quienes serían nuestros amigos de la infancia: un niño y dos niñas; una de nombre Irina y los otros dos gemelos como nosotros, Vali y Val Lucifer…_

Al escuchar que le nombraban, Irina empezó a derramar lágrimas, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había convivido con Issei?

Por su parte, Val abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

" _¡¿En dónde está mi hermano?!"_ pensaba la chica peli-platina puesto que tenía años que no veía a su gemelo.

 _Yo era muy feliz con ellos… lo tenía todo… una familia que me quería, padres que me prestaban atención, amigos con quienes jugar, una linda hermana que no se despegaba de mí…_

Al oír como los describía una pequeña luz de esperanza se formaba en la familia Hyodou…

Luz que sería extinguida por el propio Issei.

 _Pero todo cambio cuando un día, mientras estábamos de vacaciones y jugábamos en el parque, unos demonios renegados aparecieron y querían "divertirse" matando a todo el que encontraran. Nos atacaron a mí, mi familia y mis amigos…_

La familia Hyodou y Val abrieron los ojos al recordar ese fatídico día.

 _Yo y Vali intentamos defender a nuestras hermanas, pero cuando uno de los demonios estuvo a punto de matarnos mis padres aparecieron y se horrorizaron al ver a esos seres. Uno de esos demonios lanzo una especie de ataque contra mis padres y fue ahí donde pasó…_

 **(Flashback)**

 _*BOOM*_

 _Una gran nube de humo se levantó donde estaban los padres de Issei. Cuando la nube se disipo se pudo ver a dos pequeñas figuras cubiertas por unas armaduras: una roja y una blanca._

 _Si. Ese día Lisa Hyodou y Val Lucifer habían despertado los_ _ **Sacred Gears**_ _de los dos dragones celestiales…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

 _Ellas dos entonces procedieron a matar a los demonios renegados._

Sirzechs y Serafall recordaban ese incidente. Cuando Kuroka mató a su antiguo maestro para evitar que su hermana menor sufriera lo que ella sufrió, varios miembros de ese séquito se salieron de control debido a los experimentos a los que fueron sometidos. Enviaron a un grupo de soldados a que acabaran con ellos, pero dos lograron escapar… hasta que supieron que atacaron a unos humanos.

 _Luego de ese día unas personas visitaron nuestra casa. Tenían a Vali y su hermana y la madre de ambos con ellos. Nos contaron que mi hermana y la hermana de Vali eran especiales._

De nuevo Sirzechs tuvo en flashback donde él y Ajuka visitaban a la familia Hyodou.

 _Nos revelaron todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural y dijeron que mi hermana y la hermana de Vali estaban destinadas para algo grande. Desde ese día se ofrecieron a entrenarlas y poco a poco Vali y yo fuimos siendo olvidados por nuestros padres._

Los padres de Issei empezaron a llorar al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

 _Pero mi hermana y Val aún seguían a nuestro lado, incluso me regalaron un par de gemas de sus armaduras que se habían caído luego de un entrenamiento… pero luego llego el torneo del inframundo donde ambas llegaron a la final luego de enfrentarse a varios herederos menores de las tres facciones, como parte de una pequeña idea para traer la paz…_

Val y Lisa abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al recordar algo desesperanzador… ese día que le regalaron esas gemas a Issei… fue el último día que le regalaron algo…

Y eso fue cuando todos tenían 8 años…

Y ahora tienen 16.

 _Desde ese día se volvieron arrogantes y querían más poder, así que pidieron más entrenamientos y gracias a la fama que ganaron el torneo se les concedió. Mis padres y la madre de Vali se vieron sumergidos por la fama y también se centraron en cumplir los caprichos de las dos "princesitas"_

Al momento de decir _princesitas,_ Issei lo dijo con malicia y odio, haciendo que su hermana y Val, quienes estaban viendo la pelea, se sintieran mal ya que recordaban que en verdad habían hecho todo eso.

 _Y así, con el paso del tiempo, Vali y yo fuimos siendo olvidados por nuestras familias, y luego nuestros amigos nos abandonaron también, solo porque mi hermana y la hermana de Vali se volvieron populares. Tanto fue así que mis padres se fueron a vivir al inframundo un tiempo por el entrenamiento de mi hermana y me dejaron solo en casa…_

En ese momento todos los que estaban en la sala del castillo bajaron la mirada dolidos ya que lo que había dicho Issei era cierto…

 _Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Vali apareció al día siguiente en mi casa, diciéndome que le había pasado lo mismo que a mí._

Ahora era el turno de Val de sentirse fatal.

 _Pero ambos creíamos que las cosas mejorarían… no fue así…_

 _Después llego nuestro tiempo en la academia de Kuoh. Raynare, un ángel caído, se hizo mi novia, pero solo porque quería acercarse a mi hermana y eliminarla. Ella termino por matarme y fue cuando la heredera Sitri me revivió como su peón._

 _Mi hermana se había vuelto peón de Rias Gremory. Yo logre hacer que Raynare desistiera en su plan de robar el_ _ **Twilight Healing**_ _y se volvió nuestra aliada. Yo trate de regresar con ella, pero me dijo que no era más que un insecto bueno para nada y que solo servía para cumplir sus metas…_

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruto apretó su puño de forma tan fuerte que la sangre empezó a salir de su palma. Kaguya también adopto un semblante serio.

Raynare, por su parte, bajo la mirada dolida al recordar esos momentos. Tiempo después de eso Raynare se dio cuenta que Issei era el único que le había mostrado amor de verdad ya que otros solo la querían para una noche de sexo y nada más. La caída trató de regresar con Issei, pero el chico ya se había ido en esos momentos.

 _Y luego llego la batalla con el Phenex. A pesar de no pertenecer al séquito de la heredera Gremory, mi rey me pidió que peleara al lado de la heredera Gremory para ayudarla. Fue gracias a mí que se ganó la pelea._

 _A pesar de no ser especial como mi hermana entrene por mi cuenta y gane mi fuerza por mí mismo._

 _¿Pero acaso eso importo?_

 _NO!_

 _El crédito se lo termino llevando mi hermana y aumento más su popularidad._

 _¿Y yo qué recibí?_

 _Maltratos y castigos por parte de mi rey creyendo que fui más una carga que un apoyo durante el juego de clasificación._

Al escuchar la historia de Issei todos se veían sumamente arrepentidos.

 _Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos… mi familia, mis amigos, los chicos de la academia, los maestros, los miembros de mi séquito, los miembros del séquito de mi hermana, todos me trataban como si fuera una plaga…_

Cada palabra que decía Issei hacía que se sintieran peor todos los que escuchaban…

 _Un error…_

Lisa y Val derramaban lágrimas.

 _Un malnacido…_

El equipo de Val apartaba la mirada.

 _Un inservible…_

Sona bajaba la mirada al escucharlo.

 _Un inútil que nunca sería amado por alguien…_

Raynare empezaba a gimotear.

 _Un hijo no deseado…_

Ahora los padres de Issei se abrazaban con fuerza al recordar la vez que le dijeron eso a Issei.

 _Es por eso… que no me importa si me matas aquí y ahora… solo unos cuantos en verdad se volvieron mis aliados, mis amigos, mi nueva familia._

" _¿No te extrañaran ellos?"_ preguntaba Naruto.

 _Lo harán, pero saldrán adelante… Vali y Bikou son fuertes y Matsuda y Motohama se apoyarán el uno al otro, pero al final de cuentas seguirán con su vida. Gasper tiene a todos los demás para que la apoyen._

Todos los que estaban en el castillo tenían lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Issei. No lo podían creer… habían lastimado mucho al chico.

Varias chicas recordaron todo lo que le hicieron y se dieron cuenta que Issei solo intentaba estar allí para apoyarlas, pero siempre le pagan con insultos y humillaciones…

Rias lo ridiculizaba en la academia; Akeno jugaba con él como si fuera un títere; Koneko descargaba sus frustraciones golpeándolo; Kira usaba a sus fans para que lo agredieran; Irina le reprochaba por ser un inútil; Xenovia lo humillaba frente a todos diciendo que nadie se casaría con alguien tan patético como él; Sona le daba varias cargas en el consejo y cuando se sentía frustrada lo castigaba sin razón alguna; Tsubaki le imponía castigos durante clases y luego sus maestros lo regañaban por perder las lecciones; Asia solo hacía lo que las demás hacían, creyendo que la aceptarían más rápido.

Todos sentían culpa al recordar todo lo que le hicieron.

Todo lo que Issei hacia era para que le mostraran una pequeña muestra de cariño y aceptación, pero a cambio recibía solo maltratos físicos y psicológicos.

' _Eso no es cierto Issei! Yo te amo!'_ Eran los pensamientos de Raynare.

' _Issei-kun… te juro que lo compensare, te daré todo el amor que mereces'_ pensaba Akeno.

' _Ise… lo siento, por favor perdóname…'_ pensaba la heredera Gremory _'Debo decirte… y esperar ganarme tu perdón y tú amor… por nuestro hijo'_ la pelirroja se llevaba una mano a su vientre, recordando algo que hiso con Issei antes de la pelea contra Raiser…

" _Así que por favor"_ se escuchó la voz de Issei _"Mátame"_

Las palabras de Issei dejaron impactados a los presentes en la sala. Gasper tenía la mirada perdida al escuchar a Issei.

"Lucifer-sama la interferencia ya no está!" informaba alterada Grayfia luego de escuchar todo lo que dijo el peliblanco de mechón castaño.

" _Está bien"_ aceptó Naruto helando la sangre de los presentes cuando supieron que Issei iba a morir.

"NO!" gritaron varios.

"GRAYFIA PRONTO, TRANSPORTANOS A KUOH!" ordenaba Sirzechs con prisa.

Un enorme círculo apareció debajo de todos los presentes, quienes estaban esperanzados en llegar a tiempo para salvar a Issei.

Querían enmendar sus errores y recobrar la confianza y cariño del castaño…

" _Issei-nii, por favor aguanta"_

Continuara.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esté fic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora, en este capítulo se mostraron varios cambios como lo serían:**

 **Issei y Vali tienen hermanas gemelas.**

 **Issei y Vali no son los portadores de Ddraig y Albion, son sus hermanas.**

 **Arthur, Kiba y Gasper son mujeres en este fic. Gasper mantiene la misma apariencia (Uff men, los trapitos :v) y Arthur está basada en Saber del Nasuverse. Kiba en la apariencia de mujer que se mostró en una imagen de la novela ligera.**

 **Raynare, Kalawarner y Mittelt no** **murieron** **.**

 **Issei estuvo en el séquito de Sona en lugar del de Rias. Loup Garou, Saji y Bennia no están en el séquito de Sona. Ellos saldrán después y con papeles importantes. No serán antagonistas para que no se espanten.**

 **En este capítulo se mostró parte del pasado de Issei y por lo que se vio Naruto vivió algo similar…**

 **En capítulos futuros se revelará más de la historia de ambos.**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar su review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos…**

 **¿Qué?**

 **No, esto no es un aviso ni una ilusión ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Es el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Estaba inspirado… y no tenía tareas de la universidad.**

 **Bien, respondamos reviews:**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el comentario. El pasado se revelará en el futuro.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias por el cumplido. Algo de crédito para Danmaku, él fue que me llego con la idea.**

 **Breaker234: Gracias. Intentaré actualizar más rápido.**

 **Aten92: Jejeje… lo siento, siempre te genero muchas dudas. Lo del embarazo de Rias es como una cruel jugarreta del destino. Se muy bien que en el canon afirman que no son muy fértiles.**

 **Ignacio365: Gracias por el comentario. Hasta ahora no han aparecido haters ni flamas y eso es bueno.**

 **Laila Andrea Cruz: Tratare de complacer a los lectores. Desarrollare todo de la mejor manera posible.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Veo que te tomo por sorpresa lo del embarazo, justo como en "Vida Rota".**

 **DjGuilox-018: Gracias por el comentario. A ti ya te contesté por PM.**

 **Leader Dbz: Gracias por el comentario. Intentare ser más rápido.**

 **SantoryuSekai: ¿Personalidad de Goku? ¿Cuál? La de Super, Z o GT.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ninguna de las franquicias presentes me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: VS el Dios de la Destrucción pt. 3; Una perdida dolorosa.**

 **(Con Issei y Naruto)**

"Está bien, si lo que buscas es morir entonces te cumpliré tu deseo" decía Naruto viendo con una cara inexpresiva a Issei.

Issei estuvo a punto de hablar cuando un círculo mágico apareció y de él salieron Rias, su séquito, Irina, Sona, Val y su equipo, Raynare, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Azazel y los padres de Issei. El séquito de Sona se había quedado en el inframundo por no estar en condiciones de pelear.

"ISSEI!" gritaron Rias, Raynare y Val al ver a Issei.

El castaño se giró para ver a los recién llegados y su mirada pasó a una de odio, cosa que hizo los que habían llegado se sintieran intimidados mientras que algunas chicas se sentían dolidas por la mirada del peliblanco de mechón castaño.

Naruto, por su parte, solo afiló la mirada al ver a los nuevos invitados. Kaguya se puso al lado del rubio y veían atentos la interacción.

"¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?" preguntaba con seriedad Issei.

"Issei-nii, nosotras…"

"NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"

Lisa intentaba hablar con su hermano, pero este la interrumpió con un grito e hizo que la castaña lo viera de manera dolida.

"Issei, no le hables así a tu hermana" intentaba regañar su padre.

Issei solo le dedico una mirada de furia total que termino por paralizar a su padre.

"*Sigh* perdón por la interrupción, ¿le parece si continuamos?" preguntaba Issei viendo a Naruto quien seguía con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Ise, espera por favor!" Rias encontró su voz y le hablaba al chico.

"¿Qué se les ofrece? Estamos a la mitad de algo importante por aquí…"

"Issei no lo hagas por favor!" suplicaba Akeno con unas cuantas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

"Issei-kun, perdóname por favor!" Raynare lloraba al ver a su amado tan malherido.

"¿Acaso solo vinieron para hacerme perder el tiempo?" gruñía Issei viendo de mala forma a los seres sobrenaturales.

"Hyodou reacciona, lo escuchamos todo, venimos a evitar esa tontería tuya de querer morir" decía Sona con algo de seriedad, pero en realidad estaba preocupada por el que era su antiguo peón. La heredera Sitri quería hacerlo entrar en razón y evitar su muerte, y si era posible, pedirle que regresara a ser su peón…

"Así que era eso…" decía Issei con su mirada siendo cubierta por su cabello "Necesitan alguien con quien desquitarse por sus frustraciones" el peliblanco de mechón castaño les decía con un tono frío.

"No… eso no…" intentaba articular palabras Val, pero el dolor de las palabras de Issei eran demasiado para la chica.

"No quieren perder a su costal de boxeo, ¿verdad?" preguntaba con furia Issei.

"Issei ya basta!" grito de repente Akeno "No es nada de eso… es solo que… no queremos perderte… no quiero perderte…" susurraba la reina Gremory viendo al chico que tanto lastimó en el pasado.

"Mentiras" gruñía Issei quien no se quería creer las palabras que decían.

"No son mentiras Issei-kun! Por favor, vuelve… te amo… te necesito…" imploraba Raynare al chico mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"No me necesitabas cuando te revolcabas con esos idiotas de la academia aun sabiendo que yo te amaba…" susurraba Issei con la mirada baja.

Las palabras de Issei tomaron desprevenida a Raynare quien solo abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que su amado decía.

Él tenía razón…

Incluso después de que Raynare lo mató, incluso después de haberle roto el corazón aun cuando él logró que ni Rias ni Sona la mataran, incluso después de darle una segunda oportunidad en la vida…

Ella termino por humillarlo, pisotear sus sentimientos y lastimar su orgullo…

Estando en la academia Kuoh Raynare le envió una carta a Issei para que se reuniera con ella en la parte trasera del gimnasio. El chico creía que la pelinegra le daría otra oportunidad…

Pero no fue así…

Cuando Issei llego a la zona indicada después de clase se llevó una amarga sorpresa:

Frente a él estaba Raynare, la chica que se volvió su primera novia, manteniendo relaciones sexuales con tres chicos de tercer año de la academia con su uniforme abierto dejando ver sus pechos. La pelinegra estaba rebotando en el miembro de uno de los chicos quien se encontraba recostado en el piso mientras atendía de manera oral a los otros dos,

Issei veía todo con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro. El chico estaba detrás de un árbol y en un intento por querer salir de ese lugar termino por pisar una rama lo cual alerto a los tres estudiantes que estaban manteniendo relaciones con la chica ángel caído. Rápidamente los chicos se acomodaron sus pantalones pues Raynare les había prometido que nadie los descubriría. Los tres chicos se fueron mientras le decían a Raynare que esperaban con ansias la próxima vez.

Cuando se marcharon Raynare procedió a arreglarse la ropa para luego ver hacia una zona en específico…

 **(Inicio de Flashback)**

 _Luego de haberse compuesto su uniforme de la academia la pelinegra se acercó a uno de los árboles con una sonrisa que combinaba malicia y lujuria._

" _¿Viste eso?" preguntaba la chica._

"…"

 _Pero no recibió respuesta alguna._

" _Eso es algo que tú nunca tendrás… no solo de mí sino de cualquier otra chica…" decía con malicia la chica._

"…"

 _De nuevo silencio._

" _Yo necesito de un verdadero hombre para que me satisfaga y me trate como me merezco, no a un niñato inútil y bueno para nada que solo es un estorbo y que vive en un sueño" Raynare se alejaba mientras decía esas palabras._

"…"

 _El silencio se mantuvo por unos instantes más…_

 _*Sob* *Sob*_

 _Hasta que unos suaves sollozos se hicieron presentes._

 _Justo detrás del árbol donde Raynare se había parado estaba Issei sentado y con las rodillas cerca de su cuerpo. El chico tenía la cabeza baja mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro._

 _Una vez más la vida le daba un duro golpe al chico olvidado por todos…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Raynare se mantenía estática luego de escuchar a Issei. Desde ese día la miembro de Grigori se acostaba con estudiantes por diversión, esperando encontrar uno que le llamara la atención lo suficiente para intentar tener una relación con él, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el ser conocida como la _Zorra de la academia Kuoh_ puesto que varios alumnos se habían acostado con ella.

La reputación empezó a perseguir a Raynare hasta el punto que varios alumnos intentaban propasarse con ella y la acosaban, creyendo firmemente que ella era una cualquiera y sería fácil convencerla para tener relaciones.

Fue tal el acoso que Raynare dejo de hacer esas actividades, pero había algunos alumnos que no vieron con buenos ojos lo que hizo e incluso hubo un intento de violación por parte de poco más de una decena de chicos de la academia.

Pero Raynare pudo defenderse de ellos gracias a su fuerza y habilidades como ángel caído. Al momento de dejar noqueados a nueve de los diez que la atacaron, la chica pelinegra tomo al último para interrogarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este le dijo unas cuantas palabras que aun atormentan a la chica.

 _Solo eres una vil zorra… te acuestas con quien quieres ¿Y vienes a decir qué estás buscando a tu alma gemela? Jejeje… eres una pobre ilusa… ¿Qué chico querría estar con una puta que abre sus piernas a la primera oportunidad que se le presenta? ¿Te digo la respuesta? Nadie. Así que por qué no aceptas tu destino y dejas que te follemos como te mereces…_

Raynare no pudo seguir escuchando más a ese malnacido y termino por noquearlo luego de romperle cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

La chica entonces procedió a borrar la memoria de todos en la academia sobre los sucesos que la tuvieron a ella como protagonista. Todos con los que tuvo un encuentro sexual; todos los alumnos que conocían los rumores sobre sus actividades; incluso algunos profesores que también escucharon los rumores.

Luego de lo ocurrido Raynare se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho el chico que la quiso atacar.

Fue ahí cuando Raynare se dio cuenta que el único hombre que no la había tratado como un mero pedazo de carne fue el mismo hombre que ella humillo, aquel que ella misma mato, el mismo que convenció a las herederas demoniacas que vivían en Kuoh que no le hicieran daño, aquel que le mostro un amor puro y sincero.

Esa misma noche, esa misma fría y oscura noche…

Raynare lloró…

La pelinegra desahogó todas sus penas, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Esa misma noche Raynare se hizo la promesa a si misma de arreglar su vida, de buscar el perdón de Issei no importando si tenía que humillarse frente a él o frente a quien fuera con tal de que el chico la perdonara. Quería arreglar su corazón luego de recordar lo que ella le hizo presenciar con anterioridad. No importaba si para ello debía convertirse en su esclava o en su juguete… con tal de que el chico que le demostró amor le diera otra oportunidad.

La mirada de Raynare yacía perdida en su totalidad luego de recordar todos los sucesos que habían pasado.

Todos los demás presentes del grupo sobrenatural veían con pena a la chica. Sabían muy bien por lo que había pasado Raynare y algunas chicas también sentían remordimiento por sus acciones en contra de Issei, las cuales ayudaron a alejar al chico de todas ellas.

Cuando todas querían buscar el perdón de Issei se llevaron la amarga sorpresa de que Issei llevaba varios días sin aparecer en la academia o en su casa.

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo" decía Naruto fastidiado luego de escuchar la interacción "Oye chico, te voy a ayudar con tu último deseo, pero será en una pelea, si quieres morir lo harás con honor" mencionaba con firmeza Naruto ganándose la atención de los presentes.

"Si eso es lo que debo hacer para obtener paz…" decía Issei con un suspiro mientras se preparaba para su última pelea y su muerte.

Al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco de mechón castaño un sentimiento de desesperanza surgía en sus familia y excompañeros.

"Issei no lo hagas!" Irina pedía con lágrimas.

"Estoy algo débil por esos golpes que me dio con anterioridad" decía Issei "Así que voy a tener que usar otra transformación menos exigente"

Al momento de decir eso el peliblanco de mechón castaño fue cubierto por un aura roja.

Cuando el aura se disipo se pudo observar a Issei, pero ahora la armadura que tenía con anterioridad fue sustituida por una armadura con partes rojas, negras y doradas. El peto era negro en la parte superior, rojo a la mitad y en la parte inferior también y en medio de esas partes rojas estaba una parte en color dorado. Las hombreras eran rojas y a los lados del pecho tenía unas partes de armadura de color negro con líneas doradas. En los brazos las partes eran negras con una parte dorada que también contaba con una especie de cuchilla que salía desde el codo. Una prenda negra con líneas doradas cubría parte de sus piernas. Llevaba un casco el cual tenía dos cuernos negros a los lados y la parte de la mandíbula y por encima de los ojos era de color plateado. Los ojos brillaban de un intenso color azul.

 **(Nota del autor: básicamente es la imagen de Lord Baron de Kamen Rider, perdón si la descripción no me salió…)**

"¿Jo, y que forma es esa?" preguntaba intrigado Naruto.

"Esta forma me gusta llamarla **Breaking Juggernaut Drive** " respondía Issei.

Todos veían sorprendidos la transformación de Issei, pero lo que termino por llamarles la atención fue el nombre de la misma.

"¿Cómo la obtuviste?" preguntaba Naruto.

"Fue gracias al último regalo que me habían dado mi hermana y la hermana de Vali" decía Issei sorprendiendo a las mencionadas "Gracias a mi **Sacred Gear** , que por cierto descubrí que se llama **Full Adaptor** , pude _adaptar_ mi cuerpo para que aceptara las gemas y el poder que conseguí"

La explicación de Issei llamó poderosamente la atención de Azazel puesto que el **Sacred Gear** del peliblanco era uno muy raro y que él nunca pudo estudiar a profundidad. Ahora más que nunca quería traer a Issei para poder conocer más de ese misterioso **Sacred Gear**.

"De hecho, la primera forma que adopte en esta pelea se es mi segunda transformación y se llama **Fused Balance Breaker** pues combino los poderes que obtuve de ambas gemas"

"Ya veo… y dime, ¿Obtienes los poderes de las **Boosted Gear** y la **Divine Dividing**?" preguntaba intrigado Naruto.

"No las habilidades totales, lo que obtengo es la capacidad de duplicar mi poder una sola vez cada vez me transformo en una forma en la que predomine la **Boosted Gear** ; caso contrario si en la transformación predomina la **Divine Dividing** , en ese caso quien esté cerca de mí en un radio de 5-6 metros tendrá su fuerza dividida a la mitad por un tiempo; y si la transformación es equilibrada entonces se aplican ambas habilidades al mismo tiempo" explicaba Issei.

Todos estaba sorprendidos por las habilidades con las que contaba el chico, incluso Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho Issei.

"De lo que me di cuenta es de que entre más fuerte sea yo, mis habilidades serán también más fuertes; mi poder con la duplicación será más grande y la habilidad de dividir abarca más distancia" continuaba explicando Issei.

Una vez más la sorpresa se hizo presente en todos, en especial en Naruto y Azazel.

' _Si lo que dijo es cierto…'_ pensaba Azazel.

' _Si esas habilidades son verdaderas…'_ pensaba Naruto.

' _Entonces Issei es un diamante en bruto que espera ser pulido'_ se regocijaba el gobernador de los caídos queriendo tomar a Issei bajo su tutela. Si lo lograba el chico podría convertirse en una fuerza de temer.

' _Entonces con el entrenamiento adecuado podría desatar todo su potencial'_ pensaba Naruto y con eso la decisión que había tomado con anterioridad se cimentaba con más firmeza.

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que ahora no noto una gran diferencia?" cuestionaba Naruto al chico.

"Es fácil… cuando me transforme la primera vez usted estaba lejos de la zona divisoria y junto con mi aumento de fuerza igual no hubiera sido una gran diferencia contra usted, ¿no?" explicaba Issei "Incluso ahora mi aumento de poder no es mucho puesto que me estoy herido"

"Tienes razón… bien, hagámoslo" decía Naruto adoptando una pose de pelea listo para cumplir el deseo de Issei.

"Bien" Issei contestaba haciendo aparecer una espada que llamo la atención de Kira y Xenovia.

"No! No dejare que lo hagas Ise!" Rias se desesperó al ver que su amado iba a pelear hasta la muerte, y sabía que no iba a ganar.

"Issei no!" Akeno también se alteró al ver que iba a iniciar la pelea.

Ambas chicas, junto a todos los que estaban en condiciones de pelear que eran Lisa, Val, Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia y Azazel iban a intervenir para tratar de proteger a Issei y huir del lugar…

Raynare seguía con la mirada perdida.

*FIUUSH*

De repente unas cadenas aparecieron por debajo de la tierra y sometieron a todos los seres sobrenaturales.

Kaguya apareció detrás de Rias y compañía con sus manos en dirección de donde se encontraban quienes eran aprisionados por las cadenas.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" Azazel intentaba quitarse las cadenas sin éxito alguno.

"No pierdan tiempo, esas cadenas nos las van a poder romper seres tan insignificantes como ustedes" decía con superioridad la loli peliblanca.

"DEJANOS IR!" gritaba Rias de manera desesperada.

"Nop" respondía de manera cantarina Kaguya "Serán testigos de una buena pelea, no siempre se ve la oportunidad de ver pelear a un Dios de la Destrucción"

Tan centradas estaban las chicas en liberarse que no se percataron del título por el cual Kaguya llamó al rubio.

Los adultos se dieron cuenta de lo que escucharon y quedaron impactados por la declaración de la loli. Pero la sorpresa duro poco al ver que la pelea había comenzado…

 **(Issei vs Naruto)**

El rubio se lanzó en dirección del chico de la armadura y en un parpadeo apareció frente a él conectándole un fuerte golpe con el puño derecho.

Issei logró poner sus brazos en forma de equis para reducir el daño del golpe, pero aun así la fuerza fue suficiente para hacer que el chico saliera disparado mientras sus pies se incrustaban en la tierra para tratar de frenar su impulso.

Issei logró reponerse, pero la armadura de sus brazos resulto muy dañada, en especial la parte derecha que termino por caer.

"Eso fue intenso…" decía Issei viendo su brazo derecho e intento moverlo.

"GAAH!"

Solo para darse cuenta que estaba roto.

Issei no tuvo tiempo para algo más cuando Naruto apareció por encima de él y con una fuerte patada enterró su rostro contra la tierra.

"GAAH!"

El peliblanco de mechón castaño reboto en la tierra por la fuerza del impacto solo para que…

*POW*

Naruto le propinara una potente patada giratoria que impacto en las costillas de Issei.

*PUAGH!*

Issei salió disparado contra una pared del cráter donde se encontraban. La fuerza fue tal que al momento de impactar contra el muro el casco de Issei se rompió y el peliblanco de mechón castaño escupía sangre y se podía ver que tenía una herida en la frente de la cual salía mucha sangre.

 **(Con Kaguya y los demás)**

"Mmmm… su caja torácica quedo totalmente desecha… algunos de sus órganos fueron perforados… tiene el brazo derecho roto y una fractura de cráneo" diagnosticaba Kaguya.

El horror se presentó en los rostros de las chicas al ver el estado de Issei.

"MI HIJO!" la madre de Issei gritaba al ver a su retoño herido.

"ISSEI!" Raynare había salido de su estado de shock solo para ver como su amado era golpeado.

Los líderes presentes no podían creer lo que veían. Sentían el poder de Naruto y superaba con creces el de los tres, incluso si peleaban en equipo el pequeño rubio los destrozaría.

 **(Cambio de escena – A lo lejos del cráter)**

Una motocicleta se detuvo a una distancia prudente de donde se llevaba cabo la acción. El vehículo estaba siendo conducido por un chico de pelo platinado.

Este era Vali Lucifer, gemelo de Val.

El peli-platino veía la pelea y pudo detectar la fuerza de Naruto por lo que se mantuvo a distancia. Él sabía muy bien el deseo que tenía Issei de morir y anteriormente había hecho una promesa con su gran amigo en donde Issei logro convencerlo de que si se presentaba la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de morir entonces Vali no intervendría…

"Así que llego la hora…" decía Vali con un tono solemne y una mirada de tristeza.

 **(De regreso con Naruto e Issei)**

Issei se levantaba como podía intentando por lo menos dar una vuela pelea antes de morir.

*Fiuush*

*Crack!*

"GAAGH!"

Solo para que Naruto apareciera justo en el momento que se ponía de pie para conectarle una patada que termino por romperle la rodilla al peliblanco.

Acto seguido Naruto acomodo su mano en forma de garra y lanzó un corte hacía la cara de Issei.

*Slash*

"Gaah!"

Y termino por rasgar la cara de Issei arrancándole el ojo derecho al chico.

 **(Con Kaguya y los demás)**

"NO!"

"YA BASTA POR FAVOR!"

"ISSEI!"

Los gritos eran ensordecedores. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de los presentes, salvo Kaguya, al presenciar la paliza que Naruto le propinaba a Issei.

 **(Con Vali)**

El chico peli-platino solo cerraba los ojos al ver los golpes que recibía su amigo.

Apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño. Se sentía impotente, aunque esto era lo que quería su amigo de la infancia.

 **(Con Issei y Naruto)**

Naruto levantaba a Issei por el cuello y lo propino un golpe que lo mando a volar. Rápidamente el pequeño rubio ponía su mano en dirección de Issei y gritaba.

" **Banshou Ten'in"**

Y el peliblanco del mechón castaño era atraído de regreso hacia donde estaba Naruto.

*POW*

Quien lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando a volar de nuevo.

" **Banshou Ten'in"**

Solo para traerlo de regreso y golpearlo una vez más.

El proceso se repitió unas diez veces, incrementando la tortura de Issei.

' _Kaguya, libéralos, ya voy a terminar'_ se comunicaba de manera telepática Naruto con Kaguya.

 **(Con Kaguya)**

La peliblanca asintió y liberaba a los que estaban a su lado.

Nadie se movía al ver el macabro acto de violencia en contra de Issei. Solo los sentimientos de impotencia y desesperanza estaban presentes. Ni siquiera podían gritar. Todos estaban en shock.

 **(Con Naruto e Issei)**

"Fuiste alguien noble… pero no te preocupes, tu vida mejorará de ahora en adelante…" decía Naruto con un tono solemne atrayendo de nuevo a Issei solo para…

*SQUELCH*

Atravesarle el abdomen con su mano desnuda llenándola en su totalidad de sangre.

"Gaah… Gaah…" Issei solo podía balbucear, pero con lo que quedaba de fuerzas veía a Naruto.

Y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Naruto solo asintió mientras veía a Issei cerrar los ojos.

"Ahora… la desesperación"

Y lanzo el cuerpo del chico hacia donde estaban Kaguya y los demás mientras que su armadura se desvanecía poco a poco.

 **(Con Kaguya y los demás)**

*Thump*

El cuerpo del castaño cayó frente a Rias y los demás quienes veían con la mirada totalmente apagada.

Frente a ellos estaba el cadáver del chico al que lastimaron…

El cadáver del chico al cual querían pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hicieron…

El cadáver del chico el cual se dieron cuenta muy tarde que amaban…

"I-I-Issei-san" Asia fue la primera en acercarse al cuerpo de Issei. La monja rubia tenía lágrimas recorriendo su rostro al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Issei.

"Issei-kun…" Raynare se acercaba al cuerpo de su amado.

"Gah… Gah…" Lisa intentaba decir algo, pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

 **(Compañera…)** la voz de Ddraig se escuchó provenir del brazo de la castaña.

"No…" susurraba Val sin poder creer lo que veía.

 **[Val…]** Albion susurraba preocupado.

 **(Con Vali)**

El peli-platino cerró los ojos mientras una solitaria lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos.

El chico puso una rodilla en el suelo y parecía susurrar algo.

"Espero que encuentres la paz, mi hermano"

Acto seguido el chico se subía en su moto y se marchaba.

 **(Con Kaguya y los demás)**

Asia activo su **Sacred Gear** y trataba de curar a Issei, aunque era algo inútil puesto que el chico estaba muerto.

"ISE!" de repente Rias soltó un grito desgarrador y corría hasta llegar con Issei y rápidamente tomaba su cabeza y la ponía en su regazo.

"SONA LAS PIEZAS, PRONTO. AUN PODEMOS REVIVIRLO" gritaba Rias de manera desesperada.

La heredera Sitri no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"SONA!" gritaba de nuevo Rias sacando del trance a su amiga quien se alteró.

"S-s-si" la pelinegra de lentes se acercó mientras sacaba sus piezas de peón. Podían revivir al castaño.

Lástima que cierto rubio tenía otros planes…

" **Banshou Ten'in"**

El cuerpo de Issei fue arrebatado de las manos de Rias y Asia antes de que Sona actuara y llego a manos de Naruto.

"He de decir que fue un digno guerrero… personas como él no merecen estar con engendros como ustedes" decía de manera sería Naruto viendo a los seres sobrenaturales. Sostenía el cuerpo de Issei por el cuello. Kaguya apareció a su lado.

"Como prueba de valentía y como homenaje le daré algo mejor que un entierro…" el rubio levanto su mano a la altura del cuerpo de Issei mientras abría la palma.

" **Hakai"**

Una luz dorada ilumino la mano de Naruto y baño el cuerpo de Issei.

Para horror de la familia y amigos de Issei el cuerpo del chico empezaba a desintegrarse poco a poco empezando por los pies.

"NO!"

"DETENTE!"

"DEJA A MI HIJO!"

Los gritos desgarradores de Rias y los demás se hicieron presentes al ver tan macabro espectáculo.

El cuerpo de Issei termino por desaparecer, pero un pequeño colguije había caído en dirección al suelo.

"MALDITOOOOOO!"

Lisa y Val salieron disparadas en dirección de Naruto y Kaguya mientras sus armaduras se materializaban y ambas empezaban a tomar formas bestiales.

Estaban accediendo al **Juggernaut Drive** sin necesidad de entonar las palabras de activación. Era tanta la furia que sentían que estaban siendo controladas por el odio que sentían.

" **GROOOAAAR"**

" **TE MATARE!"**

Ambas chicas estaban cerca de Naruto cuando este desapareció y reapareció por detrás de ambas chicas.

*Pow* *Pow*

Dando dos pequeños golpes en la zona del cuello termino por noquear a ambas chicas quienes cayeron al piso.

"Vámonos Kaguya" decía Naruto de forma seria.

"Si" la loli peliblanca asentía y en un brillo blanco ambos desaparecieron.

Justo en ese momento Rias, Akeno y compañía llegaban a donde estaban Lisa y Val. Todos venían con lágrimas en sus rostros y con la expresión desencajada.

No se percataron cuando un brillo blanco ilumino el lugar y de un momento a otro la ciudad había sido restaurada y todas las personas asesinadas habían vuelto a la vida.

No se percataron que el lugar donde estaban actualmente era nada más y nada menos que el parque de la ciudad donde todo había empezado.

*Sob* *Sob*

Unos pequeños gimoteos se empezaban a escuchar por parte de todos los presentes.

Lisa y Vali se levantaron poco a poco y la castaña se percató del colguije que estaba en el piso. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió…

Solo para ahogar un grito de dolor al ver lo que era…

Eran dos fotos…

En una estaban ella e Issei cuando eran pequeños…

Y en la otra estaba toda su familia reunida incluido su hermano… todos con una gran sonrisa…

Ese día lloraron la muerte de Issei Hyodou…

Ese día las cosas cambiarían y nada volvería a ser como antes…

 **(Cambio de escena – con Naruto y Kaguya)**

En un templo en un lugar desconocido se encontraba el rubio parado junto a su amada dentro de una habitación. Ambos veían en dirección a una cama que estaba a la mitad de la habitación.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Naru-koi?" preguntaba la loli.

"100% seguro Kaguya-chan"

"Bien… que así sea…" decía con una sonrisa Kaguya.

"Por el momento vayamos a descansar, mañana debo visitar a Yasaka-chan, hay algo muy serio que debo discutir con ella…" decía Naruto soltando un pequeño gruñido.

"No te estreses Naru-koi" decía Kaguya dándole un beso a su amado.

"Tienes razón… bueno, dejemos descansar a mi aprendiz…"

Y así ambos salieron de la habitación dejando descansar a la persona que estaba recostada en la cama.

La cual tenía el pelo de color blanco con un mechón castaño…

"Descansa Issei"

Y Naruto cerró la puerta de la habitación…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Estoy en racha… la verdad es que estaba inspirado y rápidamente escribí la continuación. También ayudaron los reviews que dejaron ustedes.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Pues espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado chicos.**

 **Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues enviarme un PM y con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos, en verdad estoy inspirado y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **Tacbon20: Si, la escena de Raynare si fue algo fuerte. Habrá harem en esta historia, tanto para Issei como para Vali.**

 **Redbleik: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Aten92: Issei madurará con el tiempo y sobre lo del perdón si acaso llega a haber será un camino difícil para las chicas, y si no sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos y yo pensando en la historia me inclino más por el NO al perdón. El hijo de Issei es importante para que el chico madure y sea mejor persona.**

 **Mario Vi Britannia: Gracias por el comentario. Si las cosas se pondrán difíciles para Rias y las demás.**

 **Leader Dbz: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **l Sekiryuuttei l: Ja! Lo iba a tomar en serio!**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Si Issei absorbiera parte del poder de Naruto podría adaptarlo. Y si, el sufrimiento ajeno es muy disfrutable,**

 **Breaker234: Y había dejado el nombre de las imágenes en las que están basadas las armaduras de Issei, creo con el capítulo 3 y 4.**

 **DjGuilox-018: Lo de Raynare lo hice porque siempre son Rias y las demás las que hacen eso algunos fics de traiciones, así que quise cambiar un poco. El perdón puede que ni se dé en el sentido de que Issei las vuelva a amar. Dependerá de cómo desarrolle la historia y que quiera la mayoría de los lectores. Vali ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTGRAMA 2.0: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Kitsu45: Me halagas, gracias.**

 **Nightmare: jejeje lo siento.**

 **Slast: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Enderson vasquez: Gracias.**

 **Las series y franquicias que salgan aquí no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Algo extraño; Situación en Kyoto**

 **(En la recién reconstruida Kuoh – Parque de la ciudad)**

*Sob* *Sob*

Las lágrimas eran lo único que se escuchaba en el parque de Kuoh. Hace apenas unos minutos habían presenciado la muerte de Issei a manos del rubio que en un principio les había hecho experimentar el terror al haber destruido la ciudad.

Solo Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall y Azazel se mantenían en control. Si bien se sentían mal por la muerte del chico, y en el caso de Serafall culpable por como lo trato en el pasado, demostraban su fuerte voluntad que era necesaria en ese momento para contrarrestar el estado anímico de los demás.

Pasando con los que estaban derrumbados anímicamente nos encontramos con Lisa quien gimoteaba mientras tenía le colguije con las fotos entre sus manos y estas las tenía frente a su pecho. La chica estaba destrozada mientras que sus padres se acercaron poco a poco a donde estaba ella sin decir palabra alguna y simplemente la abrazaban en un inútil intento de apaciguar no solo el dolor que ella sentía sino también el dolor que ellos mismos sentían.

Val estaba de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando en gran cantidad. En un momento especifico sintió una mano ponerse sobre su hombro. La chica levanto su vista y se encontró con su amiga Kuroka quien tenía lágrimas recorriendo su bello rostro.

No hubo necesidad de decir palabra alguna y ambas chicas simplemente se abrazaron y solo se podía escuchar los lamentos de ambas chicas.

Arturia y Le Fay veían con tristeza, solo que Le Fay mostraba también signos de trauma puesto que la pequeña rubia temblaba de manera leve y se debía a lo que había visto apenas unos momentos atrás con la muestra de violencia por parte de Naruto contra Issei.

Sona tenía la mirada perdida mientras veía en sus manos una pieza de peón. La mano de Sona empezaba a temblar y la pieza caía al suelo, pero la pelinegra de lentes no se movía y mantenía la palma abierta la cual empezaba a ser mojada por unas gotas de agua que no eran otra cosa que las lágrimas de Sona.

El séquito de Rias se encontraba igual en un estado de shock. Xenovia apretaba los puños mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas; Koneko tenía ambas manos en su rostro frotándose de manera continua los ojos para tratar de detener las lágrimas cosa que estaba resultando ser muy difícil; Asia estaba de rodillas en pose de oración intentando rezar mientras que las lágrimas fluían por su rostro; Kira no pudo resistir más y cayó de rodillas mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y lloraba.

Akeno estaba simplemente parada sin hacer movimiento alguno. La pelinegra tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno.

Pero Gasper se veía totalmente fuera de sí. Las lágrimas de la chica salían de su rostro mientras que ella estaba de rodillas con la mirada estupefacta. La chica no respondía y simplemente se mantenía en la misma posición.

' _Issei-kun'_ pensaba la pequeña dhampir mientras empezaba a rechinar los dientes por el dolor que sentía.

' _¿P-por qué?'_ la rubia cerraba los ojos con fuerza _'No… no… no pude… No pude decirte… lo que sentía por ti…'_ la chica estaba destrozada.

Irina solo se encontraba de rodillas con las manos cubriéndole el rostro mientras ella negaba con la cabeza esperando que esto no fuera más que una simple pesadilla.

Raynare estaba que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la chica llevo sus manos a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y lloraba a cantaros. De un momento a otro la chica se puso en posición fetal mientras imploraba que todo fuera una mera ilusión.

Rias, por su parte, solo estaba de pie luego de haber visto al padre de su hijo no nacido morir frente a sus ojos. La pelirroja tenía las manos llenas de sangre luego de tener el cuerpo de Issei con ella. La mirada de Rias no tenía brillo alguno y solo vio sus manos manchadas con la sangre. Sus sueños de buscar el perdón de Issei y formar la familia que tanto anhelaba tener a su lado se habían roto por completo. La heredera Gremory solo cerró los ojos y de repente cayó desmayada, pero fue atrapada por su hermano Sirzechs quien se veía preocupado por el actuar de su hermana y de todos los demás.

Sirzechs volteo a ver a su esposa y asentía haciendo que Grayfia respondiera con el mismo gesto y procedió a activar un círculo mágico que los transporto a todos de regreso al inframundo para dar la mala noticia a los demás…

 **(Al día siguiente – A las afueras de Kyoto)**

A las afueras de la ciudad apareció un brillo blanco. Cuando el brillo cesó se pudo apreciar a Naruto quien tenía una mirada seria.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no venía acá…" decía Naruto con un tono nostálgico "Me pregunto cómo estará Kunou-chan…"

El rubio procedía a caminar en dirección de la ciudad.

"Lo mejor será que adopte mi verdadera forma…" decía Naruto mientras caminaba y fue cubierto por una luz dorada.

Mientras caminaba su cuerpo fue cambiando y empezaba a volverse más alto. Cuando la luz se disipo se pudo observar a Naruto quien ahora tenía la apariencia de un adulto. Su altura se incrementó llegando a medir 1.80, su rostro se volvió más afilado y su cabello se hizo más largo con un par de mechones cayendo por los lados. Ahora vestía una gabardina negra con toques rojos y pantalones naranjas junto a unas sandalias.

"Listo" decía Naruto "Ahora si, tengo que hablar seriamente con Yasaka…" decía Naruto con un tono de voz más frío mientras que entraba a la ciudad y se dirigía hacía un templo en específico…

 **(Cambio de escena – Templo de Naruto)**

' _¿D-d-dónde e-estoy?'_

Un par de ojos se abrían mientras intentaban ajustarse a la luz de la habitación. Issei se había levantado y trataba de entender lo que había pasado. De repente, le llegaron los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en su pelea contra Naruto.

"¿Estoy muerto?" preguntaba Issei viendo a su alrededor "¿Esté es el otro mundo"

"No estás muerto chico"

Una voz llamó la atención de Issei quien se giró para encontrarse con la imagen de Kaguya en la entrada de la habitación.

"¿T-t-tu eres la ni-niña que estaba con Naruto?" Issei estaba nervioso al ver a la loli peliblanca.

Una pequeña vena se hizo presente en la frente de Kaguya.

"No soy una niña tu maldito mocoso impertinente" gruñía Kaguya asustando a Issei.

"P-pero tu p-pareces una niña" decía Issei en voz baja señalando a Kaguya.

"Pfft"

Kaguya solo resoplo y fue cubierta por una luz blanca. Cuando la luz se disipo la apariencia de la peliblanca cambió y ahora parecía una mujer. Bueno, lo único que cambio es que ahora era más alta. Todo lo demás seguía igual, incluso su ropa se había vuelto más larga y debido a que la peliblanca se encontraba flotando le daba la apariencia de una fantasma.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntaba Issei.

"Esta es mi verdadera apariencia"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué tomar la forma de una niña?" preguntaba Issei curioso, olvidándose por un momento el hecho de que al parecer seguía vivo.

Al escuchar la pregunta Kaguya solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada…

"Cough, Cough… es algo… que a Naru-koi y a mí nos gusta hacer…" decía apenada la peliblanca.

"¿Eh?" Para fortuna de ella Issei no entendió lo que había dicho y solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de duda.

"Como sea… creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que sigues vivo, ¿no?" Kaguya cambiaba el tema a algo más importante.

Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras recordaba en su totalidad la pelea y la masacre que sufrió a manos de Naruto. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que tenía puesta la misma ropa que cuando llego a Kuoh y también se dio cuenta que no tenía herida alguna, incluso su ojo estaba intacto.

La sorpresa fue tal para Issei que se quedó en estado de shock y bajaba la mirada haciendo que una sombra se ciñera sobre sus ojos.

Kaguya solo veía todo con una ceja levantada y una expresión calmada.

"P-pero…" Issei empezaba a temblar "Yo… yo…" intentaba decir Issei.

"Vamos, no tengo tu tiempo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que lo quieras decir dilo ya" decía de manera cortante Kaguya esperando que Issei tuviera la reacción que ella esperaba.

*Crack!*

El piso donde estaba parado Issei se rompió debido al aura que emanaba Issei.

"¡¿Por qué?!" gritaba Issei levantando la mirada y viendo a Kaguya.

"¿Porque qué chico? Sé más específico" pedía Kaguya sin inmutarse para nada con el poder que estaba emanando el peliblanco de mechón castaño.

"Yo quería morir!" gritaba Issei con un sentimiento de desesperanza y furia surgiendo en su ser "Yo solo quería… tener paz…" susurraba Issei con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos.

"Las cosas no siempre se dan como quieres" decía Kaguya "Además, mi amado tiene una propuesta para ti"

Las palabras de Kaguya llamarón la atención de Issei quien veía a Kaguya con duda luego de escuchar que había algo que Naruto le quería proponer.

"¿Qué es?" preguntaba Issei.

"Él te lo dirá cuando regrese" hablaba la peliblanca "Solo te puedo decir que él ve en ti parte de su pasado y se siente identificado contigo"

"¿Identificado?" preguntaba Issei.

"Si, verás, su historia no es algo que sea muy grato de contar y la verdad es que yo no puedo contártela ya que sería mejor que él la comparta contigo" mencionaba Kaguya.

"Pero entonces ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntaba Issei.

"Eso si te lo puedo decir, verás, luego de todo lo que vivió Naru-koi él logró obtener un poder inigualable que rivaliza con el mío y desde entonces él ha tomado el papel de Dios de la Destrucción" explicaba Kaguya.

"¡¿D-dios de la D-destrucción?!" Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba "¡¿Cómo Shiva?!"

"Pfft" Kaguya resoplaba "Ese debilucho no se acerca ni a los talones de mi Naru-kun" decía Kaguya con fastidio.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntaba Issei.

"El poder de Naru-kun es tanto que su papel es el de ser una especie de juez a lo largo del universo" comenzaba a explicar Kaguya "Es solo que el universo no ha demostrado necesitar de su intervención, pero no por ello Naruto y yo nos relajamos, sabemos que en el futuro puede surgir alguna amenaza y entonces tenemos que estar preparados"

"De ser así, ¿Por qué se mantienen en la Tierra si pueden viajar por el universo?" preguntaba Issei quien ya había olvidado su crisis nerviosa que había sufrido momentos atrás siendo que ahora el interés era lo que se apoderaba de su ser.

"Como entenderás nosotros tenemos una longevidad muy pronunciada, similar a la que tienen los demonios, así que nosotros visitamos varias partes del universo en el pasado y no había nada interesante y la Tierra es el lugar en el que decidimos quedarnos puesto que Naru-koi tiene… unas cuantas personas especiales que en verdad lo aprecian" explicaba Kaguya "Por no decir que lo aman de la misma manera que yo" susurraba la peliblanca e Issei no logro escuchar lo último.

"Ya veo…" decía Issei.

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces chico?" soltaba la pregunta Kaguya "¿Esperaras a que llegue Naru-kun y escucharas lo que tiene que decirte?"

"Bueno…" decía Issei con duda "Aun no entiendo cómo es que estoy vivo siendo que recuerdo muy bien que fui asesinado de manera brutal…"

"Eso se debe a las habilidades especiales que poseemos tanto Naru-kun como yo" interrumpía Kaguya señalando sus tres ojos poniendo énfasis especial en el ojo que tenía en la frente "Una ilusión poderosa es fácil de hacer para alguien como yo"

"Ya veo…" decía Issei y luego adoptaba una postura pensativa "Supongo que sería de mala educación no saber el por que se tomaron la molestia de traerme hasta aquí… está bien esperare aquí"

Kaguya solo sonrió al escuchar lo que decía Issei.

"Puede responderme otra duda… pero primero… ¿me recuerda su nombre por favor?" pedía Issei.

"Por supuesto, me llamó Kaguya Otsutsuki y ahora ¿Cuál es tu duda?"

"Ya me ha contado algo sobre ustedes y por lo que me ha dicho usted y Naruto son poderosos" decía Issei ganándose la atención de Kaguya "Entonces… ¿ustedes son conocidos en el mundo sobrenatural? Porque jamás escuche sobre ustedes en el pasado…"

Kaguya levantaba una ceja al escuchar la pregunta de Issei.

"De hecho no, nos mantuvimos ajenos a lo que pasaba hasta ahora, pero Naru-kun tuvo un presentimiento de que las cosas iban a cambiar y decidió que era hora que nos mostráramos ante el mundo" explicaba Kaguya.

"Ya veo… ¿Y qué papel van a tomar? Porque asumo que sería uno importante, ¿no?"

"Uno activo, habrá momentos que necesitarían de nuestra intervención por si las cosas se salen de control, además, Naru-kun es por mucho el más poderoso del universo y solo yo puedo igualarlo en poder así que su nivel de importancia supera incluso a entidades como Ophis y Gran Rojo" decía Kaguya con un tono de arrogancia que hizo que una gota de sudor recorriera la cabeza de Issei quien solo la veía con algo de nerviosismo.

' _Están muy confiados en sus capacidades'_ pensaba Issei _'Pero… recordando las habilidades que mostraron me hace creer que tiene razón…'_

De repente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Issei quien se sintió intimidado por alguna razón y veía a su alrededor mientras buscaba el origen de esa sensación que experimento.

Pero de lo que Issei no se dio cuenta fue que Kaguya también sintió lo mismo y la peliblanca estaba sumamente nerviosa porque había sentido algo que no había experimentado desde hace tiempo…

Miedo.

Así es, la peliblanca se sintió intimidada luego de que el escalofrío recorriera su espalda. La peliblanca agudizo sus sentidos esperando detectar el origen de tan ajena sensación.

"Oiga, señora Kaguya" Issei llamo la atención de la peliblanca a quien le salió una vena palpitante al escuchar cómo le dijo Issei.

Antes de que la peliblanca le diera un sopapo a Issei para noquearlo el chico habló.

"¿Ese perrito de allí es de ustedes?" preguntaba mientras señalaba hacía la puerta de la habitación la cual se encontraba abierta.

Y efectivamente había un pequeño perro de raza chihuahua con el pelaje negro y unas partes, en específico la punta de la cola, las patitas y alrededor del cuello, de color blanco. El perrito solo estaba ahí, sentado, viéndolos con sus ojitos de color negro.

Las dos personas en la habitación se sintieron intimidadas al ver al perro el cual se mantenía estático mientras los veía.

Por fuera Kaguya parecía sentir indiferencia al ver al animalito, pero por dentro la peliblanca estaba preocupada y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también estaba aterrada.

' _¡¿De dónde salió ese perro?!'_ eran los pensamientos de la mujer _'¡¿Y por qué me siento… aterrada?!'_

Issei, al igual que Kaguya, se sentía intimidado al ver al pequeño canino. El peliblanco de mechón castaño sentía como si la mirada del perrito penetrara en lo más profundo de su alma.

De un momento a otro el perrito se empezó a mover y se acercaba a donde estaba Issei.

Cuando vieron al chihuahua moverse amos ocupantes de la habitación se tensaron… había algo… extraño con ese perrito…

El perro se puso frente a Issei y se sentó de nuevo en el piso mientras veía al chico con interés. Kaguya, por su parte, veía con mucha preocupación la interacción.

' _¿Qué diablos? No puedo detectar la presencia del perro!'_ la peliblanca estaba sumamente alterada ya que ella podía sentir la esencia de todo ser en el universo dependiendo de donde estuviera presente la peliblanca, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía detectar la esencia del perrito.

*Guau* el pequeño perrito ladró y empezó a mover la colita.

*Guau* al ladrar una segunda vez el perrito procedió a salir de la habitación y tanto Issei como Kaguya sintieron de nuevo el escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

…

…

…

La habitación se había sumergido en un silencio incomodo…

"Es… una mascota… interesante…" decía Issei con un sentimiento de extrañeza.

"Sí… lo es…" respondía Kaguya aun alterada "Sabes… lo mejor será que descanses un poco más, Naruto no regresará sino hasta más tarde" decía la peliblanca.

"Tiene razón"

"Bien" Kaguya procedía a salir de la habitación "Me retiro para que puedas dormir un poco más" la peliblanca cerró la puerta de la habitación y procedió a poner un sello de silencio para que las cosas no se escucharan.

*FIUUSH*

*FIUUSH*

*FIUUSH*

*FIUUSH*

*FIUUSH*

La peliblanca hizo gala de sus poderes y recorrió todo el templo poco más de cinco veces. La peliblanca estaba buscando de manera desesperada al perrito que apenas unos momentos atrás estaba en la misma habitación que ella e Issei, pero no logro encontrarlo…

' _Lo mejor será… que espere a Naru-kun en nuestra habitación'_ pensaba Kaguya mientras ponía otro sello en la puerta de la habitación de Issei y ella luego procedía a poner uno en la puerta de la habitación suya y de Naruto, esperando el regreso del rubio.

 **(Cambio de escena – Residencia Hyodou)**

La casa de los Hyodou estaba sumergida en un ambiente de tristeza completo. Los padres de Issei y Lisa aún no se creían lo que había pasado. El padre de Issei estaba sumamente triste y había llorado desde que su hijo había perecido, pero era la madre de Issei la que estaba peor. La señora Hyodou estaba sumergida en la depresión y estaba encerrada en su habitación con una foto de la familia completa enmarcada de cuando Issei y Lisa eran pequeños. Era la última foto que habían tomado antes de que olvidarán a Issei…

La madre de Issei hubiera estado en la habitación de su hijo, pero la cuestión era que no sabía cuál era el cuarto de su hijo…

Y al recordar eso la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar aún más al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabía dónde dormía su hijo.

 **(Cambio de escena – Castillo Gremory)**

En el inframundo, más concretamente en la habitación de cierta heredera Gremory, se encontraba Rias dormida en su cama. Al cabo de unos minutos la pelirroja se levantó como si nada y se dirigió hacia su tocador en donde se sentó para empezar a arreglarse el cabello.

Hasta ahí todo normal…

Sin embargo, si uno prestaba atención al rostro de la chica se daría cuenta que sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno y que parecía estar en modo automático.

La pelirroja se cepillaba el cabello con delicadeza, pero de repente soltó el cepillo y empezaba a temblar.

La chica empezaba a soltar lágrimas mientras veía su reflejo y trataba de contener los lamentos de dolor.

"Ise…" susurraba Rias y coloco su cabeza en el tocador mientras que ponía sus brazos encima y empezaba a llorar mientras se podían escuchar sus gimoteos.

Pero la pelirroja no era la única que se sentía así, todas sus compañeras de séquito, así como su amiga Sona y su séquito y Val y su equipo estaban también sumergidas en la depresión y la negación.

En otra habitación del castillo se encontraba una pelinegra ángel caído, más precisamente en el baño de la habitación.

Dentro de baño se podía escuchar la regadera activada dando a entender que la caída estaba tomando una ducha.

*Sob* *Sob*

La pelinegra se encontraba sentada recargada en la pared de la regadera mientras que el agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo. La chica tenía abrazadas sus piernas mientras que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"Issei-kun…" lloraba Raynare "Issei-kun… vuelve… por favor…"

La chica estaba sumamente arrepentida y el dolor que sentía podía ser percibido por todos los demás.

 **(Cambio de escena - Kyoto)**

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Kyoto. El rubio se dirigía poco a poco al templo de Yasaka, pero logró percibir que había algo mal en el ambiente.

Naruto podía ver a los youkai a su alrededor moverse de manera agitada por toda la ciudad.

El rubio se detuvo por un momento y activaba su habilidad de búsqueda de firmas de energía. En un momento específico el Dios de la Destrucción percibió algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Abrió sus ojos y adopto una mirada de furia combinada con preocupación.

"Maldita sea!" Naruto desapareció en una muestra de velocidad.

 **(En alguna parte de Kyoto)**

En una especie de bodega abandonada se encontraba Yasaka amarrada y con un círculo mágico pintado alrededor de donde se encontraba.

La kyuubi rubia veía con furia a la persona que estaba frente a ella el cual era un joven pelinegro de vestimenta negra y que llevaba una lanza la cual tenía sobre su hombro. Este hombre era Cao Cao, miembro de la brigada del Khaos y líder de la facción de los héroes

"Eres un maldito…" gruñía Yasaka viendo a Cao Cao.

"No se preocupe señora Yasaka, solo necesitamos de su energía para poder abrir la puerta para invocar a Gran Rojo" decía con un tono arrogante el pelinegro.

"Usar a mi hija para chantajearme… cuando salga de aquí te voy a matar" gruñía Yasaka mientras sus ojos amarillos adoptaban un tono rojizo.

"Era necesario, una vez que completemos nuestra misión la dejaremos ir, claro está que ya no contara con su fuerza de siempre así que va a tener que andarse con cuidado, no vaya a ser que alguien se aproveche de su estado debilitado y le haga algo a usted o su hija" decía de manera altanera Cao Cao con una sonrisa burlona.

"Grrr" Yasaka cada vez se ponía más molesta.

"Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo, le pediré a Georg que empiece a drenar tu energía" el pelinegro se erguía orgulloso por el logro que estaba próximo a cumplir "Georg, empieza el ritual"

…

…

…

"¿Georg?" preguntaba Cao Cao al ver que Georg no daba inicio al ritual.

"¿Qué diablos planeabas hacer?"

Una voz desconocida para Cao Cao llamó la atención del pelinegro quien se giró en dirección de la misteriosa voz solo para encontrarse con una imagen que él no esperaba ver…

Yasaka, por su parte, reconoció la voz y sonrió al saber quién había llegado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Naruto quien sostenía por el cuello a otro chico pelinegro que usaba lentes. El chico estaba muy malherido, sus lentes estaban rotos y tenía sangre recorriendo su rostro. Estaba casi inconsciente.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" preguntaba Cao Cao sintiéndose intimidado por la presencia del rubio.

"Eso no te importa por el momento malnacido"

"Naruto-kun!" Yasaka estaba feliz de ver a su amado.

Pero el chico le dirigió una mirada molesta que termino por intimidar a la rubia.

"Estoy molesto contigo por algo que descubrí…" decía Naruto con un tono serio.

"¿Naru-Naruto-kun?" Yasaka se asustó por el tono que el rubio estaba usando con ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba así de molesto.

"Cuando acabe con este idiota hablaremos de manera sería…" decía Naruto apretando el cuello de la víctima que tenía en su mano.

"Kurama"

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Ok chicos, aquí está el sexto capítulo del fic en el cual se presenta una idea loca que me surgió y que le había comentado a Danmaku y que le gusto y le sorprendió, así que espero que a ustedes también les haya tomado por sorpresa.**

 **Yasaka = Kurama**

 **Está locura será explicada en parte en el próximo capítulo. Ya cuando lleguemos a los capítulos con los flashbacks de la historia de Naruto entonces todo será explicado, así que solo sean pacientes.**

 **Ah se me olvidaba, la madriza que le va a caer a Cao Cao en el próximo capítulo! Para que entiendan, el evento del secuestro de Yasaka es distinto puesto que los seres sobrenaturales no participaron en el viaje de estudios a Kyoto así que Naruto es el que tomará las riendas de ese evento.**

 **Y una cosa más, hay una encuesta en mi perfil concerniente a esta historia. Está relacionado con Lisa y su desarrollo en la historia.**

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos que tal, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de "Aprendiz del Hakaishin"**

 **Ahora, contestemos reviews:**

 **Leader Dbz: Se puede decir que sí. Eso se explicará en otro capítulo.**

 **l Sekiryuuttei l: Suena interesante una relación como la de Bills y Whis… lo pensaré.**

 **Breaker234: La historia de Kurama se sabrá en el futuro, y sobre lo del perro… uf eso es un misterio por ahora.**

 **Antifanboy: Jejeje… el perro… jejeje… Sobre el camino de Naruto y Kaguya lo pondré en los próximos capítulos. Por el momento serán de apoyo, pero Naruto tendrá un papel más activo. Lo de Kurama como Yasaka se explicará, te lo aseguró. El desarrollo de las chicas llegará también en los próximos capítulos. Issei si será importante para los personajes, pero será para los personajes que terminarán siendo su círculo más cercano de aliados. Planeo que Vali e Issei se vuelvan importantes y en un futuro Saji también.**

 **Kitsu45: El perro es algo que nadie esperaría…**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias, quería sorprender.**

 **DjGuilox-018: Se armo la tetuda JAJAJA esa estuvo buena! En los siguientes capítulos se explicará el actuar de las chicas. También se tocará la historia de Naruto.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Mmm… si las llegará a perdonar las cosas no serían sencillas para ellas, primero ganarse el perdón, luego la confianza y más aún el amor de nuevo.**

 **Aten92: Sobre la votación, ¿Quién nos asegura que los chicos corresponderán sus sentimientos? Muajajaja! Lisa tendrá que sufrir para ganarse el amor del que gane la votación… si es que tiene una oportunidad.**

 **Azerx2: No tengo el pack… lo siento.**

 **DxD fan: Gracias por el comentario. Todo se explicará, el actuar de las chicas, el pasado de Naruto, todo. Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a ese momento.**

 **Don Obvion: Si tendrá harem, lo del perdón ya lo veremos. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Misterio 9: Gracias por el apoyo. Raynare sufrirá por sus acciones, tenlo por seguro. El hijo de Rias e Issei será importante para el desarrollo de Issei. Naruto y Kaguya tienen gustos… extraños.**

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest: Saji nunca fue peón de Sona en esta historia y Ruruko sí, solo que no ha tenido una participación relevante hasta ahora. Siguiendo esa idea, Issei fue peón puesto que ocuparía menos piezas al no tener la Boosted Gear y Lisa es al que uso las 8 piezas en el séquito de Rias.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ninguna de las franquicias aquí presentadas me pertenecen, solo escribo por gusto.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: En Kyoto, una presencia misteriosa y un encuentro destinado**

 **(Kyoto – con Naruto)**

El rubio mantenía su agarre sobre el chico pelinegro de lentes quien seguía luchando por mantenerse consciente, cosa que resultaba difícil puesto que Naruto no le daba la oportunidad de respirar de manera normal al estar apretando su cuello con fuerza.

"Bien grandísimo imbécil tienes un par de minutos para decirme que diablos planeabas hacer" gruñía Naruto con una mirada furiosa haciendo temblar a Cao Cao.

El pelinegro de la lanza se sentía intimidado, pero ahora que estaban cerca de cumplir sus metas el chico se sentía plenamente confiado y al no conocer la procedencia de Naruto creía que el rubio no podría detenerlo, a pesar de que el aura del rubio le hiciera temblar.

"No creo que entiendas si te lo explico" decía Cao Cao con un tono altanero "Estamos a punto de lograr un gran cambio para la humanidad"

La expresión de Naruto se mantenía seria.

"Invocaremos a Gran Rojo y le derrotaremos, eso es parte de nuestra meta, pero luego cumpliremos nuestro verdadero sueño" el chico tenía una actitud confiada y más luego de que Naruto dejo de proyectar su aura y el ambiente se volvía algo tolerable.

"Pffft" Naruto resoplaba "¿Creen que tienen lo necesario para hacerle frente a Gran Rojo? El los acabaría a todos ustedes en un instante" decía Naruto con un tono burlesco haciendo enojar a Cao Cao.

"No te burles, tenemos a Ophis de nuestro lado" decía Cao Cao con seguridad.

"¿Ophis?" Naruto veía con duda al pelinegro de la lanza y recordaba algo que había escuchado con anterioridad "Ah ya veo… son parte de la Brigada del Khaos"

La sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro de Cao Cao.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntaba de manera sería el pelinegro.

"Yo ya me había encontrado con Ophis en el pasado, así como unos compañeros míos, y la pequeña odiosa se la pasaba molestándome para que me uniera a ella y le ayudara a vencer a Gran Rojo…" empezaba a explicar Naruto "De hecho, Kurama estuvo presente cuando la conocimos" señalaba Naruto a la rubia que seguía atada.

"¿Kurama?" preguntaba Cao Cao con duda girándose para ver a la líder youkai solo para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a Naruto desatándola "¡¿Cómo diablos?!"

El pelinegro se giró de nuevo a donde estaba Naruto y se encontró con el rubio aún con su compañero George en sus manos. Veía de nuevo en dirección de Kurama y la kyuubi estaba siendo levantada por el rubio. Cao Cao no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"Una técnica de clonación" decía Naruto aclarando la duda que tenía Cao Cao en su cabeza.

De un momento para otro la kyuubi ya estaba al lado de Naruto mientras que el clon del rubio desaparecía en una nube de humo.

"Naru-kun…" susurraba Kurama con cariño al ver a su amado.

El mencionado veía a Kurama con una mirada seria, pero aún se podía apreciar que había una preocupación genuina en los ojos del rubio para la rubia.

"Me alegra que estés bien" susurraba Naruto mientras tocaba la mejilla de la mujer quien solo cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto con su amado "Pero en serio necesito hablar seriamente contigo cuando esto acabe…" decía el rubio con un tono ligero de reproche que puso nerviosa a la kyuubi. Hacía tiempo que el rubio no le hablaba con ese tono…

"Ahora… en cuanto a ti…" el rubio dirigía toda su atención hacía Cao Cao y lanzaba a Georg hacía el pelinegro quien termino por atrapar a su compañero, aunque le costó trabajo debido a la fuerza con la que el rubio lanzó al pelinegro de lentes.

"Tch" Cao Cao resoplaba con fastidio al ver su plan arruinado.

"Dices que van a vencer a Gran Rojo, pero que tienen otros planes… ¿Qué es lo que planean hacer?" preguntaba Naruto.

"¿Y para que diablos quieres saber eso?" respondía Cao Cao con enojo "Solo eres otro maldito ser sobrenatural… es por eso que nos encargaremos de demostrar que somos fuertes…" gruñía el pelinegro de la lanza desechando su compostura de serenidad.

"Así que es eso…" decía Naruto "Quieren demostrar que los humanos somos de cuidado… no le veo nada malo, pero el método con el que quieres lograrlo no es el correcto" mencionaba Naruto con seriedad.

Las palabras de Naruto llamaban la atención de Cao Cao quien veía con mayor furia al rubio.

"¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?!" gritaba Cao Cao "Como osas referirte a ti mismo como humano!"

El pelinegro estaba sumamente furioso al escuchar a un ser sobrenatural (según su criterio) referirse a si mismo como un ser humano, cosa que hizo que Cao Cao se sintiera insultado al creer que una vez más los humanos estaban siendo subestimados por los seres que se sentían superiores.

"Eso es porque YO soy un humano" decía Naruto en un susurro apenas audible, pero que Cao Cao logró escuchar.

*Fiuush*

De repente Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y apareció frente a Cao Cao…

"Un humano que alcanzo la divinidad"

*POW*

"GAAH!"

Y con un golpe certero Naruto termino por enviar a Cao Cao contra una pared donde termino por estamparse con fuerza haciendo que la pared se derrumbara sobre él y fuera cubierto por los escombros.

"Vamos, si en verdad eres alguien de temer entonces eso no habrá sido suficiente para detenerte" decía Naruto viendo la zona en la cual debía estar Cao Cao. El rubio no recibía respuesta alguna y se giró para encontrarse con Kurama.

"Kurama, regresa al templo, Kunou-chan debe estar preocupada" decía Naruto.

"Bien" respondía Kurama "Por favor ten cuidado" la kyuubi decía de manera preocupada.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien" contestaba Naruto.

La líder youkai asentía a las palabras de Naruto y desaparecía del lugar en una explosión de humo. El rubio al verla desaparecer adoptaba una mirada de seriedad total y veía de nuevo el lugar donde estaba el pelinegro de la lanza.

*Rumble* *Rumble* *Rumble*

Los escombros se movían y se podía apreciar la figura de Cao Cao saliendo con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Parte de su ropa estaba rota y tenía recorriendo su rostro.

"Eres… un… desgraciado" decía de manera entrecortada Cao Cao "¡¿Cómo… te atreves… a interrumpir… MIS PLANES?!" gritaba la última parte el chico.

Naruto solo levantaba una ceja al sentir el instinto asesino que Cao Cao le estaba enviando. No se sentía para nada intimidado.

"Voy a acabar contigo…" gruñía Cao Cao apretando la lanza en sus manos "Y cuando lo haga… iré por Yasaka y su hija… usare el poder de ambas para cumplir mi objetivo"

Al escuchar a Cao Cao decir que utilizaría a una de sus amadas para cumplir sus retorcidos planes había molestado a Naruto, pero al escuchar que también Kunou sería usada había hecho que la furia del rubio se elevara a niveles alarmantes.

"Ponle una sola de tus asquerosas manos a Kunou-chan encima y te juro… te juro que te mato" gruñía Naruto con odio hacía Cao Cao, pero cuidando que su aura no se saliera de control. El rubio no quería llamar la atención de los seres sobrenaturales.

Cao Cao veía con arrogancia a Naruto al ver que se puso sobreprotector con la hija de Yasaka. Creía que tenía una forma para controlar al rubio…

Que equivocado estaba…

"Entonces te propongo que me dejes seguir con mis planes" decía Cao Cao con un tono condescendiente creyendo que podía chantajear al rubio "O de lo contrario me veré obligado a lastimar a la hija de Yasaka"

El aura del rubio empezaba a manifestarse poco a poco al escuchar las amenazas del pelinegro dirigidas hacía la rubia menor.

"Te lo advierto… por tu propio bien más te vale dejar de decir estupideces…" decía Naruto en voz baja, pero Cao Cao logró escucharlo y una sonrisa de superioridad se hacía presente en su rostro.

"Jejeje… veo que no vas a retroceder… como quieras, entonces me veré en la necesidad de darte una lección y luego iré por Yasaka y su hija y usaré el poder de ambas para acelerar la invocación de Gran Rojo" decía Cao Cao mientras adoptaba una posición más serena "En un principio iba a dejarte ir sin hacerte daño, pero debo cobrarme el golpe bajo que me diste"

El pelinegro estaba confiado en sus capacidades de pelea y comenzaba a activar su lanza la cual era nada más y nada menos que la **True Longinus** , pero no se dio cuenta de la mirada de muerte que Naruto le enviaba,

"Idiota" susurraba Naruto y por un momento dejo salir una pequeña fracción de su poder lo que termino por paralizar a Cao Cao al sentir tal poder.

"Te lo advertí…"

*Fiuush*

*POW*

Naruto desapareció en un destello de velocidad y reapareció frente a Cao Cao conectándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo lanzó hacía el techo y termino por romperlo.

Cao Cao se encontraba adolorido por el golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naruto apareció por encima de él y…

"TOMA ESTO!"

*POW*

Con un mazazo certero lo envió de regreso hacía el piso.

*CRASH!*

"Gah!"

Cao Cao estaba sumamente herido luego de solo haber recibido unos cuantos ataques del rubio. A pesar de sentirse casi al borde de la inconsciencia el pelinegro saco fuerzas de la nada para levantarse. Tomaba su lanza con fuerza y estaba furioso.

"Maldita sabandija!" gritaba Cao Cao con furia mientras sangre recorría su rostro "Voy a acabarte!"

"Eres patético…" se escuchaba la voz de Naruto quien no aparecía por ningún lado.

"Sal de donde quiera que te escondas cobarde" decía Cao Cao.

"Si salgo será para acabarte" la voz de Naruto se escuchaba de nuevo.

"Fue solo suerte el que me hayas hecho daño… soy el humano más fuerte del mundo y lo voy a demostrar matándote!" gritaba Cao Cao "Te voy a demostrar el poder de mi **True Longinus**!" la lanza de Cao Cao empezaba a brillar con fuerza.

"Ya cállate"

*Fiuush!*

Demostrando su velocidad una vez más Naruto apareció frente a Cao Cao, pero esta vez tenía una extraña esfera azul en su mano derecha la cual giraba como si fuera un remolino.

" **Rasengan!** " Naruto gritó el nombre de su técnica al momento en el que la estampaba contra el abdomen del pelinegro y con su mano izquierda sostenía la lanza.

"ARGH!" Cao Cao sentía como si su cuerpo fuera desgarrado por la técnica del rubio y poco a poco perdía su agarre en la lanza.

*Fuush*

El pelinegro salió disparado y se estrelló contra otra pared, pero sin terminar de romperla por completo. Se deslizó hasta quedar en una posición sentada. Su ropa estaba desgarrada de la zona del abdomen y se podían apreciar marcas similares a las de un remolino. Tenía mucha sangre saliendo de su boca.

Naruto veía con indiferencia a Cao Cao y luego dirigía su mirada hacía la lanza que tenía el pelinegro y que ahora estaba en sus manos.

"Así que esta es la **True Longinus** …" decía Naruto con curiosidad "Puedo sentir su poder"

"Eso… es… mío…" decía con dificultad Cao Cao mientras trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno.

"Corrección: era" Naruto empezaba a maniobrar con la lanza y demostraba su destreza "Esté **Sacred Gear** no puede estar en las manos de un lunático como tú"

Cao Cao seguía intentando levantarse y ahora intentaba apoyarse con la pared.

"Así que me la voy a quedar hasta encontrarle un nuevo portador o hasta que tú dejes atrás esas ideas locas que tienes" decía Naruto "Además quiero enviarles un mensaje a tus compañeros de la Brigada y que mejor manera de hacerlo que enviándoles a uno de sus miembros más fuertes casi muerto"

Naruto entonces preparo la lanza y se lanzó contra Cao Cao. El chico pelinegro se giró a tiempo para ver como Naruto lo atacaba con su propia arma.

*Slash!*

"GAAAAAH!"

Naruto termino por rasgar el rostro de Cao Cao y le arranco el ojo utilizando la **True Longinus**.

"Esto es un mensaje para la Brigada: No me quedare de brazos cruzados, voy a cazarlos uno por uno y mantendré la paz en este mundo" decía Naruto con un tono serio mientras sentía como un círculo mágico perteneciente a la Brigada se activaba. El rubio desapareció en un destello naranja para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Kurama.

 **(Cambio de escena – Templo youkai)**

*Fiuush*

Naruto había llegado al templo en donde fue recibido por unos guardias youkais quienes lo estaban esperando.

"Naruto-sama es un placer verlo de nuevo y gracias por salvar a Yasaka-sama" decía uno de los dos guardias.

"No agradezcan, haría lo que fuera para proteger a mis seres queridos" respondía Naruto con un tono sereno. Los guardias asintieron a sus palabras.

"Pase por favor Naruto-sama, Yasaka-sama y Kunou-sama están esperando su llegada" anunciaban los dos guardias mientras le daban paso a Naruto hacía el templo.

"Gracias" Naruto entraba al templo en busca de Kurama y Kunou.

 **(Cambio de escena – Jardín del templo)**

Dentro del templo, más específicamente en un jardín hermoso que se encontraba dentro, estaba Kurama junto a otra kyuubi de apariencia más juvenil, como de unos 16-17 años. El cabello de la kyuubi más joven era rubio y sus ojos eran azules similares a los de Naruto. No era muy alta puesto que apenas llegaba a la altura de los hombros de Kurama. Vestía con un tradicional traje de miko de color blanco y rojo que resaltaba su figura la cual no era muy voluptuosa, pero le daba un aire de belleza única.

Esta era Kunou Uzumaki, la hija de Naruto y Kurama.

Actualmente ambas mujeres estaban en el jardín esperando por la llegada de Naruto.

"Me alegra que estés bien okaa-sama" decía Kunou mientras abrazaba a su madre y temblaba levemente.

"Tranquila Kunou-chan, tu padre llego justo a tiempo y se encargó de los desgraciados que me secuestraron" decía Kurama dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hija.

"Jamás permitiría que algo les pasara a ustedes o a los demás" se escuchaba una voz llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

Tanto Kurama como Kunou se giraron para encontrarse con Naruto quien las veía con una cálida sonrisa.

"Otou-sama!" Kunou se abalanzó sobre su padre quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

"Hola mi pequeña… ¿Cómo has estado?" decía Naruto mientras se separaba de su hija.

"He estado bien otou-sama y qué hay de ti" cuestionaba la rubia menor.

"Pues las cosas han tomado un giro interesante…" decía Naruto de manera misteriosa.

"¿Cómo están los demás?" preguntaba Kurama entrando en la conversación.

"Todos se encuentran bien y de hecho preguntan cuándo los volverías a visitar" decía Naruto viendo a Kurama con una mirada seria haciendo estremecer a la kyuubi. Kunou veía con interés el intercambio de sus padres.

"Y-ya veo…" decía Kurama con nerviosismo "¿Y… a q-qué te re-refieres con lo de un giro interesante?" preguntaba la kyuubi mayor intentando cambiar la conversación.

Pero no se dio cuenta que la pregunta estaba relacionada con la razón de la molestia de Naruto y se percató luego de ver como Naruto entrecerraba la mirada aún más por lo que sabía que no se había librado.

"He decidido tomar un aprendiz" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Kurama y a Kunou.

"¿U-un ap-aprendiz?"

"¿Vas a entrenar a alguien?"

Las dos kyuubi preguntaban asombradas.

"Si" respondía Naruto de manera serena.

"Eso es increíble otou-sama!" decía Kunou emocionada "¿Puedo conocer a tu aprendiz?" preguntaba emocionada la hija de Naruto.

"Jejeje… por el momento no Kunou-chan" empezaba a hablar Naruto "Actualmente mi aprendiz está con Kaguya-chan" explicaba Naruto llamando la atención de Kurama.

"¿Con Kaguya?" preguntaba Kurama "¿Qué está haciendo con Kaguya?" la kyuubi mayor estaba con la duda.

"Tuve que transportarlo a mi templo" comenzaba a explicar Naruto dándole una mirada seria a Kurama "Tuve una pequeña visión la cual me hizo viajar hasta Kuoh creyendo que encontraría algo interesante y en un principio parecía que me había equivocado hasta que apareció este chico de nombre Issei…"

"Issei…" susurraba Kunou al escuchar el nombre del aprendiz de su padre.

"I-Issei…" Kurama se puso nerviosa al escuchar ese nombre.

"Si… él terminó por ser la persona que apareció en mi visión y tenía la idea de convertirlo en mi aprendiz, pero primero debía probar su fuerza y más importante aún, su corazón…" explicaba Naruto "Y para ello decidí leer su mente de manera rápida y lo que vi me dejo impactado y asqueado…" gruñía Naruto elevando su aura poco a poco y asustando a Kurama quien no había visto actuar así a Naruto desde… _aquella vez_ …

"Y luego de… _arreglar_ unos asuntos lo llevé conmigo y lo dejé en mi templo para luego venir hasta acá para hablar seriamente contigo Kurama" decía Naruto de manera fría.

Kurama se sintió herida porque Naruto no le había hablado con el sufijo cariñoso que ella tanto adoraba.

Kunou veía nerviosa lo que estaba pasando. Ella nunca había visto a sus padres tener está clase de problemas entre ellos…

"¿Y d-de q-qué q-quieres ha-hablar?" tartamudeaba Kurama.

¡!

De repente un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes.

Kunou empezó a temblar al sentir esa extraña sensación.

Naruto y Kurama entraron en alerta y se giraban buscando el origen de ese sentimiento. La kyuubi mayor empezaba a sudar y Naruto…

Naruto era el que más nervioso se encontraba. Desde que se había vuelto el Dios de la Destrucción y había obtenido su increíble fuerza el rubio había olvidado lo que se sentía experimentar nerviosismo, pero ahora había otro sentimiento que no había sentido en años y ese sentimiento era…

Miedo…

Naruto y Kurama seguían intentando encontrar el origen de aquellos sentimientos, pero no lograban dar con el culpable.

*Guau*

De repente un ladrido llamó la atención tanto de Naruto y Kurama como de Kunou, y los tres se giraron en dirección de la entrada principal del jardín y se encontraron cara a cara con un pequeño perrito de raza chihuahua…

El mismo perro que anteriormente había aparecido con Kaguya e Issei…

Solo que eso ellos no lo sabían.

Naruto y Kurama veían al pequeño canino asombrados, mientras que un sentimiento de temor empezaba a hacerse presente en ambos.

"Kurama…" llamaba Naruto a la kyuubi "No me avisaste que habías adoptado un perro" decía Naruto sin despegar la vista del canino.

"No es mío…" respondía Kurama.

"Entonces…" Naruto intentaba decir algo cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo. El rubio vio que su hija lo estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras que temblaba.

"Kunou-chan" decía el rubio preocupado viendo a su hija.

"Otou-sama… okaa-sama…" la kyuubi menor temblaba y se podía apreciar el temor marcado en su bello rostro.

"Kunou-chan!" Kurama se acercó a donde estaba su hija para tratar de tranquilizarla.

"Hija… ¿Estás bien?" preguntaba Naruto.

"Tengo… tengo miedo…" decía Kunou mientras que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ambos padres se vieron a los ojos y luego miraban a Kunou para después mirar al pequeño perro que se mantenía estático.

"Kurama-chan" la mencionada se giraba para ver a su amado "Toma a Kunou-chan y vayan adentro" pedía de manera sería el rubio sin dejar de ver al perro.

"Naruto-kun!" la kyuubi estaba sorprendida por lo que le pedía el rubio "No! No voy a dejarte solo!" contestaba de manera airada la kyuubi.

"Kurama-chan, hazlo, estaré bien te lo prometo…" decía Naruto con un tono severo.

Kurama no tuvo más remedio que asentir a las palabras de su amado y tomaba a Kunou y le ayudaba a caminar puesto que la chica estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas estaban temblando sin control.

"Otou-sama!" Kunou gritaba al ver que se alejaba de donde estaba su padre.

"No te preocupes Kunou-chan, en un momento estaré con ustedes…" decía Naruto con un tono sereno dándole ánimos a su hija.

Kunou solo asintió a las palabras de su padre y entraba al templo en compañía de su madre quien también estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Cuando las dos mujeres entraron al templo, Naruto se giraba hacía donde estaba el perro y veía que el canino aún estaba en el lugar donde había aparecido.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntaba de manera sería el rubio.

…

"¿Qué eres?" volvía a cuestionar Naruto.

…

"Contesta" ordenaba Naruto.

…

Pero el perrito seguía estático y solo veía a Naruto.

El rubio hizo contacto visual y al momento de ver a los ojos del canino se sintió intimidado… parecía como si esos ojos pudieran ver a través de su alma…

"Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia…" decía Naruto al momento de empezar a elevar su aura. Parecería paranoico el elevar su poder solo para tratar de intimidar a un perrito… pero había algo extraño en ese perro y Naruto lo podía sentir…

"Te lo advierto…"

 _ **Naruto…**_

Una voz imponente se escuchaba en la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que el rubio se detuviera de golpe.

 _ **Uzumaki… Naruto…**_

El rubio veía con sorpresa al pequeño perro.

"¿A-acaso tú?" preguntaba el rubio.

El perrito asentía.

"¿Q-qué e-eres?"

El pequeño can se acercaba a donde estaba Naruto quien al verlo moverse empezó a retroceder de manera inconsciente hasta que terminó por tropezarse.

 _ **Tranquilo**_

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar la voz del perrito la cual le hacía sentir una paz interna que jamás había experimentado.

 _ **No soy una amenaza**_

"E-entonces… ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" preguntaba Naruto con más tranquilidad. Aún se sentía nervioso, pero algo en la presencia del perrito lo tranquilizaba.

 _ **No puedo revelarte mi identidad, al menos no aún… todavía no estás preparado…**_

El pequeño perrito se comunicaba con Naruto mientras que se lamía una patita. Naruto escuchaba con atención.

 _ **Pero si puedo decirte que estoy aquí para… observar.**_

"¿Observar?" preguntaba Naruto "¿Observar qué exactamente?"

 _ **Todo. Los eventos que ocurrirán, tu intervención, la de tu aprendiz… el camino que tomara la vida…**_

"¿Acaso ocurrirá algo especial?" cuestionaba Naruto intrigado.

 _ **Ocurrirán muchas cosas, eso es una ley de la vida, es solo que me interesa ver como se darán las cosas en este mundo.**_

"¿En este mundo?" Naruto estaba confundido "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

 _ **Todo a su debido tiempo joven Naruto… solo le puedo decir esto: El universo es muy vasto, pero no lo es todo… las posibilidades son infinitas.**_

Y luego de decir esto el pequeño perrito se rascaba una oreja con una de sus patitas traseras y luego salía por la puerta que estaba por detrás.

Naruto simplemente se quedó quieto al ver como el perrito se iba. Tenía curiosidad de ir tras él, pero el aura que exhalaba el pequeño canino imponía y en serio, por lo que Naruto dudó en ir tras él.

El rubio suspiro y se levantaba.

"Eso fue… extraño…"

El Dios de la Destrucción se dirigía hacia el interior del templo para ir con Kurama y Kunou, Aún debía hablar con Kurama…

 **(En un edificio alto en Kyoto)**

El pequeño perrito apareció en el techo de un edificio al lado de una figura encapuchada.

"¿No crees que le dijiste cosas de más?" preguntaba la figura.

 _ **No lo creo, él ya tiene conocimiento de este tema y eventualmente iba a saber más junto a sus aliados.**_

"Tienes razón" decía la figura mientras sacaba una libreta.

 _ **¿Qué haces?**_

"Anoto las variantes de esté mundo" contestaba la figura "Me sorprende que en este mundo Issei y Naruto hayan entrado en contacto"

 _ **Tu sabes más que nadie que hay un sinfín de posibilidades en cuanto a los mundos se refiere y que pueden presentar variantes.**_

"Tienes razón" decía la figura guardando la libreta "Bueno, lo mejor será que regresemos"

El pequeño perrito asentía y detrás de ambos aparecía un extraño portal de colores y ambos entraban en él.

"¿En un futuro tendremos que volver aquí?

 _ **Posiblemente**_

Y el portal desapareció.

 **(Cambio de escena – En alguna zona boscosa de Japón)**

*Ruuum*

El sonido de una moto se escuchaba en un sendero dentro de un bosque. Se podía apreciar al vehículo siendo conducido por una figura.

' _Genial… ya me perdí'_ eran los pensamientos de la figura que iba montada en la moto.

*Fluush*

' _¿Eso qué suena es agua?'_

Y efectivamente era agua. La figura llego hasta un claro en el bosque donde había una pequeña cascada conectada a un pequeño lago.

La figura detenía la moto y se bajaba del vehículo mientras se quitaba el casco y aparecía una caballera platinada.

"Este lugar es tranquilo" y era nada más y nada menos que Vali.

"Creo que descansare aquí por un momento"

El chico entonces procedió a sentarse mientras que levantaba su mirada hacia el cielo.

' _Espero que donde quiera que estés te encuentres feliz y en paz, hermano'_ pensaba Vali mientras que su mirada e tornaba melancólica al recordar a su hermano Issei.

*Rustle* *Rustle*

Un sonido de unos arbustos llamó la atención de Vali quien se giró para ver los arbustos moverse y de repente salía una figura de entre ellos.

La figura resultaba ser una chica de edad similar a la de Vali, tal vez un año menor, de cabello corto color negro con un mechón cayendo por el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Ojos negros como el carbón y con unas gafas rojas. Vestía un suéter café y encima una chaqueta rosa. Llevaba también una falda corta de color roja, unas medias negras hasta la altura de los muslos y unas sandalias negras.

La chica salía de los arbustos y lo primero que vio fue una motocicleta y a un chico de cabello plateado sentado en la tierra y dirigiéndole la mirada.

Lo primero que hizo la chica fue adoptar una posición seria al ver al desconocido.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaba la chica.

"Tranquila, solo estoy de paso y encontré esté lugar de pura casualidad…" decía Vali ignorando a la chica y regresando su mirada hacia el cielo.

Al verse ignorada la chica pelinegra se molestó y se podía ver una pequeña vena en su frente.

"Oye, no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Quién demonios eres?" preguntaba enojada la chica.

"Que mujer tan más molesta…" susurraba Vali, pero no se dio cuenta que la chica pudo escucharlo y eso hizo la chica se molestara más al momento que su ceja empezaba a temblar "Soy Vali Lucifer" contestaba Vali quien no se dio cuenta que había usado su apellido verdadero hasta muy tarde.

' _Maldición dije mi verdadero nombre!'_ Vali estaba nervioso y se giraba para ver la reacción de la chica.

La pelinegra de gafas quedo impactada al escuchar el apellido del chico. Vali creía que estaba en problemas al revelar su nombre o que lo juzgarían de loco al tener ese nombre.

"Así que tú eres el hermano de la Hakuryuukou…" decía la pelinegra recobrando la postura.

"¿Qué?"

"Si te pareces a ella… ¿gemelo quizás?" la chica se mantenía serena.

"¿Cómo es que tú?"

"Sé sobre la existencia del mundo sobrenatural y estoy enterada de unas cuantas cosas…" decía de manera simple la chica.

"Ya… ya veo…"

"Pero ¿Qué está haciendo el hermano de la Hakuryuukou en esta parte de Japón? Que yo sepa deberías estar en Kuoh ¿no?" preguntaba con duda la pelinegra.

Vali se tensó al escuchar las palabras de la chica y esto no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra quien vio como reaccionaba el chico.

"Es algo que… no me gustaría contar por ahora…" decía Vali de manera seria.

La pelinegra asentía a las palabras de Vali. Si él no quería compartir la razón entonces ella no debía porque entrometerse.

…

…

…

Un silencio incomodo se presentó en el lugar hasta que…

*GROOOAR*

Un rugido se escuchó en el lugar. La chica de gafas trataba de contener la risa mientras que un sonrojo aparecía en la cara de Vali quien estaba viendo el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"Veo que alguien tiene hambre…" decía de forma cantarina la chica.

"Cállate" susurraba Vali con pena.

"Sabes, porque no vienes conmigo y mi familia, estábamos a punto de comer, pero vine por algo de agua" explicaba la chica.

"¿De qué hablas?" Vali estaba sorprendido por lo que le decía la chica "Soy un perfecto extraño y no conoces mis intenciones, ¿Qué tal si le hago daño a tu familia o a ti?" preguntaba Vali.

"Fufufu" reía la chica y Vali tuvo un ligero sonrojo al escuchar la risa de la pelinegra "No creo que seas una mala persona e igual si lo fueras no podrías hacernos daño, no sin que papá te aniquile antes de que pudieras hacer algo" decía la chica con una mirada confiada.

Las palabras de la chica llamarón la atención de Vali.

"Además, las cosas se ponen aburridas por aquí"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaba Vali "¿Acaso vives aquí?"

"En realidad no, es solo que papá construyo una cabaña por estos rumbos y estamos aquí por lo que resta de la semana" explicaba la pelinegra.

"Ya veo…" decía Vali.

"Bien, vamos ya" decía la chica mientras caminaba y Vali se quedaba estático.

"¿Qué esperas?" preguntaba la chica con un tono serio viendo al chico peli-platino.

"Espera un segundo ni siquiera sé tú nombre" decía Vali con una ceja levantada.

La chica tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de su error.

"Lo siento mucho" decía mientras se acomodaba las gafas "Me llamo Sarada, Uchiha Sarada" la pelinegra seguía su camino y Vali no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos llegaron a una cabaña que estaba escondida en el bosque.

"Y aquí estamos" anunciaba Sarada mientras la puerta de la cabaña se abría y por ella salía una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño con unos ojos negros muy expresivos y un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho. Vestía una blusa morada de manga corta que resaltaba su figura, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas sandalias negras.

"Sarada-chan, volviste" decía la mujer con una sonrisa y luego se percató de que la chica pelinegra venía acompañada por un chico de pelo plateado "Jo ¿Quién te acompaña Sarada-chan?" preguntaba la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Kaa-san es un chico que encontré cerca de la cascada y lo invité a comer con nosotros" decía Sarada con una sonrisa dirigida hacía su madre.

"Ya veo, por mi está bien, mucho gusto jovencito me llamó Izumi Uchiha y soy la madre de esta pequeña revoltosa" decía con una sonrisa la ahora nombrada Izumi.

"Kaa-san!" Sarada se sonrojo de la vergüenza al ver como su madre se refería a ella.

"Fufufu, tranquila Sarada-chan" Izumi tenía una sonrisa al ver a su hija avergonzada.

"¿En dónde está papá?" preguntaba Sarada intentando cambiar el tema.

"Tu padre no tarda en llegar" decía Izumi y en ese momento.

*Fiush!*

"Oh mira, ya llego" decía Izumi con una sonrisa.

Vali veía la llegada de un sujeto de cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo. Vestía una playera negra y unos pantalones grises acompañados de unas sandalias negras. En su rostro había unas grandes ojeras y sus ojos eran negros.

"Izumi-chan, Sarada-chan, he vuelto" decía el hombre "Mmm ¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaba el pelinegro.

"Jo, es solo un chico que nuestra querida Sarada-chan ha traído a casa" decía Izumi "Sniff, sniff, nuestra pequeña ya encontró marido" decía con tristeza fingida la mujer.

"KAA-SAN!" Sarada se puso como un tomate al escuchar lo que decía su madre y Vali tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

El peli-platino no negaba que Sarada no fuera linda, le parecía atractiva.

El hombre pelinegro veía con interés a su hija y esposa interactuando y luego dirigió su mirada hacía el Vali y procedió a acercarse con él.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntaba el hombre.

"Soy Vali Lucifer" contestaba Vali llamando la atención de Izumi y haciendo que el pelinegro levantara una ceja en señal de intriga.

"Es un gusto, permíteme presentarme" decía el pelinegro "Me llamó…"

"Itachi Uchiha"

…

…

…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí está el séptimo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Ahora, lo prometido es deuda y la encuesta queda cerrada y el resultado final es:**

 **Lisa desarrollando sentimientos por Issei. (Incest is Wincest)**

 **Gracias a los que votaron. Los resultados quedaron así:**

 **Sentimientos por Issei: 8 votos – 42%**

 **Sentimientos por Vali: 6 votos – 31%**

 **Por ninguno de los dos: 5 votos – 26%**

 **Entonces Lisa desarrollará una obsesión y un complejo de hermano en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, que tal. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esté fic. Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Segundo, hay una nueva encuesta de este fic en mi perfil el cual se cerrará cuando se publique el capítulo 10. En él les pido que escojan dos chicas del universo de Naruto que estarán presentes en la dimensión DxD. Ojo, todas esas chicas forman parte del harem de Naruto, pero solo dos de ellas formarán parte del grupo que está en la dimensión DxD y por ende tendrán un papel ligeramente más protagónico.**

 **Ahora, respondamos reviews:**

 **Breaker234: Jojojo, tu solo espera cómo se pondrá Itachi cuando suceda el Sarada X Vali. Pobre Vali…**

 **Aten92: Esto en una constante, pero no te preocupes, intentare responder todas las dudas conforme avancen los capítulos. Surgirán más, de eso estoy seguro, pero se resolverán.**

 **Kitsu45: Quise cambiar un poco así que por eso esta Itachi en lugar de Sasuke. El chihuahua, pues luego se relevará.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Gracias por el comentario. Si, ya se verá cómo se las apañará Lisa y de Vali, recemos por él.**

 **Misterio 9: Lo del perro me lo guardo para el futuro. Vali no tomará el lugar de Kaguya, ese lugar se lo quedará un personaje que debuta en este capítulo, pero Vali igual tendrá un papel importante. Si estoy pensando en darle el Sharingan a Vali, pero ya veré como dárselo. Veo que lo de Kurama = Yasaka si sorprendió, me alegro por eso. El lemon vendrá después. Y luego se verá como Lisa se enamoró de Issei.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Las esferas no, esas son de Bills. El Hakai sí. No, no es Zeno-sama, es alguien más… o algo… Issei será poderoso, pero aclararé unas cosas en las notas de autor del final.**

 **RJRP: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **DjGuilox-018: Las dudas del perro me las guardo y, por cierto, es compañero quien está a su lado. Kunou es una adolescente, pero su cuerpo aún no está muy desarrollado, bueno al nivel de las chicas de DxD.**

 **Antifanboy: El fem Kurama si tiene que ver con el pasado de Naruto, ya luego se revelará. El perro en definitiva no es Zeno-sama. Sobre el entrenamiento y los niveles de poder, lo explicare en las notas del autor del final. Y sobre Cao Cao OoC, bueno, me guie con la idea de que él se enorgullece de ser el humano más fuerte y pues si llega de la nada un ser que lo trae como muñeco de trapo creo que rompería personaje. Así hay algunos ejemplos.**

 **Guest: Definitivamente el canon está muy cambiado y puede que a partir de ahora se siga muy, pero muy poco la línea original. Yasaka y Kunou no lo conocen en persona, pero Yasaka ha escuchado sobre él. Kunou no sabe nada de eso. Las malas relaciones de Issei se limitan a las facciones que conoce, con los ángeles no hay tanta mala vibra y con los nórdicos aún ni los conoce. Sobre lo de Kunou, no te preocupes, ni siquiera se conocen aún en este fic, por lo que no hay mala relación entre ellos.**

 **DxD fan: Bueno, Kunou no está tan desarrollada como las mujeres de DxD, pero si se defiende. Lo del perro y la figura, es una sorpresa del futuro.**

 **Marianor17: Kunou estará en el harem de Issei. Sobre el perdón, ya veremos, ya veremos.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, ni Naruto, todo les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: En Kyoto y un nuevo personaje**

 **(Kyoto – Templo de Yasaka)**

Luego del encuentro con aquel perrito que había causado un estremecimiento en Naruto, el rubio había regresado al templo en donde se encontraban una de sus amadas y su hija.

El rubio aparecía en un destello amarillo en la zona en donde se encontraban ambas rubias quienes lo veían con alivio al ver que se veía a salvo.

"Naru-kun!"

"Otou-san!"

Las dos mujeres se abalanzaban sobre el rubio y lo abrazaban con fuerza mientras que el rubio regresaba el gesto y las calmaba palmeándoles la espalda y susurrando palabras reconfortantes.

"Todo está bien, todo está bien, ya pasó, ya pasó"

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntaba Kurama sumamente alterada.

"No… lo sé…" respondía Naruto con total sinceridad y hacía que tanto la kyuubi mayor como la kyuubi menor quedarán estáticas por lo que habían escuchado.

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes Otou-san?" preguntaba Kunou.

"Precisamente eso Kunou-chan, no tengo idea de que era ese ser…" contestaba Naruto.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" volvía a preguntar Kurama.

"Nada peligroso… ese perrito… simplemente habló" respondía Naruto "Habló conmigo"

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" cuestionaba la kyuubi mayor.

"Solo me dijo que él no era una amenaza y que solo estaba _observando_ , pero no sé a que se refería con eso…"

Luego de que Naruto contesto la sala se había sumergido en un silencio incómodo.

"Pero no creo que sea peligroso, además, si en verdad lo fuera nos hubiera hecho algo cuando sentimos su presencia" decía Naruto.

"Pero otou-san ¿Es que acaso no eres más fuerte que ese perrito?" preguntaba Kunou con un tono inocente.

"No" respondía de manera inmediata Naruto.

La rápida respuesta del rubio dejo consternadas a ambas mujeres presentes en la sala pues Naruto había respondido con una seguridad que abrumó a ambas rubias.

"Naruto-kun… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?" cuestionaba Kurama.

"Cien por ciento seguro Kurama-chan" volvía a responder Naruto de manera rápida "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero lo que sentí es algo que jamás había sentido y sentí que no importará que hiciera, no habría podido haber hecho algo en contra de esta entidad tan extraña"

"Otou-san" susurraba Kunou sumamente preocupada.

"Esto me ha dejado una gran lección que espero que ustedes dos también entiendan, al parecer hay seres desconocidos allá afuera y que su fuerza supera con creces la mía" decía Naruto con un tono severo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda tanto de Kurama como de Kunou.

"Naruto-kun"

"Y eso me lleva a la razón por la que vine" decía Naruto mientras veía con una mirada seria a Kurama quien se estremecía "Kurama es hora de que Kunou reciba su entrenamiento" declaraba Naruto.

"¡¿Qué?!" Kurama estaba sorprendida por lo que decía su amado "¡¿Estás loco?! Ella es demasiado inocente para aprender a pelear!" decía de manera consternada la kyuubi mayor.

"Kurama" decía Naruto con un tono severo mientras elevaba su aura asustando a la mencionada "Con todo lo que ha pasado en los días recientes, más este encuentro con esta extraña entidad hace apenas unos minutos, me queda más que claro que Kunou debe aprender a valerse por si misma ya que no siempre vas a estar a su lado"

"P-pero" trataba de hablar la kyuubi mayor, pero no encontraba palabras.

Mientras tanto, Kunou se mantenía al margen viendo la interacción de sus padres, aunque estaba algo preocupada ya que nunca había visto a su padre actuar de manera tan seria con su madre.

"Ya basta Kurama, tu más que nadie sabe que Kunou eventualmente debía hacer esto y este es el mejor momento para que entrene" decía Naruto "Además, es tanta la sobreprotección que tienes con ella que te has olvidado de la promesa que hiciste hace tiempo y que ha terminado por repercutir en la vida de aquellas personas a las que juraste proteger"

Las palabras de Naruto hacían que Kurama se estremeciera al recordar la promesa fallida que tenía, haciendo que la kyuubi mayor se sintiera mal.

"Al grado de provocar la casi extinción de una raza" seguía diciendo Naruto.

"Ya basta…" susurraba Kurama queriendo que Naruto dejara de echarle en cara sus errores.

"Y no conforme con eso también está la situación de Issei" decía Naruto "Si bien no tuviste una interacción directa con él tu falta de actividad provocó que pasaras por alto lo que estaba pasando el chico, efectivamente haciendo que rompieras la otra promesa que habías hecho de ayudar a los que habían pasado por algo similar a lo que yo viví"

"Ya basta, por favor" susurraba Kurama con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, haciendo que Kunou se preocupara por su madre.

"Kurama, debes entender que esto es lo mejor, así Kunou podrá estar preparada para lo que venga, ¿o es que acaso esas promesas que hiciste, incluyendo en donde decías amarme, eran falsas?" preguntaba Naruto haciendo que Kurama abriera los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su amado.

"NO!" gritaba Kurama haciendo que su aura explotara "No eran mentiras… es solo… es solo que yo… yo…" trataba de explicar Kurama, pero el sentimiento le impedía hablar y la mujer estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

"Okaa-san" Kunou susurraba sumamente preocupada y estaba a punto de acercarse a donde estaba su madre para intentar calmarla cuando vio a su padre dirigirse hacia la rubia mayor.

El aura que expulsaba Kurama empezaba a causar estragos mientras que la mujer estaba sumergida en un estado emocional inestable que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto se acercaba a donde estaba ella y el rubio se posicionaba justo frente a ella.

Y lo siguiente que sintió Kurama y que la sacó de su trance fue un par de brazos rodearla para luego ver cómo Naruto la daba un abrazo cálido que hacía que se calmara.

"Naruto-kun" susurraba la mujer dejándose llevar por la sensación.

"Kurama-chan, perdón si lo que te dije fue muy severo, pero necesitaba que te dieras cuenta de los errores que has cometido" decía Naruto con un tono suave.

"Naruto-kun… tienes razón… lo siento" decía la mujer mientras se sumergía en el abrazo.

"No es a mí a quien le tiene que pedir perdón" le recordaba Naruto.

"Lo sé…" contestaba Kurama.

"No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo" decía Naruto haciendo que Kurama lo viera con duda "Tu y Kunou vendrán conmigo al templo para el entrenamiento de nuestra pequeña revoltosa junto al entrenamiento de mi aprendiz y ahí tendrás tiempo de hablar con él" revelaba Naruto haciendo que Kurama se sorprendiera.

"Pero, ¿Qué hay Kyoto?" preguntaba Kurama "No puedo dejar la ciudad desprotegida"

"Deja un clon de sangre" contestaba Naruto con simpleza.

"…" Kurama tenía una expresión pensativa "Está bien" accedía la kyuubi mayor.

"Bien, partiremos mañana entonces, esta noche nos quedaremos aquí para que descanses"

"Gracias Naruto-kun"

"Kunou-chan" llamaba Naruto a su hija ganándose su atención "Empaca tus cosas que mañana partimos a mi templo"

"Si otou-san" respondía feliz la kyuubi menor al ver que las cosas entre sus padres no pasaron a mayores.

Y así la kyuubi menor salía de la habitación dejando a ambos adultos solos.

"Voy a enviar un clon de sombra para que le avise a Kaguya que llegaremos mañana" decía Naruto mientras hacía aparecer un clon de una nube de humo que apareció a su lado. El clon procedía a asentir mientras se marchaba en un destello amarillo.

"Por cierto Kurama-chan" decía Naruto "Tu ilusión se rompió"

Kurama abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y rápidamente se volteaba a verse en un espejo que convenientemente estaba en la sala.

Y efectivamente su apariencia había cambiado y ahora su cabello, así como sus orejas y su cola, la cual ahora tenía ocho compañeras más, estaban de color naranja mientras que su piel había adquirido un tono ligeramente bronceado y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos. También unas marcas que se asemejaban a bigotes habían aparecido en sus mejillas, tres de cada lado.

"Oh vaya" decía la kyuubi mientras iba a aplicar la ilusión de nuevo para recuperar su apariencia rubia solo para sentir una mano en su hombro.

"Quédate así" decía Naruto "Siempre me gustaste más como pelirroja" decía Naruto con un tono seductor haciendo que la ahora pelirroja se sonrojara como colegiala.

"Está bien" decía Kurama de manera tímida "Por cierto Naruto-kun, ¿en serio la vida de Issei fue tan mala?" preguntaba Kurama y Naruto adoptaba una mirada sombría.

"Pude ver todo lo que vivió y me siento mal por haber violado su privacidad así que no te puedo decir en su totalidad lo que sufrió, pero si te puedo adelantar esto: no fue algo bonito, fue incluso peor que lo que yo experimente…" decía con un tono grave Naruto haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kurama "Él es el que debe contarte todo Kurama"

La pelirroja asentía a las palabras de su amado.

"Bien, vayamos a descansar que mañana partimos"

Y con esto dicho ambos adultos se dirigieron a la habitación de la líder de los youkai para descansar y prepararse para partir al día siguiente.

 **(Cambio de escena – Templo de Naruto)**

En un destello amarillo aparecía el clon de Naruto que el propio rubio había enviado para que le avisara a Kaguya sobre las cosas que había ocurrido en Kyoto.

"Ahora a buscar a Kaguya-chan" susurraba el rubio mientras buscaba el aura de Kaguya y la encontraba en el comedor del templo "Ahí está"

Y acto seguido el rubio volvía a desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

 **(Comedor del templo)**

Kaguya se encontraba en el comedor sentada en una silla mientras comía una manzana cuando percibió la llegada de Naruto y luego vio un destello amarillo aparecer en la habitación y al girarse se encontró con el rubio quien también estaba en su forma verdadera.

"Naruto-kun, veo que tú también decidiste regresar a tu forma verdadera" decía Kaguya mientras veía la rubio.

"Lo siento señorita Kaguya, pero yo solo soy un clon enviado por el jefe para contarle que fue lo que transcurrió en Kyoto…" revelaba el clon haciendo que Kaguya arqueara una de sus refinadas cejas al escuchar lo que decía el clon del rubio.

"Ya veo, entonces, adelante con lo que tengas que decirme"

El clon asentía y procedía a contarle a le peliblanca todo lo que había acontecido cuando Naruto llego a Kyoto.

 **(Una explicación después)**

Kaguya estaba impresionada por lo que había escuchado de parte del clon, desde que Naruto tuvo que rescatar a Kurama de las manos de un humano que se hacía llamar el protector/salvador de la humanidad hasta el momento en el cual Naruto hizo entrar en razón a Kurama y esta accedió a volver a entrenar, así como entrenar también a la hija de ambos, la pequeña Kunou.

Kaguya estaba sumamente feliz de poder ver de nuevo a la pequeña kyuubi ya que siempre se le había hecho una persona agradable y tierna.

"Creo que lo mejor será despertar a mi hija entonces para que se reúna con su padre y su hermana Kunou" decía Kaguya "Gracias por avisarme y, además, ¿podrías por favor avisarle a Naruto que voy a despertar a Naruko-chan de su letargo?"

"Considérelo hecho, solo tengo que desvanecerme" decía el clon de Naruto al momento de dar un saludo y desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

 **(Templo de Kyoto – habitación de Kurama)**

Naruto y Kurama se encontraban preparándose para ir a dormir cuando de repente Naruto se detuvo de improvisto al recibir las memorias de su **clon de sombra** y Kurama se percató.

"¿Ocurre algo cariño?" preguntaba la kyuubi.

"Solo las memorias de mi clon" contestaba Naruto "Jejeje… las cosas se van a poner interesantes…" decía Naruto mientras la pareja procedía a entrar en la cama para dormir.

"Ya veremos que pasa mañana" decía Naruto mientras dejaba que el sueño lo reclamara y Kurama se acurrucaba a su lado.

 **(De regreso al templo)**

Kaguya se encontraba caminando por el templo en busca de Issei ya que la peliblanca tenía algo que hacer y quería que el peliblanco de mechón castaño estuviera presente.

' _Si Issei tiene algún trauma del pasado, entonces espero que mi hija sea capaz de ayudarlo…'_ pensaba la peliblanca al momento que encontraba a Issei el cual estaba parado admirando las plantas.

"Así que la naturaleza te tranquiliza" hablaba de repente Kaguya sorprendiendo a Issei quien rápidamente recobro la compostura.

"Así es, un amigo mío, Bikou, me enseñó a relajarme con tan solo observar a la naturaleza"

"Se escucha como alguien de confianza…" decía Kaguya.

"Lo es, es de las pocas personas con la cuales en verdad tenía una muy buena relación" revelaba Issei con un tono de voz nostálgico.

"No te pongas triste Issei, volverás a verlos" decía Kaguya percibiendo el cambio de humor del chico.

"Eso espero"

"A expensas de no querer entrometerme demasiado, me gustaría que me platicaras sobre esas personas que tienes en alta estima" pedía Kaguya con un tono amable.

"Está bien, digo, supongo que puedo ya que usted y el señor Naruto me están dando una segunda oportunidad" decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kaguya devolvía el gesto mientras pensaba _'Entonces si piensa aceptar la proposición de Naruto-kun'_

"Bien, la verdad es que los amigos que tengo en los que en verdad puedo confiar se cuentan con los dedos de las manos y son solo siete" revelaba Issei haciendo que Kaguya se sorprendiera por la minúscula cantidad de amigos.

"Desde pequeño tuve una muy buena relación con Vali y luego de que él también viviera una situación similar a la mía nos volvimos los mejores amigos, por no decir que nos volvimos hermanos" explicaba Issei "Tanto así que cuando estaba más sumergido en la depresión y le dije sobre mi sueño de querer morir para poder estar en paz él estuvo en contra, pero entendía la razón de mi decisión y aun así me dijo que haría lo posible por quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, pero con la llegada de ustedes dos en Kuoh no quise desaprovechar"

"Ya veo…" decía Kaguya al ver que posiblemente Issei tenga un grave problema mental.

"Luego están Bikou y Saji; Bikou es un amigo en común que Vali y yo hicimos, él es muy unido a la naturaleza y solo quiere vivir su vida a su modo, además, es el descendiente de Sun-Wukong"

"¿Descendiente de Sun Wukong?" preguntaba Kaguya al aire.

"Así es, y como le decía, tiene una conexión con la naturaleza envidiable"

' _Mmm… ese chico suena como alguien prometedor… le comentare a Naruto sobre él, tal vez hayamos encontrado a alguien que pueda entrenar en el arte del Senjutsu'_ pensaba la peliblanca mientras Issei seguía con su explicación.

"A Saji, Saji Genshirou, lo conocí durante mi viaje de un par de meses de entrenamiento, él es el portador del dragón Vritra y está en una búsqueda para encontrar los **Sacred Gears** del dragón, nos enfrentamos y apenas lo pude derrotar"

"¿Había una razón en específico por la que él busca las partes de Vritra?" preguntaba Kaguya.

"Si, él me contó que fue atacado por un demonio renegado que casi lo mataba y fue cuando despertó su **Sacred Gear** , luego se conectó con el espíritu de Vritra y esté le dijo que debía buscar las otras partes ya que podía convertirse en un blanco para los demonios renegados o seres que buscaran poder así que Saji accedió a hacerlo para poder protegerse del mundo sobrenatural por si buscaban hacerle daño"

' _Rectifico, ese chico también suena como alguien prometedor, entonces serían dos…'_ pensaba de nuevo Kaguya.

"Y luego tenemos a Matsuda y Motohama, ellos eran los únicos que me trataban de manera decente en la escuela, pero por la forma en la que los demás me trataban yo me termine por alejar de ellos ya que no quería que les dieran el mismo trato" decía Issei con un tono melancólico.

"Eso fue muy noble de tu parte"

"Gracias…" respondía Issei "Y luego están Gasper y Millicas"

"¿Millicas?"

"Es el hijo del maou Lucifer y su reina"

"Tenías una buena relación con él?" preguntaba Kaguya.

"De hecho si, el pequeño también sufre de negligencia por parte de sus padres debido a las labores de ambos y sus abuelos, los padres de Rias y Sirzechs, siempre están más al pendiente de las acciones de Rias y Millicas suele quedarse solo, fue en una reunión que ambos nos hicimos amigos y cada que tenía oportunidad pasaba tiempo con él"

"¿Y qué hay de esa chica Gasper?"

"Ella…" decía Issei adoptando una mirada de tristeza, pero a la vez de felicidad "Ella era mi única amiga en todo el grupo sobrenatural… siempre estuvo ahí para mí y era quien me apoyaba cuando los demás se desquitaban conmigo… incluso intento abogar por mí, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera por temor a que le hicieran algo…" la voz de Issei se volvía más y más angustiada.

"No te preocupes" Kaguya ponía su mano en su hombro "Una vez que todo pase podrás ir por tu amiga Gasper y traerla contigo"

"¿Está… hablando en serio?" preguntaba esperanzado Issei.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero tendrá que ser luego de que termines lo que Naruto-kun tiene preparado para ti" decía Kaguya mientras que Issei asentía "Por el momento quiero que me acompañes" pedía la peliblanca mientras se alejaba flotando y era seguida por un Issei con mirada confundida.

"¿A dónde vamos?" el castaño preguntaba.

"Ahora lo verás" decía Kaguya al momento que se detenían frente a una puerta con varios sellos.

"¿Qué hay dentro de esa habitación?"

"Mi hija" contestaba con simpleza Kaguya mientras levantaba una mano y un brillo aparecía en la puerta y los sellos se desvanecían.

"¡¿Su hija?!" preguntaba exaltado Issei.

"Así es" respondía la peliblanca "Naruto y yo decidimos sellarla dentro de esta habitación luego de un evento que ocurrió en el pasado y detuve su crecimiento hace un tiempo por lo que ahora que la liberé ella tendrá tu edad… por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?" explicaba Kaguya y al final preguntaba.

"Tengo… tengo dieciséis…" respondía Issei aun sorprendido por la revelación de que Kaguya tiene un hijo "Disculpe Kaguya-san, pero ¿Por qué sellaron a su hija?"

"Me temo que por el momento no puedo revelarte esa información Issei-san, tendrás que esperar a que Naruto te cuente todo cuando regrese" decía con autoridad la peliblanca.

"Ya veo…"

*Crack*

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a Issei quien se giraba para ver como una silueta salía de la habitación.

"Fuaahh" la figura bostezaba "¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" preguntaba la figura mientras salía de la habitación.

"Lo suficiente hija mía, lo suficiente" respondía Kaguya.

"Asumo que como me despertaste significa que papá por fin encontró a alguien ara que sea su discípulo" cuestionaba la chica.

"Así es" respondía Kaguya.

"¿Y bien, en dónde está?" preguntaba saliendo por completo de la habitación y quedando justo delante de Issei dándole la espalda.

"Detrás de ti Naruko-chan" respondía con simpleza Kaguya y la mencionada se giraba para quedar cara a cara con Issei.

Issei, por su parte, quedó asombrado por la belleza de la chica que estaba frente a él. Era un poco más baja que él ya que apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Su cabello era rubio y estaba atado en dos coletas con unos cuantos mechones cayendo por el frente, tenía además las puntas de color blanco. Su piel era clara, pero no tanto como la de Kaguya, además que sus ojos eran de un tono azul claro y tenía dos marcas como las de Naruto en las mejillas. Su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado con unos pechos copa C y unas caderas bien formadas. Vestía una especie de camisa de manga larga color negro, pero con las mangas arremangadas hasta la altura de sus brazos y la vestimenta caía hasta la altura de sus muslos y estaba partido po los costados mostrando el short naranja que vestía. Para complementar llevaba unas medias negras largas y unas botas estilo ninja que le cubrían las pantorrillas.

"Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres al que eligió mi padre" decía Naruko quien veía a Issei de arriba abajo e Issei se sentía incómodo por la proximidad de la chica.

"Un… un g-gusto" decía Issei con nerviosismo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntaba Naruko.

"Soy Issei Hyodou" decía Issei recobrando la compostura.

"Es un placer, yo soy Naruko Uzumaki" decía la rubia de puntas blancas mientras ambos chicos se daban la mano y Naruko adoptó una mirada coqueta "Sabes, ahora que te veo bien eres muy lindo"

Al decir eso Naruko se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Issei.

"Eh!" Issei se sonrojaba fuertemente al tener tan cerca el rostro de la chica mientras que Kaguya simplemente veía con una mirada inexpresiva, pero si uno prestaba atención podía darse cuenta que había un brillo especial en los ojos de Kaguya.

"Eh… yo… yo… bueno…" Issei tartamudeaba y estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando vio a los ojos a Naruko y se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada mientras ambos se reflejaban en la mirada del otro…

' _Eres un bueno para nada'_

De repente el rostro de Naruko cambió por el de Rias e Issei salía del trance al ver a la pelirroja en lugar de la rubia.

' _Jamás podrás disfrutar de mi cuerpo'_

Y ahora el rostro de Rias era reemplazado por el de Raynare y eso terminó por hacer que Issei saliera del trance y se apartara de manera veloz del lado de Naruko.

"Lo siento… debo ir… a otro lugar…" decía de manera apresurada Issei al momento de que desaparecía por los pasillos del templo.

"¿Are?" Naruko veía con intriga a Issei y pudo percibir miedo en su mirada "¿Fue por algo que dije?" preguntaba Naruko a su madre quien veía el rumbo por el cual Issei se había ido.

"No es eso Naruko-chan, al parecer Issei si tiene un trauma que le aqueja" decía Kaguya con un tono de simpatía por lo que pasaba el chico.

"¿Un trauma?" preguntaba Naruko con interés.

"Debes esperar a que llegue tu padre para que le proponga a Issei que sea su aprendiz, solo así podrás escuchar la historia del chico"

"Espera ¿Entonces aún no es el aprendiz de papá?" preguntaba con sorpresa Naruko.

"No, aun no lo es, verás, las circunstancias en las que lo reclutamos no fueron las mejores" revelaba Kaguya.

"Déjame adivinar, papá y sus locas visiones" decía Naruko con una mirada de palo.

"Si" era la simple respuesta de Kaguya.

"¿Dónde está papá?"

"Esta con la tía Kurama, vendrán mañana junto con Kunou-chan" decía Kaguya.

"Vaya, entonces ¿vendrán también los demás?" preguntaba Kaguya.

"No, y ahora que lo mencionas deberíamos visitarlos para ver cómo están" musitaba Kaguya "Bueno, como sea, vamos a dormir y ya mañana llegará Naruto-kun"

"Pero mamá! Acabo de despertar"

"No me rezongue señorita, anda y a dormir" decía Kaguya con un tono maternal.

"Mmph" Naruko bufaba e inflaba las mejillas mientras regresaba a su habitación.

"Y te quiero despierta a las cinco de la mañana para cerciorarme en que nivel de fuerza te encuentras" decía Kaguya,

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaba Naruko y antes de poder replicar Kaguya cerró la puerta de la habitación su cara.

"Ahora solo resta esperar a Naruto-kun" decía Kaguya mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pero se detenía y veía de nuevo la dirección por donde se había ido Issei _'Espero que esté bien…'_

 **(Con Issei)**

Issei había llegado a su habitación y estaba recargado en la puerta mientras jadeaba.

"No debí haber reaccionado así…" decía para si mismo el chico.

"Mañana me disculpare con Naruko" susurraba Issei mientras se acercaba a su cama y cerraba los ojos solo para ver los rostros de Rias y Raynare de nuevo, haciendo que Issei sacudiera la cabeza con fuerza.

"Debo dejar de pensar en esas dos…"

Y así Issei se recostaba esperando que el sueño lo reclamara y estar listo para el día siguiente.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del fic.**

 **En este capítulo se dan ligeras pistas de lo que puede pasar en el futuro del fic y además introducimos a un nuevo personaje.**

 **Naruko Uzumaki.**

 **Si tienen problemas imaginándose como es, solo recuerden a la versión femenina de Naruto cuando usa su "Jutsu Sexy", pero agréguenle puntas blancas en el cabello.**

 **Ahora, aclarare unas cuantas cosas sobre el fic.**

 **Los títulos de Dios de la Destrucción y Ángel Guardian son solo eso, títulos. Ni Naruto ni Kaguya están al nivel de los Dioses y Ángeles de la franquicia de Dragon Ball, pero si son lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar entre los seres más poderosos sino es que los más fuertes del universo DxD.**

 **Issei será fuerte y podrá igualar a Naruto, así como Naruko igualando a su madre, pero ni de chiste están cerca del nivel de Goku, Vegeta, Jiren, Bills, etc.**

 **Con esto Issei será unos de los más fuertes del fic, y solo Naruko estará a su nivel, así que el entrenamiento que vayan a hacer será al nivel de Naruto y Kaguya.**

 **Esto lo pongo más que nada porque yo soy de los que cree que los personajes de Dragon Ball están a un nivel superior y más que nada porque los personajes principales con nivel "Destruye Planetas" y en otras franquicias, como Naruto y DxD, no hay personajes que sean en su totalidad nivel "Destruye Planetas" (Naruto) y en el caso de DxD pues los medianamente más cercanos serían Trihexa, Gran Rojo u Ophis con todo su poder.**

 **Bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar o debatir pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos, capitulo nuevo. Por cierto, esté capítulo marca mi primer intento de Lemon así que pido algo de comprensión por si no me quedó…**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Breaker234: Gracias por el comentario. Ya se verá en el futuro como lidiará Issei con esos traumas.**

 **Ignacio365: Lo que tuvo que pasar Issei lo profundizaremos en el futuro del fic, tu solo espera que no será bonito. E Issei amará a su hijo, no será un bastardo con él/ella.**

 **Gadihan: Toda la razón. En Dragon Ball es otro nivel y Naruto (la franquicia) tiene enemigos que apenas podrían con los de la saga de Freezer (no con el propio Freezer).**

 **Misterio 9: No te preocupes camarada, Kunou esta fija en el harem de Issei junto a Naruko y Fem Gasper. Saji no se unirá al grupo Sitri.**

 **Nightmare nightmare: Bueno, es tardado escribir.**

 **Neopercival: Pues aquí está el capítulo, que lo disfrutes.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Pues aquí está el Lemon, aunque es mi primer intento y con el tiempo mejorare, pero espero que este sea de nivel aceptable. Y si, pobre Vali.**

 **Alexzero: Si, Naruko será el ángel de Naruto, en más de un sentido de la palabra.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias.**

 **Anonymus: Ya veremos con el desarrollo, pero si será difícil que puedan acercarse a Issei y más cuando Naruko y otras chicas se lo impidan a Rias y las demás. Y los celos de las chicas, ya se verán. Ahora imagina como Naruko querrá vapulear a Rias y las demás al saber la historia de Issei.**

 **Don Obvion: Todo dependerá de ciertos factores, pero Raynare es la que más difícil lo tiene.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Este Issei tiene un trauma para con las mujeres así que no es un pervertido obsesionado con las tetas. Y si, Naruto no está al nivel de los de Dragon Ball.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia; Nada de lo que aparezca en este fic me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños como Ichiei Ishibumi o Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **No se les olvide votar!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Una reunión inesperada; recuerdos culposos.**

 **(Kyoto – templo de Yasaka, en la mañana)**

Ya era de día en el templo de la líder youkai en donde se encontraban Naruto y Kurama esperando la llegada de la hija de ambos para poder partir al templo del rubio.

"¿En dónde está?" preguntaba Naruto algo irritado por la tardanza de Kunou.

"Otou-san, okaa-san!" escuchaban ambos padres a la pequeña y se giraba para encontrarse con la tan esperada Kunou quien corría hacía donde estaban ellos lista para partir "Estoy lista"

"Ya era hora" murmuraba Naruto medianamente molesto por el tiempo que le tomó a su hija prepararse.

"Ahora solo necesito crear una clon" decía Yasaka mientras hacía rápidos movimientos con las manos " **Arte kitsune: Clon ilusorio** " llamaba la kitsune su técnica especial.

Justo al lado de Kurama aparecía un clon de ella bajo la ilusión de Yasaka, con el cabello, las orejas y una sola cola, todo de color amarillo y con el tono de piel más claro y sin las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

"Ya sabes, durante todo el tiempo que me encuentre en el templo de Naruto-kun tú te encargaras de todos los asuntos oficiales que requieran la atención de la líder de la facción youkai" decía Kurama a su clon.

"Por supuesto jefa" respondía la clon.

"Y durante todo este tiempo recuerda que el nombre que debes usar es el de Yasaka ¿entendido?"

"Puede estar tranquila jefa" contestaba de nuevo la clon, Yasaka.

"¿Alguna duda?" preguntaba Kurama.

"De hecho si, si la situación lo amerita ¿puedo usar fuerza letal para lidiar con el problema?" preguntaba la clon con un ligero tono de emoción.

"Si es necesario entonces si, haz lo que sea necesario para mantener la seguridad de Kyoto y de los youkai"

"Genial!" la clon estaba más que emocionada al escuchar eso.

' _Este clon de Kurama está totalmente chiflada'_ pensaba Naruto con una gran gota de sudor al ver que el clon que creo Kurama tenía predilección por la violencia.

"Listo Naruto, podemos partir" decía Kurama con tranquilidad acercándose a donde estaban Naruto y Kunou al momento que Naruto tomaba las manos de ambas.

"Bien, vámonos" decía Naruto viendo como la clon de Kurama se despedía de ellos mientras sostenía varios fuegos artificiales en sus manos y uno ya se encontraba encendido…

' _¿Por qué presiento que cuando volvamos el templo ya no va a estar de pie?'_ pensaba Naruto con la gota de sudor ahora más grande.

El rubio se giraba para ver a Kurama y la pelirroja no parecía para nada preocupada.

' _Y a Kurama parece no importarle…'_ pensaba Naruto suspirando y desapareciendo con su esposa y su hija en un destello amarillo.

 **(Cambio de escena – Las Vegas)**

En un casino de Las Vegas nos encontramos con una escena algo peculiar. Las personas veían con asombro como en dos máquinas tragaperras se encontraban dos jóvenes jugando, uno al lado del otro, y como con cada intento que hacían ambos chicos estos ganaban dinero.

"Esto es endemoniadamente fácil" decía el chico de la izquierda.

"Ya lo creo" contestaba el segundo chico.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con tus ganancias?" preguntaba el primero chico.

"Seguir costeando mi viaje a través del mundo para seguir con mi búsqueda" decía el segundo chico "¿Y tú que vas a hacer con tu parte?"

"Posiblemente comprar una casa en alguna playa para poder flojear sin que me molesten" decía el primer chico.

"Jejeje, eso suena bien" decía el segundo chico.

Ambos seguían jugando y llamando la atención de las demás personas presentes e incluso de los dirigentes del casino quienes enviaron a unos guardias para asegurarse de que ambos chicos no estuvieran haciendo trampa.

De vuelta con los chicos estos ya tenían una enorme cantidad de dinero ganado y seguían como si nada.

"Tenemos muy buena suerte…"

"Y que lo digas…"

"Disculpen caballeros"

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver a un hombre vestido con un traje negro quien los había interrumpido.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué se le ofrece?"

Ambos chicos le preguntaban al sujeto.

"Podrían por favor acompañarnos" pedía el hombre haciendo que ambos chicos asintieran, recolectaran las ganancias y siguieran al sujeto ante la atenta mirada de los demás jugadores.

"Tch… esos mocosos no saben en lo que se han metido" decía de repente una mujer rubia que también estaba sentada en una máquina tragaperras alejada de donde estaban los chicos. La mujer llamaba la atención de los hombres presentes debido a sus _enormes_ atributos.

De regreso con los chicos estos habían sido llevados a una oficina en donde se encontraron con un hombre de apariencia de mafioso y con dos sujetos fornidos a su lado actuando como guardaespaldas.

"Aquí están señor" decía el sujeto que había ido por ambos chicos.

"Excelente" decía el hombre mientras observaba atentamente a ambos chicos.

El primer chico era rubio, con ojos de color gris y vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta y por debajo una camisa negra de manga larga, además de unos pantalones de mezclilla azules.

El segundo chico era pelinegro, con ojos del mismo color y un extraño ornamento de oro en la frente. Vestía una camisa roja y encima un chaleco negro, unos pantalones azules y tenía una pose relajada.

"Un gusto señores, soy el dueño del casino, ¿Puedo saber sus nombres?" preguntaba el sujeto de apariencia de mafioso.

"Claro, yo me llamó Saji" decía el chico rubio.

"Yo soy Bikou" respondía el pelinegro.

"Maravilloso" decía el hombre "Ahora, me gustaría hablar algo con ustedes…" decía el sujeto solo para ver a los chicos…

"Es un placer conocerte Saji"

"Lo mismo digo Bikou"

Presentándose el uno al otro.

"¿Acaso no se conocían ya?"

"No" respondían ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

"Juraría que se conocían de antes" decía el dueño.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntaba Saji.

"Por todo lo que han estado haciendo hasta ahora" decía el sujeto "Lo cual me recuerda, necesito que me devuelvan todo lo que han ganado"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Porque ustedes dos estaban a punto de dejarme en la quiebra con todo lo que ganaron, además de que obviamente estaban haciendo trampa ya que nadie puede ganar muy seguido en las máquinas tragaperras"

"Nosotros no estábamos haciendo trampa!" interrumpía Saji de repente.

"Lo hayan hecho o no eso no me importa, e punto es que ustedes me van a regresar lo que ganaron o si no…" amenazaba el dueño mientras sus hombres se ponían detrás de Saji y Bikou.

Estos veían al dueño y luego se veían el uno al otro y se daban una sonrisa.

"No le devolveremos nada"

"Así es, ganamos de manera justa y el que usted quiera quitarnos nuestro premio para seguir timando a los demás no lo vamos a permitir"

"Entonces no me dejan opción, no se lo tomen personal…" decía el hombre al momento de chasquear sus dedos y dándole la orden a sus esbirros quienes asintieron.

 **(Un par de minutos después)**

*Crash!*

Un cuerpo salió volando destruyendo una ventana a su paso y dos figuras salían corriendo por la ventana destruida.

"DETENGANLOS!"

El grito lo había dado el dueño del casino al momento que Saji y Bikou salín corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

"Esto es divertido!" decía Saji mientras golpeaba a varios sujetos que intentaban interrumpirles el paso.

"Aunque preferiría estar tumbado o tomar una siesta" decía Bikou al momento de también deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

"Por aquí!" decía Saji mientras corría fuera del casino y se metía por un callejón.

"Voy detrás de ti" decía Bikou mientras entraba al callejón y así ambos se detuvieron a recobrar el aliento por la adrenalina.

"Eso estuvo bien…" jadeaba ligeramente Saji.

"¿Los habremos perdido?" preguntaba Bikou.

"CREO QUE SE FUERON POR AQUÍ"

Ambos chicos se asustaron por el grito y estaban a punto de seguir corriendo cuando una puerta que se encontraba detrás de ello se abrió y un par de manos los tomaba a ambos y arrastraba hacia el interior.

"Por aquí!" Los sujetos pasaron de largo y se perdieron en la distancia.

De vuelta con Saji y Bikou, ambos chicos recobraron la compostura para ver a la persona que los ayudo y lo primero que vieron…

*Boing* *Boing*

Fueron los pechos más grandes que jamás había visto ambos.

"Woah!"

"¡¿Son reales?!"

*Pow!*

*Pow!*

"Ouch!"

"Auch!"

Ambos chicos recibieron un fuerte golpe cada uno que hizo que besaran el piso.

"Mis ojos están aquí arriba mocosos" decía una voz femenina haciendo que Saji y Bikou levantaran la mirada de estar en el piso y se encontraron con la imagen de una mujer que los veía con una vena resaltante en su frente.

La mujer en cuestión lucía joven con su cabello rubio opaco atado en dos coletas y sus ojos color miel. Vestía una blusa blanca que lograba la difícil tarea de contener sus enormes pechos y encima una chaqueta verde. Llevaba unos pantalones azules que cubrían hasta las pantorrillas y unas zapatillas de tacón alto negros.

"¿Are?" la mujer veía divertida a ambos chicos "¿Acaso los mocosos se han quedado sin palabras?"

"En parte" decía Bikou mientras se ponía de pie "Es solo que nunca antes había visto unos pechos así de grandes" decía sin pudor alguno Bikou mientras veía de nuevo los atributos de la mujer.

"Mocoso…" gruñía la mujer al ver que el chico parecía no tener vergüenza mientras que su puño temblaba de manera peligrosa.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer algo, Saji intervino para tratar de evitar que la mujer masacrara a Bikou.

"Ahm… gracias por ayudarnos, pero ¿por qué lo hizo?" Saji trataba de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

"Bueno, los vi mientras jugaban en el casino" hablaba la mujer "Y al ver que el dueño los había mandado llamar sabía que iban a ver problemas así que estuve atenta para intervenir, después de todo los jugadores recurrentes debemos apoyarnos" decía la mujer mientras les giñaba un ojo a los chicos en señal de complicidad.

"Entonces no nos queda más que agradecerle… uhm…" decía Bikou.

"Tsunade, Tsunade Senju, un placer"

 **(Cambio de escena – Residencia Hyodou)**

En la residencia Hyodou se encontraban presentes los padres de Issei y su hermana, además de Val y sus tres compañeras, así como Rias y su séquito y Raynare.

Luego de la "muerte" de Issei y de haber pasado un tiempo en el inframundo, los residentes de la casa de la familia Hyodou habían vuelto a Kuoh y también a la rutina diaria de cada uno.

Pero el ambiente seguía pesado por la pérdida del castaño o, mejor dicho, el peliblanco de mechón castaño.

Y esa era otra cuestión que atormentaba a los señores Hyodou.

¿Cuándo había sido que Issei se tiño el pelo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Eran las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de los padres ya que luego del evento fatídico en donde murió el hijo de ambos se pusieron a pensar sobre todo lo que había transcurrido hasta ese momento y se dieron cuenta que de Issei no sabían nada.

Con las chicas la situación era la misma, pero el dolor que sentían era incluso mayor pues tarde se vinieron a dar cuenta que el chico al que habían tratado como basura era el chico por el que habían desarrollado sentimientos de amor.

Sentimientos que ninguna percibió debido a la arrogancia con la que contaban en ese momento y que nublaba el juicio de cada chica.

 **(Habitación de Akeno)**

La reina Gremory estaba sentada en su cama, con la mirada perdida y sin brillo.

La chica se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado antes del día donde Issei murió.

¿En que momento ella lo alejo?

¿En que momento ella descargo su frustración con él?

Akeno recordaba muy bien que ella odiaba mucho a su padre desde el día en el que su madre murió a manos de los demás miembros del clan Himejima. La pelinegra no podía estar en la misma sala que algún ángel caído debido a la aberración que sentía por ellos. Aberración que también sentía por ella misma por compartir la sangre de caído con su padre.

Pero entonces recordaba como Issei intento por todos los miedos hacer que se reconciliara con su padre.

Ella no entendía por qué el castaño se empeñaba en hacer que reparará su relación con su padre…

Pero el día de su muerte quedó claro…

Luego de que Issei murió ella pensó en todo lo que había vivido el castaño y se dio cuenta que la vida del chico no había sido la mejor, por mucho, ya que él mismo había declarado que su familia se había olvidado de él, así como el maltrato que sufría a manos de ellos, sus supuestos amigos y compañeros del grupo sobrenatural, y los alumnos de la academia, y fue ahí cuando Akeno entendió…

El chico quería que ella se reconciliara con su padre para que no experimentará lo que se sentía estar sin tu familia…

Ella al haber perdido a su madre aun contaba con su padre, mientras que el castaño, a pesar de tener aún a sus dos padres, estaba prácticamente solo ya que no le prestaban nada de atención.

Cuando Akeno lo captó lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su padre.

Y lo encontró ya que Baraquiel estaba preocupado por lo que había escuchado sobre el niño rubio que había destruido Kuoh y estaba preocupado por su pequeña, a pesar de que ella no quería saber nada de él.

Cuando Baraquiel vio de nuevo a su hija quedó sorprendido ya que lo primero que pasó fue que Akeno lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Cuando Akeno se separó la chica le pedía perdón por haberlo odiado sin razón alguna.

Y desde ahí la relación entre ambos mejoró, pero a costa de saber que el cambio se dio luego de la muerte del chico que Akeno se dio cuenta tarde que amaba.

Desde entonces Baraquiel trataba de apoyar anímicamente a su hija, pero sin resultados fructíferos.

"Issei-kun…" susurraba la chica para si misma "Perdóname…" decía la chica con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

 **(Habitación de Raynare)**

La chica pelinegra estaba en su cama, recostada, mientras observaba la pulsera que Issei le había regalado en la cita que tuvieron.

La chica veía con melancolía la pulsera ya que fue el único regalo que le dio el chico antes de que Raynare decidiera destruir la autoestima de Issei por completo con sus acciones.

"Issei-kun…" Raynare acercaba la pulsera a su rostro y se cubría los ojos con ella mientras que empezaba a gimotear.

"Issei-kun… *sob*…"

 _Raynare_

"Issei!"

La chica se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Issei y rápidamente se giraba buscando el origen de dicha voz.

"Issei!"

 _Acá estoy Raynare_

"¿Dónde?" preguntaba la chica con desesperación tratando de buscar al chico.

 _Aquí_

La chica se giraba en dirección de la puerta y ahí estaba, ahí se encontraba Issei quien veía con una sonrisa a Raynare.

"Issei-kun!" la chica sonreía y se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

*Thump*

"Ouch"

Pero la chica terminaba golpeándose contra la puerta y se giraba en dirección a su cama para ver a Issei sentado en ella y viéndola con una mirada fría.

"Issei-kun ¿por qué?" intentaba hablar Raynare.

 _No quiero que me toques con tus sucias manos._

"Issei-kun…"

 _Quién sabe cuántos miembros has tocado con tus manos o cuantos has chupado con tu boca, así que no quiero ni que me toques ni que digas mi nombre_

"Issei-kun ¿por qué… por qué me hablas así?" decía la chica con un tono suplicante.

 _Jamás amaré a una zorra como tú_

Al momento de decir eso Issei empezaba a desvanecerse haciendo que Raynare se alterará.

"Issei-kun, no te vayas por favor!" gritaba la chica con desesperación lanzándose a su cama intentando detener a Issei solo para no atrapar nada.

Raynare se levantaba buscando con la mirada a Issei solo para encontrar su habitación justo como estaba y no había presencia alguna de Issei.

"Issei-kun" susurraba la chica mientras se recostaba en su cama en posición fetal y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

"Vuelve… por favor…"

 **(Cambio de escena – habitación de Issei)**

Rias se encontraba sentada en la cama de la que era la habitación de Issei mientras que pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

"Ise" la chica decía el nombre del peliblanco de mechón castaño mientras se llevaba una mano a su vientre.

"Ise… mi Ise" decía la pelirroja cerrando los ojos recordando un evento del pasado.

Recordando cuando ella le entrego su primera vez, la noche que hicieron el amor.

En esa ocasión Rias había decidido que ese sería su último recurso para librarse del compromiso con Riser por si no lograban vencerlo en el juego de clasificación, entonces ella revelaría que no es virgen y con eso podría ganarse su libertad a costa de la reputación que francamente no le afectaría ya que muchos la apreciaban por su nivel de poder y por otros logros que ella y su séquito habían logrado.

A pesar de todo cuando llego la pelea contra Riser, Rias y su séquito lograron salir victoriosos gracias a Issei quien peleo en nombre de Rias por petición de Sona quien era la que había reencarnado a Issei. Pero la pelirroja prefirió aumentar su ego y el de su grupo diciendo que había sido ella quien había derrotado a Riser quitándole todo el crédito a Issei y quedándoselo para ella y para Lisa, quien se encontraba inconsciente al haber perdido contra Riser por haberse confiado de más.

Una semana y media después Rias descubrió que estaba embarazada luego de esa noche que había pasado con Issei y debido al cambio de pensamiento que las chicas habían tenido, Rias estaba feliz pues tenía planeado hablar con Issei y pedirle perdón por haberlo usado y también revelarle que esperaba un hijo suyo y así hacer que ambos formaran una familia juntos.

Al menos esa era la idea de Rias la cual se vino abajo al descubrir que Issei se había marchado de Kuoh. Pero la chica tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo y declararle su amor.

Solo para que ocurriera la muerte de Issei que termino por hacer que Rias quedará en shock durante más de tres días solo para derrumbarse emocionalmente al asimilar la muerte del chico.

Y es por eso que Rias recordaba con nostalgia esa noche que pasó con Issei.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Rias se encontraba frente a la habitación de Issei lista para seguir con su plan para librarse de su compromiso matrimonial. La chica estaba con la idea de hacerlo y se daba ánimos recordándose que lo hacía por su futuro. También ayudaba que ella consideraba lindo a Issei desde que lo conoció cuando eran niños y ahora que eran adolescentes le parecía aún más atractivo._

" _Estoy lista" decía Rias mientras tocaba la puerta._

 _*Toc* *Toc*_

" _Ya voy"_

 _Al cabo de un rato Issei abría la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver que era Rias la que estaba frente a él y se sonrojo al ver que solo vestía una bata de baño._

 _Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Rias lo empujo dentro de su habitación y cerraba la puerta._

" _Rias ¿Qué pasa?"_

" _Issei…" jadeaba la pelirroja con un sonrojo al ver que el chico llevaba puestos solo unos pantalones y podía ver su bien formado cuerpo._

 _Issei veía a Rias con intriga mientras su mirada reflejaba tristeza y soledad._

 _La chica recordó que Issei estaba triste ya que ese mismo día el chico volvió a ver a Raynare estar con otro hombre, otro alumno de la academia, al cual la pelinegra invitaba a que le acompañara a la bodega de la academia, asegurándose que Issei viera todo._

 _Rias sintió un pequeño malestar al recordar como la mirada de Issei se rompía mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro para luego salir corriendo de donde se encontraba. Se sentía culpable de lo que iba a hacer._

' _No' pensaba la chica con una mirada decidida 'Esto lo hago por mi futuro'_

" _Issei… quiero… que me hagas tuya" decía la chica con nerviosismo mientras que besaba al castaño con lujuria._

 _Chuu_

 _Issei se sorprendía y rápidamente se separaba de la pelirroja._

" _Rias! ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntaba el chico._

" _Nada malo Issei" respondía la pelirroja mientras se desabrochaba la bata "Es solo… es solo que yo…" trataba de decir la chica mientras un sonrojo se posaba en su rostro._

" _Yo… yo…"_

" _¿Rias?"_

" _Te amo"_

 _Declaraba la chica con un gran rubor mientras se quitaba la bata y dejaba a apreciar su muy deseable cuerpo cubierto por una erótica lencería negra._

 _Pero lo que la pelirroja no percibió fue que esas palabras afectaron de más a Issei pues nadie en el pasado le había dicho esas palabras al chico, así que escuchar a Rias decir eso hizo que la mente del castaño dejara de pensar de manera racional mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

" _Rias… yo… yo…" intentaba decir Issei, pero fue cortado por Rias quien ponía su dedo en los labios del chico._

" _No hables… solo… hagámoslo…"_

 **(Advertencia – Lemon)**

 _Rias procedía a besar a Issei mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo del chico quien se estremecía por el tacto al mismo tiempo que se dejaba guiar por el momento y recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja._

" _Ise" la pelirroja se separaba y comenzaba a descender mientras plantaba besos en el cuerpo del chico._

" _Rias" Issei susurraba al sentir los labios de la chica en su cuerpo._

 _La pelirroja desabrochaba el pantalón del chico y de un solo movimiento bajaba tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior del chico._

" _¡!"_

 _La chica quedó sorprendida por el miembro del chico el cual era muy grande y se encontraba en estado semi-erecto._

' _No… pensé… que fuera… así de grande…' pensaba algo intimidad Rias por el tamaño del pene del chico._

 _Pero recordando lo que vino a hacer, Rias tomaba el miembro del chico y comenzaba a masturbarlo de manera lenta._

" _Nrgh"_

 _Haciendo que Issei soltara un leve gruñido y que la seguridad de la chica aumentara._

' _Me pregunto… ¿a qué sabrá?' y con este pensamiento la chica le daba una lamida tímida y de inmediato el sabor le gusto._

" _Rias" decía el chico sintiendo como su miembro se ponía duro._

" _Mmm" Rias ahora había ganado confianza y se encontraba mamando el pene del chico con un ritmo acelerado._

' _No! No debo perder el tiempo' pensaba la chica 'Empieza a gustarme, pero debo hacer esto rápido antes de que alguien llegue y me interrumpa'_

 _Y sacando el pene de Issei de su boca Rias quedó impactada al ver que el miembro del chico se había puesto totalmente duro y su grosor había aumentado._

' _Esto… no va a entrar en mí' pensaba nerviosa la chica._

" _Rias" jadeaba Issei quien estuvo a punto de correrse._

" _Shh… tu tranquilo… yo me encargo" le decía la chica mientras hacía que Issei se recostara en la cama mientras Rias se subía encima._

 _Issei quedó hipnotizado por la belleza de Rias mientras veía como la pelirroja se quitaba el sostén y dejaba al descubierto sus grandes pechos los cuales se veían firmes, pero blandos a la vez y sus pezones rosas estaban duros._

" _Rias…"_

 _La chica entonces procedía a mover a un lado sus bragas dejando apreciar su intimidad y un poco de su vello púbico._

" _Ise"_

 _La chica decía el nombre de Issei al momento que posicionaba el miembro de Issei en su entrada y lentamente descendía, sintiendo como el pene de Issei estiraba su virginal vagina._

" _Mmh" gemía Rias al sentir como el pene de Issei tocaba su barrera la cual la separaba de convertirse en una mujer._

" _Rias!" Issei estaba preocupado al ver la cara de inconformidad de la pelirroja._

" _Estoy bien… estoy bien" jadeaba la chica._

' _Es hora'_

 _Y con ese pensamiento Rias termino por ensartarse por completo ahogando un grito de dolor mientras sangre salía de su entrada, marcando el fin de su virginidad._

 _Issei, al ver la expresión de Rias, se levantó para besar a la chica la cual devolvía el beso con pasión para tratar de mitigar el dolor._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos Rias se separaba mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente y ponía sus pechos en el rostro de Issei el cual comenzaba a lamer los duros pezones de la chica haciendo que gimiera gustosa._

…

 _Media hora, y varias posiciones después, Rias se encontraba recostada en la cama con los pies elevados en el aire mientras que Issei estaba encima de ella arremetiendo contra la pelirroja la cual gemía sumergida en el éxtasis mientras sus pechos revotaban._

" _Rias… voy a… correrme" decía Issei intentando aguantar._

" _Dentro!" decía la pelirroja sin saber lo que pedía ya que estaba muy concentrada en el placer "Córrete dentro Ise!"_

" _Rias!"_

" _Ise!"_

 _Y con ese último grito ambos llegaron al orgasmo mientras que el chico llenaba el vientre de Rias y era tal la cantidad que incluso comenzaba a desbordarse._

 **Fin del Lemon**

 _Issei caía rendido al lado de Rias mientras ambos jadeaban y el peliblanco de mechón castaño veía con una mirada llena de amor a la pelirroja la cual devolvía la sonrisa y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos debido al cansancio._

 _Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de Issei junto con una mirada de amor y devoción…_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

Unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Rias ya que la pelirroja recordaba lo que había hecho al día siguiente.

Ella se había levantado antes que Issei y con un ligero dolor en su entrepierna la pelirroja procedió a marcharse sin siquiera dejarle una nota a Issei.

Cuando el chico la confronto en el salón del Club del Ocultismo sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior se llevó una amarga sorpresa cuando Rias le dijo que lo que hicieron fue un error y que no se volvería a repetir.

También le había dicho que ella no quería tener una relación con él…

' _¿Por que le dije eso?'_ pensaba Rias con pesar mientras que llevaba ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirse mientras lloraba.

' _Ise… te necesito… tu hijo te necesita… te necesitamos'_

Luego de unos minutos Rias dejaba de llorar y levantaba la mirada con decisión mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

"Voy a traerte de vuelta Ise" decía con firmeza la chica "Pero primero, debo decirles a los demás…" la chica salía de la habitación mientras tocaba su vientre y tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

"Sobre nuestro hijo" susurraba la pelirroja mientras iba en dirección a la sala.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí está el capítulo nueve que espero disfruten.**

 **En este se ven parte de cómo están las cosas con Rias, Akeno y Raynare. ¿Recuerdan el trauma que tuvo Issei en el canon con Raynare? Pues hagan de cuenta que Raynare sufrirá algo similar y se ve en este capítulo con unas pequeñas visiones que está empezando a tener la chica.**

 **Y también aparece Tsunade!**

 **Les dejo esta actualización como regalo de navidad y año nuevo y espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo. Disfruten de las fiestas en compañía de los suyos.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar su review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic que está recibiendo un muy buen apoyo por parte de ustedes así que no me queda más que agradecerles.**

 **Bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Connor153: No te preocupes, Issei se hará cargo de su hijo, no será un bastardo con él/ella.**

 **Tacbon20: Respecto a eso al final del capítulo en la nota de autor viene algo relacionado con Mittelt. Para Kalawarner tengo planeado algo distinto.**

 **Skull Flame: Gracias.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Lo de Lisa lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Lo de Raynare pues ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio y sobre el lemon, requería que fuera con Rias para mostrar uno de los orígenes del trauma de Issei que veo que muchos en los comentarios lograron identificar. Bueno, Naruko actuó de manera seductora pues no conoce a Issei no sabía sobre su temor hacia las mujeres. Con Kaguya no muestra esto pues ella no ha mostrado querer acercarse a él con intenciones románticas. Por ahora solo hemos presentado a dos hijas de Naruto y por ahora esas dos si están en el harem. Y no, no creo que Jiren deje de estar chetado, si acaso harán a Goku aún más OP.**

 **Black Etherias833: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Alexzero: Gracias por el apoyo:**

 **Breaker234: Gracias y bueno, si no aparecía en un hospital la opción más viable era un casino.**

 **Otakugamer202: Al final del capítulo lo aclaro y no, no estará con Issei.**

 **Jimsop098: Pues el perdón ya se verá, pero el embarazo no le ayudara a Rias, pero no te preocupes, Issei va a querer a su hijo/a.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Neopercival: Entraron con el poder de la trama! Y si, Rias se lo dirá a todas y la que se va armar…**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Bueno, la verdad es que no está en planes hacer una Fem Jiren o una versión humana. Imagínate, qué personaje deberíamos introducir para que le iguale en fuerza e Issei no lo haría, ni Naruto. Los personajes de Dragon Ball están en otro nivel.**

 **Anonymus: Bueno, algunos también disfrutamos un poco el sufrimiento de los demás, yo, por ejemplo. Y acertaste con lo que van a vivir las chicas. Y sobre la pregunta de respecto a Lisa, eso se verá en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Misterio 9: Tal vez eso suceda en lo casinos, tal vez. Gracias por la retroalimentación del lemon. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **The great one: Tienes la razón con lo de Rias. Y no te preocupes, si cuidara de su hijo y lo querrá.**

 **Ricardo9999: Gracias por el apoyo. Si, ahora se viene lo shidori.**

 **DjGuilox-018: No te preocupes, todo se explicará.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Ya lo veremos en el futuro. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Marianobr17: Si cuidara a su hijo y ya verás cómo se desarrolla la relación con Rias.**

 **Guest: Pensare sobre lo de los finales alternos, parece buena idea. Gracias por el apoyo-**

 **Descargo de pertenencia; Highschool DxD y Naruto no me pertenecen, tal vez en futuro, tal vez…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Muestra de apoyo**

 **(Con Vali)**

El chico peli-platino se encontraba parado afuera de la cabaña en donde había pasado los últimos días luego de que Sarada le convenciera de que se quedará hasta que supiera qué iba a hacer a continuación. En un principio el chico se había negado, pero Izumi también trataba de convencerlo e incluso Itachi le propuso que si se quedaba entonces tendría un enfrentamiento contra él para saber en dónde se encontraba su nivel de fuerza.

Al final Vali acepto y francamente el chico no se arrepentía de su decisión. Pasar tiempo con los Uchiha hizo que Vali recordará lo que se sentía pertenecer a una familia, aunque el chico no lo dijera en voz alta.

"Aquí estas" Sarada salía de la cabaña mientras veía al chico "El almuerzo está listo, okaa-san me envió por ti"

"Voy enseguida" decía Vali mientras veía al cielo.

"Oye… no es por molestar ni nada, pero ¿Planeas irte luego de enfrentar a mi tou-san?" preguntaba la chica que, si bien apenas había convivido con Vali por unos días, la chica había llegado a disfrutar la compañía del peli-platino y más que nada porque el chico era de una edad cercana a la pelinegra, siendo solo un año menor que Vali.

"¿Te soy sincero?" decía Vali sin girarse a verla "La verdad no lo sé, es solo que, pues… no me siento muy seguro de decir esto, pero… el estar aquí hace que me sienta… seguro…"

"¿Vali?" preguntaba la chica al poder percibir el tono nostálgico del chico.

"Perdón si te aburro con lo que digo… lo mejor será que entremos antes de que la comida se enfrié y tu madre venga por nosotros…" decía Vali mientras entraba en la cabaña y Sarada se quedaba parada en donde estaba.

Dentro de la cabaña se encontraba Izumi quien acomodaba la mesa mientras que Itachi traía la comida.

"Espero que tengas hambre Vali porque prepare unos muy buenos onigiris" decía con un tono feliz Izumi.

Al escuchar el platillo que había cocinado la mujer Uchiha el chico peli-platino se paralizó mientras su mirada se posaba en los onigiris.

Izumi e Itachi se percataron de la reacción del chico y se notaban intrigados.

"¿Sucede algo Vali?" preguntaba Itachi.

"¿Es que acaso no te gustan los onigiris?" preguntaba Izumi "Porque si es así entonces puedo prepararte algo distinto…"

"No!" contestaba Vali de manera apresurada. Su reacción provoco intriga en los dos Uchiha mayores, sorpresa en Izumi y una ceja levantada en Itachi "No será necesario… es solo… es solo que…"

"¿Solo que?"

"Los onigiris son mi comida preferida…" decía Vali de manera suave "Y… hace mucho que no comía unos hechos por alguien" comentaba el chico en un susurro apenas audible.

"¿En serio?" preguntaba Izumi.

"Si, desde hace años todos los onigiris o los compraba en una tienda o los pedía en un restaurante, pero que alguien hiciera onigiris en casa… pues… de eso ya han pasado varios años" decía el chico dejando que la melancolía se pudiera percibir en su voz.

"Ya veo…" decía Itachi.

"¿Tus padres no te preparaban onigiris aun siendo tu comida preferida?" preguntaba Izumi al chico.

La pregunta de la mujer Uchiha, aunque inocente, provoco que Vali se tensara mientras que su mirada pasaba a ser una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

"Yo… mi padre… él nos abandonó… y mi madre…" decía Vali de manera entrecortada "Eso algo que preferiría no contar por ahora…" pedía Vali con un tono suplicante haciendo que Itachi e Izumi percibieran su pedido.

Itachi asentía e Izumi se veía preocupada e iba a seguir cuestionando al chico cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver a su esposo quien negaba con la cabeza.

"Itachi-kun…"

"No estamos en posición de preguntar si él no quiere hablar, Izumi" la mujer Uchiha asentía y, aunque preocupada, dejaba el tema por el momento.

"Bueno, lo mejor será que comamos antes de que todo se enfrié" decía Izumi "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sarada-chan?"

"Aquí estoy okaa-san" decía la chica quien entraba en la sala y podía percibir el ambiente y notaba que se sentía muy tenso.

"Bien ahora podemos comer, hop, hop, todos a la mesa" decía de manera cantarina Izumi mientras todos tomaban asiento en la mesa e Izumi les servía la comida.

"Itadakimasu!" decían todos al coro agradeciendo por la comida.

Los cuatro presentes comían de manera relajada, aunque se podía percibir un poco de tensión en el ambiente y esta provenía de Vali quien comía de manera lenta mientras mantenía la mirada baja como si estuviera pensando en algo.

"Sigh…" el chico suspiraba luego de comer el último onigiri que estaba en su plato y veía el ahora vacío platillo con una mirada de nostalgia. Esto termino por llamar la atención de las otras tres personas que veían al chico con distintas expresiones.

Sarada lo veía con duda y con un ligero toque de dolor al ver al chico. Pareciera como si su estado de ánimo afectará a la chica.

Izumi lo veía con preocupación ya que podía ver la soledad y tristeza que se reflejaban en su mirada.

Itachi, por su parte, notó algo que no había visto desde hace tiempo. Gracias a lo observador que era se dio una idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente del chico peli-platino.

"¿Ocurre algo Vali-kun?" preguntaba Izumi "¿Acaso no te gustaron los onigiris?"

"No! No es eso" decía de manera rápida Vali para evitar malentendidos "Es solo que… bueno… ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo en estos días que he estado aquí…"

"Claro que sí!" interrumpía de repente Izumi "Eres un buen chico Vali-kun, los días que has estado aquí lo demuestran, hemos conocido quien eres"

"Okaa-san tiene razón Vali, eres alguien agradable" intervenía Sarada "Además de ser mi primer amigo varón" susurraba la última parte la chica pelinegra sin que nadie la escuchara y con un minúsculo sonrojo.

"…" Vali se mantenía en silencio y con una sombra cubriendo su mirada.

"¿Vali-kun?" preguntaba Izumi con ligera preocupación viendo al chico.

La sorpresa se presentó en las dos mujeres al ver como una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por el rostro de Vali quien rápidamente se la limpiaba.

"No me conocen del todo bien…" decía Vali en un susurro que los otros tres presentes pudieron escuchar.

"Vali…" Sarada intentaba tomar el hombro de Vali cuando fue detenida por Itachi quien veía todo con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Yo… quiero platicarles… sobre mi vida…" decía Vali con un tono inseguro. Se podía apreciar que el chico se sentía incómodo.

"Vali-kun no es necesario que hagas eso" decía Izumi con un tono de voz comprensivo.

"Si, si no te sientes cómodo con eso no es necesario que te obligues a hacerlo" decía Sarada con el mismo tono de voz que la Uchiha mayor.

"No… quiero hacerlo…" decía Vali "Siento… siento que puedo confiar en ustedes…"

"Si esto te puede ayudar a superar tus problemas del pasado entonces hazlo" decía Itachi participando en la conversación por primera vez.

Lo dicho por el Uchiha hizo que Vali lo viera con una mirada de sorpresa, pero aún había algo de duda en la mirada del chico peli-platino.

"Nosotros escucharemos de manera atenta" decía Itachi haciendo que Vali sonriera de manera agradecida por la confianza y el apoyo.

Y así el chico de cabello platinado les contaba sobre su vida. Como siendo niño él había conocido al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano, Issei Hyodou.

Al escuchar el nombre de Issei, Itachi mostró una ligera expresión de sorpresa la cual se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, evitando así que los demás la vieran.

Luego Vali siguió con su historia y les contó sobre su familia la cual estaba conformada por su hermana gemela Val, él mismo y la madre de ambos y les contó que su padre era un bastardo que maltrataba a su madre y a ellos cuando eran pequeños, pero que luego los abandonó cuando sucedió cierto evento.

Luego como su hermana y la hermana gemela de Issei, después de un incidente, despertaron sus **Sacred Gears** y gracias a ello los seres sobrenaturales aparecieron en sus vidas con la madre de Vali revelando que el padre de ambos era un demonio y que por ende ellos eran mitad demonios.

Itachi, Izumi y Sarada escuchaban de manera atenta, aunque las mujeres Uchiha sentían que algo malo se avecinaba en la historia del chico.

Y efectivamente, Vali les contó que, gracias a la aparición de los maous, quienes habían llegado para llevar a su hermana y a la de Issei a entrenar, provocó dos cosas:

La primera; que el padre de Vali escapará pues él era buscado por los demonios. Vali creía que con la desaparición de ese bastardo las cosas se volverían más tranquilas para él, su hermana y su madre.

Pero la segunda vino a destruir esa ilusión de Vali y fue que debido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y a la aparición de los dos dragones celestiales, provoco que las hermanas de ambos se volvieran el foco de atención de los seres sobrenaturales ya que era la primera vez que los dragones se manifestaban al mismo tiempo y en portadores tan jóvenes. La unión de las dos chicas que eran grandes amigas fue el catalizador para que las tres grandes facciones tomaran el ejemplo y empezaran a entablar pláticas de paz entre los tres grupos.

Como consecuencia, y para tener un símbolo de paz y unión, las hermanas de ambos chicos fueron entrenadas desde temprana edad para que pudieran tener control de los **Sacred Gears** , pero con el sacrificio tanto suyo (Vali) como de su amigo Issei quienes fueron siendo olvidados poco a poco por todos a su alrededor en favor de concentrarse en las hermanas de ambos chicos, así como en otro grupo de chicas de edad similar a ellos que pertenecían a los distintos bandos, con miras a tener una relación sólida en la cual se pudiera cimentar un tratado de paz entre las tres facciones.

Al escuchar lo que había pasado en la vida del chico tanto Izumi como Sarada quedaron horrorizadas, pero el enojo y la tristeza llego a niveles mayores cuando Vali les contó la vez que se su hermana y su madre se fueron al inframundo para continuar con el entrenamiento de la portadora de Albion y terminaron por dejarlo a él solo en Kuoh, olvidándose por completo de él y como se fue a casa de Issei con la esperanza de que el castaño estuviera ahí.

Para alivio, y horror de los escuchas, Issei si se encontraba allí cosa que alivió y entristeció a Vali pues eso significaba que Issei también había sido olvidado por su familia.

Incluso Itachi mostraba una expresión de tristeza y molestia, acompañada de impotencia, al escuchar lo que tuvo que pasar Vali siendo tan joven.

Luego les contó cómo durante ese tiempo tanto Issei como él salieron de viaje pues sabían que sus familias no regresarían hasta después. Y fue en ese viaje donde conocieron a Bikou quien se convirtió en gran amigo de ambos. Luego como de varios meses regresaron a Kuoh y tiempo después sus familias regresaron.

Y así pasaron los años en donde las cosas no mejoraban y los únicos cambios que se dieron fueron cuando ambos chicos despertaron sus **Sacred Gears** , pero los demás estaba tan concentrados con sus asuntos que nunca se percataron del cambio de los chicos.

Luego les contó sobre los cambios que se fueron dando con el paso de los años en donde Vali les contó que al seguir siendo ignorado por su madre y por su hermana el chico decidió hablar con Issei y le comento que él volvería a salir de viaje y le pregunto si quería ir con él a lo que el castaño se había negado pues aun creía que las cosas se pondrían mejor.

Los Uchiha al escuchar la historia de Vali podían sentir como los sentimientos de molestia y tristeza eran los más prominentes.

Luego Vali les contó sobre su viaje en donde intentaba encontrarse a si mismo y encontrar un lugar en donde podría quedarse y sentirse apreciado, cosa que hasta ahora no había encontrado.

Después les contó cuando Issei le había comentado sobre su deseo de morir para buscar la paz.

La reacción de los que estaban escuchando fue de incredulidad al saber que el amigo de Vali buscaba morir para poder encontrar la paz.

El chico peli-platino seguía con su historia en donde les platicaba sobre su viaje de regreso para poder detener a Issei de seguir con su idea de querer morir. Varias veces habló con él y le preguntaba cuáles fueron las razones para tomar esa decisión a lo que Issei le contó lo que había pasado y que le orillo a concebir la idea de buscar la paz en la muerte.

En un principio Vali no quería contarles la razón porque sentía que no era su lugar decirlo, pero recordando que Issei había muerto decidió contarles lo que su amigo le había contado.

Y el resultado fue que Itachi, Izumi y Sarada quedaron horrorizados y asqueados al escuchar todas las cosas por las que el amigo de Vali había pasado y que repercutieron en su decisión.

Y luego les contó sobre su regreso a Kuoh en donde apareció cuando su amigo se enfrentaba al niño rubio y como este terminó por cumplir el sueño de Issei y lo mato luego de una pelea muy dispareja.

"Y luego de eso salí de la ciudad para volver a viajar y bueno, me encontré con Sarada y el resto, pues, es historia" decía Vali quien terminaba de contar toda su vida.

Las otras tres personas presentes procesaban todo lo que habían escuchado y quedaban sin palabras.

Itachi e Izumi se miraban el uno al otro intercambiando miradas y sin que Vali viera. El Uchiha asentía de manera leve haciendo que Izumi abriera de manera leve los ojos por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente asentía de la misma manera.

Sarada, por su parte, se acercaba de manera lenta a Vali quien tenía la mirada agachada.

"Vali…" la chica susurraba haciendo que el mencionado la viera y antes de poder preguntar que pasaría fue abrazado por la chica de las gafas.

"¡!" el chico se sorprendió por la acción de Sarada.

Itachi e Izumi veían la interacción con interés.

"Sarada… ¿Qué… qué estas… haciendo?" preguntaba Vali con la voz entrecortada.

"Has pasado por mucho Vali…" decía Sarada "Adelante… te presto mi hombro… desahógate"

Vali no entendía lo que decía la chica y de manera inconsciente llevaba su mano hacia su rostro.

Agua…

' _¿Qué?'_

El chico se separaba de Sarada y tocaba su rostro percatándose que en sus mejillas había rastros de agua.

' _¿Lágrimas?'_

Y efectivamente Vali se encontraba llorando y el chico rápidamente intentaba secarse el rostro, pero aun asi las lágrimas fluían de manera continua.

Sarada veía con tristeza a Vali. La imagen del chico llorando provocaba un sentimiento incómodo en la chica quien por dentro quería que Vali dejara de llorar, pero no tenía el valor para decirlo en voz alta.

Itachi e Izumi veían la interacción entre ambos chicos y tenían una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Sarada se volvía el apoyo emocional del chico el cual necesitaba de dicho apoyo de manera urgente y quién mejor que alguien de una edad similar a él.

"Anda Vali… nadie aquí te va a criticar…" decía Sarada con un tono de voz bajo mientras tomaba los hombros de Vali y le veía a los ojos "Puedes sacar todo lo que te tenías guardado"

"Sa-Sarada" el chico peli-platino sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo y en un movimiento rápido abrazaba a la pelinegra quien fue tomada por sorpresa por la velocidad de la acción de Vali.

"*Sob*… *sob*… gracias… gracias Sarada" decía el chico mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra y está devolvía el gesto mientras podía sentir como su hombro se mojaba debido a las lágrimas de Vali.

Mientras tanto, Itachi e Izumi veían todo con una sonrisa, aunque Izumi también se veía sumamente preocupado por el estado emocional de Vali.

"No te preocupes Izumi" Itachi hablaba de repente como si pudiera percibir lo que estaba pensando la Uchiha.

"Itachi-kun"

"Vali va a estar bien, solo necesitaba de alguien que le mostrara confianza y le brindara su apoyo" decía el hombre.

"¿Estará bien?" preguntaba Izumi.

"Por supuesto que estará bien, Sarada le brindará la amistad que se le había negado hasta ahora, sin contar a los amigos que ya tenía" decía con seguridad Itachi.

"Puede que tengas razón…" decía Izumi mientras seguía viendo a los dos jóvenes y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al mismo tiempo que adoptaba una expresión traviesa "Y quién sabe… tal vez surja algo más entre esos dos" Izumi decía con una sonrisa socarrona.

Lo dicho por la Uchiha hizo que Itachi se detuviera en seco mientras que una sombra cubría sus ojos.

"Más le vale que no…" decía Itachi con un ligero gruñido "Nadie me va a quitar a mi princesita" el Uchiha decía mientras levantaba la mirada y se podían apreciar unos ojos rojos con un símbolo similar al de un shuriken.

"No seas exagerado" decía Izumi con una expresión de palo "Anda acompáñame a hacer las compras que debemos rellenar la despensa"

"Si cariño…" gruñía Itachi mientras seguía a la mujer fuera de la cabaña mientras que dejaban a Vali y Sarada solos.

Un par de minutos después y luego de que Itachi e Izumi se habían marchado, Sarada seguía sosteniendo a Vali en un abrazo mientras que la chica ahora le acariciaba su cabello.

"Vali ¿Ya te sientes mejor?" preguntaba la chica.

"…" pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

"¿Vali?" la chica se separaba poco a poco para ver al peli-platino.

"Zzzz"

Solo para encontrarse con Vali profundamente dormido.

"¿Are?"

"Zzzz"

Sarada sonreía de manera suave mientras se levantaba y llevaba a Vali a paso lento hasta el sofá para que siguiera descansando.

"Aquí va" decía Sarada mientras ponía a Vali en el sofá.

"¡!"

"¿Qué?"

Sarada era detenida por alguien y cuando se giró para ver quién era se encontró con Vali quien la sostenía de su falda.

"Vaya, así que era eso" decía Sarada con una pequeña sonrisa "Bueno, que se le va a hacer"

La pelinegra procedía entonces a levantar la cabeza de Vali mientras que se sentaba y acomodaba la cabeza del chico en su regazo. Luego procedía a quitarse los lentes y dejarlos al lado en un pequeño mueble.

"Descansa Vali" decía la chica mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello de nuevo.

 **(Cambio de escena – Templo de Naruto)**

Apareciendo en un destello amarillo Naruto, Kurama y Kunou llegaron a la entrada del templo del rubio.

"Bueno, aquí estamos"

"Wow… olvidaba lo hermoso que se ve tu templo tou-san" decía Kunou quien veía con estrellitas el lugar.

"Bueno, es que la última vez que estuvimos aquí fue hace años cuando eras apenas una pequeña" decía Kurama mientras revolvía el cabello de su hija de manera cariñosa.

"Okaa-san!" gritaba Kunou avergonzada "Ya soy una adulta!" decía la chica mientras hacía un puchero.

"Jejeje, claro que lo eres, claro que lo eres" decía Naruto con una ligera sonrisa mientras él también le revolvía el cabello a Kunou.

"Tou-san, no tú también!" decía la chica con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

"Lo siento, lo siento, me deje llevar" decía Naruto mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición "Bueno, mejor entremos"

Y con eso los tres entraron al templo.

 **(Habitación de Issei)**

El peliblanco de mechón castaño se levantaba de la cama, pero se podía apreciar que tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas.

"Demonios… no pude dormir bien" decía el chico mientras tomaba una toalla y salía de la habitación con dirección al baño.

Caminando por el pasillo Issei se encontró con Kaguya quien estaba flotando en dirección contraria.

"Buenos días Issei" saludaba la peliblanca.

"Buenos días Kaguya-san" contestaba Issei sin ganas.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntaba Kaguya al percatarse que el chico se veía muy cansado "¿Acaso no pudiste dormir?"

"Así es…" contestaba Issei mientras se tallaba un ojo.

"Mmm… deberías regresar y tratar de concebir el sueño, Naruto ya regreso y no creo que sea buena idea que lo recibas estando tan cansado" decía Kaguya.

"¿Ya volvió?" preguntaba Issei.

"Si, hace unos minutos y trajo compañía" decía Kaguya.

"Entonces con más razón no puedo descansar, debo estar presentable" decía Issei mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el baño.

"Espera…" intentaba detener Kaguya al chico, pero fue demasiado tarde pues Issei había dado la vuelta.

"Naruko-chan está tomando un baño…" decía Kaguya "Esto no es bueno…" la peliblanca flotaba en dirección hacia donde se había dirigido Issei, pero antes de seguir avanzando se detuvo en seco.

' _Esto posiblemente no sea lo correcto, pero será una manera rápida para que Issei supere sus miedos'_ pensaba Kaguya mientras daba una mirada de incertidumbre.

' _Espero que esto no complique más las cosas'_ pensaba la mujer mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia donde pudiera estar Naruto.

 **(Con Naruko, momentos antes)**

"Ouch…"

Naruko se encontraba dentro del baño mientras estaba sentada en la bañera y se sobaba el brazo a la vez que tenía una mueca de ligero dolor.

"Mamá si que no se contuvo…"

La chica había sido despertada temprano por su madre quien cumpliendo lo que había dicho el día anterior fue por la rubia de mechones blancos para poder medir en que nivel se encontraba la chica.

Y para probarlo Naruko fue despertada a las cinco de la mañana y fue llevada por su madre hacía un campo de entrenamiento que se encontraba en el templo en donde se probó la fuerza de la hija de Naruto en un combate entre ella y Kaguya.

Y los resultados fueron más que obvios…

Naruko fue vapuleada de manera veloz y eficaz por su madre quien se dio cuenta que el tiempo que Naruko estuvo en éxtasis resulto perjudicial para la fuerza de la chica.

Acabado el encuentro Kaguya fue muy directa y le dijo a Naruko que debía entrenar físicamente para recuperar su fuerza ya que luego sería sometida a un entrenamiento más pesado y debería estar preparada para cuando llegara el momento.

Y así, luego de tres horas y de una serie de ejercicios físicos muy demandantes, Naruko decidió tomar un muy merecido baño relajante y la chica se encontraba tranquilizando los músculos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa a ese chico?" se preguntaba Naruko pensando en la reacción que tuvo Issei el día anterior con ella.

"Es como si me tuviera miedo…" decía para si misma la chica "Pero ¿Miedo de qué? Si apenas lo conozco"

La chica entonces procedía a salir de la tina mientras buscaba una toalla a la vez que su muy bien formado cuerpo era recorrido por las gotas de agua.

"Voy a tener que hablar con él cuando lo vea…" decía la chica mientras se cubría el cuerpo con una toalla y se secaba el cabello con otra para luego ponérsela en la cabeza.

"Y también tengo que dejar de hablar sola…" decía la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras salía del baño y se dirigía hacía su habitación…

*Thump!*

"Ouch!"

Solo para chocar contra alguien y caer al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios?" la chica se sobaba la cabeza.

"Lo siento"

Y escuchaba una voz masculina a lo que elevó la mirada para encontrarse con Issei quien la veía con preocupación.

"Lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención" decía el chico mientras le ofrecía su mano a Naruko para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Si, ya me di cuenta…" contestaba de manera sarcástica Naruko aceptando la mano y levantándose "Aunque también fue muy culpa, yo también estaba distraída…" decía la chica.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que ambos estamos a mano" decía Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía detenidamente a Naruko y se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba puesto solo una toalla que cubría su figura.

"Ah… ah…" Issei estaba sumamente nervioso mientras intentaba ver hacía otro lado.

"¿Vienes a tomar una ducha?" preguntaba Naruko mientras veía al chico, pero al percatarse que este no la veía la chica le devolvía la mirada "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ah… bueno… es que tú… bueno… llevas puesta… una simple toalla" decía Issei con un muy marcado sonrojo en su rostro y aun sin ver a Naruko.

"¿Are?" la chica escuchó lo que dijo Issei y luego se veía a si misma para luego ver de nuevo a Issei y de nuevo a si misma.

El proceso se repitió por lo menos cuatro veces más hasta que un sonrojo atómico se apodero de la cara de Naruko mientras varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro y…

"KYAAH!"

*SLAP!*

"Ouch!"

Terminó por gritar al mismo tiempo que le soltaba una fuerte bofetada a Issei quien giró varias veces debido a la fuerza del golpe.

"Pervertido!"

"Pero si yo no he hecho nada…" decía Issei con los ojos en espiral mientras tenía marcada la palma de Naruko en la mejilla.

"Mph!" Naruko seguía indignada mientras se cubría los pechos con sus brazos, a pesar de que aún tenía la toalla puesta.

"Eso si dolió…" decía Issei mientras se paraba y se tocaba la mejilla "Auch" solo para quitar la mano de repente debido al dolor.

Naruko veía con atención y la culpa le invadió ya que Issei no había hecho nada descortés y ella le respondió con una cachetada.

"*Sigh*" la chica suspiraba mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Issei quien seguía sobándose la mejilla y no se percató de que la rubia se acercaba a él.

"Issei" la chica llamaba al peliblanco de mechón castaño que se giraba para verla, paralizándose al ver que tan cerca estaba y en que condiciones de vestimenta.

"*Gulp*… ¿Qué… qué sucede Naruko-san?" preguntaba Issei con algo de temor en sus ojos, cosa que Naruko notó.

"Me disculpo por haberte golpeado" decía la chica con la mirada gacha "Tu no actuaste de manera errónea y yo termine por golpearte sin razón alguna"

"No… no te preocupes…" decía Issei "Si me disculpas debo tomar un baño" el chico pasaba al lado de Naruko de manera rápida y con un tono de voz apresurado.

"Issei espera" Naruko se giraba mientras tomaba a Issei de la muñeca y el chico se paralizaba y temblaba de manera leve.

"No pude evitar notar que actúas de manera extraña cuando estoy cerca ¿acaso te incomoda mi presencia?" preguntaba Naruko viendo a los ojos al chico con interés y esperando su respuesta.

Cuando Issei le devolvió el gesto rápidamente comenzó a temblar y luego vio la mano de la chica que sostenía su muñeca y en un movimiento brusco hacía que la chica lo soltara.

"Lo siento… yo… no quiero hablar de eso" decía Issei mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos "Yo… debo… debo irme" y de manera veloz Issei se daba la vuelta y se alejaba a paso veloz.

"Issei espera!" Naruko intentaba detener al chico solo para ver como entraba al baño de manera apresurada y cerraba la puerta.

"Déjalo Naruko"

La voz de Kaguya se escuchó detrás de Naruko quien se giraba para encontrarse con su madre la cual veía todo con una mirada serena.

"Okaa-san"

"Issei parece tener problemas que lo aquejan y que por el momento evitan que pueda relacionarse contigo, o con cualquier otra chica parece" decía la peliblanca mayor.

"¿Cómo es eso de con cualquier otra chica?" preguntaba Naruko intrigada por lo que había dicho su madre.

"Eso no te lo puedo revelar yo, lo mejor será que el propio Issei te lo cuente, pero eso será hasta que te tenga más confianza, tal vez luego de hablar con tu padre" decía Kaguya.

"Pero para eso puede pasar mucho tiempo" decía la chica con un puchero.

"No creo que sea mucho tiempo" decía Kaguya con una minúscula sonrisa "Tu padre ha vuelto"

"¿Ya ha vuelto?" preguntaba la chica sorprendida.

"Si, y ha traído a Kurama y Kunou" mencionaba la mujer peliblanca "Así que lo mejor será que te vistas ¿O es que acaso vas a empezar a usar solo una toalla?" preguntaba con un tono de burla.

La chica recordaba entonces el estado en el que se encontraba y se sonrojaba como un tomate mientras se cubría el cuerpo.

"Kyaah!" y salía corriendo en dirección hacia su habitación, dejando a Kaguya en el pasillo con una sonrisa burlesca.

La peliblanca veía la dirección en la que se había ido su hija y luego procedía a ver la dirección en la que se encontraba el baño y su expresión cambio a una más seria.

"Al parecer vamos a tener que hacer las cosas de una manera más directa si es que queremos que Issei supere sus problemas, de lo contrario no podrá hacer sus labores al lado de Naruko-chan…" decía Kaguya para si misma "Mmm… tal vez Kunou pueda ayudar, o tal vez debamos ir por los demás para que nos brinden su apoyo… si, se lo comentare a Naruto-kun" decía la mujer mientras se alejaba para recibir a Naruto y sus acompañantes.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara.

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic que espero disfruten.**

 **Ahora, conforme a la votación la cual se cerrará en breve las cosas quedaron así:**

 **Konan y Mei: 8 votos cada una – 21%**

 **Shizuka: 5 votos – 13%**

 **Samui: 4 votos – 10%**

 **Shion y Kurotsuchi: 3 votos cada una – 7%**

 **Tayuya, Fuu y Ryuuzetsu: 2 votos cada una – 5%**

 **Mabui: 1 voto – 2%**

 **Con esto las dos chicas que ganaron la votación son Konan y Mei las cuales estarían presentes en el mundo DxD.**

 **Pero aquí viene lo siguiente chicos, recordé una parte de la trama que había pasado por alto y que haría que las cosas cambiaran con respecto a la votación y es lo siguiente:**

 **Necesito a Konan en el mundo de Naruto para una parte importante por lo que ella no podrá estar en el mundo DxD como se acordó en la votación ya que en serio es parte fundamental de lo que pasara en ese mundo por lo que Shizuka, que quedo tercera en la votación, tomara su lugar como la chica que está en el mundo de DxD.**

 **Ojo, esto no significa que Konan no es parte del harem de Naruto, al contrario, ella, junto con las demás chicas que estaban en la votación y forman parte del harem del rubio.**

 **Y para compensar este cambio voy a hacer lo siguiente: Originalmente tenía planeado un lemon entre Naruto y Samui para cuando el rubio y compañía regresaran al mundo de Naruto por un tiempo, y si lo voy a hacer, pero también voy a agregar un lemon entre el rubio y Konan y al final de ese arco la peli-azul acompañara a Naruto y compañía de regreso al mundo DxD.**

 **Así que espero que entiendan la razón de estos cambios y además les agrade la propuesta para Konan.**

 **Y bueno, en este capítulo hemos visto la interacción de Vali con los Uchihas, así como una pizca más de Issei en el templo de Naruto.**

 **En los próximos capítulos veremos más reacciones del grupo sobrenatural sobre la "muerte" de Issei, más algo que sucederá entre Vali e Itachi y la revelación del Sacred Gear del peli-platino, la interacción entre Kurama, Kunou e Issei y posiblemente más de Saji y Bikou.**

 **Ah, por cierto, les dejo una lista de parejas del fic:**

 **Issei X Naruko, Kunou, Gasper, Ravel, Rossweisse, Murayama, Katase.**

 **Quiero agregar a Mittelt con Issei para que sea un duro golpe para Raynare ¿Qué opinan? Otra cosa a dejar en claro es que no hemos introducido ni a Ravel, Rossweisse ni a Mittelt por lo que aún no queda claro en el fic que ellas hayan maltratado a Issei así que están libres de culpa, de hecho, Rossweisse ni siquiera a conocido a Rias y no es parte de su séquito.**

 **Naruto X Kaguya, Kurama/Yasaka, todas las que estaban en la votación. Cabe aclarar que Tsunade NO forma parte del harem del rubio.**

 **Vali X Sarada, Kiyome Abe, Saeko (Highschool of the Dead) y otras más que aparecerán en el futuro. Pueden ser de otros animes.**

 **Saji y Bikou tendrán a sus respectivas y estás serán del mundo de Naruto.**

 **Así que ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **Bien, no perdamos tiempo y respondamos reviews:**

 **Connor153: Ya está incluida.**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Respondiendo a tu pregunta final, ya la verdad no sé, con eso de que al parecer Dragon Ball Super acaba en marzo. Sobre lo demás, se explicará en los siguientes capítulos con lo de Mittelt y también mostraremos a Lisa en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Skull Flame: Está dentro.**

 **Breaker234: En los siguientes capítulos se mostrará lo de Kurama e Issei.**

 **Jimsop098: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Misterio 9: La madre de Vali aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Mittelt estará con Issei y si, muchas son lolis. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Jose whitecrow: ¿En dónde sale esa versión? Para tener una idea más sólida y ver cómo podría aparecer en el fic.**

 **DjGuilox-018: Lo que hicieron se explicará de una manera resumida en el futuro.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Alexzero: Si, los traumas serán difíciles de superar para los dos.**

 **Black Etherias833: Sobre cómo será Issei con ellas cuando se reencuentren, será una sorpresa, que cuando llegue espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **Anonynous: Uff, cuando Naruko se entere las cosas se pondrán serias. Con Mittelt hay mucha tela de donde cortar y la reacción de las chicas a la noticia de Rias se dará en el siguiente capítulo. Y con Gasper, uff, la que se viene.**

 **Neopercival: Le esperan duras pruebas a Vali e Issei con los padres sobreprotectores.**

 **The great one: Le atinaste al castigo que tendrá Irina y que a la vez será su prueba de superación.**

 **Homicidal Liu: Lo de la reacción del embarazo se dará hasta el siguiente capítulo junto a otros eventos. Y tienes una idea de que pasara entre las chicas. Bueno, Dohnaseek lo olvide por completo durante la planeación y usar a Mittelt es algo que tiene mucho potencial y espero hacerlo bien.**

 **Danmaku-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ninguna franquicia me pertenece, todo le pertenece a sus respectivas compañías y dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Planes a Futuro; Itachi vs Vali**

 **(Templo de Naruto)**

Kaguya llegaba hasta la sala en la que se encontraban Naruto, Kurama y Kunou quienes vieron cuando la peliblanca entraba en la habitación.

"Kaguya-chan" Naruto se acercaba a la mujer de cabello blanco y está le recibía con un beso en los labios.

"¡!" Kurama hacía un pequeño puchero al ver el beso entre su amado Naruto y una de sus esposas. Kunou veía a su madre que se había puesto celosa y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza ya que su madre siempre se ponía así cuando se trataba de su padre y alguna de sus esposas.

"¿Ha pasado algo durante mi ausencia?" preguntaba el rubio luego de separarse de su esposa.

"De hecho sí, he despertado a Naruko-chan para retomar su entrenamiento y ya ha conocido a Issei-kun" anunciaba la mujer peliblanca.

"¿Y cómo lo tomó Issei?" preguntaba Naruto intrigado por lo que pudiera haber pasado.

"Pues su reacción fue la esperada" decía Kaguya "Se ha mostrado reacio a interactuar con Naruko-chan al punto de siempre mostrarse asustado en su presencia"

"Ya veo…"

"Aunque sabiendo como las cosas pueden ponerse de ahora en adelante, con este grupo denominado la Brigada del Khaos y lo que pueda pasar de regreso en tu mundo, puede que me escuche como alguien desalmada, pero necesitamos hacer que Issei supere su temor" decía Kaguya con un tono de voz serio.

"Lo sé, lo sé" decía Naruto con un tono resignado "Pero no quería que las cosas se dieran así de rápido"

"No tenemos otra opción" decía Kaguya mientras Kurama se acercaba a donde estaban ambos "Kurama-san, un placer verte de nuevo"

"Gracias Kaguya-san, lo mismo digo" respondía la kitsune.

"Kunou-chan ¿Por qué no vas a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación?" le decía Naruto a su hija "Está justo como la dejaste desde la última vez"

"Hai tou-san" la kitsune menor asentía a las palabras de su padre y se dirigía fuera de la habitación pasando al lado de Kaguya "Hola tía Kaguya" decía de manera alegre Kunou.

"Hola Kunou-chan" respondía Kaguya con una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras revolvía el cabello de la rubia menor.

"Mouu, no tú también tía Kaguya!" decía Kunou con un puchero que la hacía ver super-tierna mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Kaguya con un signo de interrogación por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntaba Kaguya viendo a Naruto y Kurama quienes reían por lo bajo al ver la reacción de Kunou.

"Nada, nada, es solo que la pequeña Kunou está empezando a crecer" decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

"NO SOY PEQUEÑA!"

Se escuchaba un grito a la distancia haciendo que los tres adultos presentes sonrieran de manera jocosa.

Pero rápidamente el ambiente volvió a tornarse serio mientras los tres adultos adoptaban una mirada seria.

"En cuanto a Issei ¿Qué podemos hacer?" se preguntaba Kaguya.

"La pregunta más bien seria, ¿Qué debemos hacer?" ahora preguntaba Naruto.

"De hecho eso era lo que les quería decir" intervenía Kurama ganándose la atención de los otros dos presentes "Naruto-kun me convenció de iniciar el entrenamiento de Kunou-chan por lo que creo que Kunou si puede ayudar también a Issei, o al menos eso es lo que creo porque no sé con exactitud qué es lo que pasa con Issei"

"Puede que eso sea lo ideal, pero estamos apostando todo a una jugada arriesgada" decía Kaguya con un tono de indecisión.

"Pero si no arriesgamos entonces esto podría tardar más" decía Naruto "En cuanto a lo que vivió Issei que terminó por provocar ese miedo que acarrea, pues, si lo supieras sabrías de antemano que Kunou puede ser o una ayuda muy buena, o terminar por empujar a Issei hacía un vació" decía de manera misteriosa el rubio de los bigotes.

"Bueno, en dado caso que las cosas resulten favorables para nosotros, ¿Cuál es el plan de entrenamiento para Issei?" preguntaba Kaguya.

"Lo estuve pensando desde que me dirigí a Kyoto y lo que haremos será iniciar el entrenamiento de los tres ya que asumo que Naruko no está en condiciones de iniciar la segunda fase de su entrenamiento, ¿verdad?" preguntaba Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Kaguya adoptaba una mirada de palo.

"La derrote en menos de cinco minutos y ni siquiera aguanto cuando la obligue a hacer acondicionamiento físico" respondía Kaguya llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba al recordar la lamentable exhibición de su hija.

"Jejeje… lo sospechaba…" decía Naruto tratando de imaginarse a Kaguya torturando a Naruko con entrenamiento físico "Bueno, pues la primera parte será la de hacer que se acondicionen y aprendan cada uno los estilos de pelea que utilizaran, eso llevará por lo menos cinco meses" decía Naruto.

"¿Cinco meses?" preguntaba Kurama.

"Así es, después de eso le daremos la siguiente fase del entrenamiento, solo que duraría… cinco años…" decía Naruto esperando la reacción de las dos mujeres.

"¡¿CINCO AÑOS?!" gritaban las dos mujeres sorprendidas.

"No tenemos tanto tiempo Naruto!" decía Kurama.

"Lo sé, pero no se olviden que tenemos _eso_ " decia de manera misteriosa Naruto haciendo que Kurama y Kaguya se detuvieran en seco y luego abrieran los ojos al recordar de lo que hablaba Naruto.

"¿Acaso planeas usar eso para el entrenamiento de los tres?" preguntaba Kaguya.

"Será lo ideal y le podemos sacar provecho" decía Naruto.

"Pero Naruto ¿Crees que es buena idea que Kunou entrene con ellos?" preguntaba Kurama no muy segura ya que volvía a tener dudas, en especial cuando Naruto menciono _eso_

"Sería lo mejor ya que así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro" decía Naruto quien veía entonces las expresiones de confusión de las dos mujeres "Piénsenlo, entrenamos a los tres al mismo tiempo, ellos conviven y desarrollan un fuerte lazo de confianza y además Issei puede superar su miedo"

"A todo eso ¿Qué clase de miedo tiene Issei?" preguntaba Kurama.

"Bueno, veras…"

"KYAAAH!"

Un grito interrumpió a Naruto y puso en alerta a los tres adultos quienes rápidamente reconocieron al dueño de la voz.

"KUNOU!" gritaba Kurama histérica.

Y luego de eso los tres salieron disparados en dirección de donde provenía el grito.

 **(Momentos antes, con Issei)**

El peliblanco de mechón castaño salía del baño luego de haber tomado una ducha. El chico solo llevaba puesta una toalla en la cintura que cubría sus partes y parte de sus piernas.

"He de admitir que eso fue relajante" decía el chico con una minúscula sonrisa.

"Veo que ya terminaste"

Una voz hizo que Issei saliera de su trance y rápidamente se giraba para ver a Naruko quien estaba recargada en la pared mientras vestía una simple playera blanca un par de tallas más grande que su cuerpo, haciendo que se viera tierna y coqueta a la vez, además de unos pequeños shorts naranjas.

"¿Naruko-san?" preguntaba Issei incrédulo al ver a la chica "¿Qué… qué está haciendo aquí?" cuestionaba el chico con algo de nerviosismo.

"Vine para avisarte que mi padre ha vuelto y que está en la sala" decía la chica quien en ese momento se percató del estado en el que se encontraba Issei.

"¡!" el rostro de la chica se ilumino de un tono rojizo intenso al ver que el chico solo llevaba una toalla y pudo apreciar su bien formado cuerpo.

"Ah! Lo siento!" decía Issei mientras su rostro también se ponía rojo al estar semi-desnudo frente a la rubia de mechones blancos.

"N-no… no, fue… fue mi culpa" decía la chica con nerviosismo mientras veía de reojo a Issei y se percató de algo que había pasado por alto y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta.

"Oye Issei" llamaba la chica quien ya había perdido el rubor que estaba en sus mejillas "¿Y esas cicatrices?" preguntaba Naruko quien mantenía su mirada fija en el cuerpo del chico.

Ya que, efectivamente, parte del torso y brazos de Issei tenían pequeñas cicatrices que recorrían su piel, pero la que llamó más la atención de Naruko fue un gran corte que se presentaba en el abdomen del chico, cubriendo parte de sus trabajados abdominales.

Issei se congelo al escuchar la pregunta de Naruto y el peliblanco de mechón castaño temblaba de manera leve mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

"Son… marcas… marcas de mi pasado… y de lo que tuve que hacer… para sobrevivir" decía con un tono de voz oscuro el chico haciendo que Naruko se estremeciera por como lo decía.

Naruko se sintió intimidada, pero aun así empezó a acercarse a Issei quien no se daba cuenta de que la chica cada vez estaba más cerca de él.

' _¿Por qué le dije eso?'_ pensaba Issei _'Normalmente no cuento eso, así como así'_

El chico estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras mantenía los ojos que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruko se posiciono justo frente a él…

"¡!"

Y ella terminó por tocar la gran cicatriz que estaba en su abdomen, haciendo que saliera del trance y quedara paralizado por la acción de la chica.

Naruko, por su parte, mantenía su mirada en el cuerpo marcado, tanto por los músculos como por las cicatrices, del chico y la mayor parte de su atención se encontraba en la cicatriz del abdomen.

La chica no tenía idea del por qué, pero ver las cicatrices del chico hacían que un sentimiento de dolor apareciera en su corazón. Ya estando frente a él y como si estuviera poseída extendió su mano y tocaba el abdomen de Issei, justo en donde estaba la cicatriz de mayor tamaño.

Naruko se percató del movimiento rígido de Issei y fue lo que la sacó de su propio trance e hizo que se sonrojara de vergüenza al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"Issei… yo… lo… lo sie-"

"Naruko-chan!"

Naruko estaba a punto de disculparse cuando una voz femenina la interrumpió e hizo que se girara en dirección de la voz a la vez que mantenía su mano en el abdomen de Issei quien seguía paralizado por el contacto.

"Naruko-chan ¿Cómo estás?" y por el pasillo aparecía Kunou quien ya había dejado sus cosas en su habitación y se dedicó a buscar a su querida amiga/pariente/hermana.

"Naruko-chan~" la chica daba pequeños saltitos mientras tenía los brazos extendido para poder abrazar a la otra rubia cuando se detuvo de repente al ver la escena frente a ella.

"¿Are?" y es que se encontró con la imagen de Naruko tocando el abdomen de un chico que Kunou nunca había visto en su vida el cual tenía el cabello blanco con un mechón castaño.

…

…

…

Ni Naruko ni Kunou hacían movimiento alguno mientras se quedaban paralizadas viéndose la una a la otra…

Hasta que…

"KYAAAH!"

Kunou pego un grito mientras su cara estaba toda roja.

 **(Momento actual)**

La imagen que encontraron Naruto, Kurama y Kaguya fue una muy curiosa pues cuando llegaron a donde habían escuchado el grito de Kunou la escena frente a ellos era de Kunou con un sonrojo atómico mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos y vapor salía de su cabeza, un Issei con una expresión atónita y que solo llevaba una toalla y Naruko con un sonrojo igual de resplandeciente mientras balbuceaba.

"¿Qué rayos?" Naruto decía llamando la atención de los tres chicos quienes se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a los tres adultos.

"Sabía que no tener contacto con chicos de tu edad iba a ser perjudicial para ti Naruko-chan, pero jamás creí que sería tan malo como para que intentaras ligarte a Issei un día después de haberlo conocido" decía Kaguya con una cara de palo.

Las palabras de la peliblanca hicieron que Naruko adoptará un tono casi carmesí que no debería ser posible en la escala de colores y que Issei tuviera un ligero sonrojo.

"Eep!"

Además de que Kunou soltó un chillido por lo que decía Kaguya.

Por parte de los adultos Kurama veía con curiosidad la interacción entre ellos y también se percató que Issei solo vestía una toalla y una gota apareció en su cabeza.

' _Bueno, esto es raro'_ pensaba la kyuubi quien se percató de las cicatrices que tenía Issei en su cuerpo y su mirada se afiló al mismo tiempo que aparecían unos minúsculos destellos de culpa _'Debí haberlo ayudado cuando pude…'_

Por otra parte, Naruto tenía la mirada agachada.

"Naruko" decía el rubio mayor con un tono serio haciendo que la mencionada se estremeciera.

"S-si o-otou-san" la chica temblaba como gelatina.

*Bump!*

"Ouch!"

"Jovencita eres aún muy chica para estar intentando ligar con chicos" decía el rubio con una expresión de molestia cómica con los ojos en blanco y los dientes afilados al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón a su hija quien estaba sobándose el chichón que se había formado en su cabeza mientras tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

"Otou-san! No estaba intentando ligar con Issei" decía la chica.

"Entonces porqué estabas toqueteando a Issei" cuestionaba Naruto.

"Eep!" Kunou volvía a chillar al escuchar lo que decía su padre.

"No… estaba… toqueteando a Issei" decía la chica recuperando el sonrojo al recordar que precisamente estaba tocando a Issei.

"Issei, vete a cambiar" decía Naruto con un tono de voz más sereno "Luego dirígete a la sala"

"H-hai"

El chico entonces se dirigía a su habitación con una expresión de vergüenza pues estaba frente a todos vestido solo con una toalla.

"Naruko-chan ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntaba Naruto viendo a su hija.

"Yo… estaba esperando a Issei a que saliera del baño" respondía la chica con algo de pena.

"¿Entonces te volviste una acosadora?" preguntaba Kaguya sin pelos en la lengua.

"OKAA-SAN!" la chica chillaba al escuchar a su madre hablar sin tapujos.

"Jejeje" Naruto reía al ver la expresión de su hija.

"Solo quería preguntarle el por qué se porta tan distante conmigo si apenas lo conocí ayer" decía Naruko en un susurro haciendo que Naruto la viera con una mirada cálida.

"No tienes de que preocuparte Naruko-chan" decía Naruto mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de la rubia de mechones blancos "Issei ha pasado por mucho y lo traje porque quiero proponerle que se convierta en mi aprendiz y si acepta entonces quiero que tú y Kunou le ayuden a superar su pasado"

Lo dicho por Naruto hizo que Naruko y Kunou se interesarán en las palaras del rubio mayor quien tenía una expresión de melancolía y sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que nunca habían visto en la mirada de su padre.

"Otou-san" Kunou se acercaba a su padre, pero esté rápidamente regresaba a su expresión de sonrisa.

Mientras Kaguya y Kurama veían con expresiones melancólicas a Naruto mientras que la mirada de Kurama reflejaba tristeza.

"Bueno, vayamos a la sala a esperar a Issei" decía Naruto mientras regresaba a la sala acompañado de las dos mujeres y sus dos hijas.

 **(Momentos después)**

Issei caminaba en dirección a la sala vistiendo una playera blanca de manga corta y unos pants grises. El chico iba caminando mientras tenía una mano en si estómago y de repente se detuvo.

' _Eso se sintió…'_ Issei se encontraba pensando en la sensación que tuvo cuando Naruko tocó su abdomen y en especial cuando poso su mano la cicatriz _'Bien…'_

Issei cerró los ojos para recordar la sensación que tuvo en ese momento. El recordar la suave mano de Naruko mientras le veía con esos ojos de preocupación…

' _¿Morirías por mí?'_

"¡!"

Issei abrió los ojos de golpe mientras que quitaba la mano de su abdomen y comenzaba a respirar de manera agitada al escuchar esa voz.

' _Evitaste que esa pelirroja tetona me matara a mí y a mis amigas, pero eso fue lo único para lo que serviste'_

Issei comenzaba a hiperventilarse mientras sudor comenzaba a escurrir por su rostro y veía alrededor buscando a la dueña de esa voz.

' _Está cicatriz simboliza lo que en verdad siento por ti'_

Issei pudo ver como frente a él aparecía la imagen de Raynare quien lo veía con una mirada de burla y una sonrisa altanera.

' _Y mientras la tengas recordarás lo patético que eres!'_

Y con esa última frase la imagen de la chica ángel caído desaparecía haciendo que Issei recobrará poco a poco la compostura.

"Esto se está saliendo de control" susurraba Issei mientras se limpiaba el sudor y respiraba de manera profunda "Será mejor que llegue ya para evitar que envíen a alguien a buscarme"

Issei entonces procedía a caminar en dirección a la sala donde estaban los demás esperándolo.

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Itachi e Izumi, cerca de la cabaña)**

"¿Entonces vas a convertir a Vali-kun en tu aprendiz?" preguntaba Izumi quien caminaba junto a su esposo mientras tenían sus brazos enlazados.

"Si el acepta entonces sí"

"¿Es por eso qué vas a ponerlo a prueba?" preguntaba de nuevo Izumi.

"En parte, no importa si es fuerte o no, yo igual voy a proponerle ser mi aprendiz, pero esto me va a ayudar a saber si es fuerte para proteger a Sarada" decía Itachi con su típico tono inexpresivo.

"Entonces ¿Estás de acuerdo en que posiblemente ellos dos tengan una relación?" cuestionaba Izumi y en ese preciso momento Itachi se detenía mientras que liberaba algo de instinto asesino.

"No dejare que nadie me quite a mi princesita" gruñía en voz baja el Uchiha.

"Hay Itachi no seas exagerado, además, Sarada está en la edad para interesarse en los chicos de su edad y francamente, Vali es un buen chico" decía Izumi con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Itachi se calmaba con lo que decía su esposa.

"Bueno… tienes algo de razón en eso… si Sarada busca iniciar una relación prefiero mil veces que sea con alguien como Vali que a que sea con algún pervertido o imbécil que se quiera aprovechar de ella"

Izumi sonreía de manera cálida al escuchar las palabras de Itachi mientras se acercaban a la cabaña.

"Eres un gran padre Itachi-kun" decía Sarada de manera serena.

"Y tu una gran madre Izumi" respondía Itachi mientras le daba un tierno besos en los labios a su esposa.

"Sabes, tal vez esto signifique que ya podemos… tú sabes…" decía Izumi mientras ponía una mano en su vientre e Itachi se sonrojaba de manera leve.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntaba Itachi recibiendo un asentimiento de una igualmente sonrojada Izumi.

"Sería bonito tener a nuestro propio retoño y que Sarada tenga un hermanito o hermanita para jugar" decía la chica con una cálida sonrisa mientras ambos llegaban a la cabaña y procedían a entrar.

"Tal vez en el futuro" decía Itachi con un tono de voz suave y los dos entraban a la sala solo para encontrar una escena que hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una imagen tierna para Izumi y peligrosa para Itachi pues en el sofá se encontraba Sarada sentada y dormida mientras que en su regazo se encontraba Vali igualmente dormido.

"Aww" Izumi veía todo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras hacía uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar y despertar a los dos chicos pues se veían muy lindos para ella.

"Grrr"

Por otra parte, Itachi veía con furia paternal la escena.

" **Elemento Agua: Jutsu Chorro Aleja-Pretendientes** " decía Itachi con un tono de voz monótona mientras hacía sellos con las manos a una increíble velocidad.

*Fuush*

*Splash*

"Kyaah!"

"Blugh"

Y un chorro de agua salió de la boca de Itachi que se dirigió hacia Vali empapando por completo al chico quien al estar desprevenido casi se ahoga mientras que Sarada también fue salpicada por el agua que estaba fría.

"Puagh! ¿Qué demonios?" decía Vali quien se había caído y estaba en el suelo todo empapado.

"Mi ropa!" Sarada se levantaba furiosa y dirigía su mirada hacía su Itachi "Otou-san! ¡¿Fuiste tú?!"

"Lo siento Sarada, yo solo quería ahogar a Vali, no empaparte a ti" decía con monotonía Itachi haciendo que Vali abriera los ojos de manera cómica.

"¡¿Está hablando en serio?!" cuestionaba Vali con una gran gota en su cabeza.

"Mmm" Itachi solo lo veía con seriedad haciendo que el peli-platino se estremeciera.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntaba Vali tragando saliva.

"Nuestro enfrentamiento" decía Itachi haciendo que Vali le viera con duda "Recuerda que quiero probar tu fuerza"

Vali asentía a lo que decía Itachi.

"Bien" decía Itachi mientras se daba la vuelta "Te espero afuera" decía el pelinegro y acto seguido desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Vali quedó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder al escuchar lo que había dicho Itachi. Sarada, por su parte, veía con suma preocupación y se giraba para ver a su madre quien tenía una mirada serena y sin pizca alguna de preocupación.

Sin querer perder tiempo Vali suspiraba y se levantaba para salir de la cabaña.

"Vali, espera" Sarada intento detener al chico solo para que ella fuera detenida por Izumi quien la tomaba del hombro.

"Okaa-san"

"No te preocupes Sarada-chan" decía Izumi con una sonrisa tranquila haciendo que Sarada soltara un suspiro mientras ella también sonreía.

"¿Te parece si vamos a ver?" preguntaba la Uchiha mayor.

"Claro!" decía la chica con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto, veo que ya dormiste junto a Vali-kun" decía Izumi con un tono sugerente haciendo que Sarada se sonrojara tan fuerte que incluso sus lentes se empañaron.

"Okaa-san! No, no es lo… no es lo que crees" decía la chica muy avergonzada "No es lo que tú piensas! No pasó nada!"

"Fufufu" reía Izumi "Tranquila hija, solo estaba molestándote" decía Izumi recibiendo un puchero por parte de Sarada.

"Vamos ya" decía la chica con una pequeña vena palpitante en la frente.

 **(Cambio de escena – con Vali e Itachi)**

En un pequeño claro un poco alejado de la cabaña se encontraban Itachi y Vali parados uno enfrente del otro.

"Escúchame bien Vali, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres así que nos enfrentaremos, procura atacarme con todo lo que tengas, ¿Entendido?" explicaba Itachi.

"¿Atacar con todo?" cuestionaba Vali con duda.

"No tengas miedo, así que no dudes en usar todo tu poder"

"Entendido" decía Vali mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba de manera relajada.

Itachi se tensaba levemente, mostrando que estaba preparado para la pelea. El Uchiha levantó una ceja en señal de intriga cuando vio un destello de luz manifestarse en las manos de Vali y en su cabeza, pero estos desaparecían tan rápido como aparecían.

"Estoy listo" declaraba Vali abriendo los ojos mientras que la luz que antes se veía en sus manos se manifestaba por completo cubriendo sus palmas.

Antes de iniciar la pelea Izumi y Sarada aparecieron en las ramas de unos árboles que estaban en la zona. Ambas estaban listas para ver el inicio de la pelea entre Itachi y Vali.

 **(Itachi VS Vali)**

"Antes de iniciar me gustaría preguntar, ¿Qué es esa luz que hay en tus manos?"

"Es mi **Sacred Gear** " contestaba con simpleza Vali.

"Ya veo" decía Itachi. El pelinegro entonces hacía varios sellos de mano " **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego** " gritaba Itachi al tiempo que una gran bola de fuego salía disparada en dirección de Vali.

"Demonios!" el peli-platino se asombraba al momento que esquivaba la bola por muy poco.

Acto seguido ponía las manos en posición como si tuviera un arco y hacía la mano derecha hacía atrás en un además como si estuviera preparándose para lanzar una flecha y…

*Fuum*

Un arco de luz apareció a la vez que una flecha también hecha de luz era lanzada por el peli-platino en dirección de Itachi.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido al ver la flecha acercarse y en un movimiento rápido se hizo hacía un lado para ver como el objeto se clavaba en un árbol y desaparecía luego de unos momentos.

 **(Con Izumi y Sarada)**

"Vaya, así que esa es la habilidad de Vali-kun" decía Izumi mientras analizaba lo que transcurría en la pelea.

"Parece una habilidad que se basa en usar luz" decía Sarada con un tono analítico.

 **(De regreso a la pelea)**

"Subamos un poco el nivel" susurraba Itachi al momento que una nube de humo aparecía a su lado y un segundo Itachi hacia acto de presencia.

"¡¿Qué rayos?!" Vali estaba sorprendido por la aparición de un segundo Itachi.

"Andando" decía Itachi mientras él y su clon se lanzaban en contra de Vali.

"¡!"

Ambos pelinegros empezaban a lanzar una combinación de golpes contra Vali quien poco podía hacer para evitarlos.

"Gah!"

Vali recibió un fuerte golpe en la barbilla mientras tapaba un puñetazo.

"Uff"

Dos golpes certeros al abdomen le sacaron todo el aire al chico.

"Wah"

Los golpes seguían lloviendo y Vali ya casi no cubría ninguno debido al cansancio y las heridas que empezaba a presentar.

 **(Con Izumi y Sarada)**

"Vali" susurraba Sarada con preocupación al ver cómo era magullado el peli-platino.

"Tranquila Sarada-chan, tu padre no va a matar a Vali" decía Izumi con una minúscula sonrisa.

"Eso no me hace sentir tranquila" susurraba Sarada con una gota en su cabeza al escuchar lo que decía su madre.

 **(De regreso a la pelea – un par de minutos después)**

Habían pasado ya unos minutos de que la pelea había empezado y las cosas no se veían favorables para Vali quien apenas había logrado acertar unos cuantos golpes a Itachi, pero el propio pelinegro y su clon habían hecho más daño al chico de cabello platinado.

Actualmente Vali e Itachi estaban uno frente al otro, con el clon de Itachi al lado del pelinegro.

"Ahora entiendo porque a Naruto le encanta utilizar a los clones de sombra" susurraba para sí mismo Itachi viendo a su clon pues entre los dos lograron darle una paliza a Vali sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Rayos…" Vali caía de rodillas mientras jadeaba y varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro como la sangre que también caía por su cara debido a las heridas "Soy… patético…"

"Bien, acabemos esto" decía Itachi mientras que él y su clon se transformaban en una parvada de cuervos y empezaban a rodear a Vali mientras los cuervos atacaban a Vali de manera continua, provocándole más heridas al peli-platino mientras su ropa era desgarrada.

"Después… de todo… este tiempo…" Vali hablaba sin fuerzas mientras seguía siendo atacado por los cuervos "Sigo siendo… débil" lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Vali.

*Kaw*

*Kaw*

*Kaw*

*Kaw*

Los cuervos seguían atacando a Vali quien empezaba a emitir un brillo intenso hasta que…

"BASTA!"

*Fiuum!*

Una explosión de luz cubrió la zona por completo haciendo que Izumi y Sarada se cubrieran los ojos por la luminosidad.

Los cuervos fueron detenidos y algunos se alejaron para reagruparse mientras que otros tantos desaparecieron en pequeñas explosiones de humo.

Los que se reagruparon se unieron hasta que formaron a Itachi quien también se cubría los ojos mientras intentaba ver lo que pasaba.

"YA NO SERE DÉBIL!"

Se escuchaba el grito del chico cuya silueta se empezaba distinguir mientras que la luz empezaba a disminuir.

"¿Eh?" Itachi veía la situación y cuando vio a Vali no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Frente a él se encontraba Vali, solo que ahora el chico tenía ahora varias marcas que parecían tribales recorrer su cuerpo por encima de su desgarrada ropa. Algunas líneas eran delgadas y todas compartían la distinción de que brillaban con una luz blanca. Los ojos de Vali también presentaban dicho brillo y le cubrían en su totalidad desapareciendo el iris. Tenía también una especie de aureola brillante por encima de su cabeza.

"Parece que ha liberado en su totalidad su **Sacred Gear** " decía Itachi viendo como el chico se giraba para verlo y estaba a punto de dirigirse hasta él solo para detenerse de golpe y veía como el brillo desaparecía de repente y Vali caía inconsciente.

"Pero al parecer ese incremento de poder no es aún el **Balance Breaker** " Itachi se iba acercando a donde estaba el chico inconsciente al mismo tiempo que Sarada e Izumi hacían acto de presencia.

"Vali!" Sarada se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaba el chico mientras tomaba su cabeza y la ponía en su regazo.

"No te preocupes Sarada, Vali solo está cansado luego de liberar esa enorme cantidad de energía" decía Itachi con una voz serena.

"Ese incremento de poder en verdad se sintió intimidante" decía Izumi viendo como el chico descansaba en el regazo de Sarada.

"Y lo más sorprendente es que parece ser que eso no era el **Balance Breaker** " decía Itachi.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntaba Izumi intrigada.

"Es una corazonada, pero habrá que esperar a que Vali nos lo explique" Itachi se acercaba y cargaba a Vali "Lo mejor será que volvamos, luego de que despierte nos iremos"

Sarada veía con preocupación luego de que su padre dijo esas palabras pues la chica no quería separarse de Vali, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

"Tenemos que hacer una visita" decía Itachi haciendo que Izumi se acordará de eso.

"Cierto, hace mucho que no vemos a nuestros amigos" decía la mujer con una sonrisa "¿A quién vamos a visitar?"

"Ya lo veras" decía Itachi mientras veía de reojo a Vali.

 **(Cambio de escena - Kuoh)**

En la ciudad de Kuoh, más precisamente en un edificio de oficinas gubernamentales, una mujer salía mientras se dirigía a un automóvil el cual abordaba.

La mujer era poseedora de una belleza sin igual con su largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y con unos ojos verdes muy llamativos. Su cuerpo tenía unas medidas envidiables que resaltaban gracias al traje formal que llevaba con una camisa de botones blanca y por encima un saco gris con una falda del mismo color que dejaban ver sus bien trabajadas piernas.

"Llévame a casa, por favor" decía la mujer.

"Enseguida" respondía el chofer.

"Okaa-san" la voz de una chica llamaba la atención de la mujer.

"Oh, Seraphim-chan ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntaba la mujer.

La chica en cuestión era similar a la mujer, con un largo cabello negro igualmente atado en una cola de caballo y unos ojos del mismo color. Su cuerpo también tenía unas medidas de infarto con unos pechos grandes, muy grandes. Vestía una blusa amarilla de tirantes que resaltaban su figura y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y un cinturón café, así como unas botas largas de un color oscuro.

"Visite la escuela que mencionaste y debo decir que no es lo que esperaba" decía la chica con un resoplido "Está llena de pervertidos"

"No te preocupes hija, por el momento no entraras allí hasta que tus hermanas lo hagan en un futuro, además, aún debemos terminar tu entrenamiento."

"Cierto… el entrenamiento" decía la chica con fastidio.

"Fufufu" reía la mujer "Verás como a futuro me agradecerás que te haya entrenado para defenderte, recuerda que en este mundo hay muchas cosas extrañas" decía la mujer con un ligero tono serio.

La chica iba a replicar cuando el automóvil se detuvo y la puerta se abría dejando ver a una mujer madura de cabello castaño corto.

"Shizuka-sama, hemos llegado" decía la mujer mientras las dos que estaban en el auto bajaban.

"Gracias Tokiwa" decía la nombrada Shizuka con una sonrisa "Andando Seraphim, hora de entrenar"

"Voy okaa-san" decía la chica sin ganas mientras seguía a su madre dentro de la casa.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. En este sucedieron muchas cosas.**

 **Issei conoció a Kurama y a Kunou, Vali fue vencido por Itachi y vimos parte del Sacred Gear del chico Lucifer y aparecieron Shizuka y Seraphim.**

 **Si, Seraphim de Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka es un personaje en esté fic. Aquí es la hija de Shizuka como ya se vio.**

 **Por cierto, la derrota de Vali estaba presupuestada pues los personajes de Naruto tienen el nivel del final de la serie mientras que los de DxD son de nivel menor por los eventos que están sucediendo en el fic y que se relacionan con el canon.**

 **Por lo que Vali no tiene un nivel alto y más ya que no tiene el Divine Dividing, pero no se preocupen, Vali será fuerte.**

 **En el próximo capítulo se dará lo de la noticia de Rias y su embarazo, conoceremos a la madre de Vali, veremos otra chica del mundo de Naruto que es esposa del rubio y que estará junto a una chica que estará en el harem de Issei, la proposición de Naruto e Itachi de entrenar a Issei y Vali y la explicación del pasado entre Kurama e Issei y también se explicará el Sacred Gear de Vali.**

 **Por cierto, me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias para un nombre de chica para Gasper, o quieren que se mantenga su nombre como está. Ustedes deciden.**

 **Bueno chicos, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos como están, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **Bueno, no les hago el cuento largo, respondamos reviews para que pasen a la lectura:**

 **José WhiteCrow: Buen personaje, algo OP para la historia, pero veré si puede agregarlo o en su defecto un pequeño cameo.**

 **Breaker234: Naruto solo tiene unas cuantas hijas, aunque tenga varias esposas, pero no todas estarán con Issei. Bueno, en futuros capítulos recibirás las respuestas a tus preguntas.**

 **YisusDraco: Aquí un pequeño adelanto.**

 **Arinasution5: Suena bien el nombre. Por cierto, ya escogí el nombre y gracias por dar tu opinión.**

 **Alexzero: Si, un verdadero infierno… Muajajaja… ahem. El nombre ya lo elegí, gracias por tu opinión al respecto.**

 **Drezz master: Gracias por la opinión sobre el nombre. Si, se reencontrarán e Issei será un buen padre para su hijo que tuvo con Rias, no lo odiara por nada del mundo.**

 **Black Etherias833: No lo tomará bien, pero se hará cargo y se responsabilizará.**

 **Xseyver: Bueno, sí usará chakra, pero no el de Kurama y si tendrá un doujutsu.**

 **Jimsop098: Ya verás cómo lo superara poco a poco.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Ya verás cómo se dan las cosas de aquí en adelante. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **XChaosXRedXDragon: Gracias por el apoyo, y bueno, Vali será un principal junto a Issei y Saji y Bikou también serán importantes.**

 **Misterio 9: La habilidad está basada en la de los Quincys, pero claro, con particularidades extras y una vendrá en el Balance Breaker. Y si, Sarada es adoptada.**

 **DjGuilox-018: Gracias por el apoyo. Si, será divertido para nosotros, pero para ellas… Uff la que se va a armar.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo y por esperar. Aquí esta.**

 **Homicidal Liu: Bueno, el Sacred Gear y los traumas les estuve dando muchas vueltas hasta que quedo algo que me gusto y se me hizo interesante aplicar. Si, será complicado para las chicas acercarse, pero no se rendirán. Si, Sarada es adoptada, y si, también me la mame con las respuestas de Kaguya e Itachi! Jejeje… Aquí Seraphim no es una vampira y sobre quien será su pareja, estará en el harem de Vali. Gracias por la opinión del nombre.**

 **Autor godz: Bueno, en todos los capítulos anteriores quedaron establecidos esas dos cosas, Gasper es chica en el fic y quien tiene la Divine Dividing es Val, la gemela de Vali. Bueno, no solo Raynare tiene dificultades para el perdón, aunque lo que hizo sí estuvo pesado. Bien, Hades e Indra, y Shiva también, son dioses, ¿crees que su orgullo los hará actuar de manera correcta? Solo esperemos que no sean brutalizados. Y, por último, el perro… eso me lo guardo.**

 **Berserker96: Gracias.**

 **Guest: Sobre eso… ¿y quién dijo que Rias fue la primera vez de Issei? ¡Jejeje… jajaja… Muajajaja!**

 **SantoryuSekai: Gracias.**

 **Anonymous: Pues no solo Gasper, varias chicas estarán molestas. Imagina a Lisa o Val, esas dos sí que estarían encabronadas. Hasta Sona!**

 **KAMI NO INFYNITE: Gracias por el apoyo, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Guest: Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Guest: Aquí está.**

 **Nightmare nightmare: Jejeje, tranquilo, aquí está.**

 **W Grosjean: Será en una dimensión aparte y cuando salga será mayor y vendrá con una sorpresa. Conocerá a su hijo y este seguirá siendo un bebé. Cada chico recibirá un entrenamiento distinto, ya lo verás. Y bueno, Vali también tendrá harem.**

 **DIEGOPOOL: No tengo planeado que Issei use ki en este fic, pero si otra energía distinta, aparte del chakra.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Revelaciones y Reuniones**

 **(Con Vali y los Uchiha)**

Luego del enfrentamiento entre Itachi y Vali y que el chico peli-platino cayera inconsciente, los tres miembros de la familia Uchiha se encontraban ahora en la cabaña, con Vali recostado en el sofá mientras descansaban. Los Uchiha, por su parte, estaba empacando todas las cosas de la casa en varios pergaminos, haciendo uso del Fuuinjutsu.

"En verdad que es muy útil aprender las técnicas del sellado" decía Sarada mientras ayudaba a sus padres.

"Vaya, si no mal recuerdo decías que era muy aburrido estudiar los sellos" decía Izumi con un tono jocoso haciendo que la Uchiha menor se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

"Okaa-san!" la chica chillaba con la cara totalmente roja.

"Fufufu" reía la Uchiha mayor "Tranquila cariño, solo estoy bromeando"

"Mmph!" refutaba Sarada con un puchero "Como sea…" la chica se giraba para ver a su padre.

"¿Pasa algo Sarada-chan?" preguntaba Itachi.

"Tou-san, ¿Qué va a pasar con Vali-kun?" preguntaba la chica.

"Oh, preocupada por tu chico Sarada-chan" Izumi cuestionaba con un tono burlesco.

"Okaa-san!" Sarada volvía a chillar con la cara toda roja mientras sus lentes parecían empañarse.

"Ahem" Itachi carraspeaba llamando la atención de las dos mujeres presentes "Izumi-chan luego te diviertes avergonzando a Sarada, Sarada-chan respondiendo a tu pregunta, voy a esperar a que Vali despierte para ofrecerle ser mi alumno"

"¡!" Sarada se sorprendió por lo que decía su padre "¿Y… y en caso de que no acepte?" preguntaba con un ligero tono temeroso.

"¿Mmm?" antes de que Itachi le contestara a Sarada, Vali se despertaba mientras observaba a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue a Izumi empacando varias cosas.

La mirada de Vali se entristeció por unos segundos, pero rápidamente el chico se deshizo de ese semblante.

"Al fin despertaste Vali-kun" decía Izumi con una sonrisa, aunque la Uchiha mayor si se percató de la mirada de Vali.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntaba Vali haciéndose el desinteresado.

"Estamos empacando las cosas" respondía Itachi "Vamos a ir con unos conocidos" el pelinegro decía con su típico tono sereno mientras seguía empacando las cosas.

Sarada veía con ligera preocupación la reacción de Vali pues logró percibir como el peli-platino parecía alterarse por esa respuesta.

"Vali-kun…" Sarada susurraba mientras intentaba acercarse al chico.

"Oye Vali, te tengo una propuesta" decía de repente Itachi interrumpiendo las intenciones de Sarada y haciendo que el mencionado saliera de su estado depresivo al pensar que volvería a quedarse solo.

"¿Qué propuesta?" preguntaba Vali ligeramente intrigado.

"Quiero que seas mi alumno" decía sin rodeos Itachi haciendo que Vali abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba el chico con sorpresa pues eso era algo que no veía venir.

"Como lo escuchaste, ¿o es que acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro?" decía Itachi con seriedad.

"Pero… pero… ¿Yo?" Vali estaba verdaderamente sorprendido y a la vez confundido por la proposición de Itachi "¿Estás seguro de quererme a mí como alumno?"

La pregunta hecha por el peli-platino hizo que Itachi levantara una ceja en señal de duda, mientras que Sarada e Izumi veían ligeramente preocupadas por las palabras del chico.

"¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?" cuestionaba Itachi.

"Es que… es que… yo… yo soy un fracaso" decía el chico mientras bajaba la mirada con un tono de tristeza muy notorio "No tengo la fuerza suficiente…"

Itachi se acercó a Vali y le ponía una mano en el hombro, ganándose la atención del chico.

"No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas Vali, pero yo veo un potencial enorme en ti" decía Itachi de manera suave.

"NO!"

De repente Vali gritaba mientras apartaba la mano de Itachi de manera brusca.

"SOY UN BUENO PARA NADA! NO PUEDO COMPARARME CON MI HERMANA!" gritaba el chico con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

El chico estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa.

"Vali-kun!" Sarada intentaba acercarse al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba Vali.

"Sarada, detente"

Pero la chica fue detenida por su madre quien la tomaba del brazo.

"¡¿Okaa-san?!"

"Tu tranquila, tu padre tiene esto bajo control"

*SLAP!*

El sonido de una bofetada llamó la atención de las dos mujeres quienes se giraron para ver a los dos hombres.

Lo primero que vieron fue a Vali con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado y con la mejilla roja y una mirada de sorpresa, luego a Itachi con el brazo extendido y una mirada seria.

"Tranquilízate de una maldita vez Vali" decía Itachi con una voz seria.

Sarada e Izumi veían el intercambio entre ambos con mucha atención.

"Pero… pero…" Vali trataba de hablar y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes en señal de furia.

"Vali"

"…"

"Vali"

"…"

Itachi trataba de hacer que el chico le prestara atención, pero parecía ser imposible.

El Uchiha se giró para ver a Izumi y Sarada y su mirada se posaba en su esposa y asentía, haciendo que la mujer devolviera el gesto y luego viera a su hija y asintiera a la Uchiha menor.

Sarada entendió muy bien el mensaje y rápidamente se acercaba hacía el chico que se encontraba llorando en silencio apenas conteniendo sus gimoteos.

"¡!"

El chico sintió un par de brazos rodear su cuerpo y cuando levanto un poco la cabeza y abría lo ojos se encontró con Sarada quien le daba un fuerte abrazo mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

"¿S-Sa-Sarada?" el chico veía con intriga a la pelinegra de lentes.

"Vali-kun, por favor, no quiero verte así de triste" decía la chica.

"Pero Sarada… yo… no soy digno y…"

"SI LO ERES!"

Vali fue interrumpido por un grito de Sarada quien abrazo aún más fuerte al chico.

"Vali" Itachi volvía a hablar y ahora si tenía la atención del chico peli-platino "Puede que no seas la persona más fuerte, pero tienes que entender que nadie nace siendo el más poderoso"

"Pero… mi hermana… mi hermana es un prodigio" decía el chico en un susurro apenas audible.

"¿Y?" cuestionaba Itachi "El ser un prodigio no importa, el ser un prodigio no significa que vas a ser el más poderoso, no significa que vas a ganar todas tus batallas simplemente porque la gente dice que eres un prodigio, no asegura que tus enemigos vayan a ser más débiles que tú" decía Itachi de manera seria.

"Pero… ¿Qué hay de su **Divine Dividing**?" preguntaba Vali "Eso la hace especial y mejor que yo" terminaba de decir el chico con un tono sombrío.

"Eso no es cierto" decía de nuevo Itachi "Incluso si tuviera el **Sacred Gear** más poderoso de todos eso no la convertiría en la persona más peligrosa a menos que sepa manejar tal poder, y para ello requiere entrenar"

Las palabras de Itachi hacían que poco a poco Vali empezara a ver las cosas de manera distinta.

Mientras, Sarada pudo percatarse que el chico parecía tranquilizarse, por lo que decidió separarse de él para verlo.

Ambos se veían a los ojos, reflejándose en la mirada del otro.

Y Sarada terminó por darle una sonrisa sincera al chico mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y Vali se sonrojaba de manera leve al ver esa sonrisa. Francamente el chico no se había detenido para apreciar lo hermosa que era la chica pelinegra de lentes. Si bien Sarada no tenía un cuerpo exageradamente voluptuoso y sus pechos apenas y eran ligeramente eran más grandes que los de Koneko, incluso se atrevía a pensar que Le Fay, la maga del equipo de su hermana, estaba igual o incluso tenía más pechos que Sarada, pero la chica era hermosa a ojos de Vali y lo que más le gustaba eran sus hermosos ojos de color obsidiana que resaltaban gracias a los lentes que usaba y que la hacían ver más linda en los ojos de Vali.

Pero claro que el chico no diría eso en voz alta.

"Además, tú también cuentas con un **Sacred Gear** " la voz de Itachi hizo que Vali saliera de su trance y se sonrojara un poco más al darse cuenta qué todo ese tiempo estuvo viendo a Sarada.

Pero afortunadamente ni Sarada, ni Itachi ni Izumi se dieron cuenta…

O eso creía Vali pues tanto Itachi como Izumi SI se llegaron a percatar de la mirada que el chico peli-platino le daba a Sarada, así como del sonrojo que apareció en su rostro.

Izumi sonrió de manera jovial al ver esa sonrisa, mientras que Itachi parecía molestarse y se notaba por la ceja que temblaba ligeramente.

"Pero mi **Sacred Gear** no es nada especial" decía el chico una vez más tratando de menospreciarse a sí mismo.

"Vali, una habilidad, un poder, un arma, una técnica o una transformación no definen el valor de un guerrero" decía Itachi de manera seria con los ojos cerrados "Lo que lo define es la capacidad de superar sus propios límites día a día, mejorándose a sí mismo y entrenando de manera diligente"

"¿Es… es en serio eso?" preguntaba el chico.

"Lo es" decía Itachi mientras abría los ojos y Vali se sorprendía pues los ojos del pelinegro habían cambiado y ya no eran negros sino que ahora eran rojos con tres tomoes negros en cada ojo "Vali, en el pasado yo era considerado un prodigio, pero nunca deje que eso se subiera a mi cabeza y siempre mantuve los pies sobre la tierra porque sabía que allá afuera habían personas más fuertes que yo, personas que también habían entrenado para incrementar su poder, personas que no se dejaban llevar por los cantos de sirena que les decían que eran los más poderosos y que no había mortal que les pudiera desafiar, efectivamente inflando los egos de esos ilusos que les apoyaban hasta niveles alarmantes en donde terminaron por creerse algo que no eran"

La seriedad presente en la voz de Itachi hacia que Vali se mantuviera en silencio mientras veía al Uchiha el cual no despegaba su vista del chico peli-platino.

"Entrene durante varios años, obtuve habilidades que van más allá de lo normal y de la lógica, y aun así no llegué a creer que era el más fuerte" Itachi obtuvo un tono oscuro de voz al recordar varias cosas del pasado "Fui derrotado en varias ocasiones y cada una de esas derrotas me enseñó a no creer que había llegado a mi límite… a que podía mejorarme a mí mismo"

Izumi y Sarada escuchaban atentas el discurso de Itachi. Más que nada Sarada pues ella sabía muy poco sobre el pasado de sus padres.

"Y en mi vida he conocido a muchas personas que también eran considerados prodigios y gente que eran considerados genios del trabajo duro… todos ellos tenían dos cosas en común, una de ellas… tener una increíble fuerza"

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Y… y la otra?" cuestionaba Vali.

"Que a pesar de todo lo que dijeran de ellos, que a pesar de las adversidades que pudieran enfrentar, sabían que la única persona que en verdad los limitaba… eran ellos mismos…" decía con finalidad Itachi.

En ese momento Vali abrió los ojos en su totalidad. Su rostro adoptaba una expresión de sorpresa total, como si lo que hubiera escuchado de parte de Itachi le terminara por revelar algo sumamente importante.

"Así que deja de pensar que no tienes valor, porque SI lo tienes, deja de menospreciarte y date cuenta de que eres alguien que puede lograr grandes cosas" decía de manera firme Itachi haciendo que Sarada y Izumi sonrieran mientras que Vali bajaba la cabeza y su flequillo hacía que una sombra cubriera sus ojos.

"¿Esa…?" preguntaba Vali en un susurro apenas audible.

La familia Uchiha veía con atención al chico.

"¿Esa oferta para volverme tu alumno… sigue en pie?" preguntaba Vali viendo de manera seria a Itachi quien solo atinó a sonreír al ver lo que había decidido el chico.

"Bienvenido a bordo Vali" decía Itachi.

"Vali-kun!" Sarada se lanzaba para abrazar al chico "Que bueno que aceptaste!" decía la chica muy contenta.

"Bueno, bueno, luego lo abrazas todo lo que quieras Sarada-chan, incluso puedes hacerle algunas cosillas más, pero por ahora terminemos de empacar" decía Izumi aprovechando la oportunidad para volver a molestar a su hija…

"OKAA-SAN!"

Cosa que funcionó muy bien.

Y una vez que Sarada se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Vali se separó de manera rápida con la cara toda roja y los lentes empañados otra vez.

"Lo siento!" gritaba la chica con voz chillona mientras se alejaba de manera rápida para seguir empacando y tenía ahora un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y Vali igual.

"Ahem" Itachi carraspeaba otra vez para llamar la atención de Vali "Bueno ahora que hemos quedado de acuerdo me gustaría hacerte una pregunta Vali"

"¿Qué sería m-maestro?" decía con nerviosismo pues esta sería la primera vez que tuviera alguien que le enseñara.

"¿Podrías explicarnos por favor en que consiste su **Sacred Gear**?" pedía el Uchiha.

Vali se mantuvo en silencio pues muy pocas personas sabían sobre su **Sacred Gear** , y por muy pocas se refiere a Issei y Bikou.

"Claro" decía Vali mientras Izumi y Sarada terminaban de empacar las cosas y las dejaban acomodadas a un lado para sellarlas después en un pergamino, primero querían escuchar la explicación de Vali.

"Mi **Sacred Gear** descubrí que se llama **Light of the True Fear** y es un **Sacred Gear** cuyo poder se basa en el elemento luz y me permite crear armas, así como armaduras, a base de luz, pero por ahora solo puedo crear partes de una armadura. También hay una particularidad y es que puedo decidir si la luz desplegada obtiene o no elementos sacros" decía el chico haciendo que Sarada e Izumi abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa "Pero eso no es todo, también me vuelve inmune ante los ataques de luz y los elementos sacros encontrados en las armas como las espadas de los sacerdotes o las lanzas de luz de los ángeles no me afectan, en otras palabras, si fuera herido por una espada de un sacerdote el elemento sacro que posee la espada no me afectaría y solo recibiría daño del filo de la espada" terminaba de explicar Vali.

"Eso es asombroso" decía Sarada al escuchar lo que decía el Lucifer.

"Y contando que tú eres mitad demonio el tener la capacidad de ser inmune a la luz y elementos sacros te hace alguien verdaderamente único" decía ahora Izumi.

"Ahora me gustaría a mí saber algo" decia Vali recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Itachi en señal de aprobación "¿Por qué tiene los ojos rojos Itachi-san?" preguntaba el peli-platino.

Sarada e Izumi se giraron para ver a Itachi y este simplemente asentía mientras veía a Vali.

"Es algo que se llama Sharingan" decía Itachi comenzando su explicación "Son una característica especial de los Uchiha"

"Espere, ¿Significa que Sarada e Izumi también los poseen?" cuestionaba Vali.

"Así es" decía Itachi mientras ambas mujeres presentes cerraban los ojos y los abrían demostrando que ahora eran también rojos y con los tres tomoes presentes en cada ojo.

"Impresionante"

"Como estaba diciendo, el Sharingan es una especialidad que los Uchiha poseemos, es una habilidad ocular que cuenta con varias habilidades, entre ellas el poder contrarrestar los ataques de los oponentes pues la percepción que te otorga el Sharingan es mayor a la normal, pero la habilidad por la que es famoso el Sharingan es la que te permite copiar las habilidades del oponente, siempre y cuando estas estén basadas en chakra" explicaba Itachi "El Sharingan cuenta también con otras habilidades e incluso evoluciones, pero esas las conocerás después"

Vali estaba sumamente impresionado por lo que escuchaba de parte de Itachi. En serio que era impresionante la existencia de unos ojos así de poderosos…

"Espere un momento" interrumpía Vali al haber pensado en algo que casi pasaba por alto "No crea que pienso que lo que me dijo es una mentira, pero si esos ojos en verdad tienen mucho poder ¿Cómo es que no había escuchado sobre ellos anteriormente? Estoy seguro qué algo tan útil y poderoso como ese… Sharingan… sería muy codiciado por las facciones"

Lo que decía Vali tomó por sorpresa a Itachi pues demostraba que Vali era muy perceptivo. Esto a su vez puso nerviosas a Izumi y Sarada ya que aún guardaban uno que otro secreto sobre sus orígenes.

"Bueno, eso se debe a que Izumi, Sarada y yo somos los últimos Uchiha vivos y si nuestras habilidades salieran a la luz temo que varios grupos intenten convertirnos en sus sirvientes o reclutarnos por medios violentos, así que nos mantenemos alejados de los demás grupos" explicaba Itachi.

La salvada de Itachi hizo que Izumi y Sarada suspirarán aliviadas.

"Bueno, ahora que las cosas están empacadas podemos irnos" decía Itachi mientras hacía sellos de manos de manera rápida y una gran nube de polvo envolvía las maletas las cuales desaparecieron sorprendiendo a Vali.

"Espere un minuto, ¿Y mi motocicleta?" Vali preguntaba.

"No te preocupes, la empacamos también" decía Izumi con una sonrisa.

"¿Empacada?" preguntaba el peli-platino "Esperen un minuto… ¿Si la empacaron eso significa que creían que iba a aceptar la propuesta de entrenamiento?"

"Tenía una corazonada" decía Itachi.

"Igual si no aceptabas te hubiéramos dejado ir sin problema alguno" hablaba Izumi "Aunque creo que a Sarada-chan no le hubiera gustado eso y estoy casi segura qué habría hecho algo para evitar que te fueras" decía la Uchiha mayor con una mirada sugestiva y un tono pícaro.

"OKAA-SAN!" y por tercera vez Sarada hizo la representación de un tomate con su rostro mientras humo volvía a salir de su cabeza.

"Ah… un día más de paz" decía Itachi viendo la interacción "Bien, hora de partir"

Y con esto la familia Uchiha y Vali dejaban la cabaña para ir a otro lugar.

Vali no lo sabía, peor estaba a punto de tener una aventura que jamás hubiera imaginado.

 **(Cambio de escena - Kuoh)**

"¿Estás segura qué es por aquí?"

"Más que segura, las chicas en la academia me dijeron que por estos rumbos se encuentra esa tienda de postres que tiene poco tiempo de haber abierto"

Dos chicas se encontraban caminando por las calles de Kuoh mientras buscaban una tienda en específico.

"¿Buchou no se molestará por habernos saltado las clases para venir a comprar pastelillos?" preguntaba una chica de largo cabello atado en dos coletas que iba vestida con el uniforme para mujeres de la academia Kuoh.

"No seas paranoica Irina, no se dará cuenta, además la que se la pasa molestando para que nunca faltemos a clases es Sona-sama" contestaba la otra chica de cabello azul corto con un mechón verde.

"Pero Xenovia, ¿qué pasaría si Rias nos delata?" decía la ahora nombrada Irina.

"No creo que pase si les compartimos de nuestros pastelillos que compremos, en especial si le llegan a gustar a Koneko y escuche que los roles de canela que tienen son muy deliciosos" decía con seguridad la peli-azul "Además… no es como si buchou esté tan concentrada en lo que hagamos…" decía ahora Xenovia con un tono sumamente triste.

"No solo ella" decia Irina con el mismo tono "Ninguna de nosotras ha logrado recuperarse de lo que pasó semanas atrás…"

Xenovia asentía mientras ambas chicas pasaban a tener un semblante que reflejaba tristeza, así como enojo y arrepentimiento.

A lo que Irina se refería fue a los sucesos que se dieron tiempo atrás en el fatídico día en donde Issei murió a manos del niño rubio de los tres bigotes en cada mejilla.

Ese día las chicas sufrieron un fuerte golpe de realidad pues no solo fueron brutalmente derrotadas haciendo que su orgullo fuera pisoteado, sino que también presenciaron la muerte de Issei lo cual las afecto y mucho, en especial a Irina por ser la "amiga de la infancia".

Desde que las chicas fueron seleccionadas para formar parte del grupo especial que ayudaría a mejorar las relaciones entre las tres facciones bíblicas y como consecuencia viajaron a Kuoh, en donde Irina se reencontró con el castaño, que en ese momento ya tenía la mayoría de su cabello blanco salvo por el mechón castaño, y Xenovia lo conoció.

Las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera pues Irina se dejó llevar por los rumores que decían que Issei era un pervertido solo por juntarse con Matsuda y Motohama, no sabiendo que los dos chicos eran los únicos amigos del chico Hyodou y que eran verdaderos amigos. Por lo que la seguidora de la iglesia pasó el tiempo burlándose de Issei e insultándolo solo por los rumores que había escuchado pues no daba crédito a que su amigo se fuera por el camino equivocado.

Xenovia, por su parte, al ser relativamente una cabeza hueca se dejaba impresionar muy fácilmente y además contaba con una mentalidad simplista en donde para ella solo los que eran fuertes importaban verdaderamente. Entonces Issei al no ser fuerte en ese momento, o al menos para los estándares elitistas que tenían en esos momentos, se convirtió en una víctima de las burlas de Xenovia. La chica también tenía la retorcida idea de querer hijos que fueran fuertes por lo que estaba interesada en, aunque suene vulgar, aparearse con alguien que fuera fuerte, y debido a esté sueño encontró algo de placer en hacer menos a Issei diciéndole que nunca encontraría a alguien que lo amará pues, según Xenovia, las chicas querían a alguien que fuera fuerte y no un bueno para nada como él. En más de una ocasión Issei se retiraba de la academia luego de ser humillado por las duras palabras de la peli-azul de mechón verde.

Y con el paso de los días ellas poco a poco, al igual que las demás chicas del grupo, veían como las cosas parecían empezar a empeorar pues un día Irina pudo escuchar como unos alumnos de la academia estaban insultando a Issei el cual no se defendía pues empezaba a hartarse y decidió ignorarlos, pero para su mala fortuna Matsuda y Motohama estaba presentes y también comenzaron a recibir insultos, cosa que a Issei no le gustaba así que defendió a sus dos mejores amigos golpeando a los que los estaban insultando.

Las cosas se pusieron feas cuando un maestro de la academia vio lo hechos y cuando cuestiono a los demás alumnos sobre lo que había pasado le habían dicho que Issei fue el causante así que el profesor, sin escuchar a Issei o sus dos amigos, terminó por llevar al chico con el director y el resultado fue que Issei fue expulsado de la academia.

Irina estuvo presente cuando las cosas pasaron y se asqueo al ver como los demás alumnos trataban a Issei y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo trataba de la misma forma por lo que se sintió terrible con sus actos y se lo comento a las demás. En un principio le dijeron que no pensara en eso o que estaba sacándolo de proporción, pero luego de que Irina les insistió logró que las chicas se detuvieran a pensar en lo que decía la chica y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que la chica tenía razón. En verdad se habían comportado como unas bastardas con Issei.

Cada una pensaba en los malos tratos que le dieron a Issei y al pensar en todo se sintieron sumamente arrepentidas. En especial Rias y Raynare; una por haberlo usado antes de la pelea contra Riser para que luego el mismo chico al que uso resulto ser el que le dio la victoria y la libero de ese contrato matrimonial arreglado; y la otra por haberse vuelto una puta en toda la extensión de la palabra y haber lastimado severamente de manera psicológica al chico que la salvó de ser asesinada por la heredera Gremory y que le había demostrado un amor sincero.

Desde ese día ambas, junto con las demás, se prometieron arreglar las cosas y pedirle perdón al chico, solo para quedar sorprendidas y molestas cuando Irina les contó que lo habían expulsado de la academia solo por defenderse. Cuando Sona tomó cartas en el asunto logro hacer que la expulsión contra Issei fuera levantada y los que causaron el conflicto fueron expulsados.

Sona también quería disculparse con su peón por haberlo tratado como una basura.

Pero con lo que ninguna contó fue que al volver a la residencia de los Hyodou se llevarían la amarga sorpresa que Issei ya no estaba allí y comenzaron a buscarlo, hasta que alguien le propuso a Sona llamarlo con sus piezas y cuando la chica de lentes lo intento se llevaron una sorpresa aún más amarga al ver que solo las cuatro piezas de peón aparecieron en la sala de la casa.

Luego recibieron la notificación de parte de Ajuka que Issei lo había ido a visitar y le suplico que le sacara las piezas a lo que el maou acepto.

Luego de ese día las chicas esperaban su regreso, aunque en más de una ocasión intentaron salir a buscarlo, solo para recibir negativas por parte de los líderes al querer que se quedarán en Kuoh para evitar algún problema.

Y luego llego el día en donde apareció Naruto y lo demás ya se sabe…

Y desde entonces todas las chicas estaban sumergidas en un estado de depresión mezclado con culpa pues ansiaban disculparse con Issei y empezar de cero, primero como amigos y tal vez como algo más a futuro pues Issei le había demostrado mucho apoyo. Excepto Rias y Raynare, ellas dos querían estar al lado de Issei si o si, ambas sumamente arrepentidas y con profundos deseos de arreglar las cosas.

"A veces me pregunto si me merezco el perdón de Dios por lo que hice" decía Irina tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Ya somos dos Irina, ya somos dos" decía Xenovia que quería sacar a Irina de su estado depresivo.

La peli-azul de mechón verde logro entonces divisar lo que estaban buscando, la tienda de postres de la que mucha estaba hablando.

"Mira Irina, ahí está" Xenovia tomaba a Irina de la mano mientras la arrastraba con dirección hacía la tienda.

"Xenovia, espera!" decía la chica quien había salido de su estado de tristeza.

 **(Dentro de la tienda)**

Ambas chicas entraron a la tienda la cual se encontraba vacía debido a que era temprano y la gente todavía no salía de trabajar ni los alumnos de clases.

"Esto es aburrido" decía una linda chica de edad similar a la de Xenovia e Irina.

La chica tenía un cabello de color azul oscuro, casi morado, corto y con un extraño mechón que parecía el tallo de una hoja en la parte superior. Tenía los ojos azules y dos extrañas marcas en cada mejilla que se asemejaban a unos bigotes. Vestía una playera naranja de manga corta y encima un delantal rosa. Sus pechos ligeramente grandes, copa C, resaltaban. Llevaba también unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y unas sandalias.

La chica estaba cuidando el mostrador de la tienda, aunque se encontraba aburrida.

*Cling*

Hasta que escuchó como se abría la puerta y veía como dos chicas, aun con sus uniformes escolares, entraban la tienda, una de cabello corto y la otra con dos coletas.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?" preguntaba la chica con un tono amable y una sonrisa.

"Oh, hola, mucho gusto" decía Irina sorprendida por ver a una chica que parecía tener la misma edad que ellas atendiendo la tienda.

"Venimos porque dicen que los postres que venden aquí son muy buenos" decía Xenovia haciendo que Irina se palmee la cara por la forma de hablar de su amiga.

"Ojojo, no me gusta presumir, pero si, los postres que mamá y yo hacemos son muy deliciosos, pero qué hay de ustedes, ¿No deberían estar en clases?" preguntaba la chica viendo a las otras dos las cuales tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse al ser descubiertas.

"Bu-bueno es que, verás…" trataba de hablar Xenovia.

"Lo que pasa es que nos dicen que los postres del día recién horneados se terminan muy rápido y nosotras tenemos actividades de club en nuestra escuela así que no tendríamos tiempo de venir a comprar" explicaba Irina.

"Ya veo, ya veo" decía la chica "Están de suerte, recién terminamos de hornear los postres del día y esta vez son roles de canela, nuestra especialidad, así que, ¿Cuántos van a querer?"

Al momento de decir esto un olor muy dulce inundaba el lugar y atrapaba la atención de Irina y Xenovia las cuales comenzaban a babear.

"Bu-bueno, considerando la cantidad de personas que somos y que la presidenta Rias nos pidió estar presentes para un anuncio importante, creo que deberíamos llevar muchos…" decía Irina.

"Llevaremos treinta!" decía Xenovia muy animada asustando a Irina por que las dos no tenían mucho dinero con ellas en ese momento por dejar sus cosas en el edificio del club.

"Con gusto" decía la chica con una sonrisa zorruna "Y además están de suerte ya que hoy tenemos promoción en los postres"

Irina suspiro aliviada al ver que si les alcanzaría con lo que tenían.

"Gracias por su compra" decía la chica mientras les entregaba las bosas con los roles y rápidamente Xenovia sacaba uno para empezar a comerlo "Vuelvan pronto"

"Hima-nee" se escuchaba una pequeña voz de un niño que venía desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

Irina y Xenovia estaban a punto de salir cuando se detuvieron al escuchar la vocecilla y se giraban para ver al pequeño, quedando petrificadas al verlo.

"Hima-nee, vamos a jugar" decía un pequeño niño que salía de la puerta trasera.

El pequeño parecía tener unos cinco-seis años, era rubio y su cabello era puntiagudo en la parte trasera y en la parte delantera tenía un flequillo que terminaba en varias puntas, así como también se podía apreciar el mismo mechón en forma de tallo encima del flequillo. Tenía los ojos azules y también contaba con dos marcas en forma de bigote en cada mejilla. Vestía una pequeña playera blanca y unos shorts negros junto con unas pequeñas sandalias.

Irina y Xenovia quedaron aterradas al ver al pequeño pues en lugar de ver al niño veían al… al monstruo que las había derrotado de manera brutal anteriormente, al monstruo que destruyo la ciudad…

Al monstruo que mató a Issei…

"¿Quiénes son ustedes onee-sans?" preguntaba el pequeño chico sacando a Irina y Xenovia de su trance.

"Ahm…"

"Err…"

Las dos chicas no sabían que decir pues el miedo se había apoderado por completo de ellas.

"Boruto-kun, ¿no me ibas a ayudar a terminar de preparar los roles?" se escuchaba una voz femenina hablar "Dejemos que Himawari-chan se encargue del mostrador mientras tanto"

Irina y Xenovia lograron salir del trance para ver la aparición de una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera de un tono azul, casi morado. Con un cuerpo voluptuoso que resaltaba gracias al delantal verde que llevaba puesto y que dejaba apreciar sus bien formados pechos copa DD, casi E. Debajo del delantal llevaba un suéter rosa y también vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas sandalias similares a las de Himawari.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos ya que estos parecían dos hermosas perlas y daba la ilusión de que estaba ciega, pero por sus movimientos parecía que no era el caso, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de Irina y Xenovia.

"Oh vaya, unas clientas, bienvenidas a la tienda" decía la mujer de ojos perlados.

"Van de salida madre, terminaron de comprar" decía Himawari.

"¿Are?" la mujer veía a Xenovia e Irina "¿Acaso son esos uniformes de la academia de Kuoh?" preguntaba la mujer.

"¿Eh? Ah! Si, si lo son" decía Irina.

"Vaya, ¿Qué tienen que estar haciendo dos jovencitas como ustedes en la tienda a estas horas?" decía la mujer con una ligera sonrisa "Si no mal recuerdo, aún deberían estar en clases"

"Bu-bueno… verá… nosotras…" trataba de decir Xenovia.

"Madre, por favor, no molestes a nuestras clientas" decía Himawari con un ligero tono de reproche.

"Fufufu… lo siento, lo siento, es que es muy divertido" decía la mujer con una pequeña risa.

"Onee-chans, mucho gusto, yo soy Boruto" decía el pequeño rubio de una manera enérgica haciendo que las dos chicas se volvieran a paralizar al ver al pequeño tan de cerca.

"Hiee!" Xenovia se espantó y termino por lanzar la bolsa con los roles al aire.

*Fuush*

En un movimiento rápido la mujer de ojos perlados atrapó la bolsa, asegurándose de que ningún panecillo cayera al piso.

"Deberían tener más cuidado" decía la mujer mientras le entregaba la bolsa a Irina quien quedó impresionada por la velocidad de la mujer al igual que Xenovia "Boruto-kun, ¿Qué te dije acerca de asustar a las personas?" decía la mujer con un tono maternal.

El chiquillo como respuesta bajó la cabeza para luego levantarla con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"Qu-que no lo hiciera mami" decía el pequeño mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

La mujer solo atinó a sonreír mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño rubio.

"Eres igual a tu padre, incluso puedes escabullírtele a las personas mayores sin que detecten"

Irina y Xenovia solo veían al pequeño con un ojo analítico luego de verlo de manera más atenta. Les parecía sorprendente que el pequeño fuera casi una copia perfecta del otro niño rubio que las había vencido hace semanas.

¿Acaso sería su hermano mayor?

*Ding*

"Hola, hola ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Las dos chicas no tuvieron tiempo para seguir pensando cuando la puerta del establecimiento se abrió para dar paso a dos figuras, ambas mujeres.

La primera era una mujer de edad adulta de muy buen cuerpo, con un cabello largo entre rojizo y castaño y con un flequillo cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran verdes. Vestían una blusa abotonada de manga corta de color azul oscuro que cubría muy bien sus grandes pechos de copa D. Llevaba también unos pantalones blancos ajustados estilo capri y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Pero la segunda figura fue la que llamo la atención de Xenovia e Irina porque…

"Buchou!"

"¿Quién?"

Frente a ellas se encontraba una chica que físicamente se parecía mucho a Rias, pero con la única diferencia de que su cabello era azul y sus ojos eran rojos eran rojos. Vestía una especie de uniforme escolar de color azul verdoso con partes amarillas y que dejaba a la vista una generosa cantidad de escote. Llevaba también una falda blanca, medias azules y unos zapatos del mismo color que la parte superior de la vestimenta.

"Ah, lo-lo sentimos! Pensábamos que eras otra persona" decía Irina con nerviosismo y sorprendida por ver a una chica muy parecida a Rias "Si, si nos disculpan ya, ya debemos irnos" decía la chica de las coletas de manera nerviosa mientras tomaba a Xenovia de la muñeca y la sacaba de la tienda.

"Je, ya era hora que consiguieran clientes raros" decia la mujer de cabello rojizo.

"Oh Mei-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntaba la mujer de ojos perlados.

"Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estás?" decía la ahora nombrada Mei a la ahora nombrada Hinata "Bueno, verás, vine porque quería ver si estabas interesada en que Himawari entrene junto a mi alumna, además quiero preguntarle lo mismo a Shizuka con respecto a Seraphim"

"Oh vaya, suena bien, ¿Qué dices tú Himawari-chan?" preguntaba Hinata a su hija.

"Suena interesante" decía la chica.

"¡¿Y qué hay de mí dattebasa?!" decía el pequeño Boruto.

"No te preocupes Boruto-kun, tu entrenarás con tu padre y Kaguya-chan y cuando despiertes el Byakugan yo te enseñare todo lo que tienes que saber" decía Hinata con una sonrisa haciendo que el pequeño rubio se emocionara.

"Ya quiero entrenar contigo y con Seraphim" decía la chica de pelo azul a Himawari con una sonrisa retadora.

"Verás lo fuerte que me he vuelto, Medaka-chan" declaraba Himawari con una sonrisa.

 **(Cambio de escena – Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto)**

Dentro del salón se encontraban presentes todas las miembros pertenecientes al séquito de Rias, con excepción de Xenovia quien no estaba presente al igual que Irina, también estaban presentes Sona y Tsubaki, así como Raynare y Val junto a Kuroka. Las hermanas Pendragon no estaban presentes pues Le Fay quería ir a una biblioteca de manuscritos mágicos escondida en Inglaterra y su hermana se decidió a acompañarla, pero ninguna de las demás sabía qué era lo que estaban buscando.

Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi, Lisa y Gasper estaban en varias partes de la sala, cada una centrada en lo suyo con Akeno preparando algo de té para los bocadillos que Xenovia e Irina dijeron que iban a traer; Asia estaba sentada a la par de Koneko quien comía sus dulces con una mirada ligeramente apagada; su hermana solo la veía con algo de tristeza y también se podía apreciar algo de enojo en su mirada, pero no dirigido hacía la nekomata menor.

Val y Lisa estaban hablando entre ellas y se podía ver que la castaña tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos. Gasper ignoraba a todos mientras estaba dentro de su caja, a pesar de que en su momento Asia intento entablar una conversación con ella. Kira estaba hablando con Tsubaki y las dos parecían estar sonrientes, pero se notaba que la sonrisa de ambas era falsa. Y Raynare simplemente se mantenía en silencio y sentada en una silla sin interactuar con las demás.

Y Sona estaba sentada frente a Rias mientras ambas jugaban una partida de ajedrez, aunque se notaba que la pelirroja estaba algo distraída.

"Bien Rias, ¿podrías por favor decirnos esa noticia tan importante que tienes para nosotras?" pedía Sona a su amiga quien se tensó ante la pregunta "Sabes, tengo cosas importantes que hacer y necesito retirarme…"

"No entiendo de que te quejas Sona, si desde que renunciaste al puesto de presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil ya no tienes nada más que hacer" respondía la pelirroja haciendo que a la heredera Sitri le saliera una vena en la frente por lo dicho por su amiga "Además, aún falta que lleguen Xenovia e Irina"

"Ya estamos aquí!"

Y como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron las dos chicas que faltaban.

"Ara, ara, bienvenidas chicas" decía Akeno mientras veía la bolsa que traían las dos chicas "Veo que consiguieron lo que tanto quería Xenovia, y díganos, ¿En verdad están buenos esos postres?" preguntaba la chica.

Más no recibió respuesta por parte de las chicas quienes parecían estar en sus propios mundos.

"¿Irina?"

"¿Xenovia?"

Akeno y las demás veían el estado en el que venían y la pelinegra del moño se acercaba a ellas mientras tocaba el hombro de la peli-azul de mechón verde.

"¿Are?"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba despistada Xenovia.

"Eso respóndelo tú, ¿sucedió algo?" preguntaba Yumi.

"Bueno, verán…"

"No hay tiempo"

Interrumpía Rias la conversación para que todos la voltearan a ver.

"Lo siento por interrumpir de manera brusca, pero en serio necesito contarles algo y pedirles su ayuda con algo de suma importancia" decía la pelirroja con una mirada suplicante.

Las demás chicas presentes pudieron notar la desesperación en la voz de Rias y decidieron escucharla primero a ella, aunque Gasper veía molesta en todo momento y también a todas las presentes.

"Adelante Rias" decía Sona viendo como su amiga asentía con una mirada agradecida e inhalaba aire para tratar de calmarse.

"Bueno, verán… es algo difícil de contar, pero estuve pensándolo desde… desde hace tiempo y además todos llegarían a darse cuenta eventualmente" decía la pelirroja "Así que me decidí a revelarlo desde ahora…"

"Tranquila Rias, estamos para apoyarte" decía Akeno con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el hombro de su amiga.

La pelirroja sonreía ante el gesto y veía a todas las demás.

"Como sabrán, hace meses logramos vencer a Riser y yo quede libre del compromiso matrimonial"

Decía la pelirroja haciendo que las presentes recordarán con una mezcla de duda y melancolía, pero en quien más se notaba ese sentimiento era en Lisa y también se podía apreciar tristeza y arrepentimiento al recordar al cierto castaño, o, mejor dicho, peliblanco de mechón castaño…

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?" preguntaba Sona molesta pues el recordar esa pelea también la hizo recordar a su antiguo peón al cual la heredera Sitri prácticamente obligo a pelear junto a Rias para librarla de ese compromiso.

"Tiene que ver y mucho, Sona" respondía la pelirroja "Como sabrán si no se lograba vencer al oponente en el juego de clasificación entonces quedaban pocas opciones para anular el compromiso… y el contrato matrimonial en el que yo estaba tenía una cláusula especial…" Rias dejaba al aire su discurso dejando que las demás absorbieran esa información, salvo Sona quien si sabía sobre esa cláusula especial por lo que al hacer memoria y recordar eso abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

"Rias! ¿No me digas que tú?" preguntaba Sona recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja que termino por sorprender a la chica de lentes "¡¿Es en serio?!"

"Lo es Sona" respondía de manera tajante Rias.

"No entiendo… ¿Qué tenía de especial esa cláusula?" preguntaba Val.

"Era una cláusula especial en el contrato en el cual se estipulaba que si la novia no llegaba casta y pura a la ceremonia de matrimonio entonces la boda se cancelaba" decía Rias con un tono serio.

La pelirroja dejó que sus palabras fueran asimiladas por las chicas presentes las cuales abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa y vieron a la pelirroja.

"¿Eso quiere decir que tú?" preguntaba Akeno sin poder creerlo.

"Así es, yo ya no soy virgen" contestaba Rias con finalidad.

"¿Así que te volviste una puta como cierta persona?" preguntaba Val con un tono desinteresado mientras lanzaba la pregunta y veía a cierta ángel caído que estaba presente en la sala.

Cuando Raynare sintió la mirada de Val en su persona y escuchó lo que dijo, la pelinegra se sintió mal y evitaba ver a los ojos a Val mientras que empezaba a sentir una sensación de suciedad en todo su cuerpo.

"Estas equivocada Val" respondía Rias sin ofenderse por lo que dijo la chica peli-platina "Solo lo hice una vez, antes del día de la pelea y con una sola persona"

"Siento que eso no es todo" decía Sona quien tenía el presentimiento de que las revelaciones aún no acababan.

"Y estas en lo cierto Sona, eso no es todo" decía Rias quien suspiraba para tatar de ganar confianza "Esa misma noche que entregué mi primera vez… fue… fue algo mágico… me sentí especial, la chica más feliz del mundo entero" decía la pelirroja de manera soñadora.

Las demás chicas solo podían observar el semblante de la pelirroja que pasó a uno de felicidad mezclada con tristeza y anhelo.

"Y… hace un par de días… hace un par de días descubrí que yo… que yo…"

El ambiente se puso tenso pues las chicas presentes sentían que se venía algo impactante.

"Estoy embarazada" decía Rias con finalidad haciendo que las demás abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

Y el silencio reinó en la sala en donde ninguna chica daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"Rias… ¿Estás… estás segura?" preguntaba Sona "Sabes que nosotros los demonios tenemos problemas para concebir"

"Estoy segura Sona y siento que es una cruel broma del destino" decía Rias con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus bellos ojos "Solo lo hicimos esa noche y fue suficiente para concebir este milagro" la pelirroja tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras tocaba su vientre aún plano.

"¿Cruel broma del destino?" preguntaba Lisa al no entender lo que quiso decir su amiga "¿Acaso el bastardo con el que tuviste relaciones ta abandono?" preguntaba molesta la castaña.

"Está muerto" decía con un tono seco Rias haciendo que las demás se congelaran.

En ese momento Sona hizo memoria ya que si Rias mencionó que lo había hecho una noche antes de la pelea entonces no pudo haber ido en busca de cualquier hombre ya que estaba en compañía de su séquito porque vivía (y aún vive) en la residencia de Lisa y antes de la pelea no se habían separado y si recordaba bien los padres de la castaña no estaban su casa ese día por estar con la madre de Val, así que el padre de Lisa quedaba descartado, pero entonces ¿Quién?

 _Sona-kaichou, ¿Quiere que yo pelee en nombre de Rias-sama?_

De repente Sona recordó algo o, mejor dicho, a alguien y quien era el único hombre presente en ese momento…

Y que además había muerto también…

"Rias…" habló Sona con una mirada sumergida en la sorpresa "¿Acaso… acaso la persona con quien lo hiciste… a quién le diste tu primera vez… el… el padre de tu bebé… acaso es?" preguntaba la chica con una voz temblorosa.

Rias se percató de que Sona se había dado cuenta de todo y que dio con la identidad de la persona con la que ella se había acostado, así que decidió decirlo todo de una vez.

"Así es Sona, la persona con quien lo hice, a quien le entregué mi primera vez, la persona de la que quedé embarazada…"

Las demás chicas presentes esperaban a que Rias revelara el nombre de la persona, pero algo dentro de ellas les decía que no les iba a gustar la respuesta.

"Fue Issei"

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí le dejamos con un pequeño Cliffhanger. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Y bueno, aquí introdujimos más personajes para la historia: Mei, Medaka de Medaka Box, Hinata, Himawari y Boruto.**

 **Solo para que lo sepan, para esta historia las edades de Boruto y Himawari y por consecuente sus roles, fueron intercambiados. Aquí Himawari es la mayor y Boruto es el mayor.**

 **Ojo, también cabe aclarar que Medaka no es la hija de Mei, es su alumna como lo dice la propia Mei en este mismo capítulo.**

 **Y sobre una cosilla que se me olvido aclarar antes, Tsunade NO forma parte del harem de Naruto por ahora, PERO SI, repito, SI formara parte en el futuro del fic. Así que por ahora no son pareja.**

 **Y bueno, como manera de disculpa por haberme tardado en actualizar les pongo la lista de parejas para los protas. Algunos tienen harem y otros solo una pareja:**

 **Issei: Naruko, Kunou, Gasper, Ravel, Mittelt, Gabriel (rubias al poder!), Rossweisse, Murayama, Katase, Ophis y Medaka.**

 **Vali: Sarada, Kiyome Abe, Saeko Busujima, Seraphim y Stocking (Panty y Stocking)**

 **Naruto: Kaguya, Kurama, Hinata, Samui, Shion, Konan, Tayuya, Mei, Shizuka, Kurotsuchi, Mabui, Fuu, Ryuuzetsu y Koyuki (recién agregada).**

 **Bikou X Akari (Para los que conocen Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, este es un pequeño spoiler de un arco futuro en esté fic)**

 **Saji X Mirai (la hija de Kurenai)**

 **Y estoy pensando en agregar un extra para alargar un poco más el fic y serían personajes de un videojuego en específico. Un juego de peleas y que no es ni Street Fighter, ni KOF, ni Super Smash Bros., ni ninguno de los considerados más populares. El que tengo en mente es uno, les doy una pista, que tuvo muchas versiones o, mejor dicho, parches y paquetes de datos que se liberaban luego de alcanzar cierta cantidad de dinero para su desarrollo. Su última versión salió en el 2015 si no mal recuerdo. ¿Adivinan cuál es? De ahí podrían salir más chicas para los harems, incluso para Saji y Bikou.**

 **Por cierto, ya decidí el nombre para Gasper:**

 **Gracias Homicidal Liu, tu argumento para el nombre me encantó y más porque la obra de Bram Stoker, Drácula, fue el primer libro que leí completo cuando era más joven (sueno como un anciano…)**

 **Así que el nombre de Gasper será Mina, pero solo Issei sabrá de ese nombre, por lo que los demás la conoces aún como Gasper.**

 **Y bueno chicos espero que hayan disfrutado y ya saben si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?**

 **Sé muy bien que me he tardado en publicar y pido disculpas por eso.**

 **Pero bueno, a lo que vinimos, pero primero contestemos reviews:**

 **Breaker234: Pues aquí está la reacción. O parte de ella, lo demás vendrá en los siguientes capítulos pues aquí viene el de algunos personajes.**

 **Lobo obscuro: Bueno, con respecto al harem, las chicas del mundo de Naruto son las que apoyaron a Naruto y como ahora son mayores, en el caso de Hinata, decidí solo algunas, y no agregue más de Konoha ya que eso lo explicaré en el futuro. Además de que necesitaba Hinata por Himawari y lo que hice con Sarada y su origen no lo quería repetir con Himawari. Y también, bueno, pues solo están Himawari y Sarada y para el futuro dos chicas más de ese universo que estarán con Saji y Bikou, no es como si hiciera que se quedaran con todas porque, bueno, Kunou es de DxD, pero con un origen distinto en el fic y Naruko es prácticamente una OC.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Berserker96: Gracias.**

 **Neopercival: Jejeje, solo espera a lo que tengo planeado para cuando conozca a Medaka. Naruko y Kunou estarán muy molestas por lo que sucederá. Bueno, solo espera a ver el final del capítulo.**

 **XChaosXRedXDragon: Gracias por el apoyo y perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Black Etherias833: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Jimsop098: Es muy tentador el incluir a Mavis ya que cumple con el requisito de la mayoría del harem de Issei: lolis, rubias y con un cuerpo no tan desarrollado. Lo pensare y veré como agregarla si decido incluirla.**

 **Acnologia: Aquí esta.**

 **Don Obvion: Jejeje, bueno, Rossweisse no es una tabla y, además, Naruko tiene pechos copa C así que no es tan plana. Y con Vali, bueno, la principal que es Sarada no es precisamente la más pechugona de todas…**

 **DIEGOPOOL: Tal vez si le ponga pelo largo. Y sobre Tifa, debo pensar como agregarla y su historia si decido agregarla.**

 **Antifanboy: Créeme, Vali se volverá muy fuerte. Y no te preocupes, en este capítulo comienza la intervención de Issei. Y sobre lo de Sairaorg en un principio no formará parte del grupo pues estará del lado de Rias al principio porque la sangre llama, pero ya después cambiará de perspectiva.**

 **Max Uzumaki: Cuando se reencuentren será divertido… y doloroso para Issei.**

 **l Sekiryuutei l: Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Homicidal Liu: Y espera a ver cómo se desarrolla el Sacred Gear de Vali. Ya lo tengo planeado. Sobre los demás personajes… bueno… hay algunos que no aparecerán por… ciertas cuestiones…**

 **Y sobre Tsunade, bueno, la agrego con Naruto por la historia que tienen ambos y que se explicará en el futuro, además de que Azazel no es precisamente inocente ya que no se interesó ni por Issei ni por Vali sino hasta la aparición de Naruto. Y sobre los eventos: pasó todo hasta la pelea contra Kokabiel, solo que aquí Kokabiel no es un maniático de la guerra y peleó con ellos para probar si en verdad eran fuertes para llevar la batuta de la siguiente generación.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Anonymous: Toda la razón con la explicación de que Rias no tomó en cuenta las consecuencias, y ya verás como la harán ver sus errores… Muajajaja! También explicaré porque Murayama y Katase estarán con Issei, pero eso será después. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest 1: En orden: el bebé si querrá a Rias; si habrá salto en el tiempo; si se explicara más a fondo; y bueno, la primera vez de Issei no fue bonita, adelanto eso.**

 **Guest 2: Nop, porque aquí las portadoras originales son Lisa y Val.**

 **Incursio Graal: Jejeje, lo sé, soy un desgraciado.**

 **NemesisGamer: Hecho.**

 **Eduardoleyva: Bueno, la única diferencia es que aquí cada una estará por su lado! Lo de Sarada se explicará, el reencuentro entre Issei y Vali será conflictivo. Y sobre el perdón, ya veremos, ya veremos, aunque habrá primero mucho sufrimiento.**

 **Diego: Eso ya se decidió en el pasado y quedo que sí, Lisa tendría/tiene un complejo de hermano por Issei.**

 **Guest 3: Mmm… es una buena opción. Lo considerare.**

 **Guest 4: Todavía falta para eso, pero ya veremos que pasará.**

 **Guest 5: Aquí esta. Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Guest 6: Y sí!**

 **Elholandes88: Aquí está, gracias por el apoyo y perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Guest 7: Falta sufrimiento. Espéralo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DxD y Naruto no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Petición y en el templo**

 **(Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto)**

Silencio…

Toda la habitación permanecía en un silencio sepulcral.

Luego de la revelación de la heredera Gremory sobre su embarazo, y más aún sobre quién era el padre, las demás chicas quedaron petrificadas al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja.

"Rias…" decía Akeno mientras se acercaba a su rey con una mirada sin brillo "¿Issei-kun es el padre?" preguntaba la pelinegra.

"Así es Akeno" decía Rias con un tono de tristeza pues el chico con el cual tuvo su primera no estaba a su lado.

"¿No estás mintiendo?" preguntaba Akeno con un ligero tono de esperanza. La pelinegra esperaba que Rias estuviera mintiendo ya que no quería creer que Issei ya haya estado con alguna otra mujer siendo que Akeno creía que si le entregaba su cuerpo podría conseguir su perdón y tenía la esperanza de que al ambos ser vírgenes podrían terminar creando un lazo profundo.

"No Akeno, no estoy mintiendo" decía Rias con un tono de voz serio "Sé que fue imprudente de mi parte hacerle eso a Issei, pero es que en serio estaba desesperada y esa era la única salida" la pelirroja decía con su voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Las palabras de la pelirroja solo sirvieron para aumentar los distintos estados emocionales de las chicas presentes. Por un lado, Akeno seguía en la negación de lo que estaba diciendo Rias; Xenovia e Irina estaban sorprendidas por lo que escuchaban y junto a lo que habían visto en la tienda de postres las dos creyentes de la iglesia no sabían cómo reaccionar. Por otro lado, Koneko y Asia no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando decir a Rias. Las dos chicas estaban que no cabían en la sorpresa mientras que la pequeña nekomata parecía empezar a sentirse molesta mientras veía a su rey.

Yumi y Tsubaki también tenían una expresión de sorpresa, con Yumi teniendo una mirada que se empezaba a llenar de molestia hacía Rias mientras que Tsubaki tenía una mirada de preocupación dirigida hacía Sona.

La heredera Sitri, por su parte, tenía dos sentimientos distintos que buscaban manifestarse. Por un lado, sentía horror al saber que su antiguo peón había sido utilizado por su amiga y por el otro lado sentía un enojo que empezaba a brotar poco a poco y estaba dirigido a la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto Raynare no estaba mejor. La pelinegra tenía la mirada perdida luego de escuchar lo que había dicho la Gremory. Dentro la mente de la azabache sus pensamientos empezaban a salirse de control.

' _Issei… Issei… ¿Me engaño?'_ era lo que pensaba la chica ángel caído.

La única que logró percatarse del estado anímico de la caída fue Asia quien veía preocupada a la pelinegra.

' _Issei lo hizo con otra… me hizo a un lado…'_ pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Raynare.

Asia procedió a acercarse a Raynare para tratar de consolarla al ver que la chica estaba a nada de romper en llanto, pero se detuvo de repente al ver como la expresión de la caída cambiaba de uno de tristeza a uno de furia total.

Pero Raynare no era la única que tenía enojo hacía Rias.

Kuroka veía con molestia a la pelirroja porque pudo notar como lo dicho por la heredera afecto negativamente, y mucho, a su hermana al cual parecía que iba a tener una crisis emocional. El enojo de la nekoshou mayor también iba dirigido hacía la figura de Issei por ser también el origen del estado emocional de su hermana peliblanca.

Pero eran Val y Lisa las que tuvieron el mayor impacto por las palabras de Rias.

La castaña tenía la mirada sin brillo mientras veía hacía la nada, aunque se podía notar como poco a poco sus ojos recobraban el brillo y su expresión comenzaba a transformarse en una de enojo mientras rechinaba los dientes y lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

 _ **(Compañera, debes tranquilizarte)**_ trataba de decir Ddraig al sentir como su portadora comenzaba a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de la ira y la tristeza.

' _¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme?!'_ pensaba la chica mientras su expresión se volvía más y más prominente _'Esa… esa puta se acostó con mi hermano!'_

 _ **(Pero debes calmarte compañera o correrás el riesgo de hacer algo de lo que luego te vas a arrepentir)**_ decía el dragón gales comunicándose con su portadora tratando de hacer que la chica no si alterara de más que incluso llegará a usar el Juggernaut Drive en un arranque de ira.

Pero no era el único que se encontraba en esa situación ya que Albion estaba pasando por lo mismo.

 _ **[Val debes tranquilizarte]**_ decía el dragón blanco.

' _Esa maldita!'_ eran los pensamientos iracundos de la peli-platina la cual ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Albion.

 _ **[Val!]**_ Albion intentaba inútilmente hacer que su portadora le hiciera caso _**[Si sigues así puedes llegar a usar la Juggernaut Drive solo por la ira y eso sería peligroso]**_

' _Si… la Juggernaut Drive sería la mejor opción para tratar con esa zorra'_ eran los pensamientos que tenía Val mientras una sonrisa malvada se abría paso en su rostro y sus ojos ganaban un brillo siniestro _'Se atrevió a quitarle la pureza a MI Issei… se merece la muerte…'_

Albion estaba paralizado de miedo al ver como empezaba a actuar su portadora.

Las dos portadoras de los dragones celestiales comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a donde estaba Rias, al mismo tiempo que Raynare hacía lo mismo mientras su hermoso rostro estaba contorsionado por una mueca de furia total y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas.

Pero mientras eso pasaba había una chica la cual se mantenía estática en su lugar luego de la revelación de la pelirroja y esa era la pequeña dhampir la cual no había movido ni un solo músculo.

La mirada de Gasper se encontraba totalmente apagada, no había brillo siquiera en sus ojos rojos y su expresión era una de asombro total la cual no había cambiado.

La chica rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que escuchaba. Por dentro era un remolino de emociones.

' _¿Por qué Issei no me contó eso?'_ se preguntaba la dhampir.

' _¿Acaso no confiaba en mi como siempre me decía?'_ lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir de los ojos de la rubia quien empezaba a pensar que la relación que tenía con Issei no era tan profunda como ella creía.

' _NO! Issei confiaba en mi… es solo… es solo que…'_ Gasper llevaba sus manos hacía su rostro cubriendo sus ojos tratando inútilmente de detener las lágrimas

Mientras la dhampir tenía una crisis emocional, Lisa, Val y Raynare se acercaban de manera amenazante a Rias quien ignoraba el instinto asesino que provenía de las tres chicas y las demás estaba igual pues el impacto de la noticia de Rias aún no pasaba.

"Rias" hablaba Sona haciendo que la pelirroja se girara a verla "¿A qué viene todo esto?" preguntaba la heredera Sitri viendo seriamente a su amiga.

"¿A qué te refieres Sona?" preguntaba Rias queriendo sonar inocente.

"Rias" dijo Sona al instante afilando la mirada haciendo que la heredera Gremory se pusiera nerviosa.

"Nada se te escapa ¿verdad?" Rias suspiraba mientras miraba a Sona con seriedad.

"Hay una razón en especial por la que nos revelaste esto ¿no?" cuestionaba la chica de lentes con una mirada seria "Y no creo que sea solo porque Issei-kun ya no… ya no está con nosotras" decía la pelinegra con una voz quebradiza mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Lo dicho por Sona hizo que las tres chicas que estaban siendo guiadas por su enojo se detuvieran en seco al recordar la cruda realidad.

Pero ellas no fueron al únicas pues las demás también recordaron y bajaron la mirada dolidas.

"Tienes razón Sona" dijo Rias con la mirada baja mientras apretaba su puño y debido a la fuerza empezaba a sangrar "Hay una razón especial por la cual les estoy contando esto"

"¿Y qué razón es esa?" preguntaba la heredera Sitri.

"Necesito tu ayuda" decía Rias de manera seria "De hecho, necesito la ayuda de todas ustedes" la pelirroja se giraba para ver a todas al momento de que decía esas palabras.

La sala se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral luego de la declaración de la pelirroja.

"Quiero que me ayuden a traer de vuelta a mi Ise!"

*CRACK!*

 **(Cambio de escena – Templo de Naruto – Sala del templo)**

En el templo de Naruto, más precisamente en la sala, se encontraban el rubio Hakaishin y sus esposas Kaguya y Kurama, así como las dos hijas de Naruto y de las dos mujeres. Naruko y Kunou.

Los cinco estaban esperando el arribo de Issei quien se encontraba cerca de la sala.

El chico, luego de haberse cambiado después de haber tomado una ducha, se encontraba nervioso de entrar en la sala. Hasta hace unos momentos antes el peliblanco de mechón castaño había tenido otro episodio en donde se imaginaba la aparición en este caso de Raynare, cosa que siempre lo ponía nervioso y a punto de entrar en una crisis emocional.

' _Debo tranquilizarme…'_ pensaba Issei mientras estaba cerca de la entrada de la sala. El chico ahora vestía una simple playera blanca de manga corta, unos pants grises holgados y unos tenis.

Tomando un suspiro Issei se armó de valor y entraba en la sala llamando la atención de quienes ya se encontraban dentro.

"Issei, que bien que nos acompañes" decía Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al chico.

"¿Eh? S-si! Cla-claro" decía de manera nerviosa el chico mientras veía con ligera sorpresa a Naruto pues hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver de manera más directa al rubio en su apariencia de adulto.

Las cuatro mujeres presentes también tenían sus propias expresiones mientras veían al peliblanco de mechón castaño.

Naruko veía a Issei con un ligero sonrojo al recordar el físico del chico cuando lo vio saliendo del baño, pero al instante recordó también las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo del chico y su semblante pasó a uno de preocupación mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza viendo a Issei pues también recordaba el semblante del chico en ese momento y las emociones que irradiaba.

Kaguya veía al chico con una ligera expresión de compasión y luego pasaba a ver a su hija y al detectar la mirada de tristeza que la rubia de mechones blancos le dedicaba al chico hacía que Kaguya diera una minúscula sonrisa mientras un brillo nostálgico aparecía en sus blancos ojos.

Kunou, por su parte, veía con intriga la interacción entre su padre y el chico. La kitsune menor casi no entendía la situación, pero podía percibir que el ambiente era tenso.

Y por último estaba Kurama. La líder de la facción youkai veía a Issei y el sentimiento de culpa que tenía comenzaba a florecer de nuevo, carcomiéndola por dentro y más luego de ver la mirada la Issei… una mirada que ya había visto antes y que le traían recuerdos…

Recuerdos muy amargos…

"¿P-para qué quería v-verme, señor Naruto?" preguntaba intimidado Issei por estar cara a cara con quien lo había brutalizado en una pelea no hace mucho.

"Tranquilo Issei, puedes llamarme Naruto" decía el rubio con una sonrisa intentando calmar al peliblanco de mechón castaño "Y bueno, la razón por la que estás aquí es muy simple"

Issei solo veía con atención a Naruto esperando la respuesta del rubio de los bigotes.

"Iré directo al grano" decía Naruto adoptando una mirada seria cosa que puso aún más nervioso a Issei "Quiero que seas mi aprendiz" dijo sin rodeos el rubio.

Lo dicho por Naruto sorprendió a Issei quien no se esperaba esa propuesta por parte del Hakaishin.

"¿A-aprendiz?" preguntaba el chico con una muy marcada sorpresa en su voz.

"Así es, quiero que seas mi aprendiz" confirmaba el rubio.

"…" Issei no sabía que decir y permanecía en silencio.

Kaguya se acercó a Naruto y le dio un zape.

"Ow!" Naruto se sobaba mientras veía a Kaguya con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos "¡¿Por qué fue eso Kaguya-chan?!" preguntaba indignado el rubio.

"Tarado" decía la peliblanca viendo a Naruto mientras le jalaba la oreja.

"Ouch!" el rubio chillaba como niño pequeño "Kaguya-chan, eso duele" pataleaba Naruto.

Las otras tres mujeres presentes veían todo con una gran gota de sudor.

' _Otou-sama se comporta como un niño'_ pensaba Kunou con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa.

' _Kaa-chan dice que así me veo cuando hago berrinches… ¿será cierto?'_ se cuestionaba Naruko mentalmente mientras se imaginaba a ella teniendo esa clase de reacciones…

' _Fufufu'_ reía Kurama _'Extrañaba esto…'_ eran los pensamientos de la kitsune pelirroja mientras veía con una pequeña sonrisa y recordaba lo duro que fue obtener ese privilegio… o, mejor dicho, lo duro que fue ganárselo de nuevo.

"Naruto-kun, debiste ser menos directo" regañaba la peliblanca "Mira nada más como dejaste al pobre Issei-kun por tu repentina propuesta" Kaguya señalaba al peliblanco de mechón castaño.

Y precisamente el chico estaba hecho piedra por lo que había escuchado y no hacía movimiento alguno.

"Jejeje… ya veo…" decía Naruto nervioso al ver cómo había dejado al chico por su imprudencia.

"Debiste habérselo dicho de otra forma, o por lo menos hacerle la propuesta y no soltarle la noticia de golpe" seguía regañando la mujer a su esposo.

"Lo siento, lo siento Kaguya-chan, es solo que estaba muy emocionado por tener un alumno" decía Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Naruto-kun, piénsalo, cuando lo conociste prácticamente lo masacraste" decía Kaguya haciendo que Kurama, Kunou y Naruko quedarán sorprendidas por lo que había dicho la peliblanca "Ahora imagina como se ha de sentir al creer que ya estaba muerto y que de repente aparece en el hogar de la persona que lo "mato" y que está persona le diga que lo quiere volver su alumno"

Lo dicho por Kaguya hizo que Naruto se pusiera a pensar en sus acciones, y se dio cuenta de que su forma de abordar el tema no fue el mejor.

"Tienes razón Kaguya-chan, fui muy imprudente…" decía el rubio con la mirada baja.

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun, primero debemos hacer que confíe en nosotros…" decía la peliblanca quien se giraba para ver hacía donde estaba Issei y pudo ver que el chico seguía como una estatua con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Naruko y Kunou estaban a su lado tratando de hacerlo reaccionar…

Y la forma en lo que lo hacían era con Naruko gritándole en el oído y Kunou picoteándolo con una rama que quien sabe de dónde diablos sacó.

Esto hizo que una gota de sudor apareciera en la cabeza de Kaguya por la escena…

"Sabes, creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con Issei en privado, tratar de hacerle ver que quieres ayudarlo" decía Kaguya tratando de ignorar lo que hacían su hija y Kunou.

"Tienes razón Kaguya-chan" decía el rubio.

"Creo que lo primero que deberías hacer sería sacarlo de ese estado de trance en el cual se encuentra…" decía la kitsune mayor acomodando las prioridades "Además, me gustaría hablar con él para… para disculparme" Yasaka decía mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Tienes razón…" murmuraba el rubio mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el chico peliblanco de mechón castaño.

Las hijas del rubio de los bigotes dejaban de molestar a Issei al ver que el padre de ambas se acercaba con un semblante serio.

"Bueno, llego la hora de sacarte de ese trance Issei" decía mientras que en su mano aparecían pequeñas chispas.

"¿Otou-sama?" cuestionaba Kunou a su padre mientras veía como el rubio ponía su mano en la cabeza de Issei y….

*Tzzzz!*

"Ouch!"

Una pequeña descarga cursó todo el cuerpo del peliblanco haciendo que saliera del trance por las malas.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntaba Issei mientras veía a su alrededor y pudo diferenciar a Naruko, una chica rubia que parecía ser más joven que él, Kaguya y a la señora Yasaka.

"¿Yasaka-sama?" preguntaba el chico mientras veía a la kitsune "¿Qué está haciendo la líder de los youkai aquí?"

Debido a la sorpresa que le resultaba ver a la líder de la facción youkai, Issei estaba ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto el cual ya tenía una pequeña vena hinchada en la frente por no ser tomado en cuenta.

"Oye chico" gruñía Naruto haciendo que el mencionado sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras se giraba para ver al rubio.

"*Gulp*" tragaba saliva el chico "¿S-sí?" preguntaba temeroso el chico.

"…" el rubio solo se dedicaba mirarlo sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que ponía muy nervioso a Issei.

El peliblanco de mechón castaño simplemente temblaba porque frente a él se encontraba Naruto con una mirada por demás seria.

Issei estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando de repente…

*Bonk!*

"Yauch!"

Un puño cayó sobre la cabeza del rubio haciendo que este se estampara contra el suelo.

"Deja de intimidar al pobre chico, Naruto-kun" decía Kaguya con una muy diminuta sonrisa la cual se veía demasiado dulce para ser considerada una sonrisa inocente.

"Itai, itai" Naruto se sobaba el chichón que se había formado en su cabeza mientras veía a su esposa peliblanca y quedaba paralizado al ver _esa_ sonrisa.

"Ne, Naruto-kun ¿Por qué no responder?" preguntaba la mujer.

"Ka-Kaguya-chan" el rubio estaba sumamente nervioso y a punto de desmayarse por el terror que estaba sintiendo.

"Deja de intimidar al pobre de Issei-kun, mi rubio idiota" decía con extrema dulzura la peliblanca haciendo que el rubio asintiera velozmente para evitar la furia de su mujer.

Lo que la peliblanca no sabía era que sus acciones no solo intimidaron a Naruto, sino que también al pobre de Issei quien ahora parecía que estaba o teniendo un ataque de frío o haciendo una impresión de una gelatina.

Y no solo esos dos, sino que también Kunou y Naruko, quienes estaba cerca, también estaban temblando mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra.

"Ahora, que te parece si tienes una charla con él y arreglan las cosas" decía la peliblanca con finalidad haciendo que el rubio suspirara.

"Está bien…" decía el rubio mientras se ponía serio y veía a Issei "Ven conmigo" al decir esto el rubio se alejó saliendo de la habitación mientras que Issei veía con duda por donde se había ido el Hakaishin.

"Anda, ve con él" decía Kaguya en un tono maternal mientras veía al peliblanco de mechón castaño con una sonrisa.

Issei se estremeció al ver esa sonrisa y escuchar el tono de voz que uso la peliblanca ya que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le hablaron de esa forma.

"S-sí" decía el chico mientras salía de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de las mujeres.

"Bueno, lo mejor será que les expliquemos lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante y una vez que Naruto-kun termine de hablar con Issei" decía Kaguya llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

"Espera Kaguya, ¿Cómo estás tan segura qué Issei si se va a quedar aquí?" preguntaba la kitsune mayor.

"Issei se quedará, lo sé" decía con seguridad la peliblanca.

"Si tu estas tan segura entonces solo queda esperar…" decía Kurama.

"Y ahora lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora" decía Kaguya dispuesta a explicarle las cosas a las dos chicas jóvenes presentes.

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Naruto e Issei)**

El peliblanco de mechón castaño se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos justo detrás de Naruto quien seguía hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta y se giraba para ver Issei.

"Bien Issei, entra" decía el rubio mientras abría la puerta y el mencionado pasaba a su lado de manera nerviosa.

"Pero qué…"

Issei estaba sorprendido ya que al entrar a la habitación se encontró con una zona totalmente blanca y sin nada a la vista, además de que parecía ser un vacío blanco que se extendía hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista.

"¿Sorprendido?" decía Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa viendo la impresión en el rostro de Issei "Este lugar lo creo Kaguya-chan"

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntaba Issei.

"Una habitación especial en donde puedes entrenar por más tiempo ya que en está habitación un mes equivale a un año afuera" revelaba Naruto.

Issei quedo sumamente sorprendido por lo que escuchaba y lo demostraba con su rostro ya que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" confirmaba Naruto "Pero por ahora eso no nos importa, la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque quería un poco de privacidad para poder hablar contigo"

"¿Hablar conmigo?" preguntaba Issei "¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?"

"Voy a ser directo… y aprovecho que Kaguya-chan no está aquí para que no me pegue…" decía el rubio con una expresión seria y luego la cambio por una de un hombre derrotado por la vida… o, mejor dicho, por su mujer.

Esto le saco una gota de sudor a Issei quien veía al rubio con nerviosismo y algo de pena.

"Pero estoy divagando, lo que te quiero decir es que te he elegido como mi aprendiz" decía Naruto.

Una vez más Issei quedo totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de Naruto, pero rápidamente cambio su semblante e uno de tristeza y resignación.

"Pero… ¿Por qué yo?" preguntaba el castaño "Yo… no soy para nada especial" decía el chico con un tono melancólico.

Naruto veía a Issei con una mezcla de tristeza, lástima y más que nada comprensión.

El rubio se acercó a Issei y le puso una mano en el hombro.

El peliblanco al sentir el tacto simplemente agacho aún más la cabeza y evitaba ver a Naruto a los ojos pues ya estaba esperando el rechazo por parte del rubio creyendo que este también lo haría menos y lo dejaría a un lado.

Justo como todos los demás…

"Oye" decía el rubio.

"…" pero Issei no contestaba y mantenía la mirada agachada.

"Oye, Issei" el rubio seguía intentando.

"…" y el mencionado aun no contestaba.

"Issei" Naruto decía con un tono más serio y ligeramente más fuerte.

"¡!" y esto hizo que el peliblanco de mechón castaño se estremeciera por el tono de voz.

"Issei, mírame" decía Naruto con un tono demandante.

Y el castaño obedeció y levantaba la mirada esperando encontrarse con una mirada de desprecio a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado, pero para su sorpresa se topó con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa que reflejaba nada más que compasión.

Esto hizo que Issei se confundiera.

"Issei, déjame contarte una historia…" decía Naruto con un tono melancólico "Claro, si es que te interesa"

Debido a la falta de palabras Issei solo asintió y esto le sacó una sonrisa más grande a Naruto quien cerraba los ojos para que de repente aparecieran dos sillas detrás de los dos haciendo que Issei quedará sorprendido.

"Jejeje, esta es una de las habilidades de está habitación" decía Naruto comenzando a explicar "Kaguya-chan la hizo de tal forma que puedes pensar en algún objeto material y esté aparecería para conveniencia de quien esté aquí dentro"

Naruto hizo un ademán para que Issei tomará asiento y ambos procedieron a hacerlo.

"Bien, ahora sí, iniciemos con la historia"

 **Historia de Naruto**

 _Esta historia comienza hace tiempo, en un lugar llamado las Naciones Elementales, en donde los humanos eran capaces de manipular los elementos, realizar técnicas asombrosas, utilizar distintas herramientas para pelear y muchas cosas más._

 _Quienes tenían la capacidad de realizar tales hazañas podían optar a convertirse en ninjas._

 _A lo largo de los años los ninjas eran nómadas, protegiendo a la gente con la que viajaban, hasta que poco a poco se empezaron a fundar pequeñas aldeas, que luego se convirtieron en centros de interés y fueron creciendo hasta el punto en que se volvieron grandes capitales._

 _Pero cinco aldeas fueron las que sobresalieron por sobre todas las demás. Conocidas como la las aldeas ocultas de la Hoja, de la Arena, de la Nube, de la Niebla y de la Roca. En estos lugares surgieron ninjas que labraron sus nombres en los anales de la historia, pero nos centraremos en una en específico: la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja._

 _En este lugar se cree que salieron los ninjas más famosos de todos, entre los que destacan los cuatro Kages, quienes fueron los líderes durante distintos periodos, los tres Sannin, y varios miembros pertenecientes a distintos clanes famosos que formaban parte de esta aldea._

 _Pero un día, una de las legendarias bestias con cola, el bijuu más poderoso, el Kyuubi, atacó la aldea bajo el control de un misterioso enmascarado._

 _La destrucción de la aldea estaba casi asegurada de no ser por la intervención del líder de la aldea, el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, quien logró detener el avance de la bestia y a su vez hacer que el enmascarado huyera del lugar._

 _Pero aún había que detener a la bestia que ahora se había salido de control y fue ahí cuando el líder de la aldea decidió sellar a la criatura, pero necesitaba un contenedor._

 _Por suerte, según la perspectiva de quien lo viera, ese mismo día habían nacido dos bebés, gemelos, los cuales eran perfectos para convertirse en los contenedores del tremendo poder del Kyuubi._

 _Los propios hijos del Hokage._

 _Y así Minato Namikaze hizo uso de un sello prohibido el cual garantizaba la contención del zorro de nueve colas y su sellado y con ello la salvación de cientos de vidas._

 _Pero a cambio de la vida de quien uso tal habilidad…_

 _Y a pesar de ello el hokage decidió hacerlo con tal de salvar a su gente y utilizo a sus hijos para que fueran los contenedores de la bestia, aun con las protestas airosas de su esposa quien pedía que no se les diera esa clase de maldición a sus bebés._

 _Y cuando la bestia fue sellada se decidió que el poder de la misma quedaría dentro de la pequeña mientras que el alma de la bestia estarían dentro del pequeño._

 _Y sorprendentemente el Hokage no murió esa noche, la misma deidad de la muerte dijo que le perdonaría la vida._

 _Ya fuera por mero capricho del dios de la muerte o la influencia de alguna fuerza mayor, nadie lo sabe, pero se creía que las cosas serían mejores a partir de ahí…_

 _Y tenían razón…_

 _O por lo menos eso se creía pues había una persona la cual no conoció más que sufrimiento durante la mayor parte de su vida._

 _Con el paso de los años los gemelos crecieron bajo circunstancias distintas, la hermana fue criada con todo el amor que una familia puede dar, además de que fue entrenada por los mejores ninjas de los que disponía la aldea, más sus propios padres que también eran considerados leyendas entre las leyendas._

 _Pero el hermano, en cambio, vivió ignorado por su propia familia ya que consideraban que la contenedora del poder de la bestia era más importante pues debía aprender a controlar semejante fuerza, mientras que el niño fue poco a poco siendo dejado de lado más que nada por el odio que se tenía a la criatura la cual residía dentro del niño._

 _Esto también dio como resultado que el pequeño niño no conociera más que el odio ya que los aldeanos se dejaron llevar por su odio que tenían hacía la bestia y llegaron a atacar en más de una ocasión al pequeño, hiriéndolo y dejándolo en un estado deplorable que un pequeño no debería experimentar jamás en su vida._

 _Y asi vivió el pequeño durante varios años ya que su familia no le creía para nada, en especial su madre la cual se mostraba comprensiva con él, pero que de un día para otro se volvió fría y distante, lastimando mucho al pequeño._

 _Y en una ocasión, cuando el pequeño estaba a punto de caer en la oscuridad y la desesperación la conoció a ella._

 _A la criatura que había provocado destrucción en el pasado, el Kyuubi no Kitsune, quien resulto ser hembra y se presentó ante él._

 _Y durante varios años se volvió su amigo, su confidente y el pequeño fue creciendo y desarrollando poco a poco sentimientos por la kitsune._

 _Y hasta que llegó el momento en el cual el niño se volvió un joven que logró convertirse en ninja a pesar de las adversidades y de los obstáculos que todos le ponían. Incluso los que su familia le ponían._

 _Y con todo y lo que vendría, el chico creía que las cosas cambiarían._

 _Pero las tragedias aún estaban por llegar…_

 **(Fin de la primera parte de la historia)**

"Y como ves Issei, no eres el único que ha tenido que pasar por esa clase de situación" decía Naruto con una ligera sonrisa que se presentaba en su rostro ligeramente tenso.

Issei se mantuvo en silencio procesando todo lo que había escuchado. El chico quedo sorprendido por la historia y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Entonces…" decía Issei "¿Alguien vivió lo mismo que yo?"

"Jejeje…" reía Naruto mientras extendía su mano e Issei lo veía con duda "Naruto Uzumaki, el niño de la historia a tus órdenes"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó de parte de Naruto.

"Yo soy el niño de la historia, lo que te conté fue una parte de mi vida, más no todo" decía Naruto con un semblante serio "Lo hice para que vieras que puedes confiar en mí, que yo viví algo similar a lo que tu experimentaste y que aquí puedo, no, podemos ayudarte a superarlo"

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron que Issei se mantuviera en silencio mientras procesaba todo lo que había escuchado hasta ahora.

Las ventajas y desventajas y, francamente, por el momento parecía que había más ventajas que desventajas por lo que el chico tomó una decisión, más que nada impulsada por su anhelo, casi desesperado, de sentirse apreciado por alguien y de tener un lugar al cual pueda sentir pertenencia.

"Si me… si me vuelvo… su aprendiz, ¿Qué pasará?" preguntaba Issei.

Naruto sonrió al ver que el chico parecía aceptar el volverse su aprendiz.

"Pues para empezar te quedarás aquí, conmigo y con mi familia, entrenaras conmigo y te volverás fuerte ya que tomarás mi lugar" decía Naruto.

"¿Y qué puesto sería ese?" preguntaba curioso Issei.

"El de Dios de la Destrucción" decía sin rodeos Naruto.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN?!" gritaba Issei sorprendido "¡¿El puesto de Shiva?!"

"Tch, no el de ese debilucho" decía Naruto con una mueca de molestia que acojono a Issei "Me refiero al de Dios de la Destrucción de este universo"

Issei no entendía a lo que se refería el rubio, pero antes de hablar de nuevo Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Sé que aún tienes muchas preguntas, y yo con gusto te responderé todas, así como te contaré el resto de mi historia después, pero por ahora quiero saber si aceptas o no"

"Acepto" dijo sin dudar Issei impulsado más que nada por su deseo de sentirse querido por alguien.

"Bien, entonces ahora lo que sigue es que debemos regresar con mi familia para avisarles que aceptaste quedarte" decía el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación acompañado por Issei.

 **(De regreso con Kaguya y las demás)**

Las mujeres estaban en la sala esperando el regreso de Naruto y de Issei.

Kaguya y Kurama les habían explicado a sus dos hijas el entrenamiento que tendrían por los próximos meses y las dos chicas estaban sumamente asustadas por la expresión sanguinaria que adoptaron sus respectivas madres al mencionar el plan de entrenamiento que tendrían.

Las dos chicas estaban a punto de salir huyendo, no importándoles las consecuencias, cuando vieron como entraban Naruto e Issei, el primero con una gran sonrisa y el segundo ligeramente nervioso luego de ver a Naruko y Kunou.

"Buenas noticias familia!" decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa "Issei se queda!" el rubio ponía su brazo alrededor del peliblanco el cual se puso aún más nervioso.

"Eso es esplendido" decía Kaguya con una sonrisa acercándose a donde estaban los dos recién llegados.

"Es un gusto saber que te quedas, Issei-kun" decía Kurama también con una pequeña sonrisa "Por cierto, me gustaría hablar contigo después… es algo… de suma importancia" decía la kitsune mayor haciendo que Issei asintiera de manera leve al no entender la razón.

"Es un gusto saber que estás a bordo Issei" decía Naruko con una sonrisa colmilluda que recordaba a la de su padre mientras repetía la acción del rubio y ponía su brazo alrededor del peliblanco de mechón castaño.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Kunou Uzumaki, es un placer conocerlo señor Issei!" decía la kitsune menor con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Issei.

El contacto físico con Naruko y la cercanía de Kunou hicieron que Issei se pusiera sumamente nervioso y lo demostraba temblando.

Los adultos presentes pudieron ver como el chico peliblanco de mechón castaño reaccionaba con nerviosismo.

"Si… e-es un h-honor que… que me d-dejen quedarme" decía Issei con mucho nerviosismo.

Luego de decir eso el chico se separó bruscamente de Naruko mientras que intentaba calmarse.

"Muchas gracias por aceptarme" dijo ligeramente más calmado mientras daba una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

"Jejeje, no tienes por qué agradecer ni mucho menos inclinarte" decía Naruto nervioso.

"Así es Issei-kun, siento que tenerte aquí hará las cosas más divertidas" decía Kaguya con una pequeña risilla "Además, si no hubieras aceptado de todas formas no te hubiéramos dejado ir" Kaguya dijo eso con un tono de voz demasiado dulce que hizo que todos en la sala sintieran un escalofrío tremendo.

Issei solo trago saliva al ver que su decisión fue la correcta.

"Pero bueno, lo mejor será que vayan a descansar ustedes tres mientras Naruto-kun, Kurama-san y yo arreglamos las cosas para iniciar mañana el entrenamiento" anunciaba la peliblanca recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los tres jóvenes "Ahora, Naruko, Kunou, muéstrenle a Issei su habitación" ordenaba la peliblanca.

La petición de la peliblanca tomó por sorpresa a Naruto quien iba a objetar cuando Kurama le puso una mano en el hombro y negaba con la cabeza y una mirada seria, haciendo que Naruto pusiera también una expresión seria y asintiera, aunque le dio una mirada de preocupación a Issei quien se puso nervioso de nuevo, pero acepto a que las dos chicas lo guiaran a su habitación.

El chico no quería mostrarse grosero luego de que lo ofrecieran quedarse con ellos, después de todo.

Y así los tres jóvenes procedieron a salir de la habitación.

"Esperen" pero fueron detenidos por Kaguya quien se acercaba a los tres, más específicamente a Issei y ponía su mano frente al chico mientras una luz blanca lo cubría levemente.

"¿Qué esta…?" Issei no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando el brillo desapareció "¿Qué me hizo?" preguntaba el chico mientras se atentaba el cuerpo, pero no encontraba cambio alguno.

"Un pequeño cambio, aunque sea estético, para que poco a poco te recuperes" decía Kaguya mientras creaba un espejo de la nada y se lo daba a Issei quien al recibirlo y verse se sorprendió.

"Mi… mi cabello" decía el chico peliblanco de mechón castaño…

O mejor dicho…

El castaño.

Y es que Kaguya había hecho que el cabello de Issei regresara a su tono original castaño, haciendo que el blanco que antes se mostraba desapareciera n su totalidad.

"Ahora sí, vayan a descansar" decía Kaguya mientras los tres chicos asentían e Issei en especial dio por primera vez una sonrisa de felicidad genuina pues él en verdad extrañaba su pelo castaño.

Y antes de cualquier otra cosa el ahora castaño le daba un fuerte abrazo a Kaguya quien no se esperaba tal muestra de afecto, pero sonrió y devolvía el abrazo.

"Gracias" susurraba Issei con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y luego soltaba el abrazo para darle una reverencia a la peliblanca.

Kaguya solo sonrió y asentía mientras que Issei salía de la habitación seguido por Kunou quien tenía un muy leve sonrojo al ver a Issei con el pelo castaño en su totalidad.

Naruko iba a salir detrás de ellos cuando fue detenida por la voz de Kaguya.

"Naruko-chan" la rubia de mechones blancos se giraba para ver a su madre "Ahora depende de ti y de Kunou-chan"

"Hai, kaa-chan" contestaba la rubia con convicción "Ayudaremos a Issei, ya lo verás-ttebane!" decía sacando su tic verbal y rápidamente se tapó la boca mientras enrojecía por la vergüenza.

"Jajaja! Ese es el espíritu!" decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Y así, la rubia de mechones blancos salió de la habitación para poder alcanzar a su hermana y a Issei.

"Será mejor que Issei se prepare porque pronto tendrá que enfrentar su trauma" decía Kaguya de manera seria haciendo que los otros dos adultos asintieran.

"Confió en que lo logrará" decía Naruto con un semblante de confianza.

 **(Cambio de escena – Club del Ocultismo)**

*CRACK!*

Luego de la declaración de Rias se pudo escuchar un crujido en la habitación lo cual llamó la atención de casi todas las presentes, excepto de Gasper y Raynare.

Cuando la pelirroja y la azabache de lentes de cuerpo no tan desarrollado se giraron para encontrar el origen del sonido se encontraron cara a cara con las dos portadoras de los dragones celestiales quienes veían con odio puro a la Gremory.

Lisa tenía los ojos brillando de color verde mientras que los de Val brillaban de color azul.

"Tu…" gruñía Lisa.

"Tu… maldita zorra" Val estaba igual que la castaña.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a acercarse de manera amenazante haciendo que Sona se apartara poco a poco y lo logró ya que el enojo de las chicas estaba dirigido a la pelirroja.

"¿Lisa, Val?" la pelirroja ignoraba de alguna manera el aura amenazante dirigido hacía ella "¿Qué les pasa?"

"Te atreves… te atreves a decir" decía Val rechinando los dientes.

"Mi hermano… mi onii-chan… no dejare… no dejare" Lisa estaba apretando sus puños de manera tan fuerte que la sangre comenzaba a salir de sus manos.

Lo que ninguna logró percatar fue que cierta caída salía de la habitación con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos…

"GROOARGH"

"RAAARRGH"

Las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre Rias y la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja y de las demás presentes quienes solo podían ver con miedo como las dos portadoras de los dragones celestiales se lanzaban sobre la heredera Gremory.

"RIAS!" Akeno gritaba al ver que su rey y mejor amiga estaba en peligro.

*FIUUSH!*

Cuando de repente el tiempo se congelo.

Todas las chicas en la sala fueron afectadas, pero solo sus cuerpos se congelaron ya que podían percibir lo que pasaba alrededor.

"Je"

De repente, una risilla se escuchó lo cual heló la sangre de las chicas, incluso Lisa y Val salieron de su trance inducido por la furia.

"Jejeje"

La risa se hizo más fuerte y Rias, quien estaba al frente y podía ver a todas en la sala detectó de donde veían la risa.

"¿Gasper?"

La pelirroja pudo ver como la pequeña dhampir se reía mostrando sus colmillos. Su risa tenía un toque de locura.

"Jejejejejeje"

La rubia levantaba poco a poco la mirada y su rostro fue revelado, haciendo que Rias y quienes la veían se estremecieran por su expresión.

Los ojos rojos de la dhampir habían adoptado un brillo macabro y sus pupilas se habían vuelto pequeñas y su sonrisa era la de una desquiciada…

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la extraña marca que apareció en su frente la cual era un pequeño círculo dentro de una media luna que tenía la abertura hacía arriba y un pequeño símbolo en forma de una curvatura en la parte superior también señalando hacía arriba como una flecha.

"Jejeje" la pequeña dhampir seguía riendo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Rias.

La pelirroja sentía miedo al ver au alfil en ese estado.

"¿G-Gasper?"

"Oh Rias-sama…" decía la pequeña con una voz cantarina y macabra…

 **(Cambio de escena – a las afueras del Club del Ocultismo)**

"Sniff… Issei… por qué…"

Raynare estaba fuera del club sentada entre los arboles del alrededor y con su cara entre sus rodillas.

"Issei…" la pelinegra lloraba luego de que se revelo que Rias esperaba un bebé del chico que ella ama.

"Por qué, Issei" gimoteaba la pelinegra "Si yo te amo… por qué ella y yo no…"

 _Porque ella no me engaño como cierta zorra que estoy viendo_

La pelinegra levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de Issei y justamente frente a ella se aparecía el chico que ella tanto ama.

"Issei!"

 _Rias me entrego su virginidad, cosa que tú quién sabe a quién se la disté, si es que lo eras cuando te conocí, y eso me basto para ver que a ella en verdad le importaba… no como a ti._

"Issei, por favor!" suplicaba Raynare "Vuelve, dame otra oportunidad!"

 _Jejeje, ¿En verdad quieres una oportunidad?_

Preguntaba la ilusión del castaño haciendo que la pelinegra asintiera.

 _¿Estás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te diga?_

Preguntaba de nuevo la ilusión recibiendo otro asentamiento de Raynare.

La ilusión del chico solo se acercó hasta donde estaba arrodillada Raynare y acercó su rostro a la oreja de la chica para susurrarle.

 _¿Matarías por mí?_

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, pero como entenderán, debo ir a la universidad y bueno, luego de regresar de las vacaciones de semana santa y pascua (que son 2 semanas) los trabajos en la escuela se pusieron pesados pues dejaron muchos y con poco tiempo entre uno y otro para hacerlos.**

 **Esa fue la razón por la cual no he podido actualizar mis historias, así que lo siento, pero haré lo posible por escribir rápido.**

 **Ahora, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Sucedieron muchas cosas, y eso que solo vimos a dos grupos esta vez.**

 **¿Qué les pareció lo que pasó con Raynare al final? Básicamente es la maldición a la inversa de Issei en el canon.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey chicos, nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Respondamos reviews:**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: Si, esa fue la maldición de Issei, pero aquí a Raynare se le aplica la inversa. Así que en vez de** _ **morir**_ **será** _ **matar**_ **. Hay cosas que sucederán en el capítulo y otras se guardarán para el futuro (Valerie Tepes)**

 **Leader Dbz: Gracias.**

 **Dantrian: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y ese comentario. Es bueno ver que estoy haciendo bien las cosas como para que se presenten varias reacciones. No queda más que seguir pr este camino y mejorar lo que se tenga que mejorar. Sobre las chicas y el odio hacia ellas en esta historia, falta desarrollarlas y ver en que acaba el asunto con cada una de ellas. Eso sí, Issei no será un idiota que va por allí otorgando perdón a todo el mundo, no señor. Y te entiendo, de hecho, Raynare es posiblemente de mis tres chicas favoritas para que sean pareja de Issei, pero también exploro distintos papeles con los personajes.**

 **Alexzero: No te preocupes, las chicas lo ayudaran. Ya verás.**

 **Black Etherias833: Lo hará, ya verás.**

 **Lobo oscuro: Gracias por el apoyo. Creo que hare el capítulo del entrenamiento resumido, salvo por un par de partes que serán esenciales. Tanto para Issei como para los demás. Lo de cuando aparecerá ese si me lo guardo para no dar spoilers, lo siento.**

 **Berseker96: Gracias.**

 **Connor153: Y sí.**

 **Guest 1: Jejeje, veo que hago que tengan reacciones variadas. Gracias pr el apoyo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Skull Flame: Se explicarán a futuro, aunque serán razones verdaderamente estúpidas por parte de ellas.**

 **Jimsop098: Creo que, SI voy a agregarla, digo, cumple los requisitos de la mayoría de las chicas de Issei, rubias y tablas.**

 **Max Uzumaki: Cada chica actuará de manera diferente entre ellas desde ahora. Las cosas se pondrán serias entre ellas. Ja, ya tengo planeado ese rencuentro.**

 **Anonymous: Gracias por el apoyo. Vaya, otro review con una explicación de lo que sienten, esto cada vez me anima más. En verdad me anima e inspira leer lo que ponen. Y, por cierto, buena lista de insultos, aprendí un par que no conocía y ahora las he agregado a mi repertorio.**

 **Guest 2: No te apures, Issei no será tan desalmado como para dejar a su hijo de lado. Sobre su primera vez, pronto se revelará. Sobre la forma que mostro en los primeros capítulos ya lo veré y lo de Konoha, también a futuro se mostrará.**

 **Guest 3: Lo tendrá.**

 **Neopercival: Si, todo se fue por un tubo. Lo de Gasper, si, tiene que ver con su poder dentro de ella.**

 **Determined-OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Elholandes88: Gracias.**

 **DIEGOPOOL: Tendrá cambios, pero no tan extremos.**

 **Doctor pootis: No está abandonado, y perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Guest 4: Jejeje, solo espera.**

 **Guest 5: Solo Naruko estará a su nivel, o incluso ligeramente más fuerte, peri los demás estarán por debajo de él.**

 **DanteSnikof: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest 6: Si va a ser niño.**

 **DarrenS124: Algunas cosas que pones se pueden dar, aunque con ligeros cambios y otras se llevarán por otro camino. Las cosas sí que ya no serán iguales entre el grupo DxD, principalmente las chicas. Sobre las batallas si estarán en flashbacks.**

 **Guest 7: ¿Esa de dónde es?**

 **Okami-Uzumaki: Mmm… Esto es algo que puede que se someta a votación o que yo termine haciendo dos finales a futuro. El resultado no afecta lo planificado para el fic.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ninguna de las obras presentes me pertenecen, todas son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Sucesos y más sucesos.**

 **(Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto)**

Dentro del edificio, en la habitación principal, se presentaba una escena singular.

Las chicas presentes estaban estáticas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y la realidad no estaba tan alejada y es que precisamente el tiempo estaba congelado y todo por obra de una sola chica.

Una rubia de cuerpo no muy desarrollado era la causante de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡¿Gasper?!"

"Gasper ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

Eran las preguntas que decían algunas de las chicas las cuales no entendían lo que estaba pasando. En un principio Rias había declarado que estaba embarazada, luego revelo quien era el padre y esto causó sorpresa en todas las presentes, así como otras emociones igual de fuertes; para que luego Lisa y Val explotarán de repente y dirigieran todo su enojo hacía la pelirroja y provocando que las demás se asustaran por la sensación que se podía percibir.

Y cuando las dos portadoras de los dragones celestiales se dejaron llevar por sus emociones y se lanzaron para atacar a la heredera Gremory fueron detenidas de repente, al igual que las demás presentes, y congeladas justo en el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Y es que Gasper de un momento para otro había usado su poder el cual tomó por sorpresa a las presentes ya que nunca la habían visto usar tal energía.

"Grrr…" gruñía Lisa intentando inútilmente moverse.

"Maldita sea… libérame maldita enana" era lo que decía Val intentando también zafarse.

"Silencio par de hipócritas" decía Gasper con un tono frío el cual provoco un estremecimiento en las presentes.

"¿Gasper?" intentaba decir Rias "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntaba la pelirroja a su alfil.

La pequeña rubia se mantenía en silencio y poco a poco se giraba para ver a la Gremory la cual se estremeció al ver la mirada tan fría y llena de odio que le dedicaba Gasper.

"Silencio maldita hipócrita" decía con frialdad Gasper.

"¿Gasper-chan?" ahora era Asia la que hablaba, pero se podía notar el nerviosismo en la otra alfil rubia.

"Tú también cállate…" le respondía la dhampir a la monja "Todas ustedes… malnacidas…" decía Gasper con demasiado veneno en su voz.

"Gasper!" Rias gritaba llamando la atención de la rubia de ojos rojos "Te exijo que me digas que demonios te está pasando y que nos liberes!"

¡!

Pero las palabras de Rias quedaron en su boca cuando Gasper se giró con una mirada llena de odio y un instinto asesino muy fuerte cayó sobre la heredera Gremory haciendo que está se paralizara por el temor.

"No estoy de humor para escucharte, perra" decía con un fuerte odio la dhampir.

Las palabras de la chica tomaron por sorpresa a la Gremory quien veía a su alfil la cual tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

Pero Rias pudo percatarse de como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la chica, para que luego viera como más y más lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

"Sniff… sniff…"

Gasper estaba llorando. La acción de la chica sorprendió a todas pues sabían que la dhampir era alguien muy sensible, pero verla llorar hizo que las chicas se estremecieran.

"G-Gasper" decía Rias.

"Sniff… ¿Por… por qué?" preguntaba la chica entre sollozos "¿Por qué tuviste que irte… Issei-kun?"

Las palabras de la chica hicieron que la cruda realidad golpeara de nuevo a las chicas pues luego de los momentos anteriores habían olvidado que el chico estaba muerto.

Luego de escuchar como Rias decía que quería traerlo de vuelta las cosas parecían que se salían de control con la repentina explosión de las portadoras de los dragones celestiales.

Todo eso, aunado a lo que estaba pasando con Gasper, hizo que las chicas volvieran a pensar en la situación actual.

"Rias-buchou…" decía Gasper intentando calmar su llanto mientras veía a Rias aun con ese extraño símbolo presente en su frente "Dígame… ¿Usted quiere traer de regreso a Issei-kun?" preguntaba la dhampir.

Rias no entendía la pregunta de Gasper, pero de todas formas la pelirroja contestó.

"Sí… quiero traer de regreso a mi Ise" contestaba con convicción Rias.

¡!

Pero eso solo hizo que Gasper expulsara de nuevo su aura, aterrando de nuevo a las chicas, incluso a Lisa y Val.

Acto seguido la dhampir se acercó a Rias a paso lento, con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por una sombra.

Cuando Gasper quedo frente a Rias levanto la mirada y la pelirroja vio de nuevo una expresión llena de furia y…

*SLAP!*

La dhampir le dio una fuerte bofetada a Rias quien tenía una mirada impactada al recibir el golpe.

"Estás loca" decía Gasper "¿Traerlo de regreso?" preguntaba la Vladi con incredulidad.

Rias creía que Gasper tenía serias dudas de lo que quería hacer, así que la pelirroja, creyendo que lo que pensaba era la suposición correcta, habló.

"Si, traerlo de regreso" decía Rias con la cabeza aun volteada debido a que seguía paralizada "Quiero arreglar las cosas con mi Ise y que estemos juntos como debe ser" la convicción con la que hablaba Rias molestó a varias de las chicas presentes, Gasper incluida.

"¿Es que acaso no puedes pensar en alguien que no seas tú?" preguntaba Gasper furiosa.

Rias no entendía a lo que se refería Rias y prueba de ello era la expresión que tenía la pelirroja en su rostro.

"Parece que no lo entiendes…" decía Gasper calmándose ligeramente mientras veía a la heredera Gremory, aunque se mantenía seria "Déjame preguntarte algo _buchou_ … ¿Quién más sabe sobre lo de tu… _embarazo_?" cuestionaba la dhampir a la pelirroja haciendo que está se pusiera nerviosa.

"Solo ustedes…" susurraba Rias, pero nadie más la había escuchado.

"Disculpa, pero no escuche muy bien" decía Gasper sarcásticamente pues sí que había escuchado lo que dijo Rias "Podrías ser tan amable de repetirlo por favor"

"Dije que solo ustedes!" respondía Rias de manera airada.

"Los sospechaba" decía Gasper viendo de mala forma a Rias "¿Y cuándo tenías planead contarle a los demás?"

"…"

Gasper cuestionaba y Rias se mantenía en silencio con una expresión incomoda.

"¿Cuándo?" repetía la dhampir con una mirada seria.

"Si no vencíamos a Riser…" contestaba por fin la pelirroja.

"Pero lo vencimos…" decía Gasper "O, mejor dicho, Issei lo venció y dos de ustedes se llevaron el crédito por una victoria que no merecían… que no merecías" la rubia al decir esto veía a Rias y Lisa para luego regresar una mirada acusatoria a la pelirroja.

Las dos chicas se vieron muy avergonzadas por lo que decía la Vladi y no podían verla a los ojos.

"¿Y luego?" preguntaba Gasper aún con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba Rias sin entender lo que decía la dhampir.

"¿Qué tenías planeado que ocurriera después?" cuestionaba de manera seria Gasper.

Y Rias contestó de manera casi inmediata.

"Iba a formar una familia con mi Ise"

Las palabras de la Gremory hicieron que la mayoría de las chicas se molestaran, pero Lisa, Val y Gasper eran las más enojadas por las palabras de Rias.

Pero antes de que Lisa y Val pudieran dar su punto de vista la voz de Gasper se escuchó por toda la habitación.

"¿Una vida al lado de Issei-kun?" decía Gasper en un susurro, pero todas las presentes pudieron escuchar a la perfección "¿El mismo Issei-kun al cual humillabas, del cual tú y todas las demás se burlaban, el que peleo en ese Rating Game para romper tu compromiso aun perteneciendo a otro séquito y que fue obligado por su propia ama?"

Las palabras de Gasper hacían que las chicas sintieran una fuerte opresión en sus corazones, pero no iba a acabar allí…

"¿El mismo que fue abandonado por su propia familia?"

Lisa cerró los ojos con impotencia al recordar el pasado, más concretamente cuando eran niños.

"¿El que siempre las apoyaba aun cuando le pagan con desprecio?"

Kira, Irina, Xenovia y Koneko bajaban la mirada.

"¿El que nunca se quejaba cuando sus propias compañeras de séquito le dejaban casi todo el trabajo y aun así tenían el descaro de molestarse con él si no lo hacía bien?"

Ahora Sona y Tsubaki tenían una mirada dolida.

"¿A ese Issei-kun te refieres Rias?" preguntaba Gasper diciendo el nombre de la pelirroja con odio, cosa que sorprendió a la susodicha.

"Gasper-chan…" hablaba Akeno llamando la atención de la mencionada "¿Qué te está pasando?"

"Nada que te importe" le contestaba la dhampir volviendo a ver a la Gremory "Rias-buchou… ¿Acaso pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos o solo pensó en usted como casi siempre?"

"¿Eh?" la heredera estaba genuinamente confundida por las palabras de su alfil "¿A qué te refieres Gasper?"

La pregunta de Gasper hizo que todas prestaran atención y por un momento dejaran de forcejear.

"Buchou… ¿Qué cree usted que hubiera pasado si perdíamos contra Riser y usted revelaba que está embarazada?" preguntaba la dhampir.

"Mi familia hubiera estado feliz por la noticia, sin duda alguna" contestaba de manera instantánea Rias.

Gasper solo negó con la cabeza.

"Usted está mal Rias-buchou" decía la Vladi con una mirada seria que envió escalofríos a la espalda de la pelirroja "Si usted hubiera hecho eso, si Riser y su séquito nos hubieran vencido, ¿En serio cree que las cosas se hubieran dado como usted cree?"

"Claro que sí! Porque yo amo a Ise"

"¿Si en verdad lo amaba entonces porque lo trató como basura?" decía Gasper con un tono serio haciendo que Rias se congelará y que las demás también se tensaran "¿Sabe por qué? Porque todas aquí se dejaron llevar por el orgullo, se empezaron a comportar como si fueran las más importantes del mundo… el estrés le llego a todas y se desquitaron con quien menos lo merecía…" las palabras de Gasper hicieron que todas las chicas cambiaran a un semblante de vergüenza a la vez que se mezclaba con tristeza.

"Y ese maldito orgullo suyo tuvo un precio muy alto y fue la vida de Issei-kun" la dhampir susurraba.

"Gasper…" Asia tenía lágrimas en sus ojos viendo como la dhampir se entristecía.

"¿Y si revelabas que esperaban un hijo de Issei-kun, crees que los demás lo hubieran aceptado?" cuestionaba Gasper.

"…"

Rias iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Gasper.

"Claro que no!" gritaba Gasper "Nadie en el inframundo quería a Issei-kun, muchos lo tachaban de inútil y al ver que ustedes, las que cimentaron la paz entre las tres facciones con su susodicha amistad lo trataban de mala forma y lo humillaban, los demás también lo hacían!"

Esa revelación fue como un balde de agua fría para todas.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso no es cierto…"

"No… no puedo creerlo… me niego a creerlo…"

"No… no mi Ise"

Era lo que se escuchaba por parte de las chicas.

"Pues créanlo porque esa es la cruda verdad" decía Gasper con un tono seco "Ahora imaginen como serían las cosas si hubiéramos perdido ese Rating Game, imagine por un momento que usted, para zafarse del compromiso, revelaba su embarazo"

Rias bajo la mirada y se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Gasper.

"Ahora imagine como lo hubiera tomado su familia, por ejemplo, o su hermano, ¿en verdad cree que lo hubieran aceptado por como tratan a Issei-kun?" preguntaba con furia Gasper.

Todas las chicas presentes se dieron cuenta del error que hubiera supuesto ese escenario.

Era tanto el enojo de Gasper que la chica había liberado a las demás y el símbolo que tenía en su frente desaparecía, pero el ambiente era tan tenso y pesado que ninguna hacia movimiento alguno, ni siquiera Val o Lisa.

"Lo más seguro es que lo hubieran condenado a muerte por mancillar _a la heredera Gremory, la que dio inicio a la era de paz_ " las palabras de Gasper iban cargadas de veneno que hicieron que Rias se tensara más que nadie en la sala.

"Y ahora que vienes y dices que quieres traerlo de vuelta, que quieres cortar su descanso eterno, que quieres que vuelva a vivir una vida en donde casi todos lo odian y lo humillan, y que también ahora dices que lo amas y que lo quieres a tu lado…" la ira de Gasper hacia que el rostro de final facciones de la dhampir se contorsionara "Escucharte decir todo eso… hace… hace que yo… que yo quiera…" mientras Gasper decía eso su mirada se ensombrecía viendo a la heredera Gremory.

Inconscientemente la dhampir había dejado salir algo de instinto asesino y que paralizó a las demás chicas pues era la primera vez que sentían eso venir de la chica que siempre se mostraba asustadiza.

Gasper se acercó de nuevo a Rias la cual ahora estaba de rodillas y viendo con miedo a la dhampir pues ahora la mirada de esta tenía un brillo macabro que asustó a la Gremory.

"Escucharte decir todas esas estupideces hacen que quiera matarte… aquí y ahora…" decía mientras tomaba el mentón de Rias y lo levantaba para que la viera a los ojos, unos ojos sin brillo alguno…

Rias, así como las demás, quedaron de piedra cuando escucharon lo que dijo Gasper.

Les sorprendió la declaración de la rubia de ojos rojos ya que nunca habían escuchado nada igual de parte de la dhampir. Pero lo que en definitiva las había aterrado fue la tranquilidad con la que Gasper había hablado. Con un susurro que parecía mortal y que acarreaba no una amenaza sino una promesa…

"Pero…" hablaba de nuevo la dhampir mientras se alejaba de donde estaba Rias haciendo que la pelirroja soltara una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo "No lo haré… no porque aun te tenga respeto o el más mínimo cariño… sino porque la vida que tienes dentro de ti no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando… y en dado caso no sería tan desalmada como para quitarle a ese pequeño o pequeña a su madre…"

Las palabras de Gasper eran contundentes y la dhampir procedía entonces a salir de la habitación.

"Si llega a ocurrir alguna emergencia entonces llámenme, de otro modo ni se me acerquen… ninguna de ustedes" decía la chica saliendo por completo de la habitación y luego del edificio dejando atrás un silencio incómodo.

Luego de un par de minutos otras chicas comenzaron a salir también. No tenían ánimos para hablar.

Xenovia, Irina y Kira salieron de lugar con una mirada de tristeza.

Koneko se fue junto a su hermana, la cual veía con preocupación la reacción de la nekoshou menor.

Tsubaki salió para seguir a Kira, con quien tenía una estrecha relación de hermanas, por lo que se iba para asegurarse de que su hermana estuviera bien, claro, pidiéndole permiso a Sona quien se lo otorgo.

Asia salió en busca de Raynare, la cual se había ido desde hace tiempo, pero luego de los eventos con Gasper la rubia no pudo retirarse para buscar a la pelinegra.

Lisa y Val también se fueron, ambas con un rostro de molestia. Antes de salir le dedicaron una mirada de enojo a Rias quien ahora si se había percatado de la furia presente en la mirada de ambas chicas.

Las únicas que permanecieron en la habitación fueron Rias, Sona y Akeno.

"Rias… espero de todo corazón que las cosas se arreglen…" decía Sona "Y por favor, sácate esa idea de la cabeza de querer traer de vuelta a Issei-kun" la heredera Sitri decía con seriedad, pero también se podía notar la tristeza presente en ella.

"Sona… por favor, no me pidas eso… yo quiero arreglar las cosas, arreglarlas con mi Ise" decía Rias viendo a su amiga la cual había cambiado su expresión a una de amargura.

"Rias… eso que quieres carece de lógica… ¿Cómo diablos piensas lograr eso? ¿Cómo diablos piensas traer a la vida a Issei, cuando el desapareció frente a nuestros ojos?" cuestionaba Sona "Y en caso de que lo lograras… ¿Quién te asegura que Issei-kun querrá estar contigo?"

La pregunta de Sona fue directa y dejo a Rias sin respuesta alguna.

"Pero… pero… nuestro hijo…"

"Rias… lo usaste, le rompiste el corazón de una manera cruel, casi a la par de lo que hizo Raynare…" decía Sona "Sinceramente dudo que Issei quiera saber algo de ti, pero lo que me preocupa es como pudiera reaccionar si supiera que llevas en tu vientre al hijo de ambos"

"…" la heredera Gremory se quedó sin palabras.

"Por el momento deberías revelar lo de tu embarazo a tu familia, recuerda lo que dijo Gasper, que tu familia también trataba de mala forma a Issei…" Sona decía con seriedad mientras se ponía frente a la puerta, lista para salir "No me imagino cómo puedan reaccionar al saber que su _princesita_ ya no es pura y que está embarazada y peor aún, que el padre de ese niño o niña es a quien ellos aborrecían" terminaba de decir la heredera Sitri saliendo de la sala dejando a Rias con la mirada baja y a Akeno quien se acercó a donde estaba su mejor amiga.

Akeno ponía su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja llamando la atención de esta la cual le miraba.

"Rias, lo mejor será hacer lo que dice Sona-sama" las palabras de Akeno sorprendieron a Rias.

La pelirroja iba a protestar cuando Akeno levanto la mano en señal de que no la interrumpieran.

"Rias, piénsalo, si lo que dijo Sona-sama es verdad entonces necesitas hacer que cambien su manera de pensar" explicaba Akeno "Cuando Issei-kun murió…"

La misma pelinegra se quedó callada tratando de no soltar lágrimas, cosa que Rias no pudo lograr y la pelirroja tenía varias lágrimas recorriendo su bello rostro.

"Cuando Issei-kun murió recuerdo que sus padres y los tuyos reaccionaron de manera negativa a su partida… se notaba que estaban arrepentidos, pero para estar seguros lo mejor sería que confirmaras eso" proseguía Akeno "Y si es así, entonces ellos también podrían ayudarnos a traer de regreso a Issei-kun"

"Akeno…" decía Rias sin aliento por lo que decía su amiga.

"Rias… yo también lo extraño y quiero estar a su lado… no te voy a mentir, me enoje cuando revelaste que esperas un hijo suyo…" revelaba Akeno "Pero si logras traerlo de vuelta prefiero ser una de muchas y compartirlo contigo que a no tenerlo a mi lado… no luego de que él me ayudo a reconciliarme con mi padre…"

"Él es así verdad… siempre ayudando a los demás" decía Rias "A pesar… a pesar de que nosostras… nosotras no supimos valorarlo…" la pelirroja estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

"Rias…" decía Akeno viendo a su amiga romperse.

"Lo recuperaremos Akeno… lo traeremos de vuelta" Rias decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y hablaba con un tono de seguridad "Seremos felices a su lado"

Akeno no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la actitud de su mejor amiga ya que ella también quería arreglar las cosas con Issei, aunque para ello tengan que traerlo de entre los muertos…

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Saji y Bikou)**

Los dos chicos se encontraban caminando por las calles de alguna ciudad de los Estados Unidos.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas luego de que se conocieran en el casino. Los dos chicos se habían vuelto grandes amigos tanto que Saji le confió a Bikou su secreto sobre su Sacred Gear y este a su vez le confiaba a Saji su origen como el descendiente de Sun Wukong.

Este evento llevo a ambos chicos a volverse grandes camaradas, y en momentos precisos, compañero de entrenamiento del otro.

Ambos ahora estaban caminando entre la gente y se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto ya que iban a salir del país.

"Apresúrense de una vez que no me quiero perder el avión" decía la voz de una mujer que llamó la atención de Saji y Bikou.

Los dos chicos vieron hacia el origen de la voz y se toparon con la imagen de Tsunade.

La rubia de grandes pechos veía a ambos chicos mientras les decía que apuraran el paso.

Luego de los eventos en Las Vegas, y después de que se libraran de los guardias del casino en donde Saji y Bikou se llevaron todo el dinero, los tres pasaron los siguientes días en compañía del otro y fue donde los chicos, además de compartir sus secreto y orígenes, también descubrieron que la rubia que los había ayudado no era una humana común y corriente. Y prueba de ello fue cuando Tsunade curó a Saji luego de que este quedara malherido en un entrenamiento.

Luego de ese evento Tsunade les reveló quien era, en parte, ya que mantuvo parte de su pasado como un secreto. Lo qué si les revelo su parte de sus habilidades, así como la razón del por qué estaba viajando por el mundo y era para conocer más sobre los lugares (y sus casinos), aunque los dos chicos pudieron detectar que la mujer no les había contado todo, pero no tenían razón para desconfiar en la rubia de enormes pechos.

"Tranquila señora Tsunade, lograremos alcanzar el avión" decía Saji tratando de calmar a la mujer.

"Eso mismo dijiste del autobús cuando salimos de las Vegas y terminamos perdiéndolo" le recordaba Tsunade al rubio.

"Bueno, bueno, al final mejor decidimos movernos con nuestras habilidades y resulto ser más rápido que usar el transporte público… y barato" decía Bikou de manera relajada sacándole una gota de sudor a Tsunade quien veía a los dos chicos con cara de pocos amigos.

"Si, pero la idea es pasar desapercibidos y si nos movemos de un lugar a otro en tan poco tiempo levantaremos sospechas" decía Tsunade.

Los tres iban metidos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto. Tsunade fue la primera en percatarse.

"Bueno, al parecer ya llegamos" decía la mujer mientras se giraba para ver a sus dos acompañantes "Creo que aquí es donde nos separamos"

Tanto Saji como Bikou se vieron el uno al otro y luego vieron a Tsunade, la cual levanto una ceja en señal de duda ante la acción.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntaba la Senju.

"Bueno… vera señora Tsunade" decía Bikou nervioso.

"Nos preguntábamos…" y Saji estaba igual que su amigo pelinegro.

"Si podemos viajar con usted señora Tsunade!" decían los dos al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

"Puedo preguntar por qué" decía la mujer esperando a ver las razones de los chicos.

Tsunade veía un buen potencial en ambos chicos, y francamente, se había encariñado con ambos durante el corto viaje que habían hecho. Los veía como pequeños hermanos revoltosos. Ahora solo esperaba que tuvieran una buena razón para viajar.

Tal vez la mujer acepte seguir viajando con ellos y pueda ofrecerles algunos consejos para mejorar sus respectivos entrenamientos…

"La verdad es que ha sido divertido viajar con usted" decía Saji.

"Usted nos ha dado consejos cuando entrenamos y han sido muy efectivos" decía Bikou "Además de que puede manejar muy bien el chakra sin siquiera ser un youkai"

"Y sabe sanar!" decía Saji entusiasmado "En más de una ocasión me ayudo cuando terminaba de entrenar"

Tsunade escuchaba las razones de los chicos y una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

"Bueno, para ser honesta también he disfrutado pasar el tiempo con ustedes, aunque sean unos vagos…" decía la rubia sacándole gotas de sudor a ambos chicos al ser catalogado como vagos "Así que ¿Qué les parece si seguimos viajando como grupo?"

"¡¿En serio?!" preguntaban ambos chicos.

"Así es, pero en ese caso voy a entrenarlos y ya no solo darles consejos" decía Tsunade con una sonrisa ligeramente demencial, asustando a ambos chicos "No se preocupen, si algo les llega a pasar o se lastiman de más yo me encargare de sanarlos solo para volver a pasarlos por un entrenamiento demoledor…"

Saji y Bikou se pusieron azules del susto y estaban temblando.

"Sabe que… creo que mejor viajamos por separado…" decía Saji asustado.

"Fue un placer haber estado viajando con usted señora Tsunade… esperamos que tenga cuidado… adiós!" Decía Saji intentando salir de ahí junto a Bikou, pero ambos chicos fueron detenidos por Tsunade quien los sostenía por el cuello de sus ropas y los levantaba como si fueran meros muñecos de trapo, haciendo gala de su fuerza y sorprendiendo a más de un transeúnte que pasaba por allí.

"¿A dónde creen que van?" decía la mujer "Debemos tomar un avión así que andando par de idiotas"

"AYUDA!"

"SOCORRO!"

Gritaban los dos chicos tratando de zafarse, pero les era imposible. Las demás personas se hacían de la vista gorda y algunos hombres les daban un saludo militar a los chicos en señal de respeto…

Creían que habían hecho enojar a la mujer y todo hombre sabe que si haces enojar a una fémina no hay fuerza en el mundo, ni el en universo, ni en otra dimensión, que pueda tranquilizarlas…

Pero los tres no se percataron, por estar metidos en su discusión infantil, que estaban siendo seguidos por una persona la cual no expulsaba ningún sentimiento o aura negativa, pero si se podía notar que iba temblando, como si estuviera asustado y veía siempre hacia atrás casi con un semblante de paranoia, como si creyera que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

La figura sacaba su celular y marcaba. Mientras esperaba se podía ver como temblaba.

" _No me hagas perder el tiempo"_ se escuchaba una voz de repente.

"Hai! Se-señor, le llamo pa-para confirmarle qu-que tengo localizados a los ob-objetivos"

" _Habla"_ decía la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Están en el aeropuerto d-de Bo-Boston… van a tomar un avión con dirección a M-México" decía la figura.

" _¿Hacia que parte en específico?"_

"Ha-hacía Guadalajara señor…"

" _Bien, bien, has hecho bien tu trabajo"_ decía la voz.

"En-entonces ¿Mi fa-familia estará bien?" preguntaba la figura con nerviosismo.

" _Le has servido bien a mi familia… pagaste tu deuda con nosotros, así que tu familia estará bien"_ decía la voz.

"Gra-gracias señor" decía la figura con alivio en su voz.

" _Más te vale no volver a quedar en deuda con nosotros muchacho, porque si no para la otra…"_ amenazaba la voz haciendo temblar a la figura.

"S-Sí" y la figura cortaba la llamada saliendo del aeropuerto.

 **(Cambio de escena – con la voz misteriosa)**

En una oficina muy bien amueblada y decorada se hallaba un hombre de edad avanzada, con una apariencia demacrada. La figura estaba sentada en una gran silla y luego de haber colgado el teléfono ponía sus codos mientras entrelazaba sus manos y sus dedos.

"Hasta que al fin dan con esos tres…" decía el hombre mientras veía unas fotos tomadas de una cámara de seguridad en donde se veían a Saji, Bikou y Tsunade.

"Esos tres malnacidos… me las pagaran por haberse llevado todo el dinero de mi casino" decía con odio la figura.

"Lamentaran haberse metido con los Medici"

Sentenciaba la figura mientras arrugaba las fotos de los tres.

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Vali y los Uchiha)**

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde que Vali había accedido a viajar junto a la familia Uchiha.

Durante este tiempo el chico pudo experimentar lo que se sentía tener una familia, tener a alguien que se preocupara por él y que estuviera para brindarle su calor y apoyo.

Para Vali se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad.

Izumi era como la madre que había perdido, la que lo había abandonado. La Uchiha mayor siempre trataba a Vali con cariño y lo mimaba como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Cualquier otro adolescente de la edad de Vali hubiera protestado ante tales acciones, se hubiera sentido avergonzado por las muestras de cariño…

Pero Vali no.

El peli-platino las aceptaba todas y cada una de ellas. Si bien no lo demostraba en su rostro cuando sucedía, pero los tres Uchiha podían darse cuenta, sabían que Vali estaba extasiado de poder sentir el cariño de una madre.

Y eso dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de todos.

Si, incluso en el siempre estoico Itachi.

El varón Uchiha también se comportaba como un padre para Vali, cosa que se le daba una sensación extraña al chico ya que él nunca tuvo a una figura paterna competente a su lado.

Durante el par de semanas que llevaba conviviendo con la familia Uchiha, Vali fue entrenado por Itachi, y en algunas ocasiones por Izumi, junto a Sarada.

A Vali le sorprendió gratamente el nivel que tenía Sarada, y mientras ella hacía ejercicios relacionados con el chakra y otros con miras para mejorar usando su Sharingan, Vali entrenaba para mejorar su condición física y su fuerza, mientras hacía pequeños ejercicios para mejorar el control de su Sacred Gear.

El peli-platino había logrado mejorar con el uso de su **Light of the True Fear** al punto de que ya podía manifestar nuevas armas como una espada y una lanza, aunque seguía trabajando en crear un escudo, unas dagas y otras armas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Vali quería dejar las armas para enfrentamiento a distancia para después, una vez que lograra mejorar su cuerpo y adaptarlo para largos periodos de batalla.

En más de una ocasión se enfrentó a Itachi para mejorar, siempre perdía, pero la experiencia era lo que motivaba al Lucifer.

Sarada por su parte había retomado su entrenamiento pues quería pelear al lado de Vali si llegaba el momento. La chica logro mostrar sus dotes como una maestra en el uso de los kunais y las shurikens, así como también logró dominar un par de jutsus de fuego y rayo, sus dos afinidades.

Su Sharingan había madurado y ahora contaba con las tres aspas en cada ojo, aunque la Uchiha quedo horrorizada cuando sus padres le contaron los requisitos para desbloquear la siguiente fase y Sarada se prometía que no haría ninguna de esas barbaridades y que tampoco quería ver morir a sus seres queridos.

En especial a cierto chico peli-platino…

Cabe resaltar que la relación entre Sarada y Vali había evolucionado a tal punto que ahora los dos eran casi inseparables. Las únicas ocasiones en las que los dos se mantenían medianamente alejados el uno del otro era cuando Izumi los molestaba con chistes de pareja, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se pusieran como un tomate y comenzaran a tartamudear.

Pasaban casi un día sin poder verse a los ojos ya que se ponían nerviosos.

E Itachi en esos días decidía… hacer más _difíciles_ los entrenamientos de Vali…

Extrañamente el Uchiha mayor aparecía en la cena con un chichón en la cabeza y una Izumi con su puño y con humo saliendo de él…

En fin, las cosas para Vali se ponían cada vez mejor.

El chico poco a poco comenzaba a olvidar a su anterior familia de sangre. A su hermana gemela y a su madre…

 **(Cambio de escena – Kuoh, departamentos)**

En un edificio de departamentos se encontraba cierta peli-platina conocida por todos.

Val Lucifer.

La chica en cuestión había llegado a su casa, que era el departamento que se encontraba en el último piso del edificio, el pent-house.

Val llegaba hasta la puerta de su hogar y entraba encontrándose con las luces apagadas como venía siendo costumbre en los últimos tiempos…

"Sniff… Sniff… hijo…"

Y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con unos quejidos que provenían desde una habitación en específico.

"Sigh… okaa-san" suspiraba la chica.

Y Val se dirigía hacia de donde provenían esos lamentos llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación que le pertenecía a su hermano.

La chica reunió valor y entraba en la habitación encontrándose con la imagen de su madre la cual estaba sentada en la cama donde alguna vez había dormido Vali. La chica podía ver como su madre tenía un álbum de fotos y como su mirada se mantenía en una misma página.

"Okaa-san" decía Val llamando la atención de su madre la cual se giraba para verla.

"Val-chan…" decía la mujer viendo a su hija.

El corazón de Val se rompió al ver lo destrozaba que estaba su madre. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo. Esos orbes dorados ya no tenían la calidez que Val recordaba. Su cabello negro lacio y de tamaño medio, aquella característica física que ni ella ni Vali heredaron, lucía desgastado e igual sin brillo, como si la misma madre de los gemelos lo hubiera descuidado.

La mujer vestía un conjunto deportivo holgado, unos pants grises y una chamarra del mismo color.

En pocas palabras la madre de los gemelos presentaba una apariencia demacrada.

"Val-chan… ¿ya encontraste a tu hermano?" preguntaba la mujer esperanzada viendo a su hija.

Val solo se mordió el labio inferior. Le dolía ver a su madre así. Le dolía verla a los ojos y decirle que no, que su hermano seguía sin aparecer.

Desde la muerte de Issei y luego de que escucharon las últimas palabras del chico, la madre de Val se puso como loca al recordar a su hijo. Al que había olvidado.

Ver morir a Issei hizo que la mujer pelinegra entrara en shock pues ella había imaginado que el que había muerto esa vez era Vali, por lo que entro en shock hasta que fue sacada por los demás de ese estado y desde entonces la madre de los gemelos estaba ansiosa pues quería encontrar a su hijo, pedirle perdón por todo y volver a ser una familia unida.

Pero no podían dar con el chico…

Por eso a Val le dolía ver a su madre así. Ella también extrañaba a su hermano gemelo. Quería arreglar las cosas, en especial luego de ver al chico que siempre amo, pero que al parecer había olvidado igual que las demás y que luego procedió a tratarlo mal, morir frente a sus ojos.

Eso fue un duro golpe para ella y necesitaba de alguien que estuviera allí para ella, que la reconfortara, que le prestara su hombro para llorar…

Pero nadie podía hacer eso por la peli-platina, ni siquiera su compañero Albion…

 **(Cambio de escena – apartamento de Issei en Kuoh)**

En un pequeño apartamento d en la ciudad de Kuoh, aquel que perteneció a Issei, se encontraba Gasper. Este departamento era el refugio de Issei, él único lugar en donde el chico podía ser libre, libre de los maltratos, de las humillaciones, del odio al que era sometido día a día. Solo Gasper sabía de este lugar pues por obvias razones Issei no quería que nadie más supiera donde vivía y no es que importara pues ni su familia ni las chicas se habían dado cuenta que él ya no vivía en la residencia Hyodou.

La dhampir estaba en el que fuera cuarto del castaño, sentada en la cama con su espalda recargada en la pared, sus rodillas levantadas contra su pecho y su cabeza reposando sobre estas con sus brazos rodeándola.

"Sniff… sniff… Issei-kun" lloraba la pequeña dhampir.

"Perdóname…" gimoteaba la pequeña rubia "Perdóname por ser tan débil…"

Los lamentos de la chica eran lo único que podía escucharse en el lugar. Las luces estaban apagadas y la única fuente de luminosidad provenía de la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana.

"Me odio… me odio a mí misma" susurraba Gasper con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro "Debí… debí ser más fuerte… debí estar a tu lado… soy una cobarde…"

Es noche la dhampir lloraba una vez más hasta quedar dormida, soñando con su amado senpai…

Soñando que ambos eran felices juntos…

 **(Cambio de escena – Residencia Hyodou, baño)**

"¿Así que para recuperar a mi Issei-kun, para ganarme su perdón, su cariño y su amor simplemente debo deshacerme de quienes se interponen?" preguntaba una chica de cabellera azabache mientras estaba parada frente a un espejo. Extrañamente las luces estaban apagadas y solo un pequeño brillo de la luz lunar entraba por una ventana abierta la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina.

 _Así es, simplemente debes deshacerte de las zorras que se interponen_

"Pero ¿Quiénes son exactamente?" preguntaba de nuevo la chica.

 _Todas las que alguna vez entraron en contacto con él, en especial las malditas que recién declaran su amor por lo que es nuestro!_

"…"

 _No me digas que estas dudando… tienes que actuar ya, tenemos que actuar si queremos recuperar a Issei-kun cuanto antes._

"Sigh… tienes razón…" decía la chica con un suspiro "¿De quienes me tengo que encargar?"

 _Por el momento nos iremos… entrenaremos y nos volveremos fuertes y una vez que tengamos el poder suficiente regresaremos y las mataremos a todas y solo así podremos cumplir nuestro sueño de volver a los brazos de nuestro amado…_

"Si…" decía la chica con una mirada apagada mientras un brillo amarillento aparecía en sus pupilas y le daba un aire macabro.

 _Cuando volvamos nos centraremos en matar a esa zorra pelirroja, a la mitad demonio mitad caída, a las perras portadoras de los dragones celestiales, a la Sitri pecho-plano… pero nuestro objetivo principal será esa dhampir…_

"Si… las acabare a todas y me quedare a Issei para mi sola… jejeje… jejeje… Jajaja… JAJAJA!"

 _Si…_

Una brisa se hizo presente y movió la cortina permitiendo que la luz iluminara la habitación y permitiera ver a la chica que estaba frente al espejo…

Quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Raynare la cual se encontraba riendo como desquiciada.

Pero…

¿Con quién hablaba la chica hace unos momentos?

La respuesta era… ella misma, pero a la vez no era ella.

La chica seguía parada frente al espejo y lo extraño y macabro que se podía apreciar era que el reflejo de la chica en el espejo no seguía los mismos movimientos que ella.

El reflejo de la chica era muy distinto en ciertos aspectos. Mantenía la misma apariencia, pero su piel era de un tono grisáceo, casi azul opaco, sus ojos eran amarillos con la pupila negra, su rostro tenía unas cuantas grietas que recorrían su piel. Vestía la misma indumentaria que Raynare utiliza cuando entra en combate con su forma de ángel caído.

Esto era lo que se podía apreciar.

 _Pronto mi Issei-kun… pronto nos reuniremos…_

Decía el reflejo de la chica mientras Raynare seguía riéndose como desquiciada.

…

…

…

….

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que esper hayan disfrutado.**

 **Sucedieron muchas cosas en este capítulo, algunas cosas las puse como resumen para poder avanzar y presentar lo que se viene.**

 **Bueno, ahora Tsunade se ha ofrecido a entrenar al "par de vagos" que la acompañan. Y al parecer tienen a la familia Medici tras de ellos. Por cierto, los Medici que tome pertenecen al juego de Skullgirls con lo cual oficialmente se establece la incursión de la franquicia al fic. Además, las chicas de Skullgirls, algunas, formaran parte de los harems de Saji y Bikou. ¿A quiénes les gustaría ver?**

 **Y aparece por fin la madre de Vali. Sinceramente no recuerdo si ya se dio una descripción física de la mujer en la obra original o siquiera un nombre, por lo que aquí juguetee con su apariencia y si por favor me pudieran ayudar recordando el nombre de la mujer si es que tiene o en dado caso me ayuden con un nombre con ella. Se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Por cierto, Gasper seguirá siendo llamada Gasper hasta el regreso de Issei pues solo él conoce su verdadero nombre. No crean que me olvide de cambiarle el nombre.**

 **Y algo pasa con Raynare…**

 **Por cierto, una cosa que deben saber: A mí me gusta presentar desde antes enemigos o situaciones que tendrán importancia en el futuro del fic, por lo que, en este capítulo, junto a la parte final del anterior, se presentaron tres cosas que serán tres arcos distintos a futuro. Veamos si adivinan, aunque creo que son más que obvios.**

 **Bueno, ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los les después.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que me costó trabajo encontrar tiempo para escribir.**

 **Pero bueno, como regalo de navidad y como disculpa les vengo presentando está seguidilla de actualizaciones con cinco nuevos capítulos.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

 **Pero bueno, respondamos reviews:**

 **Forbidden-000: Gracias. Aquí está.**

 **Leaderdbz: Eso sí que hubiera pasado si las cosas se daban de otra forma. Ahora, si se reencuentran, intentarán protegerlo de todo creyendo que no puede defenderse.**

 **Okami-Uzumaki: Hay posibilidad, para variar de los fics de traición en donde no las perdona y hasta las trata mal. Aquí Issei solo será extremadamente frío.**

 **Autor godz: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Black Etherias833: Gracias por el apoyo. Esa contraparte… algo sucederá con eso en el futuro del fic, un arco centrado en eso.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por el apoyo. Todo eso se verá en el futuro.**

 **Henry Townshend1: Hecho. Si pasará.**

 **Guest 1: Ese es un guiño para un arco futuro, lo de Raynare. Si. Rias debe aprender a madurar para ser una buena madre.**

 **Guest 2: Tentativo. Puede que lo haga.**

 **Lucifer05: Solo una persona sabrá que aún vive, mientras que los demás no lo sabrán hasta que Issei reaparezca.**

 **Jos: Eso sería difícil porque el universo Dragon Ball no está mezclado en este fic. Y aún me falta establecer la relación entre los mundos de Naruto e Issei.**

 **Jimsop098: Aquí está. Mavis aparecerá hasta después, tal vez cuando pase el arco en el mundo de Naruto.**

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo. Bueno, para que vuelvan falta mucho, pero se dará.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Si madurara. A su tiempo claro, y será alguien serio, pero no tan amargado como Jiren. No conseguirá el Ultra Instinto. Mucho poder.**

 **Drpootis: Puede que lo aprendan a las malas.**

 **Merio: No precisamente. La reacción de Naruto se debe a que él vivió algo similar a lo que vivió Issei por lo que siente empatía. Lo de exterminar al 10% sería algo extremo.**

 **Neopercival: Pues en este capítulo verás la plática con los patriarcas Gremory. Lo de Raynare, es una sorpresilla a futuro.**

 **Elholandes88: Aquí está.**

 **Guest 3: Aquí está.**

 **Cesar17: Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Guest 4: Claro, en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Anonymous: Gracias por el apoyo. Si siguen toreando a Gasper la dhampir si responderá con toda violencia. Y lo de Val, se harán flashbacks que muestren el pasado. Y verás como la dhampir recibirá su recompensa. Y con Raynare será algo que pasará a futuro en el fic con ella y otras chicas. Será difícil el camino de Issei para volver a amar, pero puede lograrlo.**

 **Guest 5: Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **DIEGOPOOL: Jejeje, en un futuro.**

 **Guest 6: Jejeje, no fue error de mi parte. Val debe trabajar la memoria.**

 **Red Hood: Son fuertes, pero aún no controlar bien la Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Nenma: En los próximos capítulos.**

 **Werand: En este lo hará. Al menos a sus padres. O créeme, Raynare sufrirá quien sabe, tal vez los lectores terminen por sentir lástima por ella. Y lo del reflejo… algo se desarrollará en el futuro. Algo grande.**

 **Guest 7: Un pequeño guiño a futuro, como los que hace el gran Eiichiro Oda en One Piece con hasta diez años de antelación.**

 **Guest 8: Un tipo cualquiera.**

 **Malistrix: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Bienvenida la amistad compañera.**

 **Jos Luis: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, perdón, es que no encontraba tiempo para escribir.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Highschool DXD no me pertenece, le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Plática con los Gremory, el inicio de los entrenamientos y conociendo nuevas chicas.**

 **(Inframundo – Castillo Gremory)**

"¿Estás segura de esto Rias?" preguntaba una pelinegra a la pelirroja la cual veía con decisión el castillo de su familia.

"Totalmente segura Akeno" contestaba la mencionada a la ahora nombrada Akeno "Debo contarles todo a mis padres y a su vez estar segura qué aceptarán a Issei y que así podamos formar una familia" decía la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a su vientre.

"Esperemos que así sea" decía ligeramente nerviosa la pelinegra "¿Y si llegan a molestarse?"

"Aunque lo hagan lo hecho, hecho está" decía la pelirroja con seriedad.

"Rias… ¿y si… y si te piden que te deshagas del bebé?" preguntaba Akeno.

¡!

Y Rias se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta de la pelinegra. Si bien era una posibilidad el tan solo pensar en esa situación hacía que la sangre se le helara a la heredera Gremory.

"No… no lo harían…" susurraba asustada Rias mientras que ponía ambas manos en su vientre "Pero incluso si lo hicieran… yo me opondré, no dejare que nadie lastime a mi futuro bebé… nadie" decía de manera decidida Rias mientras que una sombra cubría sus ojos.

Y sin decir más y para evitar que las dudas de Akeno la hicieran dudar a ella también, la pelirroja puso marcha directo al castillo en donde ya la esperaban unos sirvientes a ella y a su reina pues le habían avisado con anterioridad a los patriarcas Gremory que debían hablar…

Muy seriamente…

 **(Dentro del castillo – Sala principal)**

Zeoticus y Venelana, los padres de Rias, esperaban pacientemente a que su hija hiciera acto de presencia. El pelirrojo y la castaña estaban tranquilamente sentados mientras que el hombre tenía una copa de vino en su mano y la mujer tenía un libro en sus manos y una copa también con vino descansaba en la mesa del centro,

Durante los últimos días ambos patriarcas Gremory habían vivido un cambio radical en sus respectivas personalidades luego de los eventos de los que fueron testigos cuando el rubio apareció y casi mataba a su hija y los miembros de su séquito, así como a sus demás amigas.

El hecho de casi perder a su hija menor hizo que los dos entraran en un estado de pánico al pensar en tan macabro escenario. Pero durante esos días se pusieron a pensar qué fue lo que hizo que cambiaran de perspectiva y comenzarán a preocuparse aún más por su hija.

Y fue Venelana quien dio con la respuesta.

' _Los Hyodou'_ era lo que pensaba la castaña de ojos morados al recordar que tan destrozados quedaron los miembros de la ahora familia de tres luego del evento en donde perdieron a su hijo.

' _Issei-kun… él no se merecía morir'_ pensaba Venelana triste al recordar también como trataba al castaño.

Y Zeoticus estaba igual que ella pues el patriarca entendió en primera instancia que el cambio que ellos tuvieron se dio luego de ver el dolor de la familia de castaños e imaginarse a ellos en esa situación si llegarán a perder a Sirzechs o a Rias.

Lo que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo eran las veces que él, su esposa, ambos de manera conjunta, y otras personas más, incluso algunas mucamas y mayordomos de la familia, denigraban a Issei, lo hacían menos humillándolo de distintas formas aún y cuando fuera el hijo del matrimonio que se podía considerar eran los mejores amigos de los patriarcas Gremory.

' _Jejeje… me jactó de decir que pertenezco al clan que trata a sus sirvientes como si fueran familia… pero a quien era hermano de una pieza de Rias, literalmente familia, lo trataba como una escoria… como tratan los ancianos del consejo a los reencarnados…'_

Ambos adultos estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando una sirvienta abría la puerta y entraba junto a Rias y Akeno.

"Las señoritas Rias-sama y Akeno-sama han llegado" anunciaba la sirvienta llamando la atención de ambos patriarcas que veían a las dos chicas de las cuales Rias tomaba asiente en el sillón frente a su madre y Akeno se ponía detrás de este y la sirvienta se retiraba.

"Rias-chan, ¿qué pasa?" preguntaba Venelana a su hija con una sonrisa ocultando su arrepentimiento y su tristeza por la familia Hyodou y la pérdida de su hijo y hermano.

"Madre, padre, hay algo que quiero decirles y que es de suma importancia" decía Rias con una seriedad muy marcada tensando ligeramente a los patriarcas que veían preocupados a la chica mientras que Akeno adoptaba una expresión nerviosa que llamó la atención de los adultos presentes en la sala.

"¿Qué ocurre hija?" preguntaba Zeoticus preocupado.

"…"

Pero Rias se mantenía en silencio mientras bajaba la cabeza preocupando aún más a sus padres.

"Rias, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo?" preguntaba Venelana con una mezcla de apuración y curiosidad porque Rias tenía una expresión en su bello rostro difícil de descifrar.

"Si… ocurrió algo malo… la muerte de mi Ise" susurraba Rias con un tono de voz bajo pero que aun así fue escuchado por los tres demonios presentes.

"Hija mía, no eres la única que está triste" decía Zeoticus con un tono de voz paternal "Todos cometimos errores graves y que derivaron en la situación actual"

"Así es Rias" intervenía Venelana "Por nuestras acciones el joven Hyodou sufrió mucho y el resultado final derivo en su muerte… todos nos sentimos culpables por lo ocurrido…" decía la castaña tratando de aliviar el dolor y la tristeza de su hija.

"No lo entienden… yo cometí un pecado peor" decía Rias "Yo cometí un pecado peor… lastimé de una manera más cruel a mi Ise…"

"Hija, por favor tranquilízate" decía Venelana mientras que se sentaba al lado de su hija y la abrazaba ya que la pelirroja comenzaba a llorar.

"Akeno, por favor dime que está pasando" pedía Zeoticus a la reina del séquito de su hija.

"Lamentablemente no es mi lugar el decir lo que le pasa a Rias…" contestaba la pelinegra con tristeza viendo a su mejor amiga.

"Hija" Venelana comenzaba a alterarse al ver a su hija así "¿Qué te pasa? Por favor dime" pedía de manera suplicante la castaña.

"Madre… *sob* *sob* yo… yo…"

"Rias…" decía Zeoticus triste por ver a su hija en ese estado.

"Madre… yo… yo… *sob* estoy… estoy"

"¿Tu qué Rias? Por favor, dime que me estas preocupando" pedía Venelana.

"Estoy embarazada" decía por fin Rias mientras había controlado ligeramente su sollozo, pero aún se notaban las lágrimas en sus ojos.

¡!

Y Zeoticus y Venelana quedaron de piedra la escuchar lo que había dicho Rias.

"¿Embarazada?" decía Venelana mientras se separaba de Rias y la veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Mi hija… em-embarazada?" y Zeoticus estaba igual que su esposa.

"Si… estoy embarazada" decía Rias mientras veía a sus padres y luego veía su vientre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que lo tocaba de manera leve con sus dos manos.

"¿De quién?" preguntaba Venelana con un tono sumamente serio.

"¡¿Quién diablos fue el que te embarazo?!" rugía Zeoticus "¡¿Acaso te obligaron a hacerlo?!" preguntaba el pelirrojo molesto.

Esto hizo que Venelana se asustara.

"Rias! ¡¿Acaso te… acaso te violaron?!" preguntaba totalmente histérica la castaña.

Lo que no sabían es que todo lo que decían estaba lastimando a Rias pues la pelirroja empezaba a creer lo que anteriormente Gasper le había dicho, que sus padres no querían a Issei y que de hecho lo detestaban. Es por ello por lo que Rias estaba reacia a decirles pues creería que le pedirían que no tuviera al bebé y eso asustaba a la pelirroja.

"Rias, hija, necesito que me digas, que nos digas quién es el padre…" pedía de manera suplicante Venelana.

"Yo… yo…" tartamudeaba Rias.

"Rias, por favor" ahora era Zeoticus el que se lo pedía.

"Está bien… el padre… el padre es… Issei, mi Ise es el padre de la criatura que llevo dentro" revelaba por fin Rias mientras que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

La revelación dejo sorprendidos a los patriarcas quienes veían incrédulos como la pelirroja comenzaba a lagrimear.

"Por favor… *sob* por favor… no me pidan *sob* no me pidan que me deshaga de mi bebé" pedía de manera suplicante la pelirroja mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus rostros.

Esta última acción sorprendió a los padres de Rias pues no entendían de dónde provenía tal reacción o por qué Rias creería que le pedirían eso.

"Hija mía, tranquilízate por favor" Venelana volvía a abrazar a Rias la cual gimoteaba de manera más fuerte.

"Rias, ¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntaba intrigado Zeoticus luego de que la pelirroja se tranquilizara.

"Es que… es que ustedes… a ustedes no les agradaba Ise…y yo pensé… pensé que no querrían al niño que llevo en mi interior" decía Rias con un tono triste.

Lo dicho por Rias fue como si una flecha atravesara el corazón de los patriarcas pues una vez más se les echaba en cara sobre sus tratos anteriores al ahora difunto castaño.

"Eso no es cierto Rias" decía Venelana intentando calmar a su hija.

Y así permanecieron unos minutos mientras que la castaña de ojos morados se encargaba de tranquilizar a la pelirroja menor. Durante ese tiempo Akeno se unió y completaba el abrazo a Rias intentando también tranquilizar a su amiga la cual paraba de llorar poco a poco.

Mientras tanto, Zeoticus solo se dedicaba a ver a Rias mientras una duda comenzaba a presentarse en su cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos más las cosas se habían calmado y fue allí donde Zeoticus intervino por fin.

"Rias" la mencionada veía a su padre "Quiero saber… ¿Cuándo pasó?" preguntaba el hombre haciendo que Rias se tensara por los no tan gratos recuerdos que significaron ese evento que se supone debía ser especial para ambos.

"Fue… fue antes del Rating Game contra Riser, una noche antes" revelaba Rias una vez más sorprendiendo a sus padres.

"Rias. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntaba Zeoticus, pero sentía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

"Estaba desesperada… si perdía el Rating Game me iban a obligar a casarme con él y yo no quería, así que decidí tener relaciones con Issei… como última medida" explicaba Rias.

"Rias…" Venelana veía a su hija con tristeza.

"Si llegábamos a perder entonces habría revelado mi estado de no virgen y sabiendo que es mal visto por los ancianos del consejo tal vez hubieran desistido de su idea de casarme a la fuerza… o tal vez Riser se negara a casarse sabiendo que no me quitaría lo que él tanto anhelaba" decía la pelirroja.

"Rias… ¿sabes las consecuencias que hubieran traído tus actos?" preguntaba Zeoticus.

"…" pero Rias se mantenía en silencio.

"No solo habrías traído deshonra a la familia, sino que también es muy probable que hubieras provocado la muerte prematura de Issei" decía de manera seria Zeoticus.

"Eso no es cierto! No le hubiera pasado nada malo a mi Ise!" decía en estado de negación Rias.

*SLAP!*

Pero de repente Venelana le soltó una fuerte bofetada a Rias sorprendiendo a la propia pelirroja y a Akeno y Zeoticus.

"Rias, entiéndelo" decía Venelana de forma dura "Issei no era muy estimado por casi todos en el inframundo… incluyéndonos…" decía Venelana de forma triste mientras que susurraba la última parte.

Rias se estaba sobando la mejilla mientras veía a su madre.

"Lo más seguro es que los ancianos se hubieran desquitado con Issei por lo que hiciste…" decía Venelana.

"No te engañes cariño" interrumpía Zeoticus "Si eso hubiera pasado ten por seguro que en ese instante nosotros habríamos sido los primeros en actuar en contra del chico" las duras palabras del hombre pelirrojo hicieron que todas las mujeres bajaran la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Y se mantuvieron en un silencio profundo.

"Rias…" hasta que Venelana interrumpió el incómodo silencio "¿Cómo te sentiste después?"

"…" pero Rias seguía en silencio hasta que "Luego de haber ganado el Rating Game, gracias a mi Ise… y luego de que se fuera… me arrepentí de lo que le hice…"

"Rias…" Akeno se acercaba a su mejor amiga y ponía su mano en su hombro.

"Fue hasta después que Ise se fue, que me di cuenta de los errores, de todos los errores que cometí… de todo lo que le hice pasar a Ise…" decía la pelirroja "Lo único que quería era que Issei volviera… quería disculparme y decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo… quería... yo…" y Rias no pudo continuar porque una vez más la tristeza la venció y volvía a llorar, haciendo que Akeno la abrazará con fuerza.

Esperando a que la pelirroja se calmara, Zeoticus y Venelana veían con preocupación a su hija. Les parecía doloroso ver a su hija llorando la muerte del hombre que aman y más luego de que de dicho hombre perdió la vida frente a sus ojos antes de que su hija tuviera la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

Sabían que ellos mismos, al igual que Rias y su séquito, tuvieron la culpa de que los eventos ocurrieran de la forma en la que pasaron, alejando a Issei y tratando mal por diversas situaciones, ya fuera arrogancia o malestar por errores que nada tenían que ver con el castaño.

Y esto solo sirvió para confirmarles a ambos padres de la pelirroja que los actos que ellos mismo cometieron solo sirvieron para hacer que su hija estuviera infeliz en la actualidad.

"Lo arruinamos" decía Zeoticus "Si no fuera por nuestra ambición de tener más nietos de sangre pura no habríamos metido a Rias en ese contrato matrimonial…" el hombre pelirrojo estaba triste.

"No podemos cambiar el pasado…" decía de manera amarga Venelana "Deberemos vivir con esa carga por el resto de nuestras vidas… solo nos queda apoyar a Rias…"

Y una vez que la pelirroja terminaba de llorar y parecía que por fin se tranquilizaba rápidamente se vio envuelta en un abrazo de parte de su madre.

"Rias… quiero que sepas que nunca te pediríamos que no tengas al bebé"

"Madre…" Rias susurraba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

"Te apoyaremos hija mía… te ayudaremos a criar a tu bebé… le daremos el amor, el cariño y el apoyo que lamentablemente no le dimos a su padre…" decía de manera triste Venelana mientras que Zeoticus se unía al abrazo y Akeno veía enternecida y aliviada la escena y el resultado.

"Madre… padre…"

Y Rias sonreía de manera sincera y aliviada ante la muestra de apoyo y palabras de aliento de sus padres.

Pero la pelirroja decidió guardarse el plan para traer de vuelta a Issei a la vida, esperando otro momento para revelar su deseo de revivir al castaño para poder estar a su lado como siempre debió haber sido…

 **(Cambio de escena – Templo de Naruto)**

"Entonces ese es el plan de entrenamiento, ¿Qué les parece?" preguntaba el rubio a los tres chicos frente a él.

"Otou-san… ¿no es esto demasiado?" preguntaba nerviosa Kunou.

"Para nada mi querida Kunou-chan, los tres necesitan mejorar lo más antes posible y qué mejor que un entrenamiento espartano" decía con una sonrisa Naruto haciendo que los tres chicos se pusieran nerviosos.

"¿En ese caso no sería mejor que entrenemos todo este tiempo en la habitación que hizo madre?" preguntaba Naruko.

"Nop. Lo mejor será que cada uno pase unos cuantos meses entrenando fuera, para que cada uno logre dominar su respectivo entrenamiento y así cuando pasen a la habitación lo hagan los tres al mismo tiempo y ya solo estén allí dentro perfeccionando sus habilidades" decía Naruto llamando la atención de Issei.

"Espere… Entonces cuando entremos a la habitación… ¿lo haremos los tres solos? ¿Usted y Kaguya-sama y Yasaka-sama no vendrán con nosotros?" preguntaba Issei ligeramente nervioso.

"Nop" fue lo único que respondió Naruto "El que entren solos servirá también para que puedan entrenar y aprender los unos de los otros y se acostumbren a pasar tiempo juntos" decía Naruto escondiendo el hecho de que la razón principal era para que Issei fuera perdiendo su miedo a las mujeres.

' _Y quien sabe, tal vez una vez que salgas ya me digas okaa-san… eso si Naruko actúa rápido'_ pensaba Kaguya viendo a los tres jóvenes.

' _Una vez que acabe el entrenamiento de los chicos hablare con Issei-kun y le pediré perdón por no haberlo ayudado cuando pude… mi sobreprotección con Kunou provocó que no viera que sufría lo mismo que sufrió mi Naruto-kun y que Kunou sea ahora alguien débil…'_ pensaba Kurama viendo a los chicos.

Los tres adultos esperaban que la segunda parte del entrenamiento de los chicos sirviera para que Issei fuera superando poco a poco su trauma, aun cuando fuera peligroso poner a Issei junto a las dos chicas en un lugar aislado y cuyo paso del tiempo es más lento dentro de dicho lugar.

"Así que no perdamos tiempo mis queridas victimas" decía Naruto con una sonrisa sádica "Iniciemos con el entrenamiento"

*Gulp*

Y los tres chicos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo mientras que cada uno, resignado, se acercaba a sus respectivos maestros para iniciar el entrenamiento. Issei con Naruto, Naruko con Kaguya y Kunou con Yasaka.

"No se preocupen… no los lastimaremos… mucho" decía Naruto con una sonrisa sádica siendo copiada por sus dos esposas.

 **(Cambio de escena – Con Tsunade, Saji y Bikou)**

"Ugh…"

"Me duelen los brazos… y las piernas…"

Dentro de una habitación de un hotel se encontraban Saji y Bikou recostados sobre sus respectivas camas.

Ambos chicos se veían muy desgastados.

"El entrenamiento de la señora Tsunade es brutal…" decía el rubio.

"Yo diría macabro… fíjate que hacer que hagamos equilibrio sobre un peñasco con una roca enorme atada a nuestros pies…" decía Bikou temblando.

*Toc* *Toc*

"¿Quién es?" decía Saji sin ánimos.

"Soy yo mocosos, abran ya" se escuchaba la voz de Tsunade al otro lado de la puerta.

"Ya voy…" decía Bikou mientras abría la puerta y entraba Tsunade.

"Lo han hecho bien estos días ustedes dos, así que venía a decirles que mañana pueden tomarse el día libre" decía Tsunade.

"Ates le pedíamos un día libre, ¿Por qué dárnoslo ahora?" preguntaba Saji intrigado.

"La verdad es que mañana me voy a encontrar con una curandera indígena muy reconocida en el mundo sobrenatural y voy a pasar todo el día con ella aprendiendo sus técnicas milenarias así que pueden hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando no se metan en problemas" decía Tsunade con lo último siendo interpretado como una amenaza.

"No se diga más" decía Bikou quien caía como tronco en su cama quedando dormido al instante y sacándole una gota de sudor a los dos humanos presentes.

"Eso fue rápido…" decía Tsunade "Bueno, nos vemos pasado mañana para seguir con nuestro viaje" y así la rubia pechugona salía de la habitación.

"Entendido" decía Saji mientras el sueño comenzaba a ganarle.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

"No sé qué hacer" decía Saji aburrido mientras que caminaba por las transitadas calles de la Perla Tapatía "Y aún me faltan encontrar las demás partes de Vritra"

"DETÉNGANLA!"

De repente un grito llamó la atención de Saji quien se giró para ver como una chica era perseguida por un grupo de diez hombres. El chico rubio estaba sorprendido al ver como nadie hacía nada, pero se percató que la razón era por miedo al ver como los hombres que perseguían a la chica llevaban armas de fuego, aunque pudo ver como alguno parecían llamar a la policía.

"Mejor vamos a ver qué pasa…" decía Saji siguiendo al grupo de hombres y la chica.

 **(En un callejón)**

"Al fin te atrapamos perra" decía uno de los hombres.

"Ahora quédate quieta que te haremos parecer un maldito queso gruyere" decia otro apuntando su arma directo a la chica la cual se veía ligeramente nerviosa.

 **¨No hay otra opción compañera, debemos pelear¨** decía una voz gruesa.

"Alto ahí!"

Pero un grito detuvo lo que ocurría y todos se giraban para ver a Saji quien estaba parado justo en la entrada del callejón.

"Me parece amigos que es de mala educación apuntar un arma de fuego a una persona indefensa"

 **¨¡¿Indefensa?!¨** decía la voz gruesa.

"No te hagas el héroe mocoso!" gritaba un hombre.

"Huye de aquí tonto!" decía la chica.

"No se preocupe señorita, estaré bien" le decía Saji a la chica la cual el rubio por fin pudo ver bien.

Era una chica con un cuerpo ligeramente llenito, como diría Saji de forma no insultante, con unos pechos grandes y unas piernas con unos muslos muy pronunciados. Vestía una camisa de botones de manga larga de un tono claro abierta en la parte inferior dejando ver su abdomen el cual parecía ser suave, una falda corta y unas calcetas negras que llegaban por encima de las rodillas unos zapatos cafés y un sombrero del mismo color de su camisa.

"Muere idiota!" y de repente gritaba un hombre disparando su arma alarmando a los transeúntes.

"Cuidado!" gritaba la chica.

*Foosh* cuando de repente una especie de lengua intercepto la bala dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¿Qué demonios?" decía la chica.

"Tsk, tsk" Saji rechistaba "Regla número del shonen, si el prota hace una entrada como la mía entonces ustedes están en problemas" decía Saji.

Y con una sonrisa Saji se abalanzaba contra los diez hombres para darles una paliza, sorprendiendo a la chica por su habilidad.

Un par de minutos después y con todos los hombres noqueados, Saji se sacudía el polvo de sus manos mientras que veía con una sonrisa a la chica.

"Señorita, ya no la molestarán más" decía Saji con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, aunque yo podía defenderme sola" decía la chica con una sonrisa creyendo que Saji quería lucirse, pero al ver como actuaba emocionado y no de manera arrogante se dio cuenta que no era alguien prepotente.

Pero ninguno se percató de un hombre que se levantaba poco a poco apuntando su arma a la espalda del chico, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta.

"Cuidado!" gritaba la chica interponiéndose entre los dos.

*Bang*

"NO!" y Saji gritaba pensando lo peor.

 **¨Un ataque por la espalda a traición, típico de un Medici¨**

"¿Eh?" y Saji quedo estático al ver como el cabello de la chica parecía haber cobrado vida y noqueo al hombre "¿Qué rayos?" decía el chico rubio.

"¿Qué?" decía la chica "¿Pensabas que no podía defenderme?"

 **¨Mocoso no todas las chicas son damiselas en peligro¨** decía la voz que parecía provenir del cabello de la chica.

"Ok, me ayudaste y yo te ayude, pero ahora te metiste con los Medici así que si o si vas a apoyarme en mi lucha así que vámonos" decía la chica "¿En dónde te estas quedando?"

"Espera, espera! Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y cómo está eso de ayudarte si apenas te conocí!" decía Saji.

"Oh cierto, bueno, me llamó Filia y este es mi compañero Samson" decía la chica "Ahora vámonos"

Y así la chica partió con Saji detrás de ella aún sin saber qué diablos había pasado.

 **(Con Bikou)**

"¿Entonces las dos vinieron aquí para entrenar con los corredores Tarahumaras? Preguntaba Bikou a dos chicas que estaban con él.

Los tres estaban sentados en un parque con las dos chicas devorando unas empanadas que Bikou "amablemente" les invitó. Y por invitar la realidad es que las chicas lo obligaron a que se las comprara. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque sí.

"¿Y estaban en Chihuahua, pero ahora están aquí en Guadalajara?" preguntaba de nuevo Bikou.

"Sip" decía una de las chicas.

"Sorprendente" decía simplemente Bikou.

"Pero aún debemos practicar más, los maestros rarámuris en verdad tienen una habilidad increíble para correr, o no Suzuka-san" decía una de las chicas a la ahora nombrada Suzuka.

La chica en cuestión era una chica linda de ojos azules con un largo cabello naranja. Vestía un conjunto deportivo de color blanco con rayas de color verde. Un pants holgado, una chamarra y unos tenis. Pero lo que más resaltaba era la cola de caballo, literal, que salía de la parte baja de su espalda y unas orejas de caballo del mismo color de su pelo.

"Si, son muy buenos Spe-chan" respondía la chica a su amiga.

Spe-chan, o Special Week, era una chica también de piel blanca y cabello corto castaño con un flequillo de color blanco al frente. Vestía un conjunto de diseño similar al de Suzuka, pero cambiando el verde por color morado. También tenía una cola de caballo café y orejas del mismo tono.

"Y una vez que acaben de entrenar volverán a Japón?" preguntaba Bikou.

"Si, para retomar nuestro lugar como las mensajeras de la facción youkai" respondía Special Week.

"Pues les deseo suerte" decía Bikou levantándose "Espero que nos veamos de nuevo después" y el pelinegro se retiraba con una sonrisa.

"Adiós y gracias por las empanadas!" decía Special Week con una sonrisa.

Y cuando Bikou se marchó las dos chicas veían con una sonrisa su partida.

"Era lindo, ¿no crees Spe-chan?" preguntaba Suzuka.

"Suzuka-san!" y la castaña gritaba sonrojada.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Listo chicos, nuevo capítulo para ustedes como regalo de navidad (contando que salgo con mi familia de vacaciones y vuelvo hasta el 30) y como disculpa por haber tardado casi seis meses en publicar para esté fic.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero escuchar sus comentarios.**

 **Y bueno, ya metí chicas que serán parejas a futuro para nuestros queridos Saji y Bikou.**

 **Y pertenecen a Uma Musume Pretty Derby y Skullgirls!**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar su review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto les responderé. Aunque bueno, en este caso no contestaría sino hasta el 30 de diciembre por la salida que hago en estas fechas.**

 **Los leo después.**


End file.
